El Guerrero que llego de las estrellas
by FoxOxidian
Summary: En un mundo magico donde los ponis viven en paz surgira una amenaza que pondra en peligro a todos los habitantes de ponyville y el imperio de crystal podran las princesas y los elementos detener el peligro que se avecina sobre todos ellos
1. Chapter 1

En un paraje desolado una figura sombría recorre el lugar, depronto... sale un grifo vestido con túnica arabiga, estaba oculto detrás de una enorme roca.

Rey Sombra: ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?.

Grifal: Lo tengo, no fue fácil conseguirlo, si los del tártaro se enteran que los traicione me harán trizas si es que estoy de suerte.

Rey sombra: No me importan tus problemas solo quiero la caja, dámela.

Grifal: La tendrás, pero las condiciones han cambiado, quiero el triple de lo que me prometio.

Rey Sombra: Primero muestrame la caja.

El grifo de su alforja saca una caja metálica con inscripciones antiguas.

Grifal: Ya la viste, ahora quiero mi oro.

Rey Sombra: Claro aquí tienes tu recompenza y saca un cuerno.

El cuerno brilla con un tono de color rojizo, de él sale magia oscura que rodea al Grifo envolviéndolo, el grifo se va sofocando con cada minuto que pasa, la energía oscura se transforma en llamas negras quemandolo, al dispersarsen las llamas cae el esqueleto del grifo carbonizado.

Rey Sombra: Espero que disfrutes tu recompensa.

Después de varios intentos el Rey sombra logra retirar los hechizos que protegen la caja, al abrirla, en su interior se encuentra un disco con un triángulo, en el centro tiene inscripciones muy extrañas, esta hecho en metal, una llave mágica y un mapa con instrucciones detalladas para llegar al lugar indicado, sin perder tiempo Sombra emprende el camino rumbo al lugar indicado en el mapa.

Tres días después el Rey Sombra llega a su destino, es un paraje de acantilados y montañas rocosas, adentrándose en uno de los acantilados ve un camino frente a el, se ve que esta muy deteriorado por el tiempo y la erosión, tras caminar durante ocho horas llega a su destino, un antiguo templo incrustado en las paredes rocosas se llergue imponente, en una placa tallada en piedra hay una inscripción todavía es legible, en ella se lee una advertencia "en este lugar solo hay muerte y destrucción, aquel que duerme no debe ser despertado, alenjense...", Sombra sin hacer caso a las advertencias entra al templo, siguiendo las indicaciones llega hasta una enorme puerta de piedra, en ella se encuentra una rara cerradura y tres sellos mágicos protegiendola cual guardines, haciendo uso de su magia destruye los sellos que protegen la entrada, usando la llave mágica abre la puerta dejando ver un tunel que desciende muy profundo, sin pensarlo dos veces entra al tunel y al ir descendiendo nota que es cada ves más oscuro. Sombra usando su cuerno ilumina el camino rocoso, tras descender por un buen rato se encuentra en un lugar muy muy oscuro, al intensificar la luz del cuerno se da cuenta que ante el hay una extructura enorme, hecha en metal y se extiende por todo el lugar, no se sabe dónde empieza o donde termina, ya que parte de la extructura esta enterrada bajo las piedras, en una de las paredes de metal encuentra inscripciones con símbolos desconocidos que no parecen ser de ese mundo, al lado de las inscripciones una ranura de igual tamaño que el disco que tiene en su poder, llama su atencion, con mucho cuidado coloca el disco en la ranura, al ponerlo toda la estructura metálica resuena con un sonido agudo y se ilumina con una extraña luz proveniente del mismo metal, le parece extraño que se ilumine todo el lugar con una luz tan tenue, El rey Sombra esperaba que algo mas ocurriera pero todo seguía en calma, empieza a impacientarse y lanza un hechizo para romper la pared metálica, pero esta absorbe su magia sin causar daños, el rey Sombra lo intenta una y otra ves sin resultados, furioso comienza a golpear el extraño metal por todos lados, en un arranque de furia golpea el disco, el triángulo se hunde y una puerta se abre, El rey Sombra se acerca a la entrada con mucho cuidado, en su interior se extiende un pasillo, esta muy oscuro, al entrar al pasillo este se ilumina dejando ver una puerta más grande al final, al apróximarse a la puerta ésta hace unos sonidos metálicos para después desaparecer entre los muros dividiendose en varias partes, al ir recorriendo el lugar queda asombrado con lo que ve.

Rey Sombra: Todas las historias son ciertas, con este poder el Imperio de Cristal será mio, nadie podrá detenerme ni Celestia, ni su hermana y menos la princesa Cadance, ningua me detendrá, pronto descubriran los horrores que les esperan y no me olvido de la mas importante y peligrosa, Twilight Sparkle.

Llena todo el lugar con su sonrisa macabra.

En el imperio de cristal Twilight Sparkle esta descansando después de su aventura en el mundo paralelo donde conoció a sus amigas en versión humana.

La bella ciudad brilla en la noche como una joya recien pulida, todo aparenta estar en calma, los guardias estan haciendo rondas de vigilancia, de repente... el corazón de cristal comienza a generar pulsos de luz, la ciudad brilla por zonas como árbol de navidad, los pulsos empiezan a crecer en fuerza y luminiscencia hasta hacer temblar toda la ciudad despertando a todos los habitantes del lugar, en el palacio los pulsos tumban a Twilight Sparkle de su cama y Spike apenas si se puede mantener en pie, los guardias rapidamente investigan la causa de aquellas vibraciones.

Guardia real uno: ¿Pero qué es lo que esta sucediendo?.

Guardia Real tres: No lo sabemos.

Guadia Real dos: Estabamos vigilado cuando comenzo a hacer eso.

Guadia Real cuatro: Informele de inmediato a la princesa Cadance, algo le esta pasando al corazón de cristal, digale que es urgente.

Guardia Real dos: Enseguida.

El Guardia rapidamente se dirige a los aposentos de la princesa Cadance, al llegar ésta está un tanto confundida por lo que esta ocurriendo.

Guardia Real dos: Princesa Cadance traigo noticias, el corazón de cristal esta realizando cosas muy extrañas.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?.

Guardia Real: Esta emitiendo luz como si se prendiera y apagara, también esta haciendo vibrar toda la ciudad.

Princesa Cadance: Llama a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas y pon al tanto de la situación a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna.

Guardia Real dos: Como ordene Princesa Cadance.

Unos minutos después todos están reunidos al rededor del corazón de cristal.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Tienes idea de qué le puede estar sucediendo al corazón de cristal?.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy tan sorprendida como todos, esto es algo nuevo para mi.

Princesa Luna: Me gustaría poder ayudar, pero mis conocimientos son limitados sobre la ciudad de cristal.

Rarity: ¿Qué le puede estar pasando a esa joya maravillosa?.

Aplejack: Si me lo preguntan parece como si estuviera latiendo con mucha fuerza antes de una estampida.

Spike: Tiene razón, parece estar latiendo como el corazón de un pony.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo puede un cristal latir como un corazón?.

Twilight Sparkle: Desconocemos el potencial del corazón de cristal y lo que puede hacer, no es irracional que pueda estar actuando como un corazón pony.

El corazón de cristal se detiene en seco reuniendo toda la magia que esta a su alrededor, hace que el palacio brille como una estrella, un rayo de luz sale despedido hacia el firmamento iluminando gran parte del cielo, después el corazón de cristal retoma nuevamente su rotacion pero emitiendo pulsos de magia que cambian constantemente.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Princesa Celestia: Esto debe tener un significado, debemos hallar las respuesta pronto.

Princesa Luna: ¿Porqué hermana, acaso hay algo que no sepamos?.

Princesa Celestia: Es solo un presentimiento de que algo esta por suceder.

Twilight Sparkle: Talves encontremos informacion en la biblioteca que aclare esta situación.

Pinkie Pie: Te ayudaremos a investigar.

Rainbow Dash: Cuenta con nosotras te ayudaremos.

Twilight Sparkle: Demonos prisa en resolver este misterio, vamos Spike.

Spike: ¿Puedo ayudar mañana?, tengo mucho sueño.

Twilight Sparkle: Después tendrás tiempo para dormir Spike, esto es mucho mas urgente.

Usando su magia Twiligh levita al pequeño dragón en el aire llevandolo justo a su lado.

Cuando el rayo de luz salió directo al cielo ningún pony se dio cuenta de la luz que ascendio con el rayo perdiendose en las estrellas.

En otra parte de la galaxia una nave de color plateado esta batallando con una flota invasora en el cumulo de Defarias, evitando que lleguen al sistema solar Deitroz.

Axio: Max, desvia la energía de los generadores de portales a los escudos.

Max: Afirmativo.

La nave plateada se transforma, su aspecto es amenazante, miles de lentes surge en sus laterales y dispara sus rayos multicolores, estos salen en dirección a la flota destruyendo varias fragatas y cruceros estelares, la flota invasora dispara todo lo que tiene, los escudos resisten el brutal ataque.

Max: Capitán detecto más naves aproximándose.

Axio: Identifica las naves.

Max: Treinta naves tipo destructor, diez naves titán y doce naves Acorazadas.

Axio: Activa el arma principal, es la hora de sacar la basura.

La nave acumulando energía en la parte delantera comienza a formar una enorme ésfera, de esta sale un haz de protones, toda nave que este frente al rayo es destruida al instante, sus escudos no son rivales para esta arma tan debastadora, los acorazados disparan torpedos de fusión tridimita, la nave plateada logra destruir a casi todos los torpedos, los dos que lograron pasar antes de llegar estallan creando una enorme explosión que hace tambalear toda la estructura de la nave plateada.

Max: Capitan los escudos han disminuido un treinta porciento.

Axio: Si continuamos así los escudos pronto desapareceran, hemos estado batallando por tres horas, me sorprende que sean tan persistentes.

Max: Detecto terraformadores en una de sus naves.

Axio: No les basta con invadir sino que también destruyen toda forma de vida en el planeta, estoy cansado de todo esto, Max ¿todavía tenemos bombas nova?.

Max: Tenemos quince bombas nova, pero se recomienda no usarlas a esta distancia, el casco de la nave no soportará un impacto tan grande.

Axio: Usaremos el generador de portales para escapar de la explosión.

Max: Le recuerdo capitán que la energía fue desviada para los escudos, si activamos el portal los escudos caerán al instante.

Axio: En momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas, Max, anula todos los protocolos de seguridad, a mi orden activa el generador de portales, calienta los motores estelares, tendré que ser muy preciso para no terminar hecho carbón.

La nave plateada dispara las quince bombas nova en dirección al centro de la flota invasora, luego gira rapidamente dando la vuelta y activa los motores estelares, las bombas al llegar al centro de la flota estallan al mismo tiempo creando una super mega nova que destruye a todo la flota en un instante, la nebulosa que se encuentra cerca amplifica la reacción de la explosión creando una onda que va destruyendo todo a su paso, la nave plateada acelera a todo lo que puede pero la onda pronto le dará alcance.

Axio: Activa el portal.

Max: Error en los sistemas, el generador no responde, imposible crear un portal.

Axio: No es momento para las malas noticias, repara el fallo en el generador.

Max: En este momento el daño no es posible repararlo, el cristal esmeralda está destruido.

Axio: Genial la única forma de escapar esta fuera de servicio.

Max: La onda nos alcanzará en tres minutos.

Axio: Activa los motores warp eso nos alejará del lugar.

Max: Activando motores warp.

La nave plateada activa sus motores warp alejandose a gran velocidad y tratando de aumentar la distancia de la onda destructiva, los motores empezaron a hacer ruidos y sacar chispas, abruptamente la nave sale de velocidad warp quedando a la deriva.

Axio: Max ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedio, porqué salimos de velocidad warp?.

Max: Los motores fueron afectados por los torpedos de tridimita, imposible activarlos nuevamente.

Axio: Dime que estamos muy lejos de la onda explosiva.

Max: Negativo, estamos todavía en el rango de alcance de la onda.

Axio: Los motores secundarios, activalos.

Max: Imposible activarlos no responden, daños en las conecciones, capitán, onda aproximándose, dos minutos para impacto.

Axio: Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no me rendire, si tengo que salir a empujar lo hare.

Max: Recomiendo que utilice un caza estela y se aleje de aqui.

Axio: No te abandore tu eres mi nave y yo soy tu capitan, no te abandonare, desvía toda la energía a los escudos, desactiva los soportes de vida y todo lo que no sea escencial, soportaremos el impacto.

Max: Desviando energía a los escudos, desactivando todos los sistemas no escenciales y soportes vitales.

Axio: Se que lo lograremos.

Max: La onda nos alcanzará en un minuto, alerta detección de una anomalía en progreso.

Frente a la nave una luz muy fuerte emerge dando paso a una grieta espacial, una pequeña luz sale de la grieta aproximándose a la nave, esta luz que parece una estrella envuelve toda la nave y comienza a remolcarla hasta entrar en la grieta para después cerrarse justo a tiempo, antes de que la onda destructiva chocará con ellos, la nave viaja por un tunel muy extraño, algo nunca antes visto, los colores se asemejan a un arcoiris, después de varios minutos viajando por el portal la nave sale al otro lado de la grieta, frente a la nave se ve un planeta muy hermoso.

Axio: Max ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿dónde estamos?.

Max: Según mis scaners fuimos arrastrastrados por una energía de fuente desconocida, atravesamos una grieta en el espacio, no puedo determinar su origen, las estrellas no coinciden con mis cartas de navegación, imposible determinar nuestra ubicación actual.

Axio: Otra ves estamos perdidos, !esto es genial¡, lo bueno de todo esto es que escapamos de la explosión.

Max: Capitán informo, nuestra orbita estacionaría esta decayendo rapidamente

Axio: Dime que no es lo que creo que es.

Max: Estamos cayendo al planeta.

Axio: Rayos, activa los propulsores de diones.

Max: Propulsores de diones activados, !alerta¡, no son suficientes para frenar nuestro decenso.

Axio: Este paseo va a estar muy agitado.

La enorme nave sigue descendiendo y aumentando su velocidad, las llamas van cubriendo la nave y envolviendola en una enorme masa de fuego.

Max: Capitán medidas insuficientes, no es posible desacelerar, !alerta¡, se detectan edificaciones y formas de vida en nuestra trayectoría de choque.

Axio: Max ¿Los sistemas de antigravedad funcionan?.

Max: Afirmativo, están en funcionamiento.

Axio: Máxima potencia en los sistemas antigravedad, concentra los taquiones frente a la nave, eso nos hará perder algo de peso y activa los refrenadores.

Max: Activando desaceleradores.

Varias láminas metálicas se levantan del casco siendo usadas como frenos, pero algunas no soportan la presión que ejerce el aire y se desprenden, logrando desviar la trayectoría de impacto se dirigen al bosque ever free, en ponyville todos están descansando en sus casas, algunos duermen y otros están despiertos realizando una que otra actividad, el fuerte sonido que hace la nave al entrar en la atmósfera pone a todos los ponis en alerta, algunos salen y otros se asoman para averiguar que produce ese ruido tan fuerte, una luz proveniente del cielo llama su atención, ven una enorme masa de fuego que esta descendiendo en dirección a ellos, depronto ésta cambia su trayectoría dirigiendose a lo más profundo del bosque y perdiendose de vista.

Axio: Max, activa los estabilizadores de inercia, refuerza los escudos, dispara el torpedo de plasma a diez metros de distancia con onda expansiva.

Max: Esta maniobra es arriesgada, se recomienda no ejecutarla.

Axio: Desactivar sistemas de seguridad, ejecuta mi orden ahora.

Max dispara el torpedo para que estalle a diez metros de la nave, el torpedo detona, la enorme explosión eleva la nave evitando que se estrelle contra el suelo de frente, la nave prosigue su descenso, al estrellarse levanta tierra y vegetacion, los árboles van frenando su avance mientras deja un enorme surco por donde va pasando, lentamente desacelera, al frente un acantilado se observa.

Max: Alerta, precipicio al frente.

Axio: Max, dispara el arma principal al diez porciento, con máxima dispersión.

La nave dispara su arma principal, el rayo sale como un sprite, esto logra frenarla antes de que llegue a la orilla del precipicio.

En poniville la explosión del torpedo hace que el suelo se estremezca seguido de una onda sónica que quiebra todos los cristales de ponyville, la onda llega hasta Canterlot donde algunos cristales son rotos por la fuerte vibración, en el bosque se ve el surco que ha dejado la nave al chocar contra el suelo llevandose muchos árboles a su paso.

Axio: Max, informe de situación.

Max: Se detectan daños en las cubiertas de la trece a la cuarenta, motores sub luz dañados, motores warp destruidos, generador de portales averiado, sistema de armas fuera de línea, escudos siguen aún operacionales, fuente de energía, reactor de ruby estable.

Axio: Cualquier aterrizaje del que se pueda salir de pie es un buen aterrizaje, Max ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en reparar los daños?.

Max: Tiempo apróximado, siete meses.

Axio: Mucho tiempo, y no se adónde vinimos a parar, Max concentra las reparaciones en los motores y el generador de portales, en caso de que los habitantes sean hostiles, será mejor salir de este planeta de inmediato.

Max: Iniciando reparaciones.

* * *

se agradese cualquier comentario gracias por leer


	2. Un mundo Nuevo

Un Mundo Nuevo

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol empieza a salir, los primeros rayos de sol iluminan el bosque EverFree, se puede ver la gran devastación que dejo la nave al aterrizar, la inteligencia artificial de la nave comenzó las reparaciones usando nano bots encargados de recolectar minerales para transformarlos en material que pueda ser utilizado en la reconstrucción, en uno de los costados de la nave se puede leer el nombre "Sfaiter", se ven muchos rasguños, partes quemadas y muchas secciones destruidas con agujeros enormes los cuales podrían permitir el paso de la fauna local, lo único que se lo impide es el escudo que rodea toda la nave.

Axio: Max, ¿Qué paso con la comida?.

Max: El área de almacenamiento fue destruida en el impacto, allí se hallaban las últimas provisiones.

Axio: Genial, no tengo comida, tengo que salir a buscar algo de comer en medio de un bosque desconocido, ni modos.

Axio se va preparando para salir equipándose lo mejor posible para un entorno hostil.

Max: Capitán, sugiero que use la armadura de combate.

Axio: Max no voy a ir a la guerra solo iré por comida.

Max: He escaneado la zona y he detectado múltiples formas de vida que pueden ser agresivas.

Axio: Ahora que recuerdo, dijiste que detectaste edificaciones.

Max: Afirmativo.

Axio: Donde hay edificaciones hay seres inteligentes y donde hay seres inteligentes siempre habrá comida, por lo menos la suerte esta de mi lado, por esta ves seguiré tu consejo usare la armadura.

Un androide le trae la armadura compuesta por dos brazaletes, dos botas metálicas y un cinturón, al ponérsela emite un sonido electrónico indicando que se ha ajustado a su cuerpo.

Max: Capitán he habilitado las comunicaciones Sub espaciales para mantener constante contacto radial.

Axio: Bueno, a descubrir que es y que hay en este lugar.

Axio se dirige a la esclusa de aire, la puerta se habré mostrando la enorme vegetación que los rodea, usando sus botas magnéticas Axio desciende por el casco de la nave hasta llegar al suelo, el viento sopla en su rostro y se escucha el sonido de las hojas moviéndose por las brisa que recorre el bosque, Axio inicia su búsqueda de comida, después de caminar por varias horas su estómago produce fuertes ruidos.

Axio: Que hambre y no he encontrado nada para comer.

De pronto entre los árboles aparece una luz que se dirige a él, esta revolotea a su alrededor y luego se aleja, haciendo piruetas le indica que lo siga, pero Axio no le entiende, la pequeña luz insiste con vehemencia, Axio intenta ir por otro lado pero la pequeña luz se lo impide e insiste que la siga, después de varios intentos logra hacerse entender y Axio la sigue, queda maravillado pues el lugar a donde lo ha llevado tiene unos preciosos árboles con manzanas de color arco iris.

Axio: Tengo que estar soñando, "se pellizca la mano" Auch, no, no es un sueño, estoy viendo manzanas de colores esto es raro y extraño, pero tengo mucha hambre así que a comer.

Axio rápidamente se dirige al árbol mas próximo recoge unas manzanas y sacia su hambre.

Axio: Esta delicioso aún cuando sean de colores.

Mientras saborea los coloridos frutos unos ruidos en los arbustos lo alertan, se escuchan rugidos acercandosen, de entre los árboles y matorrales salen lobos de madera rodeándolo sin dejarle escapatoria.

Axio: Debe ser una broma, ¿Animales hechos en madera?, ¿Qué viene después?, payasos dando clases en la univercidad.

Los lobos de madera se abalanzaron sobre Axio, este evade sus ataques y sus garras afiladas.

Axio: Suficiente, déjenme en paz o se arrepentirán de escogerme como su presa.

Los lobos de madera vuelven a atacar a Axio, este los evade con facilidad a pesar de que son muy rápidos.

Axio: Se los Advertí.

Uno de los lobos se lanza sobre Axio, este lo agarra de la garganta y apretando fuertemente parte su cuello desprendiéndole la cabeza del cuerpo, Axio voltea rápidamente para contra atacar lanzando el cuerpo sin vida que tiene en sus manos, al chocar con el otro lobo estos se despedazan quedando dispersos por el lugar, los otros tres lobos atacan al mismo tiempo, Axio esquiva sus garras y coge a uno de los lobos por la cola usándolo como arma para golpear a uno de los lobos, el impacto es tan fuerte que los lobos se convierten en astillas, otro lobo intenta morder su brazo pero antes de que pueda aferrarlo con sus mandíbulas el brazalete emite un pulso de energía que le desintegra la cabeza, siete lobos se acercan por detrás, Axio se voltea y los recibe con una monumental lluvia de golpes que desbaratan a los lobos dispersándolos por todas partes.

Axio: Eso les enseñara a no metersen conmigo.

Antes de poder celebrar su victoria los trozos de madera se vuelven a unir reconstruyendo a los lobos.

Axio: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!.

Los lobos de madera atacan con mayor intensidad, en sus ojos rojos se puede ver la ira que sienten por aquel forastero, Axio intenta esquivarlos pero esta ves son mas rápidos y mas astutos, combinando sus ataques logran rasgar con sus afiladas garras la piel del pecho, la espalda, el brazo y una de sus pierna, Axio cae al suelo debido a los golpes desgarradores de los lobos, estos aprovechando la oportunidad se lanzan en un ataque final, antes de que sus garras y mandíbulas con dientes afilados logren llegar a Axio, este desprende una energía colosal en forma de burbuja que golpea a todos los lobos de madera, estos se reincorporan rápidamente, al observar al intruso ven como este despide llamas azules que lo envuelven.

Axio: Ya tuvieron su oportunidad, mi turno.

Axio moviéndose a gran velocidad los golpea a todos en fracción de segundos, al detenerse observa como estos se desarman y otros se convierten en polvo, pero para su sorpresa los trozos de madera se unen nuevamente formando un lobo gigante.

Axio: ¡Esto ya es el colmo!, le pondré fin.

Axio acercándose al enorme animal evade los mordiscos y zarpazos logrando subirse al lomo de este dando un gran salto, el lobo intenta quitárselo de encima pero Axio se aferra muy bien, luego activa una granada de plasma y golpeándolo con fuerza logra hacerle un agujero lo suficientemente grande para introducir una granada, con agilidad se aleja justo en el momento en que la granada estalla, la explosión lo enviá a varios metros, al levantarse observa que el enorme lobo esta despedazado y ardiendo en llamas.

Axio: Espero que no sea inmortal o será un día muy largo.

Esta ves el fuego consumió toda la madera hasta volverla cenizas.

Axio al tomar un respiro dirige su mirada a la luz que lo guio hasta ese peligroso lugar, la pequeña luz danza entre las hojas y después desaparece dejando polvo de estrellas entre la vegetación.

Axio: Anotación, tener mas cuidado de a quién sigues sobre todo si es quien te guía en un bosque peligroso.

Sacando un pequeño aerosol rociá el contenido en sus heridas y estas se cierran al instante, al terminar de curarse y recolectar manzanas prosigue su camino en dirección a ponyville, tras caminar una hora logra encontrar el final del bosque para luego hallar grandes hectáreas de manzanos.

Axio: A alguien deben gustarle mucho las manzanas, me pregunto ¿Quién habrá cultivado estas tierras?.

De repente una pelota golpea su cabeza cayendo a sus pies, Axio mira el objeto que lo golpeo y antes de poder analizar mas de cerca el objeto de entre los arboles de manzana sale un potrillo buscando su pelota, al encontrarla queda pasmado al ver la extraña criatura que esta junto a ella, el potrillo da un tremendo grito y sale corriendo como hoja que lleva el viento.

Axio: ¿Qué?, ¿Se me olvido aplicarme desodorante?. Cuando salen corriendo por lo general significa que no es nada bueno, sera mejor volver a la Sfaiter antes de que esto se ponga feo.

Se escucha el sonido del intercomunicador de su armadura.

Axio: ¿Qué ocurre Max?.

Max: Capitán en estos momentos estoy siendo rodeado por formas de vida voladoras,

Axio: Max, transmite la imagen.

Frente a Axio una pantalla holográfica aparece, en ella se pueden ver pegasos volando por encima de la nave y otros en el suelo examinando mas de cerca aquel objeto, algunos tenían armaduras y lanzas.

Axio: Es la primera ves que veo algo como esto, Max busca en tus base de datos haber si puedes identificar a estas criaturas.

Max: Buscando, se han encontrado cuatro relaciones, basado en la base de datos humana.

Axio: Y bien, desembucha.

Max: Primera relación del tipo equino: animal mamífero, herbívoro, cuadrúpedo, se le conoce como caballo, se usaron como medio de transporte y para trasportar carga, en la actualidad estos animales son solo de uso exclusivo para clubes ecuestres, segunda relación: animal equino concordando con el dato anterior pero la variación radica en su tamaño, siendo mas pequeño que el anterior se le llama pony, tercera relación: vinculado con seres mitológicos, comparte las mismas características de la segunda relación con la diferencia de que este posee alas, concuerda mas con las criaturas que se encuentran sobrevolando por el lugar.

Axio: ¿Y la cuarta relación qué es?.

Max: cuarta relación: vinculada con seres mitológicos, concuerda con la segunda relación su diferencia radica en que posee un cuerno en su cabeza, se creía que este animal tenía poderes mágicos y habilidades desconocidas, también hay otro detalle que debe saber, estas criaturas pueden hablar pero su idioma no figura en mi banco de datos, trato de descifrar que es lo que se dicen entre si.

Axio: Esto se pone mejor a cada momento, primero me atacan animales de juguete hechos en madera y después esto seres de ficción que solo existen en los cuentos para dormir, que sigue ¿dragones escupe fuego?, Max sera mejor que te des prisa en terminar las reparaciones ya tengo ganas de salir corriendo de este planeta.

Max: Capitán estoy al máximo de mi capacidad, todavía estoy buscando los metales y minerales para las reparaciones.

Axio: Esta bien, no es tu culpa, tendré que buscar refugio, Max manténme informado de sus actividades.

Max: Afirmativo capitán.

Axio: Será mejor mantenerme alejado del pueblo, no tengo ganas de que me siga una turba enardecida con antorchas, picos y trinches por todo el bosque.

Con poco entusiasmo regresa al bosque EverFree en búsqueda de un lugar para pasar la noche.

En _sweet apple acres_ un grupo de potrillos están celebrando una fiesta de bienvenida al recién llegado a ponyville, todos están entretenidos en las diferentes actividades que organizaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Aplebloom: la fiesta de bienvenida es todo un éxito, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene su Cutie Mark?.

Scootalo:No, todavía en Blanco.

Sweetie Belle: Nada de nada.

Scootalo: Esta fiesta fue inútil, todavía no tenemos nuestras Cutie Mark.

Aplebloom: Miralo por el lado positivo realizamos una fiesta y todos están felices celebrando.

Scootalo: Me gustaría mas si tuviera mi Cutie Mark.

Sweetie Belle: No seamos pesimistas, divirtámonos con los demás ponys.

Scootalo: Tienes razón, pero para la próxima yo elegiré la actividad que nos ayudará a descubrir nuestro talento especial

Sweetie Bell: De acuerdo, para la próxima tu elijes.

La fiesta es interrumpida por unos desaforados gritos de un potrillo que corre despavorido.

Synmelf: monstruo, he visto un monstruo y tiene mi pelota.

Los demás potrillos al ver la expresión de terror y escuchar las palabras de Synmelf, entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo del lugar quedando solo las Crusaders.

Scootalo: Creo que Synmelf esta exagerando, tal ves vio a un Timberwolfs.

Sweetie Bell: No lo se, se veía muy asustado.

Aplebloom: Tal ves deberíamos volver a nuestras casas, podría ser peligroso.

Scootalo: Tengo una idea, seremos las Cutie Mark Crusaders Investigadoras y tendremos nuestras Cutie Marks.

Aplebloom: Es una fantástica idea.

Sweetie Belle: No comparto tu optimismo ¿Y si Synmelf tiene razón y hay un monstruo?.

Scootalo: ¿No me digas que le creíste a ese pony?, sabes tan bien como yo que el es muy asustadizo, hasta se asusta de su misma sombra.

Sweetie Belle: espero que tengas razón

Las tres potrillas fueron rumbo al lugar de donde provino Synmelf al llegar donde comenzaba el bosque EverFree encontraron la pelota de goma.

Scootalo: Estamos en el camino correcto, debió ser en este lugar en donde Synmelf se asusto.

Aplebloom: Chicas miren esto.

En el suelo blando se podían ver pisadas que salían del bosque y luego regresaban.

Sweetie Belle: Nunca había visto huellas como estas.

Aplebloom: Tal ves sean de un minotauro.

Sweetie Belle: Yo he visto huellas de minotauro y créeme cuando te digo que esas huellas no son de minotauro.

Scootalo: Sigamos las huellas, todavía están frescas.

Sweetie Belle: Deberíamos volver, no sabemos a quien le pertenezcan esas huellas ¿Y si es un monstruo?.

Scootalo: Vamos Crusaders la aventura y nuestras Cutie Mark nos esperan.

Aplebloom: Vamos Sweetie Belle esta puede ser la oportunidad de conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark.

Sweetie Belle: De acuerdo, pero si encontramos un monstruo y nos devora no digan que se los advertí.

Las tres potrillas se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo las huellas, rastrearon las pisadas por varios minutos hasta detenersen en un árbol con las ramas torcidas.

Al perder el rastro las tres se dan por vencidas y deciden regresar, de pronto escuchan las pisadas de algo acercándose, las ramas y hojas crujen al aproximarse mas a ellas, se giran para observar que produce tal ruido y ahí saliendo de lo mas espeso del bosque surge una quimera enojada y muy hambrienta.

Sweetie Belle: Se los dije.

Aplebloom: Corran.

Las Crusaders evaden a la quimera y escapan en dirección a ponyville, la quimera las alcanza en poco tiempo, el feroz animal da zarpazos intentando herir a las chicas, las potrillas cruzan debajo de un árbol caído la quimera al perseguirlas se estrella contra el viejo tronco, el animal usando todas sus fuerzas rompe el grueso tronco en muchas partes enviándolo en todas direcciones, uno de los trozos cae sobre Aplebloom dejándola aprisionada en una estrecha sanja.

Sweetie Belle: Aplebloom ¿Estás bien?.

Aplebloom: No se detengan, sigan corriendo.

Scootalo: No te dejaremos.

El enorme animal se lanza con sus mandíbulas abiertas sobre las chicas, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle protegen a Aplebloom con sus cuerpos esperando lo peor, solo les resta esperar no sentir ningún dolor, se escucha el rugido de la bestía muy cerca.

Scootalo: ¿Qué no deberíamos estar siendo devoradas?.

Sweetie Bell: Tienes razón, ¿Porqué todavía estamos vivas?.

Sus cuerpos tiemblan como gelatina y solo logran escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Al mirar en dirección al lugar del cual provenían los rugidos, ven una extraña criatura parada en sus dos patas traseras, tenia atuendos muy raros con aditamentos metálicos, sujetaba las garras del fiero animal con algo que solo podía compararse con una garras sin filo cubiertas con piel.

Axio: Te enseñare buenos modales.

Axio pateando con fuerza el abdomen del animal hace que la quimera retroceda, sin perder ni un segundo se mueve a gran velocidad saltándole por encima y ubicándose sobre la cabeza para luego golpearla con mucha fuerza con su puño, al chocar se observa una onda de aire producida por el golpe, el animal voltea los ojos y cae inconsciente.

Scootalo: ¿Vieron eso?, venció a la quimera con un solo golpe, ¡eso fue asombroso!.

Sweetie Bell: ¿Y si venció a la quimera para después comernos a nosotras?.

Scootalo: ¿Tienes que ser tan pesimista en estos momentos?.

Axio al ver que la potrilla esta atrapada por el trozo de tronco se aproxima a la zanja.

Las potrilla al ver que el extraño ser se acerca a ellas se interponen en su camino para defender a su amiga.

Sweetie Belle: Te lo dije, seremos la merienda.

Aplebloom: déjenme aquí y sálvense.

Scootalo: Jamas, las Crusaders siempre estamos unidas en las buenas y en las malas, te protegeremos.

Axio al estar cerca ve como las potrillas intentan alejarlo de su amiga, sin hacerles caso centra su atención en Aplebloom, con mucho cuidado levanta el pesado tronco de madera y lo lanza lejos de las chicas, al ver que la pata trasera tiene una herida saca su sprite y rosea las heridas, estas se cierran en segundos.

Scootalo: ¿Aplebloom estas bien?.

Aplebloom: Me encuentro bien, solo estoy un poco adolorida.

Scootalo: No es una amenaza, nos salvo de la quimera y curo Aplebloom.

Sweetie Belle: Me equivoque al juzgarlo, parece un buen pony.

Aplebloom: Recuerda que el no es un pony, ni siquiera sabemos que es.

Axio ve a las potrillas conversando entre ellas sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen.

Axio: Seria genial entender lo que están hablando, en estos momentos desearía un traductor pony.

En el bosque se escucha el rugir de muchas quimeras acercándosen al lugar en donde se encuentran, Axio mira a los ojos de Sweetie Belle, al intercambiar miradas ella entiende por un instante lo que le quiere decir aquel ser.

Scootalo: Sweetie Belle ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Qué sucede?.

Sweetie Belle: Tenemos que irnos ahora, se aproximan más quimeras.

Aplebloom: No alcanzaremos a salir a tiempo del bosque, las quimeras nos alcanzarán.

Sweetie Belle: Él se quedará aquí y ganará tiempo para que podamos salir de EverFree.

Aplebloom: Pero si se queda las quimeras lo despedazarán.

Sweetie Belle: El esta consciente del peligro y esta dispuesto protegernos, debemos salir de bosque ahora.

Sweetie Bell empujando a sus dos amigas se alejan de Axio desapareciendo entre los matorrales.

Axio toma posición defensiva, de detrás de los arbustos cinco quimeras surgen y se lanzan al ataque con sus garras en dirección al pecho de Axio.

Axio: Este día sera horrible.

* * *

Gracias por el comentario, es muy gratificante leer sus opiniones, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Gracias por leer


	3. Compañeros de Viaje

COMPAÑEROS DE VIAJE

En el imperio de cristal Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas siguen buscado en la biblioteca.

Pinkie Pie: Ya revisamos todos los libros Twilight y no encontramos nada acerca del corazón de cristal.

Applejack: Tal ves omitimos algún libro cuando revisamos.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es inútil, aquí no hay nada acerca del corazón de cristal.

Twilight Sparkle: Quizás si le preguntamos a los ponys de cristal, alguno de ellos podría darnos una pista que revele este misterio.

Rarity: Querida no hemos dormido en toda la noche, deberíamos descansar un poco para poder indagar con los ponys de cristal.

Rainbow Dash: Yo todavía tengo fuerza, las veré mas tarde.

Pinkie Pie: Esperame Rainbow, te acompañare.

Applejack: Cuenta conmigo terroncito, te ayudare hasta que no me queden fuerzas para cabalgar.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias por ayudarme Applejack, nos veremos al medio día en el palacio.

Applejack: A medio día estaremos en palacio, vamos Rarity el día apenas empieza.

Rarity: Necesito de mi sueño embellecedor, ve tu, te alcanzare después de haber descansado un rato.

Applejack: Nada de eso, me ayudaras, esto es mas urgente que tu sueño embellecedor.

Applejack arrastrando a Rarity la saca de la biblioteca.

En el palacio de cristal la princesa luna esta teniendo una charla con su hermana y la princesa Cadance

Princesa Luna: Hermana puedo sentir que no nos has dicho todo, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?.

Princesa Celestia: Te dije todo lo que se, debes creerme estoy tan intrigada por lo que esta pasando en estos instantes.

Princesa Luna: Se que no me mentirías, pero siento que hay algo que no nos haz dicho, te conozco muy bien hermana, no importa lo que sea yo te escuchare.

Princesa Celestia: Puede sonar un poco descabellado pero antes de que ecuestria existiera se contaban historias de un terrible mal encerrado en lo mas profundo de la tierra, nadie sabe de dónde provino, con la ayuda de la guardiana del arco iris lograron evitar una tragedia pero el precio que pago fue alto, se sello ese mal con poderosos hechizos con ayuda de cristales mágicos, los mismos cristales de que esta hecho el imperio de cristal.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Porqué yo no he escuchado esas historias?.

Princesa Celestia: Porque son muy antiguas, mucho antes de que mi hermana y yo naciéramos, esta historia me la contó Star Swirl el barbudo, el en sus viajes aprendió mucho sobre magia e historia, recopilo cientos de escritos siempre buscando lo desconocido.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Entonces piensas que puede estar relacionado con esa historia?.

Princesa Celestia: Es una posibilidad, en cuanto observe el extraño comportamiento del corazón de cristal, me llego a la mente aquella historia.

Princesa Luna: Hermana ¿Cabe la posibilidad que Star Swirl tenga los pergaminos relatando aquella historia?.

Princesa Celestia: Es probable, tendría que buscar en la biblioteca secreta de Star Swirl.

Un pegaso irrumpe en el salón donde las princesas están conversando, se puede ver que aquel mensajero real a viajado todo el día sin detenerse, mostrando signos de cansancio y su respiración es muy agitada.

Mensajero Real: Princesa Celestia ….. le tengo... importantes …... noticias.

Princesa Celestia: Calmate y respira profundo, ahora dime ¿Qué noticias traes?.

Mensajero Real: Princesa Celestia anoche cayo una gran bola de fuego en el bosque EverFree, causando daños mínimos en Canterlot, al amanecer la guardia real fue a investigar la causa del estruendo y en medio del bosque EverFree se encontró algo que no sabría como describirle, es como un edificio hecho en metal sin ventanas, rodeado por un campo de fuerza mágico que lo protege.

Princesa Luna: Hermana ¿Crees qué esto se relacione con el corazón de cristal?.

Princesa Celestia: Algo que aprendí con Star Swirl es que las coincidencias no existen, es muy posible que se relacione con los sucesos de anoche, guardia que preparen mi carruaje partiré de inmediato hacia ponyville.

Princesa Luna: Te acompañare hermana, tengo curiosidad de ver aquel objeto caído del cielo.

En EverFree los pegasos siguen examinando aquel objeto buscando una forma de entrar, al llegar los unicornios se ponen en la tarea de usar su magia para abrir una brecha pero el escudo es demasiado resistente soportando todos los ataques realizados por los mas expertos unicornios en magia avanzada, con cada intento de perforarlo el escudo se hace mas fuerte, mientras siguen buscando la manera de entrar en ponyville se siente un aire tenso al ver tantos soldados y guardias dispersos por todas partes.

En _sweet apple acres __las Crusaders logran salir del bosque. _

_Applebloom: Estuvo cerca, por poco nos convertimos en alimento._

_Scootalo: __E__so fue lo mas __extremo__ que __h__e vivido en toda mi vida, __fue lo máximo._

_Sweetie Belle: __Espero que se encuentre bien, nos salvo la vida y curo a Applebloom._

_Applebloom: Me siento mal, debimos ayudarle_

_Sweetie Bell: __¿__Qu__é__ podríamos hacer tres potrillas contra feroces quimeras?._

_Applebloom: __¿Y__ si buscamos ayuda?. _

_Scootalo: __¿__Qu__é__ dirás__?,__ que una criatura desconocida nos salvo y queremos regresarle el favor._

_Applebloom: __¿P__odemos pedir ayuda a Big Macintosh?._

_Sweetie Belle: __E__s una estupenda idea. _

_Scootalo: No creo que el necesit__e__ ayuda, __¿A__caso se les olvido c__ó__mo noqueo a la quimera con un solo golpe?._

_Sweetie Belle: __L__o ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por el._

_Scootalo: __T__u ganas, busquemos a Big Macintosh._

_Las tres potrillas después de buscar por toda la granja encuentran a Big Macintosh realizando reparaciones en la casa._

_Applebloo__m__: Big Macintosh, necesitamos de tu ayuda._

_Scootalo: Tenemos que salvar al extraño de ser devorado por las quimeras. _

_Sweetie Belle: Debemos ayudarle._

_Big Macintosh: __M__as despacio niñas, __¿Q__u__é__ ocurre?._

_Applebloom: __F__uimos al bosque a investigar unas extrañas huellas y una quimera nos ataco, después un extraño nos salvo, pero se quedo en el bosque para que pudiéramos escapar de mas quimeras que se acercaban._

_Big Macintosh: __S__i es cierto lo que dices es muy peligroso ir en este momento al bosque._

_Sweetie Belle: __S__i no le ayudamos se lo comerán._

_Big Macintosh: Esta bien ustedes qu__é__dense dentro de la casa, veré si puedo ayudarlo._

_Rápidamente Big Macintosh se dirige al Bosque EverFree, mientras tanto en ponyville, __Synmelf __corre en dirección a la escuela __llevando con sigo una hoja en su hocico, __al doblar en una esquina el potrillo choca con Lyra cayendo los dos al suelo._

_Lyra: __Ten mas cuidado Synmelf podrías lastimar a alguien._

_Synmelf: Disculpa pero tengo que ir a__l__ periódico escolar para que publique__n__ una importante noticia, __mi dibujo __¿E__n d__ó__nde esta?._

_Lyra: Aquí esta, toma._

_Al mirar el dibujo los Ojos de Lyra se iluminan __y su rostro cambia de una __expresión__ normal a una muy emocionada._

_Lyra: __Synmelf __¿D__e d__ó__nde sacaste este dibujo?._

_Synmelf: __Y__o lo dibuje, es el monstruo que vi en las cercanías del bosque EverFree en__sweet apple acres._

_Lyra: __¡E__s __increíble__!__,__ todas mis __teorías__ son ciertas, __¡__ellos existen!, son reales y nadie __quería__ creerme._

_Lyra coge el dibujo y sale corriendo en dirección __sweet apple acres._

_Synmelf: __E__spera, mi dibujo lo necesito para el periódico._

_P__ero Lyra ya se encontraba bastante lejos._

_Synmelf: Tendré que dibujarlo otra ves._

_En las cercanías del bosque Big Macintosh localiza el lugar donde las potrillas encontraron el rastro del desconocido, siguiendo las huellas localiza el lugar y para su sorpresa encuentra __a __las seis quimeras inconscientes, en sus cuerpos se pueden ver muchas heridas, algunas tienen huesos rotos y quemaduras profundas en el pelaje._

_Big Macintosh: Alguien estuvo muy ocupado__por aquí._

_A__l acercarse a unos matorrales observa que est__o__s están cubiert__o__s con sangre y trozos de tela de un material desconocido, al seguir buscando encuentra rastros de sangre que se dirige al interior del bosque, __h__asta Big Macintosh sabe que adentrarse en EverFree es peligroso, sin poder hacer nada mas __decide volver a la granja. _

_En la casa la__s__ potrillas esperan impacientes p__a__r__a__ saber que paso con aquel forastero, al cabo de un rato la puerta se abre apareciendo Big Macintosh._

_Applebloom: __¿__Lo pudiste encontrar?._

_Big Macintosh: Nop._

_Scootalo: __¿E__ntonces las quimeras se lo comieron?._

_Big Macintosh: Nop._

_Sweetie Belle: __¿Q__u__é__ sucedió? no nos tengas en vilo._

_Big Macintosh: __Encontré__ el lugar que mencionaron, __halle__ a seis quimeras inconscientes con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos, por lo que puedo deducir su amigo logro escapar de las fieras, pero esta herido por los rastros de sangre que encontré y debe ser muy fuerte __para lograr lastimar a una quimera de ese __tamaño en especial porque se enfrento a seis de ellas._

_Sweetie Belle: __E__so quiere decir que se salvo._

_Big Macintosh: Sip._

_Applebloom: __P__ero esta herido y solo en el bosque, __¿N__o hay algo qu__é__ podamos hacer por el?._

_Big Macintosh: __L__o siento pero en estos momentos el bosque es peligroso y mas desde que __esa__ estrella cayo anoche asusto a todos los animales del bosque dispersándolos por toda ecuestria. _

_La conversación es interrumpida por alguien que llama a la puerta, al abrir se encuentran con Lyra que tiene una expresión de mucha felicidad, __es__ inconfundible._

_Big Macintosh: Si señorita, __¿E__n qu__é__ le puedo ayudar?. _

_Lyra: __Buenas tardes __¿P__or casualidad alguno de ustedes __h__a visto a este humano por sus tierras?. _

_Lyra les muestra el dibujo__._

_Big Macintosh: Nop._

_Scootalo: __E__s idéntico al que vimos en el bosque._

_Sweetie Belle: __¿__De d__ó__nde sacaste ese dibujo?._

_Applebloom: __E__spera un momento __¿__dijiste humano?._

_Lyra: __E__l dibujo es de __Synmelf, __y s__í,__ dije humano, lo han visto._

_Sweetie Belle: __¿Có__mo sabes __qué es__ humano?__, __y __¿Có__mo sabes de ellos?._

_Lyra: __E__s un poco largo de explicar, __díganme__¿L__o han visto?._

_Scootalo: __S__i lo vimos hace como cuatro horas en los limites de la granja que conecta con EverFree al sur oeste._

_S__in darle tiempo a Big Macintosh de advertirle del peligro que hay en el bosque, Lyra sale corriendo en busca del humano desapareciendo rápidamente entre los manzanos. _

_Sweetie Belle: __¿__No pensaran que fue a buscarlo?._

_Scootalo: __P__or la cara que ten__í__a yo diría que si fue tras de __el__._

_Big Macintosh: __L__a detendré antes de que termine metiéndose en problemas._

_T__erminando estas palabras va detrás de Lyra para frenarla antes de que llegue al bosque, pero Lyra es mas rápida dejando a Macintosh muy atrás._

_Sin preocuparse por su seguridad se adentra en el bosque, __en otra parte del bosque Axio esta curando sus heridas junto a un enorme roble, cerca a un lago rodeado de flores blancas._

_E__l intercomunicador de su traje suena._

_Axio: __¿__Qu__é__ noticias me tienes?._

_Max: __C__apitán han llegado mas ponys, clasificación unicornio__s__, han tratado de traspasar el escudo sin éxito, los moduladores están funcionando al máximo de su capacidad regenerando el escudo._

_Axio: __¿__Unicornios?, a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada, __¿A__lgo m__á__s que re__p__ortar?._

_Max: __Afirmativo, no fue posible __descifrar__ su idioma, __h__e estado revisando mis archiv__o__s y __encontré__ algo que puede ser de utilidad._

_Axio: __¿Q__u__é__ es?. _

_Max: __U__n lector neural modificado para asimilar la información del lenguaje nativo, solo tiene una desventaja._

_Axio: __D__ímela._

_Max: __D__ebe colocar el dispositivo en la cabeza del nativo, en este caso __un__ pony, el dispositivo asimilara el lenguaje, cuando termine solo __deberá__ retirarlo y ponerlo en su frente, la descarga iniciara de inmediato y podrá entender su idioma._

_Axio: Que fácil, solo necesito un voluntario que me deje escanear su cerebro y con el día que he tenido dudo mucho que mi suerte vaya a mejorar._

_Max: __¿Q__uiere que le envié el dispositivo?._

_Axio: __S__i enviame el dispositivo y de paso necesito un traje nuevo __y__ un botiquín, se termino el que tenia._

_Max: Mantenga su posición, enviare una sonda con lo solicitado._

_Axio: No tardes._

_Max: __A__firmativo._

_Max carga la sonda, al abrirse una esclusa los pegasos se dan cuenta que algo sucede, para cuando reaccionan la sonda sale a gran velocidad atravesando el escudo sin problema, los soldados intentan perseguir __e__l objeto pero este es mucho mas velo__z__ y en poco tiempo se pierde entre los __á__rboles._

_Lyra sigue buscando en el bosque, su emoción no le permit__e__ ver lo obvio, el rastro de sangre que la pudo haber conducido a su objetivo, ni el __h__ambre ni el cansancio __impedirán__ que enc__ue__ntr__e__ lo que tanto tiempo a __anhelado,__ una prueba de que los humanos existen, de repente un sonido __llama__ su __atención__, una especie de __zumbido__ que se escucha cada ves mas cerca, Lyra mira para todas partes intenta__ndo__ locali__z__ar __de donde proviene ese sonido, al voltear ve como un objeto metálico se acerca a ella, el objeto realizando una maniobra pasa por __su__ lado sin disminuir __la __velocidad, Lyra en su interior __siente que __algo le __d__ice__ que sig__a__ ese objeto, sin pensarlo dos __veces __persigue__ aquel objeto extraño, a pesar de la velocidad que lleva la sonda __Ly__ra logra seguirlo, guiándola al estanque de los deseos, su emoción se __convierte__ en __alegría al encontrar lo que tanto __a__ busca__do esta__ahí__ sentado junto al gran roble, __su __alegría__ es interrumpida por una respiración muy fuerte __que proviene detrás de __suyo__, al voltear se encuentra con una manticora quedando paralizada del miedo, la __manticora__ lanza el zarpazo, __Lyra__ sin poder moverse por el miedo, no reacciona ante el peligro, la garra choca contra el suelo levantando polvo pero __la manticora __queda desconcertada al no ver a la unicornio, al buscar mas detenidamente ve al humano sosteniendo en sus brazos a la unicornio que esta __todavía__ temblorosa, con __delicadeza__ la deja en el suelo y se dirige a la __manticora, el animal se lanza al ataque lanzado zarpazos al cuerpo de Axio, este los esquiva impulsándose hacia __a__delante __y __deslizándose por el suelo se ubica debajo del animal y con sus dos piernas __le __golpea el est__ó__mago con tal fuerza que __lo __lanza __h__asta un árbol destrozándolo, la manticora se levanta nuevamente y con mas determinación se abalanza sobre el humano, este espera el momento exacto para saltar, girar en el aire y golpearla en la nuca con su bota metálica, la manticora cae al suel__o__._

_Axio: __D__ulces sueños gato mutante._

_Al voltear a mirar a__l lugar en__ donde había dejado a la unicornio nota que esta no se __h__a marchado, solo sigue hay observándolo con una mirada fija y los ojos muy muy abiertos._

_Axio: No la culpo si después de verme pelear sale corriendo, sera mejor retirarme y dejarla que se recupere._

_Axio retira los objetos de la caja de la sonda, est__á__ al cumplir su misión __se retira__ retorn__ando__ a la nave, __da un __ú__ltimo __vistazo__ y comienza a alejarse, Lyra al ver que el humano se aleja reacciona inmediatamente y comienza a __seguirlo__, pasan varias horas caminando en __b__u__s__ca__ de un sitio para pasar la noche, __cansado__ y adolorido se detiene a descasar un rato._

_Axio: __¿__D__ó__nde podre encontrar un lugar para dormir?._

_Se escuchan pasos y el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas, __alistándose__ para lo peo__r__ se prepara para ser atacado pero para su sorpresa quien aparece por los matorrales es Lyra que lo __h__a seguido todo el tiempo._

_Axio: __¿Tú__ de nuevo?, veo que eres la primera en no salir __huyendo__ al verme. _

_Lyra al escuchar al humano no __entiende__ lo que dice y trata de comunicarse, pero el resultado es el mismo porque el tampoco entiende lo que __ella __dice._

_Axio: __Q__ue problema, se que me dice algo pero ni idea de lo que dice, un momento, un pony pero que lento soy el dispositivo neural._

_De su mochila saca el pequeño dispositivo, acercándose a Lyra muy despacio le indica con señas que se ponga el dispositivo en su frente Lyra tarda un poco en entender, al captar la idea coge el dispositivo y lo pone junto a su cuerno, Axio activa el aparato, este escanea el cerebro de __Lyra__ produci__é__ndole una __sensación__ de hormigueo por toda su cabeza, al terminar el humano retira el objeto y lo coloca en su frente, al iniciar la descarga se __s__iente como una aguja que traspasa por la mitad su cerebro __produciéndole__ una sensación de ardor, al terminar la descarga el pequeño artefacto se despr__ende._

_Axi__o: __P__or todos __los __r__a__yos, eso me __dolió__m__uch__o__._

_Lyra: __E__so lo __entendí__, significa que sabes hablar pony._

_Axio: Max ten__í__a __r__azón, funciono puedo entender lo que dices__._

_Lyra: __Q__ue emocionante, por fin tengo el privilegio de encontrar a un humano._

_Axio: __E__se privilegio sera corto si no te marchas de este bosque cuanto antes._

_Lyra: __¿I__rme?, después de mucho tiempo y búsqueda incesante __he__ logr__ado__ encontrar lo que tanto he anhelado, una prueba viviente __de __que los humanos son reales._

_Axio: __D__ejame adivinar, __¿__arqueóloga?_

_Lyra: __N__o soy arqueóloga, solo me apasiona el tema. _

_Axio: __E__s mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, este lugar parece un circo del terror con criaturas que solo se ven en las pesadillas._

_Lyra: __¿T__e refieres a la manticora?, eso no es nada, aquí en EverFree existen animales mas extraños y peligrosos._

_Axio: No quiero imaginar que mas pu__e__de haber en este lugar._

_Lyra: __¿__Y__ dime?, __¿__C__ó__mo te llamas?, __¿__de d__ó__nde vienes?, __¿__hay m__á__s como tu?, y __¿__d__ó__nde __están?._

_Axio: __S__on muchas preguntas para ser la primera ves que nos __vemos._

_Lyra: He estado esperando la oportunidad para que mis preguntas sean __respondidas__ y no perderé __esta oportunidad __ahora que te encontré._

_Axio: __E__sta bien, soy Axio Treink Zefiro, vengo de Elinos y s__í__ hay muchos mas humanos dispersos por las estrellas, __más de los que imaginas._

_Lyra: __L__o sabia, los humanos existen._

_En el rostro de Lyra__ una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja._

_Lyra: __T__engo mas preguntas, debí traer con que escribir._

_Axio: __S__iento sacarte de tu mundo feliz pero debo irme, ya casi es de noche y no tengo deseos de enfrentarme a las criaturas nocturnas del bosque y tu debes salir de aquí antes que el sol se oculte._

_Lyra: __¿Y__a tienes un lugar d__ó__nde quedarte?._

_Axio: __E__stoy trabajando en ello._

_Lyra: __S__i quieres, puedes dormir en mi casa. _

_Axio: __N__o deseo ser mal agradecido pero si un pequeño pony sale corriendo al verme __¿Q__u__é__sucederá__ cuando los demás me vean llegar?._

_Lyra: __T__ienes __razón__, __podría__ ser muy problemático y mas con la guardia real dispersa por todo ponyville._

_Axio: __¿__Guardia real?... __¿T__e refieres a los __ponys__ con armadura y lanzas?._

_Lyra: __S__i los mismos, desde que cayo esa estrella del cielo en el bosque han estado investigando, se rumorea que encontraron algo muy grande y extraño. _

_Axio: __L__o que encontraron fue mi nave espacial, así fue como llegue a este lugar, mas o menos._

_Lyra: __¿Q__u__é__ es una nave espacial__'?._

_Axio: __P__ara __fácil__ entendimiento es un medio de transporte que se usa para viajar por el espacio y llegar a otros planetas_

_Lyra: __E__s increíble, todo lo que sabemos del espacio es limitado, pero jamas me imagine que los humanos pudieran viajar por las estrellas._

_Axio: __E__n serio, debes irte, ya esta oscureciendo y yo tengo que encontrar refugio._

_Lyra: __P__ueda que te sea de ayuda, sígueme._

_Axio: __N__o es momento de turismo, vuelve a casa._

_Lyra: __C__onfiá__ en mi, se de un lugar donde __podrás__ descansar._

_Axio sin mas remedio sigue a la unicornio, __después de varios minutos caminado por una vereda llegan al antiguo castillo de la princesa luna._

_Lyra: __¿Q__u__é__ te parece?._

_Axio: __N__o esta mal, por cierto __¿A__ qui__é__n perteneció este castillo?._

_Lyra: __L__e pertenece a la princesa luna._

_Axio: __E__ste puente colgante no me da buena espina._

_Lyra: __T__al ves tengas razón, se ve muy deteriorado._

_Axio y Lyra cruzan despacio el puente sin problemas, una ves dentro del castillo van explorando el lugar __h__asta encontrar una habitación que todavía est__e__ intacta._

_Axio: No esta tan mal, me servirá como efugio temporal._

_Lyra: __M__e alegra haber sido de ayuda, nos veremos en la mañana._

_Axio: __T__en cuidado._

_Lyra se retira de la habitación, Axio saca de su mochila una bolsa, al presionar un botón esta se infla convirtiéndose en un colchón, de su __cinturón__ saca una esfera, gira unos anillos y la lanza hacia el techo, __la esfera queda suspendida en el aire, esta desprende luz iluminando la habitación._

_Axio: __E__sta listo, solo falta colocar los censores de proximidad._

_E__n las afueras del castillo se escucha el rugir de los Timberwolfs, __Axio se pone en alerta al escuchar pasos aproximándose, por la entrada de la habitación aparece Lyra un poco asustada._

_Lyra: __¿S__er__í__a posible que me quedara contigo?, esta muy oscuro y me perdería, sin mencionar que los Timberwolfs están muy activos esta noche._

_Axio: __P__reparar__é__ un lugar para que puedas descansar. _

_Lyra: __M__uchas gracias, __¿P__odríamos charla un rato y contarme __mas acerca __de ustedes? sus costumbres, __¿Q__u__é__ comen?, __¿Q__u__é__ actividades realizan?._

_Axio: Ser__á__ una noche __muy__ larga._

_Al día siguiente en Canterlot, los Guardias se forman para recibir a las princesas._

_General Tunder: __S__ean bienv__en__idas princesas._

_Princesa Celestia: __General, siempre tan atento y __¿D__ígame qu__é__h__a podido __averiguar__ del misterioso objeto?. _

_Gen__e__ral Tunde__r: No mucho, hemos __h__echo todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance, incluso los mejores unicornios no pudieron atravesar la barrera._

_Princ__e__sa Celestia: __S__e__r__á__m__e__j__o__r __a__t__en__der este __a__su__n__t__o __pr__im__ero, de__b__e__m__o__s __saber __s__i es u__n__a amenaza pa__r__a __e__l r__e__ino._

_P__r__in__cesa __L__una: He__r__mana p__e__r__m__í__te__me __e__n__ca__r__ga__rm__e de __e__st__e__as__u__nt__o, t__u __t__i__en__e__s __otro__s __d__eb__e__r__e__s __que __re__q__u__i__e__re__n de __t__u __atención._

_P__rincesa Celestia: __L__o dejo en tus cascos, ten mucho cuidado. _

_Princesa Luna: No te preocupes, Cualquier cosa que ocurra podre hacerme cargo._

_La princesa luna se sube al carruaje. _

_Princesa Luna: Guardias, al __b__osque EverFree._

_En el castillo en ruinas de la Princesa Luna __Axio esta despertando después del bombardeo de preguntas __por parte __de Lyra._

_Axio: Despierta, Despierta._

_Lyra: __C__inco minutos ma__s._

_Axio: __L__evantate ya es de día, es tiempo de que regreses a casa._

_Lyra: __¿A__ casa?._

_Axio: __S__i a casa, yo tengo que volver a l__a__ Sfaiter._

_Lyra: __¿Y__a te vas?._

_Axio: __N__o quiero __alborotar__ a los __ponys,__ sera mejor volver al espacio._

_Lyra: __M__e hubiera gustado que conocieras ponyville y a mis amigos y amigas._

_Axio: __T__al ves en otra ocasión, por cierto he contestado a tus preguntas y __todavía__ no se como te llamas._

_Lyra: __M__i nombre es Lyra, __perdón__ por no haberme presentado antes._

_Axio: Esta bien, otra cosa, __¿Q__u__é__ es__e__ dibujo que tienes en tus flancos?._

_Lyra: Es una Cutie Mark, muestra el talento que posee cada pony._

_Axio: __I__nteresante._

_El estomago de Lyra gruñe un poco._

_Axio: __¿T__ambién__ tienes hambre?, por suerte __conseguí__ estas manzanas de colores._

_Lyra: __M__anzanas trueno __¿Dó__nde las conseguiste?._

_Axio: __E__n el bosque, las cogí después de enfrentarme a unos lobos __h__echos de madera, me recuerdan mucho a los juguetes solo que es__t__os son mas peligrosos. _

_Lyra: __T__e enfrentaste a los Timberwolfs, nadie __h__a logrado enfrentarse a ellos y salir con vida._

_Axio: __P__ues yo lo hice y ellos terminaron siendo una buena hoguera._

_Lyra: __¿__Todos los humanos son como tu?._

_Axio: __Y__o diría, que soy único en el universo y de mi especie._

_Lyra: __¿Q__u__é__ significa eso?._

_Axio: __T__e lo explicare algún día._

_En el Bosque EverFree, la princesa Luna arriba al lugar donde la nave cayo, al verla __la princesa L__una queda asombrada y a la ves maravillada, nunca antes vio algo semejant__e._

_Princesa Luna: __¿__A sucedido algo inusual desde que la encontraron?._

_Guardia Real: No mucho, excepto ayer, un objeto metálico sali__ó__ de esa cosa en dirección al bosque, los pegasos intentaron seguirl__a__, pero fue inútil, es__e__ objeto era demasiado rápido, __después de unos minutos e__l__ objeto regreso y atravesó el escudo sin problemas._

_Princesa Luna: __S__i el objeto volador pudo __atravesar__ el escudo nosotros también podemos hacerlo._

_Guardia Real: __L__os unicornios lo intentaron todo desde romper la barrera __h__asta usar __la__ tele transportación._

_Princesa Luna: __L__as cosas serán diferentes ahora que estoy aquí, avise a los demás __ponys__ que se alejen un poco._

_Guardia Real: __C__omo ordene princesa Luna._

_La princesa Luna usando su magia lanza un poderoso hechizo para romper escudos mágicos, al chocar con el escudo se crea un estallido de luz, segando a los __ponys__ por un momento, al volver a observar que sucedió __la princesa __Luna queda asombrada al ver que el escudo sigue intacto._

_Princesa luna: Nunca pensé que mi hechizo para deshacer escudos mágicos no funcionara, lo que sea esto es muy poderoso para soportar mi magia, intentemos otra cosa._

_Concentrando magia en su cuerno __y __proyectando sus pensamientos en el escudo, enc__ue__ntra una abertura, en un estallido mágico Luna se tele transporta al interior de la Sfaiter, __las alarmas se activan enviando un mensaje de emergencia a Axio, su intercomunicador __h__a__c__e sonidos que despierta__n__ la curiosidad de Lyra._

_Lyra: __¿__Qu__é__ es ese sonido?._

_Axio: __E__s la alarma de intrusos, alguien logro acceder al Sfaiter... Max, responde, informe de situación._

_Max: __U__na forma de vida a logrado evadir las medidas de seguridad._

_Axio: __Muéstramela._

_Max: __T__ransmitiendo imagen._

_E__n la pantalla hologr__á__fica se observa a un unicornio con alas de color azul. _

_Axio: __T__iene alas y un cuerno como los unicornios, __¿Q__ui__é__n es ella__?._

_Lyra: __E__s la princesa luna._

_Axio: __¿__Princesa Luna?._

_Lyra: __S__i ella controla la luna y su hermana controla el sol, son las regentes de ecuestria._

_Axio: __E__sto no me lo esperaba. Dime Lyra, __¿S__u magia es igual a l__a__ de los unicornios?._

_Lyra: __P__ara nada, ellas son las mas poderosas de los unicornios y tienen dos mil años de edad, las conocen como las diosas del sol y la luna,_

_Axio: __S__i no saco a tu princesa de mi nave __antes que __las defensas automáticas __se activen,__ la convertirán en abono para plantas y su magia no le servirá de mucho contra las armas de la Sfaiter. _

_Lyra: __E__lla es muy poderosa, no creo que pueda__n__ hacerle daño._

_Axio:__H__e luchado contra cosas mas aterradoras y poderosas, créeme no resistirá mucho.. __Max, corre un análisis, __¿Có__mo logro atravesar el campo amortiguado__r__?._

_Max: Analizando... __detectada energía desconocida se acoplo al escudo y uso una brecha en el campo amortiguador._

_Lyra: __¿Q__u__é__ es un campo amortiguador?._

_Axio: __E__s como una burbuja rellena de arena, si intenta tele transportarse al interior est__a__ evita que pueda entrar rebotando la tele transportación fuera de la burbuja, por lo que veo ella logro encontrar una pequeña brecha en la burbuja... Max, analiza la energía que utilizo en la tele transportación._

_Max: Analizando... Análisis completado, firmas de energía de taquiones y estado de fase neutra. Alerta cinco minutos para activar las defensas internas._

_Axio: __F__ase neutra, ya se como logro entrar... Max, __¿E__n d__ó__nde se encuentra el intruso?._

_Max: __E__sta en el nivel siete, corredor oeste._

_Axio: __¿E__l generador de fase funciona?._

_Max: Afirmativo._

_Axio: __C__ierra las compuertas de atrás y delante de ella, cuando intente tele transportarse activa el generador de fase, usa el modulador de los escudos y acopla la señal al generador de fase, con eso debe bastar._

_Lyra: __¿Q__u__é__ es lo que planeas h__a__cerle a la princesa?._

_Axio: __E__spera un poco y lo veras._

_La princesa Luna va caminando por el pasillo maravillada por lo que esta viendo, al cerrarse las puertas queda atrapada en el pasillo sin posibilidades de __seguir, __usa su magia para tele transportarse, al detectar la magia de luna Max activa el generador de fase inundando toda la nave con un campo amortiguador muy denso, al tele transportarse el campo __amortiguador __la enviá fuera de la nave, apareciendo unos __metros __frente al escudo._

_Princesa Luna: __¿Q__u__é__ sucedió, c__ó__mo termine __aquí?._

_G__uardia Real: Princesa Luna __¿Q__u__é__ sucedió?._

_Princesa __Luna: __L__ogre entrar pero alguien no quiere que este adentro._

_La princesa __Luna usando su magia intenta atrave__sar el campo amortiguador pero se encuentra con la densa barrera del generador de fase que le impide volver a tele transportarse, a pesar de eso ella lo intenta terminando con el mismo resultado, siempre es tele transportada fuera de la nave a unos metros del escudo__._

_Princesa Luna: Esto supera mis poderes, lo que sea que este adentro no quiere visitas._

_Guardia Real: __¿E__ntonces cuales son sus ordenes Princesa luna?. _

_Princesa Luna: __M__onten un campamento, quiero que vigilen en todo momento y me informe__n__ si hace cualquier cosa extraña. _

_A__ntes de partir algo llama su atención, unos de los __g__uardias tiene un periódico escolar y en el se ve el dibujo de un ser que nadie __h__a visto antes._

_Princesa Luna: __¿__Qu__é__ es lo que lees?._

_Guardia Real: __E__s el periódico escolar, lo repartieron esta mañana, dicen que unos potrillos vieron a un monstruo por los alrededores de __sweet apple acres __y esta es su descripción según el testigo._

_Princesa Luna: Esto amerita ser investigado, ustedes dos síganme __h__aremos una visita a los Apple._

_D__e regreso en el antiguo palacio de la Princesa Luna, Axio esta realizando los últimos ajustes de seguridad de la Sfaiter._

_Axio: Quiero que __revises__ de nuevo en busca de fallos de seguridad, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder._

_M__ax__: __I__niciando diagnostico... __Capitán hay otro asunto de su interés. _

_Axio: __¿De__ qu__é__ se trata Max__?._

_Max: __H__e reparado las comunicaciones de corto alcance y __h__e detectado una señal __anómala._

_Axio: __¿Y__a analizaste la señal?._

_Max: __A__firmativo, la señal tiene una intermitencia irregular, comparando las latencias encontré una similitud en mi__s__ bases de datos, es una señal de auxilio abreviado S.O.S. Perteneciente a los humanos._

_Axio: __¿U__na señal de auxilio?, __¿E__s posible que el que envió la señal tenga algo que ver __con __mi llegada a __este lugar__?__, Max dame las coordenadas iré a investigar._

_Max: __E__nviando coordenadas._

_Axio: __B__ueno Lyra __h__a sido un placer conocerte pero es tiempo de separarnos, debo buscar algunas respuestas a mis preguntas._

_Lyra: __¿__A d__ó__nde iras?._

_Axio: __S__egún las coordenadas hacia el norte. _

_Lyra: __E__n esa dirección esta el imperio de cristal._

_Axio: __G__racias por la información, te acompañar__é__h__asta los limites del bosque, después me dirigiré al norte._

_Lyra: __¿P__uedo preguntarte algo?._

_Axio: Pregunta._

_Lyra: __¿Có__mo planeas llegar al imperio de cristal?._

_Axio: __E__n primer lugar no se si estas coordenadas me llevaran a lo que tu dices imperio de cristal y segundo seguiré de largo __h__asta llegar al lugar, solo tendré que atravesar montañas, desfiladeros, risco y precipicios mortales pero podr__é__ con ello._

_Lyra: __R__ealmente __necesitas__ ayuda, __debes__ saber por donde ir o podrías perderte o peor __encontrar peligros de los que no podrás escapar._

_Axio: __M__e las arreglare._

_Lyra: __N__ada de eso, como una pony responsable te guiare __h__asta el imperio de cristal. _

_Axio: __Y__a te dije que no sabemos si estas coordenadas me llevar__á__n a ese imperio como dices._

_Lyra: __D__ecidido, conozco una ruta segura, así no te meterás en problemas._

_Axio: __E__spera no necesito un guiá, te agradezco por tu ayuda pero podría ser peligroso venir conmigo. _

_Lyra: Te acompañare, tu no conoces ecuestria y podrías fácilmente meterte en problemas, adem__á__s si quieres viajar sin ser visto necesitaras de mi ayuda. _

_D__espués de meditar un rato la idea de Lyra toma su __decisión__ final._

_Axio: __T__u ganas, __aceptare__ tu ayuda pero si __ocurren__ problemas recuerda que te __advertí__ lo peligroso de acompañarme en este viaje._

_Lyra con una __expresión__ de inmensa felicidad da saltos de __alegría._

_Lyra: __I__ré a mi casa necesitare de algunas cosas, tu esperame en __sweet apple acres._

_Axio: __¿E__n d__ó__nde?. _

_Lyra: __E__l lugar donde te vieron por primer ves__._

_Axio: __¿Dó__nde hay muchas manzanas?, de acuerdo estaré oculto cerca del bosque._

_Después__ de una larga caminata Axio acompaña a Lyra __h__asta llegar a los limites del bosque._

_Lyra: __N__o tardare, esperame._

_Axio: __S__olo trata de no demorarte._

_Lyra con mucha rapidez galopa hacia ponyville, en ese momento desde el aire la princesa luna observa como Lyra sale del espeso bosque y galopa como si su vida dependiera de ello, Luna en compañía de sus guardias intercepta a Lyra antes __de __que llegue al pueblo. _

_Princesa Luna: Buen día querida súbdita, __¿S__e puede saber porqu__é__ tanta prisa?. _

_Lyra: Princesa luna __yo solo quiero llegar a__casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bon Bon y quiero que sea una sorpresa._

_La Princesa Luna mira intuitivamente, ella presiente que no le esta diciendo la verdad._

_Princesa Luna: Dime súbdita __¿Có__mo te llamas?._

_Lyra: __M__e llamo Lyra, Princesa Luna._

_Princesa Luna: __T__en mas cuidado y procura no acercarte al bosque en estos momentos es muy peligroso._

_Lyra: Tendré mucho cuidado Princesa Luna._

_E__l sudor recorre su frente, Luna sospecha que Lyra oculta algo de mucha importancia pero su mayor prioridad es desentrañar el misterio del monstruo que fue visto cerca de las tierras de los apple._

_Princesa Luna: __¿__Se encuentra todo en orden?._

_Lyra: __T__odo esta en orden, no hay de que preocuparse._

_Luna sube a su carruaje, su instinto le dice que pronto __volverá__ a encontrarse con aquella pony. _

_Princesa Luna: Guardias prosigamos a nuestro destino._

_E__l carruaje se eleva tirado por los dos guardias y escoltad__o__ por otros dos, retoman el rumbo hacia la granja de los Apple. _

_Lyra: __P__or poco me da un infarto, sera mejor darme prisa._

_En __sweet apple acres,__ Big Macintosh es sorprendido por la visita de la princesa Luna. _

_Big Macintosh: Princesa Luna es un placer tenerla con nosotros, __¿E__n qu__é__ le podemos servir?._

_Princesa Luna: __V__engo a investigar el __avistamiento de un monstruo, fue visto por estos lugares._

_Luna le muestra el periódico escolar con la imagen de Axio impr__esa__ en el._

_Big Macintosh: __H__uu interesante._

_Princesa Luna: __¿P__orqu__é__ interesante?._

_Big Macintosh: __E__res la segunda pony que pregunta por la misma criatura._

_Princesa Celestia: __¿L__a segunda?, __¿Q__ui__é__n m__á__s a preguntado __por__ese__ ser?._

_Big Macintosh: __L__a primera pony fue Lyra, lo mas curioso es que sabia como se llamaba la criatura, si no mal recuerdo dijo que era un humano._

_Princesa Luna: __U__n humano, sabia que ocultaba algo, dime __¿A__lguien m__á__s __h__a visto al humano?._

_Big Macintosh: Las chicas lo vieron en el bosque._

_Princesa Luna: __¿P__uedo hablar con ellas un momento?._

_Big Macintosh: Applebloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle bajen un momento, la Princesa Luna quiere hablar con ustedes._

_Applebloom: Princesa Luna __¿E__sta visitando nuestra granja?._

_Sweetie Belle: __¡Q__ue emoción!, la princesa luna esta aquí. _

_Scootalo: __¿E__n qu__é__ le podemos ayudar Princesa Luna?._

_Princesa Luna: Big Macintosh me dijo que ustedes vieron al ser que aparece en el periódico._

_Applebloom: __S__i, lo vimos._

_Princesa Luna: __C__uéntenme, __¿O__currió algo cuando se encontraron con esta criatura?._

_Sweetie Belle: __E__l nos salvo de una quimera que casi nos come y nos dio tiempo de escapar de las demás quimeras que se aproximaban._

_Scootalo: __F__ue increíble como derroto a la quimera de un solo golpe._

_Applebloom: __Y__ curo mis heridas, __las __que me hizo la quimera cuando intentábamos huir. _

_Princesa Luna: __E__so dice mucho de __é__l. _

_Big Macintosh: __Princesa Luna no pude ver al ser por el que __pregunta, pero algo s__i puedo asegurarle, el __es__ muy fuerte porque venció a seis quimeras, yo las encontré inconscientes en el bosque y el debe estar muy herido porque encontré rastros de sangre que se dirigían al interior del bosque __y ahora que recuerdo Lyra fue tras de el, intente detenerla pero me fue imposible alcanzarla, en estos momentos no se que pudo haberle pasado._

_Princesa Luna: Sabia que estaba ocultando algo, ella debió encontrarlo y lo esta ocultando, __g__uardias __traigan__ a Lyra ante mi presencia. _

_Los guardias rápidamente van en busca de Lyra, mientras tanto ella esta alistando sus alforjas, empaca todo lo necesario __p__ara un viaje largo, en esos instantes Bon Bon sorprende a Lyra empacando con mucho __afán._

_Bon Bon: __¿__Te vas de viaje Lyra?._

_Lyra: __S__olo __iré__ a visitar a unos parientes en F__illy Delphia._

_Lyra sonríe nerviosamente._

_Bon Bon: Lyra te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que tramas algo, en serio, __¿Pa__ra qu__é__ estas empacando todas esas cosas en tus alforjas?._

_Lyra: Te lo explicare después pero puedo asegurarte que este viaje me dará lo que siempre busque todo este tiempo._

_Bon Bon: O Lyra __¿Q__u__é__ ocurrencia se te vino a la mente esta ves?._

_Lyra: __En__ cuanto vuelva lo sabrás, nos vemos, cuidate._

_Bon Bon: __E__spera Lyra._

_Lyra coge sus alforjas y sale corriendo __levantando__mucho polvo__, Bon Bon apenas tose, al despejarse __el lugar__ Lyra ya __h__a desaparecido de su vista._

_Bon Bon: __E__spero que no termine __metiéndose__ en problemas._

_C__erca de la granja __de los __apple Axio espera a Lyra subido en un árbol, a lo lejos una figura familiar llama su __atención,__ al usar sus lentes con __ampliación__ de imagen ve a la princesa luna conversando con un pony de color rojo y las tres potrillas que salvo en el bosque._

_Axio: __E__sto no es bueno, apuesto que me esta buscando._

_La princesa Luna voltea a ver instintivamente al lugar donde se encuentra Axi__o._

_Axio: __S__er__á__ mejor no tentar mi suerte, es tiempo de salir de aquí._

_Axio esta a punto de bajar del árbol cuando escucha el sonido de cascos __acercándose__, espera un poco mas en las ramas del árbol __y__ observa quien es el que se esta aproximando al lugar, una parte de __el__ descansa al ver a __Lyra__ salir de entre los manzanos._

_Lyra: Axio, Axio, __¿E__n d__ó__nde estas?._

_Axio: Por aquí._

_Lyra: __¿__D__ó__nde?._

_Axio: __S__igue derecho._

_Lyra: No te veo._

_Axio: __M__ira Arriba de ti._

_Lyra: __Ahí__ estas, no sabia que __podían__ trepar __a los á__rboles._

_Axio: __C__uando se tiene manos puedes trepar__ h__asta el hielo con algo de herramientas._

_Lyra: __E__stoy tan emocionada, __aprenderé__ mucho en este viaje._

_Axio: __E__spero que sepas lo que haces, debemos irnos, creo que la princesa Luna sospecha que estoy aquí._

_Lyra: __¿P__orqu__é__ dices eso?._

_Axio: No lo se, __c__era porque ella esta en la granja hablando con un pony rojo y tres potrillas que salve el __día__ de ayer._

_Lyra: __¿E__n d__ó__nde?._

_Axio baja del __árbol,__ se quita los lentes y se los pone a Lyra, sacando una esfera __metálica__ la lanza al aire, esta se eleva por encima de los __á__rboles, Axio __h__a__c__iendo unos ajustes le muestra a la princesa luna._

_Axio: __¿Q__u__é__ me dices ahora?._

_Lyra: __D__igo que ella viene en esta dirección._

_Axio: __D__ebemos irnos._

_Lyra: __E__stoy de acuerdo, __sígueme,__conozco__ una ruta para salir de ponyville sin ser vistos._

* * *

_**Agradezco cualquier comentario que desees aportar sin importar lo grande o pequeño que sea. Muchas gracias por leer**_


	4. Conociendo al Enemigo

Conociendo al Enemigo

Mientras Axio y Lyra se alejan de la granja de los Apple, la princesa Luna llega al lugar donde el humano y el unicornio se encontraban.

Guardia Real uno: ¿Su majestad ocurre algo?.

Princesa Luna: Me dio la sensación de que me observaban desde este lugar.

Guardia Real dos: Su Majestad, encontré algo por aquí.

La princesa Luna se acerca a un árbol bastante alto, en el suelo se observan varias pisadas, se reconocen fácilmente las pisadas de los ponys, pero las otras son las que mas llaman su atención.

Guardia Real dos: Princesa Luna, ¿usted cree que estas huellas pertenezcan al monstruo que mencionan los periódicos?.

Princesa Luna: Si, es posible que sean sus huellas, además, alguien que salva la vida de tres potrillas no debe ser considerado como un monstruo.

En ese instante llegan los dos guardias reales que envió en busca de Lyra.

Guardia Real tres: Su alteza, en cuanto localizamos el lugar donde la unicornio residía esta ya se había marchado, su amiga nos dijo que empaco como para un largo viaje.

Princesa Luna: Ustedes dos lleven a un grupo de soldados y búsquenlos, cuando los encuentren síganlos, e informenme de su ubicación, no intenten enfrentarlos.

Los dos guardias contestan al mismo tiempo "como ordene su majestad" y se retiran.

Media hora después en Canterlot en la biblioteca secreta de Star Swirl el barbudo, la Princesa Celestia sigue buscando cualquier detalle que le revele información sobre el corazón de cristal, La princesa Luna interrumpe la lectura de su hermana.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, ¿Has podido encontrar algo?.

Princesa Celestia: No mucho, la mayoría de sus libros son de magia y hechizos, encontré un libro que relata la historia de los ponys, pero falta información.

Princesa Luna: Hermana a surgido un asunto que requiere nuestra atención.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Está relacionado con el objeto que cayó en el bosque?.

Princesa Luna: No lo sabre hasta reunir mas pistas, pero se esta hablando de un ser que nunca se había visto en Ecuestria, lo mas curioso es que una unicornio llamada Lyra sabía como se llama este ser y creo que esta ayudándolo, si recuerdo bien lo llama humano.

La princesa Celestia queda un rato pensativa.

Princesa Celestia: Lyra fue una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia de Canterlot y la mas destacada, a ella le apasionaba mucho el tema de las criaturas místicas, en especial una, los humanos, dedico mucho tiempo a investigar sobre ellos, incluso aseguro que existían y fueron responsables de algunos objetos que usamos hoy en día en Ecuestria, pero nadie le creyó, la desacreditaron y humillaron, entonces se retiro de la academia, pero antes de irse dijo que encontraría pruebas sobre la existencia de los humanos, cuando me entere de lo que ocurrió Lyra ya se había marchado, intente localizarla para ofrecerle disculpas por los agravios recibidos por parte de los académicos, pero no pude localizarla.

Princesa Luna: Eso explicaría porque le esta ayudando al humano.

Princesa Celestia: Ahora recuerdo que ella en sus búsquedas encontró un manuscrito en un idioma que nadie ha podido traducir hasta el momento, Lyra aseguraba que en el manuscrito estaba la historia perdida de los ponys.

Princesa Luna: Ya intentaron el hechizo de traducción.

Princesa Celestia: El manuscrito esta protegido con un poderoso hechizo, lo que oculte debe ser importante.

Princesa Luna: ¿En dónde esta el manuscrito?.

Princesa Celestia: Esta en la biblioteca real, en el área de historia antigua.

Princesa Luna: Quisiera darle un vistazo.

Princesa Celestia: Hermana no me haz contado ¿Cómo te fue en el bosque?.

Princesa Luna: Como dijeron los Guardias no tengo palabras para describir ese objeto, es hermoso y a la ves misterioso, logre acceder al interior por poco tiempo, algo o alguien me saco de ahí, pero lo que vi no tiene comparación con nada que haya visto antes.

Princesa Celestia: Solo espero que ese humano no sea un peligro para Ecuestria.

Princesa Luna: Yo también lo espero.

En el imperio de cristal, las chicas están reunidas conversando después de haber preguntado de casa en casa buscando información sobre el corazón de cristal.

Twilight Sparkle: Es increíble que nadie sepa nada del corazón de cristal.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Me lo dices a mi?, estuve de un lado al otro preguntando pero nadie sabe nada.

Pinkie Pie: Tal ves, si preguntáramos a alguien mas hallaríamos respuestas.

Rarity: ¿A quién sugieres que le preguntemos?.

Applejack: Calma chicas, recuerden que estamos dando lo mejor para ayudar a Twilight.

Princesa Cadence: Ojala pudiera ser de mas ayuda.

En ese instante entra Shining Armor, sosteniendo un periódico.

Shining Armor: ¿Ya vieron el periódico que llego de Ponyville?.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué sucede Amor?.

Shining Armor: Será mejor que lean la noticia ya que se esta dispersando por toda Ecuestria.

Rainbow Dash acercándose a Shining Armor coge el periódico.

Rainbow Dash: Veamos, avistamiento de un monstruo en las cercanías de la granja de los Apple, el testigo dice haber visto a la criatura que lo miraba fijamente con ojos amenazantes, por fortuna el joven Synmelf alerto a los ponys salvando muchas vidas.

Rarity: Un monstruo en ponyville, ¡oh!, por todos los ponys, debo regresar, Sweetie Belle debe estar aterrada.

Applejack: Mi familia puede estar en peligro, tengo que volver de inmediato.

Rarity y Applejack se dirigen a sus cuartos a empacar sus cosas.

Rainbow Dash: Eso no es todo, en el periódico hay una foto del monstruo, a mi no me parece tan peligroso.

Twilight Sparkle: Dejame ver.

Al observar la foto Reconoce inmediatamente la naturaleza del ser descrito.

Twilight Sparkle: No es un monstruo, es un humano.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Un humano?, ¿Entonces esto es un humano?, se ve que es divertido.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Un humano?, huum... no me parece que sea peligroso, es mas puedo ganarle con un casco atado en la espalda.

Twilight Sparkle: No subestimes a los humanos, ellos pueden hacer cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas.

Princesa Cadence: ¿Cómo es que sabes de estas criaturas?.

Twilight Sparkle: Cuando atravesé el espejo mágico llegue a un mundo paralelo donde habitan los humanos, fue ahí donde aprendí todo sobre ellos, incluso me ayudaron cuando lo necesite, son muy inteligentes y tienen muchas cosas que pueden ser sorprendentes, pero siento que este es diferente, no luce como los otros y sus ropas no concuerdan con el modo de vestir del mundo alternativo.

Shining Armor: Entonces, ¿Esto no es un monstruo sino un humano?, entonces no es peligroso

Pinkie Pie: Puede que sea un visitante de otro mundo que fue atraído por la magia del corazón de cristal que alguien invoco con propósitos desconocidos que solo el sabrá cuando sea el momento correcto.

Los demás se quedan mirando a Pinkie Pie como no creyendo mucho lo que esta diciendo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hablas en serio Pinkie pie?, porque suena como una de tus locuras.

Pinkie Pie: Solo es una corazonada.

Twilight en su interior sabe que las corazonadas de Pinkie Pie pueden llegar a ser muy exactas.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también iré a ponyville debo saber ¿Quién es ese humano, cómo llego a ecuestria y por qué esta aquí?.

Fluttershy: ¿No han pensado que sea un animalito perdido en el bosque que necesite cuidados y mucho amor?.

Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy no creo que el se deje tratar como uno de tus animalitos.

Fluttershy: No lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo.

Rainbow Dash: Suerte con eso hermana.

De regreso con Axio y Lyra, viajan por un sendero del Pantano Froggy Botton, el hedor que despide es peor de lo que se esperaban.

Axio: Salgo del bosque tenebroso para acabar en un pantano apestoso.

Lyra: No te quejes, tu mismo dijiste que querías una ruta segura para que ningún pony te viera y evitar una persecución.

Axio: No me lo recuerdes, ¿Cuánto falta para salir de este lugar maloliente.

Lyra: Tardáremos como una hora en salir del pantano.

Axio: Apresuremos el paso, este lugar me hace dar escalofríos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

al ir caminando Axio se detiene y mira en todas direcciones.

Lyra: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿viste algo?.

Axio levanta a Lyra y dando saltos enormes se refugian entre las ramas, haciendo unas señas le dice a Lyra que no haga ruido, esperan unos minutos, depronto se ve a un grupo de soldados guiados por guardias reales que están rastreando las huellas que ellos han dejado, el grupo de ponys se acerca al árbol hasta donde llagan las huellas, estos ya no saben por donde ir.

Guardia Real tres: perdimos el rastro, las huellas llegan hasta este lugar.

Soldado uno: ¿Qué haremos?, no podemos decirle a la princesa Luna que perdimos al monstruo.

Guardia Real Cuatro: No lo haremos, ponys dispersence, busquen cualquier huella que nos diga por donde fueron.

Los soldados se dispersan buscando mas huellas, uno de ellos se acerca al pantano buscando entre los matorrales, escucha el sonido de las burbujas que salen del lodo, el soldado coge una piedra y la lanza en dirección a las burbujas, la piedra revienta la burbuja y sigue su recorrido hasta golpear un montículo que sobresale en el pantano, al golpearlo se escucha un rugido que retumba por todo el lugar, una enorme hidra emerge de aquel lodo y lo primero que encuentra es a un pony que la observa horrorizado, esta muestra sus filosos y enormes dietes y lanzando otro rugido comienza a perseguir al aterrado pony, los demás al escuchar el rugido imaginan lo peor y sus temores se materializan al ver a la hidra dirigirse hacia ellos, como pueden se defienden de aquella bestia hambrienta.

Axio: ¿Pero qué rayos es eso?.

Lyra: Es una hidra y es muy peligrosa.

Axio: ¿Y se supone que este camino es seguro?.

Lyra: Es seguro mientras no te acerques al pantano.

Axio: Este lugar no deja de dar sorpresas.

La enorme hidra persigue a los soldados que todavía siguen buscando la forma de escapar mientras que los que tienen alas se elevan evitando al hambriento animal, uniendo fuerzas los soldados tratan de combatir a la hidra, la estrategia tiene resultados por unos instantes, la hidra con su cola golpea a los soldados dejándolos fuera de combate, el único que queda es el guardia real que hace todo lo que esta en sus cascos para evitar que se coman a sus compañeros.

Axio: ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer!.

Lyra: ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

Axio: Lo mas estúpido que he hecho hasta el momento.

Baja del árbol sosteniendo a Lyra entre sus brazos.

Axio: Lyra busca un lugar donde esconderte porque esto se pondrá color de hormiga.

Lyra rápidamente se oculta entre la vegetación y observa lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, Axio levantando una piedra la lanza a una de las cabezas de la hidra, la cabeza voltea a mirar quien le arrojo la piedra, al ver al humano lo ignora y se concentra en el grupo de ponys que todavía están inconscientes.

Axio: ¿No soy suficiente para tu estómago?, entonces veamos que te parece esto.

Axio se aproxima a un árbol robusto y usando todas sus fuerzas lo arranca para después arrojarselo a la hidra, el guardia real con su lanza trata de mantener a raya a la hidra, ante sus ojos ve como un enorme árbol choca con la hidra y la enviá lejos de ellos, la hidra se levanta y centra su atención en el humano, el golpe que le propino hace que se enfurezca y empieza a perseguirlo, Axio aleja a la hidra tan lejos como puede de los ponys inconscientes, Lyra sin perderlo de vista también va detrás de ellos, Axio calculando que esta muy lejos del grupo de ponys se detiene y espera para enfrentar a la bestia, la enorme hidra también se detiene y mira fijamente al humano.

Axio: Muy bien engendro de tres cabezas te daré una única oportunidad, regresa al pantano o tendré que lastimarte.

La hidra se burla de las palabras del humano y sin hacer caso de su advertencia se dirige a él para comérselo, Axio esquivando los mordiscos de las tres cabezas logra ubicarse en uno de sus costados, golpea sus costillas rompiéndole un par de ellas, la criatura lanza un rugido de dolor, La hidra usando su cola como látigo golpea a Axio enviándolo contra un árbol, el humano se incorpora dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la hidra, la rodea y se sube a su lomo, el animal ataca con sus tres cabezas para quitarse al molesto humano de encima, una de ellas logra morder su brazo y lo lanza contra unas piedras, Axio al chocar contra la dura roca hace que escupa sangre, la hidra se dirige al humano con rapidez sin darle tiempo de recuperarse lo aplasta con una de sus patas, Lyra ve horrorizada lo que ha sucedió y no puede evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, de repente ve como una luz de color azul va saliendo de debajo de la pata de la hidra y sin previo aviso la hidra es lanzada muy lejos tumbando varios árboles, el rostro de Lyra cambia a una expresión de alegría al ver como Axio sigue con vida, uno de sus brazos tiene los huesos fuera de su sitio y el hombro dislocado pero no están rotos, en un acto de locura que ni el mas valiente haría en su sano juicio, golpea su hombro contra las rocas ubicando los huesos en su lugar evitando dar un grito desgarrador, con su otra mano acomoda los huesos de su brazo, el dolor que soporta es el peor que ha experimentado, cae al suelo sosteniéndose en su brazo bueno, la hidra se levanta un poco aturdida.

Axio: No quería llegar a esto pero tu me obligas lagartija sub desarrollada.

La hidra corre en dirección al humano, este en un movimiento super veloz se ubica por detrás de la hidra, toma su cola y la azota varias veces contra el suelo para luego lanzarla muy lejos, el enorme animal se estrella contra las rocas y cae junto al guardia Real que queda estupefacto al ver a la hidra frente a el muy golpeada y herida, con algunos huesos rotos he inconsciente.

Axio: Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo.

El humano cae de nuevo al suelo, Lyra corre en su ayuda.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

Lyra: Vine para ayudarte, ven te ayudaré a ponerte de pie.

Axio: Auch..., no toques el brazo, me duele.

Lyra: Perdón no era mi intención lastimarte.

Axio: olvidalo, en mi cinturón hay un cilindro de color azul, ¿lo ves?.

Lyra: Lo veo.

Axio: Cogelo y retira la tapa.

Lyra: ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?.

Axio: Gira el anillo del cilindro, quiero que me inyectes en el brazo que esta herido.

Lyra gira el anillo del cilindro, de el emergen cinco agujas, siguiendo las instrucciones del humano le inyecta el contenido del cilindro.

Lyra: Listo, ¿En qué mas te puedo ayudar?.

Axio: Solo ayudame a levantarme, tenemos que irnos de este pantano antes de que otra cosa aparezca.

Lyra ayuda al humano a levantarse, este logra mantenerse en pie y con dificultad logra caminar, muy despacio los dos van abandonando el pantano, no se percatan que un pegaso los sigue ocultándose en una nube.

En el palacio la princesa Luna esta tratando de descifrar el manuscrito sin tener éxito, uno de los guardia reales se aproxima a ella un poco sucio y mal oliente, la princesa al percatarse del hedor no puede evitar hacer un comentario.

Princesa Luna: ¿De dónde proviene esa peste?, ¿A alguien se le olvido bañarse hoy?.

Guardia Real tres: Mil disculpas su majestad por mi presentación pero traigo noticias para usted.

La princesa Luna trata de soportar la peste del pantano.

Princesa Luna: ¿Dime qué noticias me traes?.

Guardia Real tres: Hace como tres horas seguimos al monstruo hasta el pantano donde tuvimos un incidente con una hidra que nos ataco dejando a varios soldados heridos.

Princesa Luna: ¿Que paso con el humano y la unicornio?.

Guardia Real tres: No lo sabemos su majestad.

La princesa Luna medita por unos instantes llevándose uno de sus cascos al hocico.

Princesa Luna: Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo lograron escapar de la hidra si los soldados estaban heridos?.

Guardia Real tres: Logramos sobrevivir gracias a la intervención del monstruo que alejo a la hidra de nosotros.

Princesa Luna: Debo aclarar que el no es un monstruo, solo es un humano, ¿Hay algo más que tenga que decirme?.

Guardia Real tres: Solo un cosa que sucedió cuando alejo a la hidra, se escucharon sonidos muy fuertes después la hidra termino junto a nosotros completamente golpeada.

Luna se queda pensativa.

Princesa Luna: Guiame al lugar en donde suicidio todo lo que me haz contado.

Guardia Real tres: Como ordene su majestad.

La Princesa Luna se dirige al pantano siendo escoltada por diez soldados, al llegar al pantano la princesa de la noche empieza a examinar el lugar por donde le va mostrando su súbdito, luna examina detenidamente cada detalle del paisaje, la pobre hidra seguía sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, termina su inspección al llegar al lugar donde el enorme animal fue vencido.

Princesa Luna: Después de observar las pistas y rastros he llegado a una conclusión, el humano se percato que lo seguían, levanto a Lyra y subieron el árbol, espero para ver de quien se trataba, en ese momento ustedes llegaron al sitio y al no localizarlo se dividieron, uno de los soldados debió llamar la atención de la hidra que estaba hambrienta y los ataco, varios ponys lograron escapar pero los que no pudieron se enfrentaron con el animal resultando en su derrota, el guardia intento salvar a a los soldados pero en ese preciso momento el humano le arrojo un árbol que golpeo a la hidra llamando su atención, el animal persiguió al humano, al estar bastante lejos de los ponys el se debuto y enfrento a la hidra, se desarrollo una colosal batalla que no duro mucho, como resultado la hidra fue vencida siendo arrojada hasta las rocas en donde los soldados se encontraban.

Todos los ponys presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, muchos se preguntaban como sabia exactamente lo que ocurrió

Guardia Real Pegaso: Su majestad ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que paso con exactitud en este lugar?.

Princesa Luna: Muy simple, las huellas del humano se hunden cuando levanta peso, eso significa que levanto a Lyra y salto al árbol en donde se ve ese enorme oyó, me atrevería a segurar que arranco el árbol y lo lanzo contra la hidra en el suelo blando junto al oyó se ve como las huellas se hunden mas y cambian de dirección, por la distancia de las huellas el corrió en dirección contraria para salvarlos, y el venció a la hidra después de que esta lo aplasto como un insecto en el claro se puede ver la figura del humano en la tierra seguida de la pisada de la hidra, en donde las huellas del humano se hunden con mas profundidad me indica que el levanto a la hidra y la azoto contra el piso varias veces, todavía se ve la forma de la hidra en el suelo y se fue en dirección al norte ayudado por Lyra.

Todos los ponys quedan asombrados con el poder deductivo de la Princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Solo queda un detalle, debemos encontrar al humano, de algún modo el esta relacionado con los eventos que sucedieron en el imperio de cristal.

Guardia Real tres: Si me lo permite, me ofrezco voluntario para encontrar al humano.

Princesa Luna: Es muy amable de su parte pero usted debe descansar, asignare a alguien mas para esta tarea.

En el cielo un pegaso con traje negro desciende cerca de la princesa Luna.

Shadow Bolt: Su majestad tengo información para usted.

Princesa Luna: Te escucho.

Shadow Bolt: Localizamos al humano, se dirige al norte, esta herido y se desplazan despacio

Princesa Luna: Me encargare de este asunto personalmente, Shadow Bolt guiame al lugar en donde se encuentra el humano.

En lo profundo de la tierra, en la cueva, el rey sombra esta teniendo algunos problemas para entender como funciona la que sera su arma definitiva, al acercarse a lo que parecía un pedestal usa su magia para hacerlo funcionar, pero el artefacto absorbe toda la magia, tras varios intentos su paciencia se acaba y golpea el artefacto con sus cascos traseros, el objeto desprende algunas chispas y desconecta algunos cables, el rey sombra enojado busca en otro lugar como hacer funcionar tan extraño objeto, sin percatarse pisa uno de los cables que desprendió de la consola y cientos de voltios recorren su cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo echando humo por todas partes, el rey sombra apenas maldice, la cólera de aquel pony va en aumento, al adentrarse mas en aquella estructura se ven muchos daños como si hubiera estado en una batalla, algunos cables salen de las paredes y el techo, al ir caminando encuentra un gran salón donde se aprecian objetos muy grandes y misteriosos que se sostienen en dos patas y parecen sostener tubos alargados con decoraciones y diseños raros, al ir cruzando el puente con sus cascos va generando mucho ruido que hace que caigan trozos de metal del techo golpeando su cabeza, el golpe lo desequilibra y nuevamente se golpea contra la barra de contención dejándole un enorme moretón, esto no desanima al rey sombra y prosigue su camino, pero su mala suerte no le abandona, al cruzar al otro lado la luz es muy tenue, esto evita que el pueda ver aquel líquido viscoso que esta disperso por el piso, al poner sus cascos sobre el líquido se resbala y sigue derecho hasta estrellarse con una puerta metálica, el fuerte golpe desprende la puerta cayéndole encima y aplastándolo, el grito de dolor se escucha como un eco, usando su magia sale de debajo del pesado metal convirtiéndose en humo, el siente como su paciencia se esta acabando con cada tramo que avanza, al cruzar a la próxima habitación encuentra tubos que se conectan a lo largo de un extenso pasillo que no tiene fin, al seguir explorando se encuentra con extrañas escrituras que no logra comprender, después de caminar un rato encuentra el final del pasillo, su único obstáculo es la puerta metálica que evita su avance, usando sus cascos traseros golpea con mucha fuerza la gruesa puerta sin resultados, alejándose un poco usa su magia para derribar la puerta pero esta termina siendo absorbida, enfurecido golpea una y otra ves la puerta hasta que esta cae al piso, al proseguir su camino llega a un cuarto vació donde solo se puede ver un objeto cilíndrico en medio de la habitación, al acercarse al objeto puede apreciar que algo encaja en ese sitio, la forma es circular y alrededor tiene símbolos muy antiguos, saca el disco circular con un triángulo en el centro y lo coloca en el cilindro, al ver que no sucede nada y aprendiendo de sus errores presiona el disco y luego lo gira, toda la habitación se ilumina, por un momento parpadean las luces un poco y después se apagan, todo el lugar queda en silencio, siendo esto la última gota que derrama el vaso, el Rey Sombra estalla en un ataque de ira desprendiendo enormes cantidades de magia creando rayos y tormentas, la habitación absorbe todo el poder que desprende el pony, las luces se encienden y se escucha un zumbido eléctrico, el cilindro se hunde perdiéndose en el piso y todo el lugar cobra vida, las máquinas se activan haciendo ruidos mecánicos y electrónicos, frente al rey sombra se despliegan múltiples hologramas mostrando planos y áreas nunca antes vistas, mostrando las dimensiones del lugar.

Inteligencia artificial: Activando sistemas, reiniciando rutinas de mantenimiento, sistemas en linea.

Rey Sombra: Por fin el poder a mi alcance.

Inteligencia artificial: Forma de vida no autorizada, activar defensas internas, eliminar intruso,

la puerta es sellada por un campo de fuerza, de las paredes emergen torretas apuntándole, El rey sombra saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta con forma exagonal que da visos de colores al chocar la luz en diferentes direcciones, la inteligencia artificial al detectar la tarjeta detiene la cuenta atrás para disparar las armas.

Inteligencia Artificial: Se detecta llave de autorización... escaneando... autorización confirmada, acceso total a los sistemas, esperando ordenes.

Rey Sombra: Tu solo me obedecerás a mi.

Inteligencia Artificial: Idioma desconocido, imposible entender ordenes, asimilando idioma nativo

Del techo sale una esfera que se detiene al frente del pony y escanea su mente con un láser recorriendo cada centímetro del cerebro del rey sombra.

Inteligencia artificial: Escaner completo, idioma nativo asimilado, implementando configuración de idioma en todos los sistemas.

Rey Sombra: Te ordeno que solo me obedezcas a mi.

Inteligencia artificial: Orden procesada, parámetros establecidos, desde este momento solo obedeceré sus ordenes.

Rey Sombra: Perfecto, dime que poderes tienes.

Inteligencia Artificial: No tengo poderes.

Rey Sombra: Si no tienes poderes entonces, ¿Para que sirves?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Soy una nave de guerra Draxy diseñada para conquistar y destruir, estoy equipada con armamento autónomo y defensas contra todo tipo de tecnología.

Rey Sombra: ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?.

Inteligencia artificial: Tengo muchas funciones, si lo desea puedo descargar archivos detallados de mis capacidades y funcionamiento.

Rey Sombra: Si quiero saberlo todo, hazlo.

La esfera que se uso para escanear el cerebro del pony ahora es utilizada para descargar toda la información que hay en sus bancos de datos, al terminar la descarga el rey sombra queda un poco mareado logra reponerse y ríe en forma espeluznante.

Rey Sombra: Esto es mas de lo que esperaba, pronto toda Ecuestria se inclinara ante mi o sufrirán las consecuencias, pero primero haré que Celestia y Luna sean las primeras en sufrir.

Revisando el panel de control se detiene en una unidad Saibor de Élite diseñada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo he infiltración.

Rey Sombra: Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Activa la unidad Saibor, coloca una pluma de color azul oscuro en el escaner biométrico que guardaba en su traje, protegido por una bolsa mágica.

Saibor: objetivo adquirido, orden buscar y destruir el objetivo.

El Saibor sube a una capsula y es expulsado de la nave dirigiéndose a Ecuestria.

Rey sombra: Muy pronto todos los obstáculos serán removidos y mi victoria sera contundente,

termina diciendo la frase con una risa malvada.

De regreso con Axio y Lyra, estos siguen caminando usando los árboles para evitar ser vistos desde el aire.

Axio: ¿Estas bien Lyra?.

Lyra: Estoy bien Axio, ¿Porqué la pregunta?.

Axio: Note muchas lagrimas en tu rostro.

Lyra: Estoy bien, solo me cayó tierra en los ojos, es todo.

Axio: Necesito descansar un momento.

Los dos se detienen frente a un arbusto de cerezas silvestres.

Lyra: ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?.

Axio: Pregunta.

Lyra: ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a la pisada de la hidra?.

Axio: Hay muchas cosas que ignoras acerca de mi.

Lyra: Recuerdo que me dijiste que eres el único de tu especie y del universo, ¿Qué significa eso?.

Axio: Digamos que soy diferente, único en mi tipo, tengo ciertas habilidades que me dan ventaja en situaciones de alto riesgo, trato de no usarlas mucho pero a cada paso que doy me veo obligado a usar mis inusuales talentos.

Lyra: ¿Tienes familia?.

Axio: Antes tenía, ahora viajo solo por el espacio, siempre buscando la forma de regresar a mi hogar, por ahora me resigno a estar en este lugar.

Lyra: No deberías renunciar en seguir buscando una forma para llegar a tu hogar.

Axio: Tu no lo entiendes, mi hogar todo lo que conozco esta en otro universo, he buscado la forma para viajar entre universos pero siempre me encuentro con el mismo problema, aún cuando logre la tecnología para viajar entre universos, ¿Cómo hallare el mio entre millones que existen?., es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, me llevaría siglos encontrar mi universo el lugar de donde provengo.

Lyra: No lo sabia disculpame.

Axio: No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a estar solo navegando entre las estrellas, solo me resta encontrar un nuevo hogar en donde pueda empezar de nuevo, tal ves algún día encuentre ese lugar ideal.

Lyra: Me gustaría conocer un poco mas acerca del lugar de donde vienes, si te parece bien.

Axio: ¿Te han dicho qué tienes mucha curiosidad?.

Lyra: Me lo dicen a menudo.

Axio: De acuerdo, solo haré un pequeña excepción, mi planeta natal se llama Elinos, soy un Datariano, hay grandes ciudades que te dejarían sin aliento, monumentos y estructuras que alucinarías, por lo general nos ayudamos entre todos, pero no faltan los que se creen la gran cosa y pisotean a los otros.

Lyra: Algunos ponys actúan igual como tu lo describes.

Axio: Algunas cosas parecen no cambiar en algunos planetas.

Lyra: ¿En Elinos hay muchos humanos?.

El humano suelta una gran carcajada.

Axio: No, en Elinos no hay humanos, solo Datarianos.

Lyra: Un momento, tu eres humano, vienes de Elinos, ¿Porqué no hay humanos en Elinos?.

Axio: Es muy simple la respuesta Lyra, yo no siempre fui humano, cuando llegue a este universo todavía tenía la forma de un Datariano, viaje por muchas galaxias y sistemas solares, conocí magnificas civilizaciones sin mencionar que luche contra unas cuantas que amenazaban con la vida de otros seres en la galaxia, en uno de mis tantos viajes tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los humanos, no en la forma que un viajero quisiera.

Lyra: ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en humano?.

Axio: Espera que ya llego a esa parte, como te decía llegue en un momento inoportuno, los humanos estaban en guerra contra una poderosa raza ancestral conocidos como los Saurian, ellos querían apoderarse de los recursos del planeta, sus métodos de extracción son muy conocidos por ser destructivos, mientras que los humanos solo querían vivir en paz con la naturaleza, este grupo de humanos se separo de la alianza y decidieron tener un nuevo comienzo donde se regirían por sus propias leyes respetando al planeta y su naturaleza, a los Saurian no les gusto mucho y trataron de sacar a los humanos por la fuerza, pero con lo que no contaban es que los humanos se caracterizan por ser aguerridos y persistentes, no son de los que se amedrentan, su pelea llevaba varios años, los Saurian estaban perdiendo la paciencia y la guerra, al ir perdiendo decidieron usar el arma mas devastadora que alguien puede imaginar, crearon un virus para acabar con los humanos, enviaron naves para fumigar el planeta usando el virus, cuando llegue a su planeta en busca de víveres me encontré con la mas escalofriante escena que solo verías en los cines de terror, encontré a muchos humanos en las calles algunos agonizaban y lo que quebró mi corazón fue ver a los niños gritando de dolor a causa del letal virus, los humanos intentaron de todo, incluso fabricaron un anticuerpo pero fue inefectivo, no tenían fuerzas para pelear, solo les quedaba esperar la muerte, mi alma quedo desmoronada al ver como pedían ayuda, muchos se hubieran asustado al verme pero ya no tenían fuerzas para nada, es en ese momento fue cuando les ofrecí mi ayuda, usando los recursos de la Sfaiter y retomando su investigación del anticuerpo logre crear una versión mas eficaz que eliminará el virus, pero solo había un problema, el anticuerpo solo funcionaba en mi raza, para poderlo usar en humanos tenía que transformar el anticuerpo a la biología humana, entonces realice el acto mas desinteresado que algún ser vivo haya hecho, sacrifique mi propio cuerpo transformándome en humano, usando nanogenes que combinaron mi ADN con el ADN humano, al cambiar mi cuerpo cree una vacuna que se adapto rápidamente a los humanos, en cuestión de horas todos los síntomas del virus mortal desaparecieron, ese día fue el mas alegre que jamas yo haya presenciado, me dieron las gracias incluso querían hacer una fiesta en mi honor pero yo me negué.

Lyra: Wuau.. yo no sabia que tu hubieras hecho algo como eso, eres un héroe.

Axio: No es para tanto, solo hice lo que debía de hacer.

Lyra: ¿Qué sucedió con los Saurian?.

Axio: Trate de dialogar con ellos pero solo les gusta hablar con la fuerza bruta, no dejándome opción tuve que encargarme de ellos de forma permanente.

Lyra: ¿Quieres decir que...?.

Axio: Si tuve que acabar con ellos, no con toda su raza pero si con los que querían destruir el planeta y a los humanos.

Lyra: Tengo una inquietud, si usaste eso que dijiste.

Axio: ADN

Lyra: Eso ADN ¿Porqué no lo usaste de nuevo para volver a tu forma?.

Axio: Es muy simple, al cambiar mi biología no tuve la precaución de dejar una muestra de mi ADN teniendo como resultado esto que ves frente a ti.

Lyra: En mi opinión eres afortunado en poder ser humano.

Axio: ¿Porqué lo dices?.

Lyra: Hay momentos en que me gustaría ser humana, poder tener manos y coger objetos con ellas, poder andar en mis cascos traseros.

Axio: Viéndolo desde tu perspectiva si es genial ser humano en especial cuando descubres el potencial que se oculta en ellos.

Lyra: ¿De qué potencial hablas?.

Axio: Los humanos tiene habilidades que sorprenderían hasta al mas escéptico, en el tiempo que llevo siendo humano, he descubierto un par de cosas interesantes y con mis antiguas habilidades esos dones se potencian a una escala inimaginable.

Lyra: Entiendo porque dijiste que eras único en tu especie, es porque eres mitad Humano mitad Datariano.

Axio: Si, mas o menos se puede entender de esa forma.

Lyra: Si yo fuera humana me dedicaría a explorar un mundo de posibilidades, tocaría instrumentos, cogería las cosas con mis manos, me sentaría a disfrutar del paisaje justo a Bon Bon y muchas otras cosas que se me ocurriera hacer.

Axio: Veo que te apasiona el tema de los Humanos.

Lyra: Es todo lo que he soñado y por lo que he trabajado, es mas, en mis búsquedas por descubrir pruebas que revelaran la existencia de los humanos encontré un manuscrito muy antiguo oculto en una cripta, mi instinto me dice que ese manuscrito tiene una parte no contada de la historia de los ponys, pero no pude descifrar esa escritura, acudí a muchos expertos desencriptadores sin embargo ninguno pudo traducirlo.

Axio: Es una pena que no lo tengas contigo.

Lyra: Es curioso que lo digas, porque traje una copia.

Lyra saca de su alforja la copia del antiguo manuscrito.

Axio: Veamos, huuuum, no, esta escritura no me es familiar pero se de alguien que si puede saber.

el humano activa el comunicador de su brazalete metálico.

Axio: Max, ¿Me escuchas?, cambio.

Max: Lo escucho capitán.

Axio: Max traduce el texto que te estoy enviando.

Max: Afirmativo.

Axio: Escanea página a página y enviá todo el manuscrito digitalizado a Max.

Max: Le informare cuando este traducido el texto.

Axio: Ahora solo nos queda esperar que Max sea capas de traducirlo.

Lyra: Gracias por ayudarme, no muchos ponys me apoyarían en estos momentos.

Axio: No hay de que, para eso son los amigos.

En el rostro de Lyra se dibuja una enorme sonrisa.

Lyra: ¿Eso significa que somos amigos?..

Axio: Tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero si te considero como una amiga.

Lyra: Como somos amigos choquemos los cascos.

Axio: En mi caso chocare mi mano.

Lyra irradia una felicidad que no muchos ponys han visto en ella.

Antes de poder chocar el casco y la mano en señal de amistad se escucha el sonido de alas descendiendo en las cercanías donde se encuentran, es la princesa luna acompañada de los Shadow Bolts con su vos real que la caracteriza, se hace escuchar hasta los lugares mas lejanos de aquel sitio.

Princesa Luna: Se que estas aquí humano, No te haremos daño, solo quiero hablar contigo, puedes acercarte.

Axio: Mis pobres oídos, ¿Acaso quiere dejarme sordo?..

Lyra: La princesa luna nos encontró, no podremos escapar de ella.

Axio: Por lo que aprecio solo quiere hablar.

Lyra: No puedo verla, yo no fui muy sincera cuando me hizo unas preguntas.

Axio: Creo que es momento de enfrentar la situación y ver que es lo que desea saber, porque te aseguro que no vino aquí solo a conversar sobre el paisaje.

Lyra: ¿Y si todavía esta enfurecida por ocultarle la verdad acerca de ti?.

Axio: No se ve enojada, mas bien esta muy calmada.

Lyra: Espero que tengas razón.

Axio: Vamos a conocer a la princesa Luna.

Cuando están a punto de salir de los arbustos se escucha un silbido muy fuerte proveniente del cielo, miran hacia arriba y ven como un objeto va sobrevolando por el lugar, este se desarma dejando caer al Saibor justo frente a la princesa luna.

Saibor: Blanco localizado, terminar con el objetivo

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué es esta cosa?.

Shadow Bolt: Cuidado princesa.

El pegaso empuja a un lado a la princesa luna recibiendo el disparo que quema parte de su ala derecha, seguido de una explosión que lo deja fuera de combate.

Princesa Luna: No se que clase de bestia seas, pero nadie lastima a mis súbditos en mi presencia.

Luna dispara un poderoso rayo de magia en el Saibor pero este absorbe la magia sin esfuerzo, el asesino carga de nuevo su arma y dispara directo al pecho de luna, ella crea un escudo que detiene los proyectiles de energía pero su barrera empieza a perder fuerza, el otro pegaso enviste al Saibor pero al chocar con el no logra moverlo ni un centímetro, el asesino golpea al Shadow Bolt dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, convierte su brazo en un cañón de neutrones y apunta al corazón de la princesa de la noche, Luna convoca el poder de la tormenta y desata todo el poder de los rayos sobre el Saibor, los rayos sobrecargan los circuitos del asesino dejándolo paralizado y echando humo.

Saibor: Restableciendo sistemas, creando actualizaciones, sistemas en linea.

Los ojos vidriosos del Saibor se encienden otra ves y vuelve a moverse, carga su arma y dispara un potente haz de neutrones, la princesa luna logra crear un escudo deteniendo el disparo pero el haz continua aumentando su potencia, la barrera mágica cae dejando a la princesa Luna agotada, el Saibor dispara un proyectil de plasma que la hiere gravemente en su costado derecho, Luna intenta mantenerse en pie pero la herida es tan grave que cae al suelo y respira con mucha dificultad.

Axio: No es posible una unidad Echelon aquí, esto no es bueno.

Lyra: ¿Tu conoces esa cosa?.

Axio: Conocerla, yo prácticamente las erradique de la faz de la galaxia, no deberían existir.

Lyra: La princesa Luna necesita ayuda.

Axio: Ten inyecta todo el contenido a La princesa luna.

Lyra: Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Axio: Mi trabajo, eliminar molestas plagas.

Axio corre en dirección al Saibor y activa su traje de combate de los brazaletes, el cinturón y las botas se despliega partes metálicas que forman una armadura de combate, llegando justo en el momento que el Saibor dispara otro proyectil de plasma, Axio protege a la princesa Luna desviando el disparo e interponiéndose en la trayectoria y desviándolo en otra dirección, el asesino recarga su haz de neutrones, el humano no le da tiempo de disparar, se acerca a toda velocidad, golpea con todas sus fuerzas enviando al Saibor contra una enorme roca destrozándola, el asesino se levanta y arremete contra el humano usando un látigo de luz que daña parte de su armadura, Axio saca de su cinturón una mina magnética se acerca lo suficiente para lanzar la mina justo en su arma de neutrones, la mina estalla dañando su arma principal, Axio se aproxima a alta velocidad por detrás pero el Saibor lo recibe con un golpe en la quijada levantándolo del suelo y enviándolo lejos de el, el humano se levanta de un salto al puro estilo ninja, al buscar en donde esta el Saibor este se dirige a completar su misión, Axio corre en dirección a un árbol lo arranca y lo usa como bate, mandando al asesino lejos de luna, mientras la pelea trascurre Lyra logra acercarse a la princesa Luna que se esta desangrando, usando lo que el humano le dio le inyecta todo el líquido, la herida que no deja de sangrar para en seco y el dolor que sentía por las quemaduras del arma cesan, La Princesa de la Noche apenas si se mantiene consciente por la perdida de sangre.

Lyra: ¿Princesa Luna cómo se encuentra?.

Princesa Luna: Me siento débil y la herida ya no me duele, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.

Lyra: Solo hice lo que Axio me dijo, que le inyectara todo el contenido de lo que sea esto.

En ese instante Axio cae cerca de de las chicas, se levanta nuevamente preparándose para lo que viene, el Saibor vuelve a atacar con mas intensidad, el humano usando un escudo improvisado desviá las cuchillas giratorias, el asesino intenta de nuevo acercarse a Luna pero Axio le impide el paso.

Axio: Si quieres llegar a ella primero deberás terminar conmigo.

El Saibor procesa la información.

Saibor: Analizando datos... afirmación correcta eliminar obstáculo.

El Saibor se abalanza sobre el humano al encontrase cerca empieza a repartir golpes brutales, los dos resisten en aquel torbellino de puños y técnicas.

La princesa Luna y Lyra quedan asombradas y a la ves aterradas al ver como esos dos esta luchando, apenas si se ven las estelas de sus movimientos y toda la destrucción que están ocasionando en aquel lugar.

Princesa Luna: ¿Quién es él?.

Lyra: Es un humano muy especial, hasta a mi me desconcierta en ocasiones.

Axio se estrella contra las rocas, el asesino convierte sus brazo en filosas espadas que blande con gran facilidad, el humano logra zafarse antes de que el Saibor lo alcance con sus espadas, el asesino enviste al humano y logra cortar parte de su armadura y lo golpea en el pecho con sus pies robóticos, Axio cae al suelo sintiendo mucho dolor pero esto no lo detiene, apretando sus dientes se reincorpora, un aura de color azul lo rodea y en un parpadeo este se aproxima al Saibor y vuelven a intercambiar golpes, la batalla es tan intensa que la armadura se destroza a cada golpe mientras que el Saibor esta sufriendo daños considerables, el asesino ya muestra fallas en su mecanismo siberneticos, por otro lado Axio no disminuye la intensidad del ataque, del pecho del Saibor sale una mini bomba que se adhiere al pecho del humano, esta estalla alejándolo a una buena distancia, el asesino convierte su otro brazo en un lanzador de partículas super cargadas y concentra energía hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, cuando esta terminada dispara, Axio logra reaccionar se levanta y desprende la armadura de su mano recibiendo la esfera de partículas, con dificultad logra mantener su posición y en un esfuerzo sobrenatural devuelve el mortal proyectil que impacta en el pecho del Saibor haciéndolo explotar y dispersando todas sus partes por todo el lugar.

Axio: Se me olvidaba que son duros de exterminar.

el humano se acerca a las dos chicas, su armadura esta totalmente desecha.

Axio: ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa?.

Lyra: Ya dejo de sangrar, por cierto ¿Qué era lo que tenía esto?.

Axio: Son células madre, diseñadas para reparar órganos dañados y heridas muy profundas.

Lyra: Tu mano esta quemada.

Axio: Duele un poco, Lyra coge el cilindro azul y presiona el botón, por donde esta el agujero sale un líquido, ve y aplica al pegaso que esta cerca del árbol.

Lyra: ¿Qué hay de ti?.

Axio: Tu atiende primero al pegaso, yo tengo que quitarme lo que queda de mi armadura, no sera sencillo.

Axio con dificultad desprende los trozos de armadura, la princesa luna puede ver con mas claridad todo el daño que logro hacer el Saibor en el cuerpo del humano en especial algunas cortadas, de repente siente como pierde fuerzas y pierde el conocimiento.

Lyra: Ya termine las quemaduras desaparecieron, ¡oh, no!, ¿Qué le paso a la Princesa Luna?

Axio: Ella esta bien, solo se desmayo porque esta muy débil.

A lo lejos se escucha el galope de varios ponys que se acercan, Axio saca una bengala y la dispara al cielo indicando la posición.

Axio: Debemos irnos Lyra, tenemos que localizar cuanto antes la señal de auxilio.

Lyra: No podemos dejar a la princesa Luna indefensa.

Axio: Muy pronto llegará la ayuda y no quiero estar aquí cuando la encuentren.

Lyra: Si les explicamos lo que paso, ellos entenderán.

Axio: Antes de que tu les expliques estarás en un calabozo siendo interrogada por algún rudo pony, no puedo perder el tiempo, a ese asesino lo envió alguien y estoy seguro de que quién haya enviado la señal de ayuda debe saber algo de vital importancia, es por eso que debemos irnos a menos que desees quedarte para explicarles a los soldados que fue lo que paso aquí.

Lyra: Tienes razón, debemos irnos.

Axio: No te preocupes, cuando despierte la princesa les aclarará el incidente, por el momento debemos retirarnos

Lyra: Solo espero que ella se recupere pronto.

Axio: Lo hará, se ve que es fuerte.

* * *

Doy gracias por los comentarios aportados me encantaría saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento, cualquier comentario se agradece.

Gracias por Leer


	5. Caminos Cruzados

CAMINOS CRUZADOS

En Canterlot, un guardia entra al gran salón donde se encuentra la princesa celestina leyendo un libro sobre criaturas místicas y sobrenaturales.

Guardia Real: Su majestad vengo a informarle que la Princesa Luna esta gravemente herida y en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital de Canterlot.

Princesa Celtista: ¿Cómo que herida?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.

Guardia Real: La princesa Luna fue a buscar al humano, cuando se fue pasaron unos minutos y vimos algo en el cielo dirigirse a donde la Princesa Luna se encontraba, depués escuchamos el sonido de varias explosiones, así que decidimos ir a investigar, cuando llegamos encontramos a la princesa luna tendida en el suelo con una herida muy grave, como nos fue posible la trajimos al hospital.

Princesa celestial: Dígame, ¿Estaba sola cuando la encontraron?.

Guardia Real: No su majestad no estaba sola, también encontramos a dos de los Shadow Bolts en las cercanías, uno de ellos perdió una de sus alas, en mi opinión se encontraron con algo que los ataco sin misericordia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Saben algo del atacante?.

Guardia Real: No, no supimos quién fue el que ataco a la princesa.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Y qué hay del humano?.

Guardia Real: No vimos al humano pero encontramos muchas trozos metálicos y partes de algo que parecía ser un animal, mas o menos si se puede describir así.

Princesa Celestia: Quiero que doblen la guardia en el hospital, tengo que ver a mi hermana de inmediato.

Unos minutos después en el hospital, la princesa Celestia llega muy preocupada por el actual estado en que se encuentra su hermana.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Dónde esta mi Hermana?.

Una de las enfermeras se acerca a la Monarca.

Enfermera: Su majestad, la princesa Luna se encuentra en el tercer piso, en estos momentos la estamos atendiendo.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo que verla, es mi única familia.

Enfermera: Entiendo como se siente pero en estos momentos no podemos interrumpir al doctor,

en ese instante el doctor que atiende a la Princesa Luna aparece por el pasillo, viene bajando las escaleras, sin darle tiempo al doctor la princesa Celestia se le acerca.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Doctor cómo se encuentra Luna?.

Doctor: La princesa Luna se encuentra bien solo esta deshidratada por la perdida de sangre.

Princesa Celestia: Es un alivio que se encuentre fuera de peligro.

Doctor: Según mi diagnóstico ella se recuperara en dos semanas.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana?.

Doctor: Claro que puede verla pero le advierto que en estos momentos ella esta durmiendo.

Princesa Celestia: Gracias doctor y les agradezco que hayan salvado la vida de mi hermana.

Doctor: Gracias su majestad pero nosotros no ayudamos mucho, con la herida que traía no hubiéramos podido salvarla, el daño que sufrió en sus órganos vitales era irreversible pero de algún modo esta sanando y cicatrizando rápidamente sus heridas y sus órganos internos, no sabría como explicarle, no entiendo como es posible que haya sobrevivido, pero le aseguro que alguien tubo que ayudarla.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Porqué tan seguro de que alguien la ayudo?, tal ves su magia la este curando.

Doctor: Lo digo porque al lado de la herida encontré la marca de cinco agujas y si estuviera usando su magia se podría sentir su poder mágico, quien quiera que haya sido tiene conocimientos en medicina que nosotros ignoramos, esto supera nuestros conocimiento, me gustaría saber que fue lo que uso para detener el sangrado y al mismo tiempo regenerar órganos y cicatrizar heridas en poco tiempo.

Princesa Celestia: De todas maneras gracias doctor.

Doctor: Siempre a su servicio su majestad.

Mientras tanto Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas llegan a la estación del tren en ponyville.

Applejack: Por fin llegamos este viaje me pareció una eternidad, nos vemos después, iré a la granja para cerciorarme de que todo este en orden.

Rarity: Tengo que ver a Sweetie Belle y cerciorarme que se encuentre bien y si ese humano le hizo algo sabrá de lo que soy capaz.

Pinkie Pie: Yo pienso que exageras, no me parece que sea malo.

Rarity: Eso esta por verse cuando muestre sus garras.

Twilight: El no tiene garras, solo dedos.

Rarity: Lo que sea, pronto lo sabremos.

Rainbow Dash: Yo no le tengo miedo a ese humano que venga yo le ganare fácilmente.

Fluttershy: No creo que debas lastimarlo, si charlamos con el solucionaremos este mal entendido.

Rainbow Dash: Eres demasiado blanda Fluttershy hay momentos en que se tiene que ser rudo, sobre todo en ciertas situaciones.

Twilight Sparkle: Muy bien chicas es suficiente, te recuerdo Rainbow Dash que no siempre es bueno utilizar la fuerza bruta, si dialogamos con el humano mas rápido se esclarecerán las cosa.

De repente aterriza un pegaso mensajero y se detiene frente a un grupo de soldados que custodian la estación del tren.

Mensajero Real: Aquí tienes lo que pediste.

Soldado: Gracias, eres un buen amigo, a mi pequeña le encantará este regalo.

Mensajero Real: Por cierto, ¿Supiste que la princesa Luna esta en el hospital?,.

Twilight al escuchar la conversación de los ponys se aproxima a ellos para confirmar lo que sus orejas alcanzaron a escuchar.

Twilight Sparkle: Disculpen la interrupción, ¿Dijiste que la Princesa Luna esta en el hospital?.

Mensajero Real: Princesa Twilight disculpe no la había visto.

Twilight Sparkle: Olvidate de las formalidades, dime ¿Qué le paso a la Princesa Luna?

Mensajero Real: Es cierto, la Princesa Luna esta en el hospital.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es terrible, ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?.

Al escuchar la voz de preocupación de Twilight sus amigas corren a su lado para saber que ocurre

Applejack: Por todos los corrales, ¿Qué sucede?.

Rarity: ¿Qué pasa Twilight?, te noto muy preocupada.

Twilight Sparkle: Es terrible, la princesa luna esta en el hospital.

Pinkie Pie: Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. ¿Cómo termino en el hospital?.

Rainbow Dash: Tu dinos, ¿Qué sabes?.

Mensajero Real: Lo que escuche es que estaba siguiendo el rastro de un monstruo en las afueras del pantano Froggy Bottom, después de escuchar sonidos de una feroz batalla los soldados fueron a buscar a la princesa encontrándola seriamente herida, la llevaron rápidamente al hospital de Canterlot, todavía no se sabe cual es su estado de salud.

Rainbow Dash: Te apuesto que fue ese humano del que hablan.

Twilight Sparkle: No puedes asegurar que el pudo haber sido el causante del ataque a la princesa Luna.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?, mira lo que le paso por seguir a ese humano.

Twilight Sparkle: Nunca des por sentado nada hasta no conocer todos los detalles.

Rainbow Dash: Dime ¿Ya están buscando a ese humano para que responda por su villanía.

Mensajero Real: La princesa Celestia reforzó la seguridad del hospital pero hasta donde se, no se esta persiguiendo al monstruo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?, ¿Nadie esta haciendo nada al respecto?, esto no puede estar pasando, alguien tiene que ponerle fin a esto, yo Rainbow Dash juro aquí mismo que encontrare a ese humano y lo traeré hasta Canterlot para que pague por sus crímenes.

Twilight Sparkle: Espera Rainbow Dash.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde para detener a la pegaso de color cían, dejando mucho polvo después de su despegue se dirige en dirección al lugar por donde fue visto por última ves el humano.

Twilight Sparkle: Debemos detener a Rainbow Dash antes de que cometa un disparate.

Rarity: Cariño no creo que podamos alcanzar a Rainbow Dash solo otro pegaso podría seguirla.

Las presentes voltean a mirar a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Pero yo no creo que pueda detener a Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle: No te pediríamos este favor de no ser necesario pero eres la única que pude evitar que ella se meta en problemas.

Rarity: Es cierto tesoro solo tu puedes seguirla, nosotras no somos tan rápidas para seguirle el paso.

Pinkie Pie: Tu puedes Fluttershy, si se pone terca usa tu mirada especial.

Fluttershy: No sería capaz de hacer eso con Rainbow Dash, yo intentare disuadirla solo espero que me escuche.

La pegaso de crin rosada sale volando detrás de su obstinada amiga.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo iré a Canterlot para saber como se encuentra la princesa luna.

Pinkie Pie: Si quieres, te acompaño.

Twilight Sparkle: Te lo agradecería mucho.

Applejack: Las alcanzare después de que vea que todo este bien en la granja.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo cariño, en cuanto sepa que Sweetie Belle este sana y salva me reuniré con ustedes en Canterlot.

De vuelta con Axio y Lyra, estos siguen por un camino rocoso que se dirige a las montañas.

Axio: Necesito descansar un momento.

Lyra: ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Axio: Fuera de los dolores que siento por todo el cuerpo yo diría que estoy bien, bien adolorido.

Se escucha un sonido que se repite varias veces.

Lyra: ¿De dónde viene ese sonido?.

Axio: No te preocupes Lyra es una baliza de localización.

Lyra: ¿Para qué sirve?.

Axio: En caso de que pierda contacto con la Sfaiter la baliza se activa indicando el lugar donde me encuentro y enviá una sonda con un nuevo comunicador, medicina y una armadura, son los protocolos estándar.

Lyra: No dejo de pensar en la princesa Luna y en quién pudo querer eliminarla.

Axio: Ella estará bien pero lo que me preocupa es la unidad Echelon, si esa unidad de infiltración esta en este planeta no auguro nada bueno.

Lyra: Tu dijiste que peleaste contra ellos.

Axio: Si no tuve alternativa, sin querer termine metiéndome en una guerra que llevaba siglos, los Draxy estaban en guerra contra los Ardenyan, el grupo de élite de los Ardenyan se les conoce como tecno magos, ellos usan tecnología y magia lo que los hacia invencibles pero los Draxy perfeccionaron su tecnología creando un arma que puede absorber energía tanto mágica como eléctrica o magnética, cuando llegue encontré una nave a la deriva, estaba muy dañada por una batalla reciente, decidí ir a investigar, fue cuando los encontré casi medio muertos por falta de aire, como su nave estaba inservible los deje entrar en mi nave así fue como me entere que ellos eran los últimos que quedaban y los estaban persiguiendo, no paso mucho tiempo para que los localizaran y yo terminara peleando su guerra, los Draxys nos persiguieron sin descanso ese fue su gran error, todo lo que enviaron para exterminarnos con ayuda de la Sfaiter y los tecno magos los fuimos eliminando hasta que acabamos con todos ellos, fue la batalla mas larga que he tenido hasta el momento.

Lyra: Si acabaste con todos ellos, ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí en Ecuestria?.

Axio: No lo se, pero te aseguro que pronto lo averiguare.

Lyra: ¿Qué paso con los tecno magos?.

Axio: Ellos después de acabar la guerra empezaron la reconstrucción de su planeta natal, la última ves que los vi se habían multiplicado como los conejos y poblado sus ciudades reconstruidas, algunos dedicaron sus vidas para guiar a su pueblo, otros se retiraron y otros decidieron dejar su conocimiento a la siguiente generación.

Lyra: Debe ser muy solitario viajar solo.

Axio: Si un poco, por otro lado he podido conocer muchas razas y civilizaciones en varias ocasiones termino viviendo las mas increíbles aventuras, algunas aterradoras, eso me ayuda a sobrellevar un poco el andar solo por el espacio.

Lyra: Nunca imaginaría que tu vida fuera tan agitada.

Axio: Así soy yo, un humano Datariano explorando el universo, es momento de seguir avanzando tenemos una cita con un desconocido.

Lyra: Estoy lista para continuar.

Los dos prosiguen rumbo a lo desconocido, mientra tanto Rainbow Dash llega donde se produjeron los terribles acontecimientos con la Princesa Luna y sin perder ni un segundo vuela primero sobre el pantano revisando área por área y Fluttershy apenas si puede seguirle el paso, pasan varias horas sin encontrar indicios del humano, estaba apunto de rendirse cuando algo inusual llama su atención, un zumbido que proviene del pantano, al buscar el origen del sonido Rainbow nota un artefacto metálico que esta volando entre los árboles para no ser detectado por los pegasos.

Rainbow Dash: Pero, ¿Qué rayos es eso?.

Fluttershy: Tal ves sea un pegaso volando bajo.

Rainbow Dash: No lo creo, es muy rápido y esquiva muy bien los árboles, tendría que ser un wonderBolt para realizar esas maniobras, además es mas grande que un pegaso, amiga tengo el presentimiento que esa cosa nos llevara hasta el humano.

Fluttershy: No sabemos si eso nos conducirá con el humano.

Antes de terminar de decir la última palabra Rainbow Dash ya estaba detrás del artefacto metálico, sin mas opción Fluttershy sigue a su intrépida amiga, un par de minutos después por el camino rocoso que cruza la montaña Axio y Lyra van caminando despacio para conservar energía, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la sonda aproximándose, los dos detienen el paso para esperar a la sonda.

Axio: ¿Ves la sonda Lyra?.

Lyra: ¿Cómo es una sonda?.

Axio: Tu ya la haz visto antes, es metálica y un poco mas grande que tu.

Lyra: Debe ser esa que se acerca, pero no viene sola.

Axio al observar a quien estaba siguiendo a la sonda ve como una pegaso de color cían y crin de color arco iris viene a gran velocidad hacia el.

Rainbow Dash: Te encontré humano.

La pegaso aterriza a unos cuantos metros del humano.

Rainbow Dash: Tu debes ser el que ataco a la princesa Luna.

Lyra: ¿De qué hablas?. si no hubiera sido por él la princesa Luna estaría muerta.

Rainbow Dash: Tu no tienes nada que decir por tu culpa este humano mando a la Princesa Luna al hospital.

Lyra: Eso no es cierto, yo estuve ahí cuando esa cosa ataco a la princesa.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo se que tu no trabajas para el humano?, hasta donde se, tu siempre estuviste a favor de los humanos incluso intestaste caminar en tus dos cascos traseros sin mencionar un sin fin de cosas raras que hacías.

Lyra: Tu no lo entenderías, nadie en ponyville lo entendería, no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

Rainbow Dash: Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo a Canterlot, para responder por sus crímenes.

Fluttershy logra llegar al lugar en donde su amiga esta a punto de iniciar una riña.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash deberíamos escuchar lo que tienen que decir en su defensa.

Rainbow Dash: Habla tu si quieres yo estoy aquí para hacer justicia, ¿Vendrás por las buenas?. o quieres hacerlo de la forma difícil.

Lyra: Tu no tiene autoridad para hacer esto.

Axio detiene a Lyra posando su mano en su crin.

Axio: No pierdas tu tiempo Lyra, es mas que obvio que esta furiosa y algo que he aprendido con las lecciones de vida es que cuando alguien esta enfadado pierde la perspectiva de las cosas.

Rainbow Dash: Veo que será a las malas, mucho mejor, así aprenderás a no lastimar a los ponys.

Axio: Lyra será mejor que te apartes, ella no tiene la intención de retroceder.

Lyra: Axio trata de no lastimarla, aún cando sea una testaruda no se merece una paliza.

Axio: Veamos como piensas obligarme a ir hasta Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash: Con un poco de genialidad al estilo Rainbow y ni sueñes que podrás vencerme.

Rainbow Dash es la primera en atacar dando una embestida, pero el humano la esquiva fácilmente, ella insiste en embestirlo usando su velocidad pero Axio prevee lo que Rainbow hará y la esquiva sin problemas.

Rainbow Dash: Eres muy ágil no me sorprende que le hubieras ganado a la princesa Luna.

Axio: Lindo dibujo el que tienes en tu costado.

El humano le muestra un trozo de carbón que tiene en sus manos y después señala a las costillas de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?.

En su costado esta dibujada una carita feliz con algunas nubes encima de ella.

Axio: Soy bueno dibujado, mira en tu otro costado.

La pegaso al ver su otro costado se enfurece aún más, allí hay una carita sacándole la lengua.

Rainbow Dash: Nadie se burla de mi y menos un mono sin pelo.

Axio: Tecnicamente no soy un mono soy un humano evolucionado.

Rainbow Dash: Ya veras cuando acabe contigo.

Rainbow Dash cabalga a toda velocidad e intenta dar la sensación de que lo envestirá y cuando esta cerca del abdomen del humano se da la vuelta y con sus cascos traseros le lanza un poderoso golpe, el humano apenas retrocede por el fuerte golpe recibido, Rainbow Dash esperaba que su golpe lo dejara fuera de combate pero para su sorpresa el se protegió con sus brazos mitigando así el golpe, apenas si se soba los brazos.

Axio: Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y me dejas sin aire.

Rainbow Dash: Se ve que resistes bien pero ya veremos si puedes con esto.

La pegaso cían se eleva tan alto como puede para después volver en picada contra el humano.

Lyra: Axio cuidado va a realizar una Rain plosión sónica.

Axio: ¿Qué cosa?.

Antes de poder entender la advertencia de Lyra, Rainbow Dash ejecuta su Rain plosión sónica a corta distancia del humano, la potencia de la Rain plosión sónica enviá al humano contra las rocas causándole serias heridas.

Axio: Eso no lo vi venir.

Rainbow Dash: Será mejor que te rindas o de lo contrario me veré obligada a enviarte al hospital como hiciste con la princesa Luna.

Axio se levanta a pesar de estar soportando el dolor causado por la Rain plosión y el dolor de las batallas anteriores, con firmeza toma posición de combate, en sus ojos se ven arder llamas de color azul.

Rainbow Dash: Si esa es tu decisión, como gustes.

Rainbow Dash vuelve a tomar altura para realizar su Rain plosión sónica, el humano solo espera paciente el momento oportuno, la pegaso aumenta su velocidad y realiza de nuevo su Rain plosión sónica pero antes de alcanzar al humano este desaparece de su vista para luego aparecer al lado de ella, usando solo la fuerza necesaria Axio golpea el cuello de Rainbow Dash en la parte superior, al propinarle el golpe la noquea en el primer intento, ella apenas voltea los ojos y pierde el conocimiento, antes de que se estrelle con el suelo rocoso el humano corre a su lado y la atrapa evitando que se lesione o se parta algún hueso, la pelea había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado.

Fluttershy pensando lo peor se dirige al humano un tanto angustiada por su amiga.

Fluttershy: No la lastimes mas por favor, ya no sigan luchando.

El humano se acerca a Fluttershy y le deja a su amiga inconsciente junto a ella.

Axio: No tienes por que preocuparte solo la deje inconsciente, ella estará bien, bueno excepto por el dolor de cabeza que le espera cuando despierte.

Axio cae al suelo, a duras penas logra amortiguar la caída con sus manos apoyándose en una roca cercana.

Fluttershy: Estas muy mal herido, Rainbow Dash se excedió esta ves, no le perdonare que se haya sobrepasado.

Lyra: Esas heridas que tiene no fueron culpa de Rainbow Dash, fueron producidas por un asesino que intento acabar con la vida de la princesa Luna, el la salvo de una muerte segura.

Fluttershy: No estaba enterada, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes todo este mal entendido se habría evitado, por favor acepte mis disculpas y perdone el mal comportamiento de Rainbow.

Axio: No hay problema, si no les importa, ¿Podrían alcanzarme el botiquín que esta dentro de la sonda?.

Lyra: Iré por ella.

Axio: Presiona el botón verde que esta a un lado, es el que parpadea.

Lyra: Entendido.

Axio: Estoy cansado, necesito vacaciones y son urgentes.

Fluttershy: Dejame ayudarte, se algo de primeros auxilios.

Axio: No te preocupes yo puedo atender mis heridas.

Lyra: Aquí tienes el botiquín.

Axio: Gracias Lyra.

Fluttershy: Nada de eso, siento que todo esto es mi responsabilidad, debí detener a Rainbow Dash cuando pude hacerlo.

Axio: Por casualidad ¿Sabes cómo usar esto?.

Fluttershy mira el cilindro, lo examina y por último se da por vencida,

Fluttershy: No se como usar esto, ni siquiera se que es esto.

Lyra: Permíteme.

Lyra coge el cilindro azul, gira el anillo y le inyecta el contenido en el brazo al humano.

Lyra: Así es como se hace.

Axio: Lyra coge el sprite y rosea las heridas con eso debe bastar.

Fluttershy: Dejame hacerlo.

Ella coge el otro cilindro de color verde, gira el anillo y en uno de los lados aparece un agujero y un botón en la parte superior del cilindro, la pegaso presiona el botón y un líquido transparente se dispersa a presión cayéndole en el rostro.

Axio: La próxima ves pregunta como funciona.

Fluttershy: La práctica hace al maestro.

La pegaso al rociar el líquido sobre las heridas ve como estas se cierran en cuestión de segundos sin dejar cicatrices.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué clase de medicina es esta?, nunca vi curar las heridas de nadie tan rápido.

Axio: Es una receta especial para cerrar heridas y de paso las desinfecta... ya me siento un poco mejor, es momento de proseguir nuestro viaje, Lyra saca del cajón metálico todo lo que encuentres y dile a la sonda que venga aquí.

Lyra: Enseguida.

Axio: ¿Te llamas Fluttershy?, cierto.

Fluttershy: Si mis amigas me llaman Fluttershy.

Axio: Pues es momento de que regreses con los tuyos, yo debo seguir mi camino y tu debes llevarte a tu amiga.

Fluttershy: No se si podré llevarla, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar mucho peso encima.

Axio: No te preocupes, la sonda llevará a Rainbow Dash.

La sonda se aproxima al humano haciendo algunos sonidos electrónicos.

Axio: Sonda cambio de parámetros, quiero que cargues a esta pegaso y sigas a Fluttershy, cuando termines esta misión regresa a la Sfaiter, ¿Entendido?.

La sonda realiza algunos sonidos electrónicos para confirmar la orden, después de los laterales emergen brazos mecánicos que sostienen a Rainbow Dash.

Axio: Adiós Fluttershy, fue un placer conocerte.

Fluttershy: El placer fue todo mio y de nuevo mil disculpas por el comportamiento de Rainbow Dash.

Axio: Solo asegurate de llegar a casa, yo tengo algo mas importante que hacer, Lyra debemos seguir antes de que anochezca.

Lyra: Hasta Pronto Fluttershy y por favor dile a la princesa Luna cuando despierte, que deseo que se mejore pronto.

Fluttershy: Se lo diré en cuanto la vea.

Fluttershy sale volando en dirección a Canterlot seguida de la sonda que carga a Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de la tierra el Rey sombra esta fascinado con todo lo que hay en la nave Draxy, la nave esta realizando las reparaciones y ajustes para estar a plena potencia.

Inteligencia Artificial: Comandante Sombra.

Rey Sombra: Solo llamame Rey sombra.

Inteligencia Artificial: Rey sombra le informo que perdí contacto con la unidad Echelon, es posible que la unidad haya sido destruida.

Rey Sombra: ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido derrotada?, se supone que son invencibles.

Inteligencia Artificial: Es probable que uno de los factores de la derrota fuese que no tenía suficiente energía y la mayoría de las unidades requieren mantenimiento, el blindaje pudo haber sido afectado por el paso del tiempo.

Rey Sombra: ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán listas todas las unidades de batalla?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Tiempo aproximado, cuatro días.

Rey sombra: ¿Hay alguna unidad que este funcionando con toda su potencia?.

Inteligencia Artificial: ninguna

Rey Sombra: ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para poner en funcionamiento una unidad de batalla rindiendo a todo su capacidad?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Desviando recursos se tardaría veinticuatro horas en estar lista.

Rey Sombra: Veamos, quiero que pongas a funcionar esta.

Inteligencia Artificial: Desviando recursos, iniciando a la unidad Exiron.

Rey Sombra: esta ves no escaparas de esta y para asegurarme enviare a dos mas como apoyo, muy pronto todo sera mio.

La noche cae en toda Ecuestria, cerca de las montañas Axio y Lyra encuentran refugio en una piedra que sobresale de una pared de rocas, utilizando uno de los colchones inflables lo usan como tienda de campaña.

Axio: No es muy cómodo pero servirá por esta noche.

Lyra: No me parece que tu duermas en el suelo mientras que yo duermo cómodamente en tu colchón de aire.

Axio: No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, no te imaginas en los lugares que he tenido que pasar algunas noches.

Lyra: Aún así tu deberías descansar aquí, lo necesitas mas que yo, después de todas las batallas que haz tenido en estos días.

Axio: Como te dije, no te preocupes por mi, ya he tenido que pasar por este tipo de situaciones, mas bien aprovecha y descansa lo mejor que puedas, mañana tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

Lyra: ¿Qué tal si compartimos el colchón?.

Axio: No le des mas vueltas y descansa.

Lyra: Si amaneces adolorido no te quejes después.

Axio: No lo haré te lo aseguro, Lyra ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lyra: Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Axio: En verdad intentaste caminar en tus dos cascos traseros.

Algo apenada Lyra responde y se muestra un poco tímida.

Lyra: Si es cierto, intente caminar como los humanos, pero me era imposible mantener el equilibrio

Axio: Y cuando la pegaso menciono que hacías cosas raras, ¿A qué se refería?.

Lyra: Me colocaba lapices en los cascos y los amarraba con cinta simulando que eran mis manos y que podía coger cosas con ellos, a veces en el asiento del parque me sentaba como lo haría un humano, algunos ponys me molestaban por la forma en que actuaba pero yo nunca me di por vencida y seguí intentándolo una y otra ves, sin importarme lo que los demás ponys pensaran de mi.

Axio: Es admirable tu determinación, eso te hace especial, me siento feliz de tener a una amiga como tu y un consejo, no te rindas jamas, persigue tu sueño sin importar los obstáculos que se te puedan presentar tal ves algún día tu sueño se haga realidad.

Lyra: Ya se hizo Realidad, conocí al primer humano en toda Ecuestria y esta a mi lado en este momento.

Axio: ¿Si ves?, tu sueños se pueden materializar.

Lyra: Gracias Axio, tu eres el segundo que me ha apoyado y motivado a seguir mis sueños.

Axio: ¿Quién fue el primero?.

Lyra: La primera fue Bon Bon, ella me tendió el casco cuando mas lo necesitaba y a pesar de todo lo que hacia, nunca me dio la espalda, es la mejor amiga que tengo.

Axio: Cuando termine todo esto me gustaría conocer a tu amiga.

Lyra: Sera un placer presentártela, solo espero que no se asuste pues no esta acostumbrada a ver criaturas místicas.

Axio: Nunca se sabe, tal ves le caiga bien.

Lyra: Tal ves.

Axio: Buenas Noches Lyra.

Lyra: Buenas Noches Axio.

Axio como pudo se acomodo en las rocas, mientras que Lyra pensaba en su amiga, en lo que estaría haciendo en su ausencia.

Al día siguiente en Canterlot, Rainbow Dash está despertando con los primeros rayos del sol.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿En dónde se metió el humano... ?, hay mi cabeza... como duele.

Fluttershy: Por fin despertaste Rainbow Dash, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo crees que me siento?, me duele la cabeza, ¿Dime qué paso con el humano?.

Fluttershy: El sigue su camino a las montañas acompañado de Lyra.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?, ¿Lo dejaste escapar?, tendré que ir por el, esta ves no podrá vencerme.

En esos momentos en que Rainbow Dash se levanta de la cama aparecen Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y la princesa Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya despertaste, nos tenias un poco preocupadas porque no despertabas.

Rainbow Dash: No tanto como lo que le pasara al humano cuando lo atrape, enfrentara la justicia de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle: Si te detuvieras por un momento y escucharas, sabrías que el humano que intentaste golpear salvo la vida de la princesa Luna.

Applejack: Y salvo la vida de mi hermanita y a tu hermana Scootalo.

Rarity: Sin mencionar que salvo a Sweetie Belle de unas terribles quimeras.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso están de su parte?, ¿Cómo pueden estar seguras que el no provoco todo ese desastre?.

Applejack: Las chicas nos contaron todo lo que sucedió y Big Macintosh lo confirmo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y qué hay de la princesa Luna?.

Princesa Celestia: Mi hermana me contó lo que ocurrió en el bosque, fue atacada por una criatura parte animal y parte de metal, ella no fue rival para aquella bestia que la quería eliminar, afortunadamente el humano intervino salvando la vida de mi hermana y la de sus acompañantes, es una pena que uno de ellos perdiera una de sus alas intentando proteger a Luna.

Twilight Sparkle: Creo que alguien debe una disculpa.

La pegaso ante las abrumadoras pruebas no tiene mas elección que admitir su error.

Rainbow Dash: Reconozco que no debí apresurarme en sacar conclusiones.

Applejack: Todos cometemos errores alguna ves, lo importante es enmendar los errores.

Rainbow Dash: En cuanto lo encuentre me disculpare con él... por cierto ¿Cómo esta la Princesa Luna?.

Princesa Celestia: Ella se encuentra mejor gracias a la medicina que el humano le dio, los médicos de Canterlot están muy sorprendidos por la rápida curación de Luna, incluso un par de ellos me pidieron que les presentara al que creo tal maravilla curativa.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?, se que tu no pudiste haberme cargado.

Fluttershy: El humano fue muy amable al prestarme una sonda, con su ayuda te traje hasta Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash: No puedo creer que fui derrotada por un debilucho.

Princesa Celestia: Rainbow Dash ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?.

Rainbow Dash: Por su puesto su majestad, pregunte lo que quiera.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cuándo te enfrentaste con el humano notaste algo extraño en el?.

Rainbow Dash: No, no note nada extraño.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué me puedes decir de sus habilidades?.

Rainbow Dash: Es muy veloz, pudo golpearme cuando realice la Rain plosión sónica, prácticamente desapareció de mi vista en un parpadear, no me explico como lo pudo hacer.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Es posible que usara tele transportación?.

Rainbow Dash: No lo creo, aunque no pude verlo si pude escucharlo como cuando se mueve un pegaso a gran velocidad y genera un sonido característico e inigualable, cuando se acerco a mi pude escuchar ese sonido.

Princesa Celestia: Mi hermana tenía razón, es como ella sospechaba.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Hay algo qué no sepamos?.

Princesa Celestia: Mi hermana tenía ciertas sospechas con relación al objeto que se estrello en el bosque, con la aparición del humano y los eventos que ocurrieron en el imperio de cristal, ella me narro los acontecimientos que presencio en las afueras del pantano Froggy Botton, me dijo que lo vio luchar de una forma que ningún pony podría igualar, su fuerza es comparable a cuarenta sementales atléticos y posee una gran velocidad sin mencionar que puede tener habilidades desconocidas, cuando el humano se acerco a Luna ella pudo sentir una poderosa fuerza mágica pero a la ves una descomunal energía que solo comparo como algo muy antiguo y místico.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quieres decir que el objeto que cayo en el bosque EverFree es como una especie de carruaje que lo transporto hasta ecuestria?.

Rainbow Dash: No se ustedes, pero... ¿No es mucha coincidencia que el humano estuviera en Ecuestria justo cuando atacaron a la princesa Luna?.

Pinkie Pie: Es posible que él haya sido traído contra su voluntad y él solo intente averiguar quién lo trajo a Ecuestria, pero lo que él ignora es que es una pieza clave para evitar el desastre que se avecina para toda Ecuestria.

Las chicas se quedan mirando a Pinkie Pie un tanto incrédulas.

Rarity: Cariño ¿No estarás exagerando de nuevo?.

Pinkie Pie: Solo es una corazonada.

Twilight: En los años que conozco a Pinkie Pie he aprendido que sus corazonadas pueden ser muy acertadas.

Princesa Celestia: Ante esta evidencia es importante encontrar al humano, solo que puede haber un problema.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Te refieres a que no coopere con nosotras por los incidentes que ocurrieron en el pantano?.

Princesa Celestia: El debe creer que lo estamos persiguiendo y evitara cualquier contacto con los ponys.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hay con Lyra?, el no parecía escapar de ella, es mas me dio la sensación de que son muy amigos.

La princesa Luna entra en la habitación respondiendo la pregunta.

Princesa Luna: Es muy fácil de responder, Lyra ofreció ayuda al humano para llegar a un sitio en particular.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Luna que gusto verla de nuevo y recuperada.

Princesa Celestia: Tu deberías estar descansando en la cama del hospital.

Princesa Luna: Ya me siento mucho mejor, mis heridas han sanado y no me gusta mucho la comida del hospital.

Applejack: Veo que a Lyra se le cumplió el deseo de encontrar a un humano.

Princesa Celestia: Es mas que eso, es la investigación de toda su vida hecha realidad.

Rainbow Dash: Muy bonito todo pero eso no nos ayudará a acercarnos al humano y menos después de atacarlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash tiene razón, eso no nos ayudará.

Princesa Luna: Yo me haré cargo de este asunto.

Princesa Celestia: No deberías esforzarte, es muy peligroso salir de nuevo, no sabemos si hayan mas criaturas como las que te atacaron en las afueras del pantano.

Princesa Luna: debo ser yo, él no confiara en nadie mas, por lo menos el ya sabe quien soy, estoy segura que podre encontrarlo.

Princesa Celestia: Me niego a que vayas detrás del humano, tu debes descasar, encontraremos otra forma.

Applejack: Si se requiere de alguien de confianza ¿Porqué no enviamos a Fluttershy?, ella ya ha conversado con el humano.

Fluttershy: No se si deba.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack tiene razón, él confiara en ti y para asegurarnos yo te acompañare.

Rainbow Dash: Yo también iré y las protegeré de cualquiera que quiera lastimar a mis amigas.

Twilight Sparkle: Es mejor que no, recuerda que tu atacaste al humano, si te ve dificultaras que podamos hablar con él.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight tiene razón, es mejor que no vayas.

Twilight Sparkle: Vamos Fluttershy debemos encontrar a un humano.

De regreso en las montañas, Axio es el primero en despertar de su incomoda siesta, después de estirarse un poco suena el intercomunicador de su brazalete.

Axio: ¿Qué sucede Max?.

Max: Capitán logre traducir el texto que me envió, es un idioma que dejo de usarse hace mucho cuando las naciones se unificaron y crearon la federación.

Axio: ¿En que idioma estaba?.

Max: Esta escrito en inglés.

Axio: Gracias Max, se me olvidaba, es posible que tengamos visitantes indeseados en este planeta y las evidencias apuntan a los Draxy

Max: ¿Qué acción quiere tomar?.

Axio: Olvida los motores, quiero que pongas a funcionar todas las armas y repares los desperfectos.

Max: Advertencia las reparaciones pueden tardar mas de lo esperado, recursos insuficientes.

Axio: No se cuanto tiempo tenemos, si es necesario busca en todos los lugares hasta que puedas encontrar los materiales para la reconstrucción, si es necesario que tengas que quitarle las armaduras a los ponys y usarlos como parches hazlo, el reloj esta en contra, otra cosa, necesitare transporte.

Max: Entendido, iniciando reparaciones de emergencia.

Max obedeciendo las ordenes de su capitán comienza a escanear la zona encontrando la mayoría de los materiales en ponyville, las primeras víctimas fueron los soldados que acampaban cerca de la Sfaiter, las nano máquinas subieron a los soldados sin ser detectadas, casi al mismo tiempo las armaduras de los soldados caían al suelo hechas polvo para luego reunirse en una masa gigante y ser absorbida por la nave, los soldados estaba desconcertados por el suceso, en ponyville las cosas se ponen interesantes, en cada casa los nano Bots van convirtiendo en polvo todo lo que encuentren hecho en metal y cristal, ni las joyas se salvan de ser asimiladas, ante los atónitos ojos de los ponys que ven como sus utensilios de cocina, joyas, vidrios, metales precioso y metales comunes son convertidos en polvo para luego formar bolas gigantes que son transportadas por sondas hasta la nave, algunos ponys intentan desesperadamente evitar que sus objetos sean convertidos en polvo sin buenos resultados, ni el tren ni los rieles se salva de los nano Bots.

De vuelta en la montaña con Axio, él está leyendo la traducción del manuscrito, al cabo de una hora Lyra despierta con sus fuerzas renovadas.

Lyra: ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?.

Axio: Max me envió el texto traducido, te sorprenderás mucho cuando lo leas.

Lyra se aproxima al holograma y lee las primeras cinco páginas.

Lyra: Esto es increíble yo tenía razón, es la parte no contada de los ponys.

Axio: Eso no es todo, si vas a la página treinta encontraras algo muy interesante.

Lyra rápidamente pasa las hojas holográficas hasta la página treinta.

Lyra: Esto es el hallazgo del siglo, lo sabia lo sabia.

Axio: ¿Qué te parece?, no soy el único humano que ha llegado a este mundo.

Lyra: Eso explica muchas cosas, por ejemplo algunos instrumentos musicales no fueron hechos para nuestros cascos y muchas otras herramientas.

Axio:Hasta donde alcance a leer se trataba de una chica llamada Megan, según este diario que por cierto es un diario, ella encontró por accidente un portal que la trajo a este lugar, relata muchas de sus aventuras con los ponys, pero no estaba sola, ella habla mucho de su hermano y hermana y su estrecha amistad con algunos ponys, como me aburría el resto de sus aventuras decidí saltar a la última página, por lo que pude analizar ella estaba muy triste se nota en las últimas palabras que escribió.

Lyra: ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que este tan pusiera triste?.

Axio: Si me lo preguntas creo que se preparaba para algo terrible, tuve que retroceder un poco para poder entender el porque de esas últimas palabras y si no estoy mal es por algo que encontraron cerca a un cañón, según el diario su hermano despertó a un ser que dormía en una capsula de cristal, la criatura engaño a los ponys para que le dieran su cristal el cual tenía una increíble cantidad de magia, el cristal al parecer regulaba el clima, cuando se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones trataron de detenerlo pero no lo logran, Megan logra salvar a la mayoría de los ponys y relata los momentos angustiosos que vivieron para sobrevivir y ahí termina el diario.

Lyra: Yo alguna ves escuche historias muy antiguas de un mal que fue encerrado en el interior de la tierra pero el costo por la victoria fue muy alto.

Axio: Sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado, porque si es así toda criatura en este mundo podría enfrentar el peor desastre que jamas hayan presenciado.

Lyra: ¿Acaso tiene que ver con esa cosa que intento asesinar a la princesa Luna?.

Axio: Me temo que solo haz visto una pequeña parte comparado con lo que se avecina si mis sospechas se confirman.

Lyra: Pero tu puedes detenerlo, he visto como luchas.

Axio: Puedo ganarles pero necesito que mi nave este funcionando a toda su capacidad, espero que haya logrado encontrar los insumos necesarios para su reparación.

Lyra: Tengo fé que tu podrás ganarle.

Axio: Gracias por el voto de confianza, es momento de acortar camino, me pregunto si tienes miedo a las alturas.

Lyra: Puede que un poco, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.

Axio rompe uno de los colchones y usando algunas partes de su armadura crea un ala delta.

Axio: Esto bastará, si el viento esta a nuestro favor acortaremos distancia de nuestro objetivo.

Lyra: No se ve muy seguro, si quieres yo bajare y te alcanzare luego.

Axio: Nada de eso, te ofreciste como guiá y te necesito para que me lleves a estas coordenadas, te aseguro que no te sucederá nada.

Axio Improvisa un arnés y coloca a Lyra en su pecho, ella solo tiembla de solo pensar en lo que le espera.

Axio: Perfecto, arnés segurado, el viento esta a nuestro favor, es momento de lanzarnos al vació.

Lyra: Dejame ir, no estoy loca para saltar de un despeñaderoooooooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...

Axio con Lyra sujetada a su cuerpo se lanza en el ala delta casero, al principio Lyra grita a todo pulmón por el efecto de la caída pero después al tomar altura deja de gritar para admirar el paisaje.

Lyra: Esto es hermoso así debe ser como los pegasos sienten cuando vuelan.

Axio: Con la diferencia de que nosotros estamos usando un planeador mientras que los pegasos solo necesitan de sus alas para volar.

Lyra: No dejo de sentir algo de miedo.

Axio: No te preocupes, mi armadura es muy resistente y muy útil en este tipo de situaciones.

Lyra: ¿De qué esta hecha esta armadura?.

Axio: Esta hecha con pequeñas máquinas que pueden modificar su estructura atómica convirtiendo un elemento en mas fuerte o muy endeble, depende para que aplicación se necesite.

Lyra: Espero que sepas como aterrizar.

Axio: Soy un experto en estrellarme.

Lyra: ¿Estrellarte?, ¿No sabes aterrizar?, no debí dejarme convencer de volar en esta cosa.

Axio: Relajate, es una broma, ya he volado antes en ala delta por esa razón mis colchones de aire no duran mucho en mis excursiones.

Lyra: Eeeehhh... no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera y menos en estos momentos.

Axio: Tu disfruta del panorama, yo me encargare de maniobrar.

Volviendo al palacio con la Princesa Celestia, ella esta en el gran salón dando algunas instrucciones a sus generales.

Princesa Celestia: La seguridad debe ser reforzada en todo Canterlot, cualquier actividad sospechosa debe ser investigada y de ser hostil tienen permiso para atacar.

General Ahiron: Como ordene su majestad.

General Mustang: Nos haremos cargo de toda la seguridad su alteza.

General Storm: Encontraremos al que ataco a la princesa Luna y lo pagara caro.

Princesa Celestia: Recuerden que el enemigo es muy poderoso y en caso de no poder vencerlo deben retirarse, ¿Me han entendido?.

Los tres generales contestan al mismo tiempo, si su majestad.

Princesa Celestia: Pueden retirarse, una cosa mas, si ven al humano del que tanto hablan en ponyville no deben atacarlo ni perseguirlo.

Los tres generales asienten con la cabeza y se retiran.

Un soldado entra en el gran salón.

Soldado: Disculpe su majestad pero la alcaldesa de Ponyville desea verla con suma urgencia.

Princesa Celestia: Dejala pasar.

Soldado: Como ordene su majestad.

El soldado se retira y deja pasar a la alcaldesa que se ve muy preocupada.

Alcaldesa: Princesa Celestia vengo a pedirle ayuda, no sabemos que hacer.

Princesa Celestia: Calma alcaldesa, dígame cual es el problema.

Alcaldesa: Su majestad, Ponyville esta pasando por una crisis, todos nuestros objetos están siendo convertidos en polvo para después ser convertidos en bolas gigantes y luego unos artefactos mecánicos voladores se los llevan, intentamos de todo desde fumigar hasta usar magia pero fue imposible detener la plaga.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo eran esas máquinas voladoras?.

Alcaldesa: Eran redondas, tenían un ojo de color rojo con brazos a los lados y son de color plateado.

Princesa Celestia: Es muy extraño que este pasando esto, alcaldesa iré a Ponyville a investigar.

Alcaldesa: Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia ya no sabemos que más hacer, si esto continua así pronto nos quedaremos sin nada.

La conversación es interrumpida por una discusión que se escucha detrás de las puertas del gran salón, de un golpe las puertas se abren dejando ver a un enfadado perro diamante que a duras penas logra dar unos pasos antes de ser detenido por la guardia real.

Princesa Celestia: ¿A qué se debe esta intromisión sin ser anunciado?.

Rover: Exijo que se nos devuelvan todas nuestras joyas.

Princesa Celestia: No se a que joyas se refiere.

Rover: No finja que no sabe, ustedes son los causantes de la desaparición de todas nuestra joyas.

Princesa Celestia: No tengo tiempo para sus absurdas acusaciones.

Rover: ¿Absurdas acusaciones?, ¿Pero qué se cree?, ¿Qué por ser de la realeza puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?.

Princesa Celestia: Le repito que no se de que me esta hablando.

Rover: No finja, vimos como todas nuestras valiosas joyas eran convertidas en polvo para luego ser convertidas en pelotas gigantes que fueron llevadas a la superficie, seguimos el rastro hasta Ponyville donde vimos una enorme cosa metálica en el bosque que sus soldados custodiaban, allí desaparecían dentro de esa cosa.

Princesa Celestia: Les aseguro que no estaba enterada de esto pero no significa que yo tenga la culpa por el incidente y si esos soldados están ahí es para vigilar al extraño objeto que cayó del cielo hace un par de noches.

Rover: Si usted no es la culpable, entonces quiero saber quién fue.

Princesa Celestia: En cuanto lo sepa se lo haré saber por el momento debo ir a Ponyville a averiguar lo que esta sucediendo.

Rover: Iré con usted, alguien debe pagar por este crimen.

Princesa Celestia: No es necesario, como le dije antes le avisare en cuanto sepa que esta ocurriendo.

La princesa sube a su carruaje y se dirige a Ponyville con un grupo de guardias pegasos de élite muy bien armados

Después de unos minutos de viaje la princesa y su escolta llegan a Ponyville, la situación es desesperada, los ponys intentan salvar sus objetos creando escudos mágicos, usando detergente y algunos cuelgan sus objetos de los árboles creyendo que esto los pondría a salvo pero las nano máquinas son implacables, uno de los soldados se acerca al carruaje real.

Soldado: Su majestad esto es una locura, no sabemos como detener lo que sea que se este llevando todas las cosas del pueblo.

Princesa Celestia: Soldado ¿Dónde está su armadura y sus armas?.

Soldado: Fueron reducidas a polvo y luego convertidas en una bola grande de metal, después llegaron esos artefactos y se la llevaron.

La Princesa Celestia se baja del carruaje que todavía esta volando, el soldado intenta advertirle que no toque el suelo pero es demasiado tarde, al tocar el suelo el metal que tiene en sus casco es convertido en polvo, Celestia puede sentir como algo sube por su cuerpo para después ver como cu corona y su collar se desintegran, los soldados ignorando la advertencia descienden junto a la Princesa Celestia para ver que ella no haya sufrido daño alguno, al posarsen en el suelo miles de nano máquinas asaltan a los soldados quitándoles todo lo que esta hecho de metal o cristal y dejándolos como vinieron al mundo.

Soldado: Intente advertirles, si tienen algún contacto con el suelo todo lo que sea de metal o cristal es reducido a polvo, las únicas cosas que se han salvado son las que están lejos del suelo.

Ante sus ojos reales ve como se convierten en bolas de metal luego una sonda viene y las recoge, sintiendo curiosidad sigue a la sonda hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, Celestia queda maravillada al ver la nave por primera ves.

Princesa Celestia: Es muy hermosa, imagine todo menos esto, veo que esta dañada en algunas partes.

Soldado: Eso no es nada su majestad, cuando la encontramos tenía enormes agujeros por todas partes pero desde que esas cosas voladoras están trayendo esas esferas han estado cerrándose los agujeros, como aquí donde observa, había un agujero muy grande y se podía ver el interior, ahora ya no hay agujero.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Alguno de ustedes sintió algo en su pelaje?.

Soldado: Si su majestad, sentimos como algo que caminaba por encima nuestro pero no pudimos ver nada.

Princesa Celestia: Como dice mi hermana, si no puedes verlo no significa que no este ahí.

Celestia usando su magia aplica un hechizo que le permite ver lo invisible, al revisar el lugar no encuentra nada, al mirar el suelo observa algo curioso el suelo parece moverse, usando otro hechizo que le permite aumentar la visión se sorprende al ver como millones de máquinas diminutas van en todas direcciones buscando cualquier cosa que les sirva para reparar a la Sfaiter.

Princesa Celestia: Nunca pensé ver máquinas en miniatura, estos deben ser los causantes de todo este alboroto.

Celestia usando un campo de fuerza mágico intenta aislar algunas nano Bots, las micro máquinas atraviesan el campo mágico sin problemas.

Princesa Celestia: La única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que se esta reparando, lo único que se me ocurre para detener su avance es alejar los objetos de valor de Ponyville... guardia avise a todos los ponys que no se acerquen con ningún objeto al pueblo.

Guardia Real: Como ordene su majestad.

De regreso con Axio y Lyra, estos logran atravesar el valle y aterrizar cerca de un bosque junto a unos volcanes donde los dragones pasan su temporada de migración.

Axio: ¿Lo ves?, no estuvo tan mal.

Lyra: No volveré a subirme en eso.

Axio: ¿Hacia dónde debemos seguir?.

Lyra: Estamos cerca de la pradera, sigamos por aquel sendero.

Axio: Adelante.

Al ir avanzando se escucha una una voz apenas audible, al seguir por el sendero la voz se hace cada ves mas nítida, al cruzar por unos matorrales se encuentran con Trixie que esta practicando algunos hechizos de magia que no le están saliendo muy bien.

Trixie: Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo, debo ser capaz de realizar este hechizo.

La unicornio trata de levitar agua de un lago cercano pero el líquido al llegar a determinada altura la magia se vuelve inestable y el hechizo se rompe regresando el agua al estanque.

Trixie: Tengo que ser capas de realizar este hechizo, no me rendiré, se que puedo hacerlo.

Axio: Por lo que aprecio alguien se esta esforzando mucho, ¿Quién es ella?.

Lyra: Se llama Trixie, cuando llego a ponyville luciendo sus increíbles poderes mágicos decía que había vencido a la osa mayor, pero cuando dos ponys traviesos trajeron al pueblo a la osa menor no fue capas ni siquiera de contenerla, fue gracias a Twilight Sparkle que la venció, después de un tiempo regreso al pueblo retando a Twilight, logro vencerla con facilidad con la ayuda de un amuleto que le daba increíbles poderes mágicos, después Twilight la derroto usando a sus amigas para engañar a Trixie y poder quitarle el amuleto que la estaba corrompiendo.

Axio: Al menos se esmera por auto superarse.

Trixie: Se percata de la presencia del humano y la unicornio.

Trixie: ¿Quién esta espiando a la gran y poderosa Trixie?.

Axio: No es nadie, tu sigue en lo tuyo nosotros no te molestaremos.

Trixie: A Trixie no le gusta hablar con arbustos, salgan para poder ver quienes son.

Axio: No creo que sea una buena idea.

Trixie: Exijo que se muestren, no me gustan los espiás.

Lyra: Nosotros ya nos vamos tu sigue en lo tuyo.

Los dos están a punto de irse cuando Trixie impaciente por saber de quien se trata decide interceptarlos,

para su sorpresa se encuentra con una criatura que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Axio: Si, me imagino que esta es la parte en donde sales corriendo o gritas monstruo o alguna otra cosa que se te ocurra.

Trixie solo se queda mirando al humano sin saber que decir o como actuar ante aquel extraño ser.

Trixie es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un Fénix pasa volando por su lado y al intentar esquivar al humano suelta su valiosa carga cayendo esta en las manos de Axio.

Axio: ¿Qué les parece?, un huevo.

Lyra: Será mejor que le devuelvas el huevo al Fénix antes de que se enoje.

Axio: No tengo ganas de mas problemas así que toma tu huevo y quedamos en paz.

Antes de poder entregarle el huevo a su dueña, del bosque emergen tres dragones que vienen persiguiendo al Fénix, estos aterrizan cerca del humano.

Garble: Pero que tenemos aquí, alguna especie de pony mutante.

Large: Si un pony mutante, eso estuvo bueno.

Teenage: Mira Garble, el tiene el huevo del Fénix.

Garble: ¡Oye tu pony mutante!, se inteligente y danos ese huevo.

Axio: ¿Acaso piensan realizar una tortilla estrellada?.

Garble: Eso a ti no te importa, danos ese huevo si no quieres salir herido.

Trixie: Es mejor no hacerlos enfadar, ellos son tres y son dragones.

Lyra: Será mejor que ustedes se vayan antes de que resulten heridos.

los tres dragones se echan a reír sin parar.

Trixie: Acaso estas demente, luchar contra tres dragones es una locura y no olvides que la magia no tiene efecto en ellos, tu deberías saberlo.

Lyra: Axio no es un humano ordinario, tu solo observa.

Axio: ¿En que problemas me termine metiendo esta ves?., ni modos no hay vuelta atrás.

Garble: ¿En serio creen que ese escuálido puede hacer algo contra tres poderosos dragones?.

Axio: Haré que no escuche eso, seré gentil y permitiré que ustedes se vayan.

Teenage: Ese gusano piensa que puede lastimarnos.

Large: Deberíamos enseñarle quien manda aquí.

Axio: Como quieran remedo de lagartijas.

Los tres Dragones se enfurecen con las palabras del humano, Garble es el primero en atacar lanzando un golpe con su cola, Axio detiene el ataque agarrándole la cola y mandándolo contra unos arbustos, este apenas se estrella en el suelo, Large usando sus garras lanza zarpazos tratando de herir al humano, Axio sin esfuerzo evade los ataques, después golpea al dragón en el estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo en el piso, Teenage intenta atrapar al humano llegándole por detrás, Axio calcula el momento justo agarra uno de sus brazos y lo estrella en el suelo, apenas si levanta polvo por el impacto.

Axio: En serio, váyanse antes de que decida ponerme serio.

Garble: Nadie nos trata de esa forma, chicos enseñemosle porque nos hacemos llamar dragones.

Los tres se reúnen frente al humano, aspiran mucho aire para después votar enormes llamaradas de fuego, las tres llamas se unen en una quemando todo a su paso, Axio extiende una mano en dirección a las llamas ante los sorprendidos dragones que observan como sus llamas son concentradas en la palma del humano formando una esfera ardiente, las llamas cambian de color rojo a un azul marino que brilla con mucha fuerza. El humano dispara la esfera y esta impacta en el suelo muy cerca al lugar donde se encuentran los dragones, la explosión que se genera sacude todos los árboles alrededor y lanza a los tres dragones en diferentes direcciones.

Garble: ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?.

Large: Si los demás Dragones se enteran que fuimos vencidos por un pony mutante seremos la burla de todos.

Teenage: Tenemos que demostrarle que con los dragones no se juega.

Garble: Ataquemos al mismo tiempo.

Teenage y Large contestan, de acuerdo.

Usando una nueva estrategia los tres dragones rodean al humano impidiendo que pueda escapar, para mayor sorpresa de todos los presentes Axio desata su poder oculto, el agua que esta en el lago comienza a levitar igual que las piedras, ramas pequeñas y hojas, Axio es rodeado por un aura de color azul que brilla con mucha intensidad, el instinto de los dragones les advierte que no luchen con aquella extraña criatura pero Garble haciendo caso omiso y recuperando su confianza les indica a sus compañeros que ataquen, los tres se abalanzan sobre el humano, este usa el agua del estanque como escudo congelando el líquido, los dragones se estrellan con la gruesa capa de hielo, Axio desprendiendo una onda de energía de su cuerpo hace que el hielo estalle convirtiendo los fragmentos de hielo en proyectiles que salen despedidos por todas partes, antes de que los trozos de hielo alcancen a las dos unicornios se crean un escudo de energía que las protege del peligro, por otro lado los dragones no salen tan bien librados de ese ataque devastador, gracias a sus escamas que son resistentes solo tienen heridas leves y muchos moretones que decoran sus cuerpos escamosos.

Axio: Hace mucho que no uso mi poder, es difícil contenerse, les sugiero que se marchen antes de que desate todo mi poder y les aseguro que no seré tan bondadoso con ustedes si siguen tentando la poca suerte que les queda.

Los dragones humillados, golpeados y con su ego por el piso deciden retirarse.

Garble: No olvidaremos la humillación que sufrimos este día, pagaras por esto.

Axio: Es mejor que no nos volvamos a encontrar porque la próxima se podría convertir en la última para ustedes.

Axio: Desprendiendo un enorme poder, inimaginable, hace que la tierra bajo los dragones se estremezca con extrema violencia para después elevarla y lanzarla con los dragones incluidos en dirección al centro del volcán.

Axio deja de emanar esa inusual energía para regresar a la normalidad.

Axio: Espero que con eso sea suficiente para que no sigan molestando.

Al voltear a mirar si las unicornios se encontraban bien ve como sus rostros denotan un tanto de admiración y sorpresa al ver las proezas que ha realizado.

Trixie: ¿Qué, o quién eres?.

Axio: Soy Axio Treink, un simple humano.

Lyra: Tu no tienes nada de simple, te he visto luchar pero nada como esto.

Trixie: Nunca había visto usar magia tan poderosa como esa.

Axio: Me alegro que les haya gustado, me gustaría dar explicaciones pero el tiempo apremia, Lyra debemos seguir.

Lyra: Tu no me has dicho todo, quiero saber como sabes hacer magia.

Axio: Es un poco largo de contar pero en resumen no use magia ¿Podemos irnos?.

Lyra: ¿Esto se debe a que te convertiste en humano?.

Axio: En parte si y en parte no, te lo diré después, ahora, ¿Podemos irnos?.

Lyra: El camino es largo así que tienes mucho tiempo para contármelo.

Axio: Toma a tu hijo y busca otro lugar donde anidar.

La hermosa ave haciendo una venia con sus alas abiertas da las gracias a Axio por salvar a su hijo y con mucho cuidado lo coge con sus garras y se aleja volando brillando como las estrellas.

Trixie: Espera, si no es magia lo que usaste, entonces, ¿Qué fue?.

Axio: Si tengo tiempo tal ves algún día lo sepas, adiós Trixie fue un gusto conocerte.

Lyra y Axio prosiguen su camino al norte.

Trixie: El es el mago mas poderoso que he visto, podría enseñarme su magia, así me convertiría en la mejor de todos los unicornios y volvería a ser la gran poderosa y humilde Trixie, espérenme.

Volviendo con Twilight y Fluttershy, estas van de camino al último lugar donde fue visto por ultima ves al humano.

Twilight Sparkle: Fue muy amable la princesa Luna al prestarnos su carruaje real.

Fluttershy: En especial porque nos dio escolta y víveres para un largo viaje, Luna pensó en todo.

Twilight Sparkle: Se que la Princesa Luna tenía muchas ganas de venir pero es mejor que descanse en palacio.

En la parte de atrás del carruaje se escucha un pequeño estornudo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Escuchaste eso?.

Fluttershy: Me pareció que alguien estornudaba.

Twilight Sparkle: Me parece que provino de este lugar.

Twilight quitando algunos víveres y mantas descubre al polison que esta en el carruaje.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Luna, ¿Qué hace aquí?.

Princesa Luna: ¿Ya estamos lejos de Canterlot?.

Fluttershy: Si su majestad, ya estamos muy lejos.

Princesa Luna: Perfecto, ya puedo dejar de esconderme.

Twilight Sparkle: Cuando la princesa Celestia se entere de que usted no esta en palacio se preocupara mucho.

Princesa Luna: Lo se, pero esto es mas importante, por cierto, ya puedes salir Rainbow Dash.

De debajo del asiento se escucha la vos de la pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

Princesa Luna: Te vi entrar en el carruaje mucho antes de que yo me ocultara.

Twilight Sparkle: No puedo creer que vinieran cuando se les advirtió que no lo hicieran.

Rainbow Dash: No tengo la culpa de querer proteger a mis mejores amigas, de paso quiero disculparme con el humano por mi mala conducta.

Fluttershy: Eso es admirable, yo te apoyo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ves?, Fluttershy me apoya.

Twilight Sparkle: No hay elección, solo trata de no interferir cuando lo encontremos.

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, no lo ahuyentare con mi genialidad.

Princesa Luna: Solo espero que podamos encontrarlo rápido

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios son muy apreciados, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos

Gracias por leer


	6. Verdades Reveladas

VERDADES REVELADAS

En el bosque, caminando por el sendero Axio y Lyra siguen rumbo al norte siendo seguidos por Trixie.

Trixie: Por favor enseñame tu poderosa e increíble magia.

Axio: Es mejor que regreses por donde viniste, yo estoy algo ocupado solucionando un problema.

Trixie: Te aseguro que puedo ser una excelente aprendiz.

Axio: En estos momentos no estoy enseñado, mas bien estoy acabando con plagas molestas.

Lyra: Es mejor que vuelvas a lo tuyo, en verdad estamos un poco atareados.

Trixie: Si quieres puedo cocinar, lavo la ropa, te prometo que seré la mejor aprendiz que hayas tenido.

Axio: ¿Porqué no vuelves a tu casa?, de seguro debe haber alguien que te este esperando.

Trixie: No tengo casa, ni un lugar donde ir, todo lo que me quedaba desapareció como mis sueños de convertirme en la mejor maga que Ecuestria haya conocido.

Axio se detiene y mira fijamente a los ojos de Trixie, después da un profundo suspiro.

Axio: Tu tenías que encontrar mi punto flaco, no soporto ver a alguien necesitado y mas si se trata de una chica, en tu caso una yegua... Te preguntare algo y dependiendo de tu respuesta decidiré si te ayudo o no.

Trixie: Contestare con toda sinceridad.

Axio: ¿Dime porque quieres convertirte en un mago reconocido?.

Trixie: Al principio solo lo hacia por la fama y la fortuna pero después gracias a Twilight Sparkle comprendí que no todo es espectáculo ni ganancias, entonces entendí lo importante que es superarme, ser humilde y enmendar mis errores, no te mentiré quiero ser reconocida como la mejor maga de toda Ecuestria y no como un fraude que nadie quiere voltear a mirar.

Lyra: Yo no sabia por lo que estabas pasando, en estos momentos te entiendo yo también luche para alcanzar mis sueños.

Axio: Trixie debo advertirte algo, puedo enseñarte como desarrollar talentos escondidos pero no puedo ayudarte en la parte de la magia y otro detalle si me sigues es probable que te expongas a peligros inimaginables

Trixie: Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, por favor aceptame como tu aprendiz.

Axio: De acuerdo Trixie, existen muchos caminos para descubrir tus talentos escondidos, el que te enseñaré es probable que te lleve a lugares insospechados, solo espero que tengas la voluntad para seguir adelante.

Trixie: Gracias, muchas gracias, no te defraudare, seré la mejor aprendiz que hayas tenido.

Axio: Mientras seguimos al norte quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer.

De regreso en las montañas, La princesa luna, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle y la escolta personal de la princesa, llegan al lugar donde las dos pegasos vieron al humano por última ves.

Fluttershy: Este es el lugar dónde lo encontramos.

Twilight: Esto podría ser un problema, no veo huellas que podamos seguir.

Princesa Luna: Permíteme yo solucionare esto.

Haciendo brillar su cuerno efectuá un hechizo el cual deja ver unas pisadas en las rocas de color verde brillante.

Twilight Sparkle: Es increíble, yo no conocía este tipo de hechizos, es mas he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca y no se menciona nada parecido.

Princesa Luna: Es porque es de mi invención, lo usaba mucho cuando jugaba con mi hermana a las escondidas así es como le ganaba. Guardias sigan las huellas.

Los guardias contestan al unisono, como ordene su majestad.

Al seguir las huellas estas las guían hasta un despeñadero.

Guardia Real: Su majestad le informo que el rastro termina al final del despeñadero.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo es eso posible?, debe haber un error.

Rainbow Dash: No pensaran que se lanzo al vació.

Princesa Luna: Es poco probable, tendré que investigar.

Luna se baja del carruaje seguida de las demás ponys, al ir revisando el lugar logra llegar a una conclusión.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Luna ¿Pudo descubrir en que dirección se fueron?.

Princesa Luna: En efecto, el humano y la unicornio saltaron por el acantilado.

Fluttershy: Disculpe Princesa Luna, pero eso no sería peligroso para alguien que no sabe volar.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy no creo que los dos se lanzara al vació.

Princesa Luna: Las evidencias dicen lo contrario, las huellas de Lyra desaparecen en este lugar, en donde están las huellas del humano si observas detenidamente veras que el color de las huellas es mas intenso, eso solo significa que el humano levanto a Lyra, tomo impulso y salto por el despeñadero.

Rainbow Dash: Lo que quieres decir es que... ¿Se suicidaron?.

Princesa Luna: No creo que se suicidaran, es posible que hayan descendido la montaña de alguna forma desconocida para nosotras.

Twilight Sparkle: Si descendieron la montaña pueden haber ido en cualquier dirección, será muy difícil localizarlos.

Princesa Luna: Hay mucha verdad en tus palabras pero eso no me detendrá para encontrarlos.

Twilight Sparkle: Debemos usar la cabeza, piensen como podemos hallarlos, algo se nos debe estar olvidando.

Fluttershy: Ahora que recuerdo el menciono algo sobre llegar a un lugar en concreto.

Princesa Luna: Si lo meditamos por un momento todo el camino que han recorrido indica que se dirigen al norte.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí se dirigieran al norte solo tendrían que ir por el camino que esta paralelo a las vías del tren.

Princesa Luna: Se te olvida un importante detalle, el no desea ser visto o encontrarse con otros ponys, por ese motivo Lyra lo esta guiando por este camino y si no me equivoco Clousdale se encuentra en la ruta por donde ellos están viajando y la única forma de no ser vistos por los pegasos es viajando por el bosque, impidiendo ser vistos desde el aire.

Rainbow Dash: No hay tiempo que perder démonos prisa para alcanzar a esos dos antes que los perdamos.

Princesa Luna: Guardias vamos en dirección a Clousdale, descenderemos en las cercanías del bosque Galloping Gorge.

De vuelta Con Axio Lyra y Trixie, siguen con paso firme hacia el norte, Trixie va realizando los actos de magia.

Axio: No tenía ni idea del alcance de la magia de los unicornios.

Lyra: No todos los unicornios pueden realizar magia avanzada.

Axio: No lo entiendo si todos los unicornios pueden hacer magia ¿Qué es lo que les impide alcanzar todo su potencial?.

Trixie: Depende mucho de la Cutie Mark que tengan, esta determina sus habilidades y destrezas.

Axio: Ya me queda mas claro porque no todos los unicornios pueden realizar magia avanzada, pero eso no sera problema, iniciaremos con algo básico, quiero que intentes levitar esta pequeña hoja que pondré en mi hombro pero no deberás usar tu magia, usa tu mente, tu imaginación y tus emociones.

Trixie: Eso es imposible, sin magia no podre mover esa hoja.

Axio: Nada es imposible, observa.

Axio se aproxima a una piedra que esta a un lado del camino, usando su Telekinesis levita la piedra a unos tres metros del suelo.

Axio: ¿Ves?, nada es imposible, solo debes creer que puedes moverla y la moverás, siente como una mano invisible sale de tu interior y coge la hoja.

Trixie: Lo intentare.

Axio: No lo intentes, solo hazlo, mentalizaté que puedes lograrlo, siente esa energía que fluye dentro de ti.

Trixie: ¿Podemos descansar un momento?.

Axio: No, debes intentar mover la hoja mientras caminamos, si te párese muy complicado puedes devolverte y seguir en lo que estabas.

Trixie: No, yo puedo hacerlo.

Axio: Mantén tu mente centrada en la hoja y en lo que quieres lograr.

Trixie empieza con sus primeras lecciones no muy convencida de lo que hace, Axio se detiene y se da la vuelta viéndola a los ojos.

Axio: Trixie si no te convence mi método, entonces no debiste venir.

Trixie: Yo no he dicho nada, estoy tratando de levantar la hoja.

Axio: Estas haciendo el ejercicio sin estar convencida de lo que haces.

Trixie queda congelada al escuchar lo que él le dice.

Trixie: ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba pensando?, ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?.

Axio: No puedo leer la mente pero si puedo sentir tu energía vital y para mi es como un libro abierto, si quieres aprender debes olvidarte de lo imposible, pensar mas en que todo lo puedes realizar sin importar que tan difícil sea.

Trixie: Me disculpo, si me lo permites yo lo haré de nuevo.

Axio: De acuerdo, prosigue con los ejercicios, trata de concentrarte en lo que haces.

Lyra: Ahora si me dirás como sabes hacer magia.

Axio: Te recuerdo que yo no uso magia como ustedes, yo manipulo energía vital, en otras culturas lo conocen como Chi.

Lyra: ¿Siempre haz tenido esos poderes?.

Axio: No siempre fue así, antes de convertirme en lo que ves yo era solo un cadete con bastantes problemas de por medio.

En el rostro del humano se nota un poco tristeza.

Lyra: ¿Pasa algo?.

Axio: No, solo que me hiciste recordar algo, no importa.

Lyra: Mi instinto de pony me dice lo contrario, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, puedes contármelo.

Axio Dirige la mirada hacia la copa de los árboles viendo como la luz pasa entre las ramas.

Axio: Como te dije no siempre tuve estos poderes, el día que cambio mi destino para siempre también fue el día en que perdí a mis amigos y camaradas, no pude hacer nada en ese momento para ayudarlos.

Lyra: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Axio: Una antigua amenaza que todos creían extinta volvió con mas fuerza que nunca, yo estaba de vigilancia en una de las torres de observación con mi amigo Terens al que consideraba como mi hermano, cuando los Acrox llegaron destruyeron toda la base, Terens y otros soldados y compañeros logramos escapar pero solo fue por breve tiempo, después nos persiguieron y ellos dieron sus vidas para que yo pudiera alertar a la flota de la nueva amenaza, por cosas del destino termine hallando lo que los Acrox buscaban he involucrándome en batallas que te dejarían con pesadillas, termine convirtiendo en un guerrero con poderes inimaginables y con ello una gran responsabilidad, con el paso del tiempo fui cambiando y mejorando.

Lyra: Perdón, No era mi intención que recordaras cosas tristes de tu pasado.

Axio: No te preocupes, es solo que me deje llevar por los recuerdos, eso es todo.

Lyra: ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas de tus aventuras?.

Axio: Si estas dispuesta a escuchar, por mi esta bien.

El tiempo transcurre, Axio relata todas sus aventuras con lujo de detalle mientras van viajando y Trixie sigue intentando mover la hoja con su mente sin usar magia, Axio esta pendiente de que Trixie no use su magia, mientras tanto el carruaje real llega al bosque Galloping Gorge.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya estamos aquí, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso Princesa Luna?.

Princesa Luna: El bosque es muy grande, sugiero nos dividamos en grupos y busquemos por donde hayan senderos.

Rainbow Dash: Yo elijo a Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo iré con uno de los guardias.

Princesa Luna: Guardias uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo.

Guardia Real uno: Eso nos deja a nosotros como el último equipo.

Guardia Real dos: No te quejes tanto, comencemos a buscar al humano.

Princesa Luna: En caso de encontrarlo no se le acerquen, solo informen de su posición, en caso de no encontrarlo nos reuniremos aquí mismo.

Guardia Real uno: Como ordene su majestad.

Guardia Real Dos: Entendido su majestad.

El tiempo transcurre hasta caer la noche y sus esfuerzos por hallar al humano son inútiles, todo lo que pueden hacer es esperar al amanecer para continuar su búsqueda, mientras descansan en el bosque EverFree.

En casa de zecora, ella esta en total relajación y armonía con la naturaleza cuando una pequeña Luz entra por una ventana medio ajustada, la luz revolotea en la cabeza de Zecora y algo inusual sucede, Zecora es sacada de su meditación para ser guiada por una luz muy intensa a través del mundo de los espíritus, la Luz le muestra visiones, ella presencia como un objeto de gran tamaño emerge de la tierra creando muerte y destrucción, observa como un objeto plateado que cayó del cielo y se encuentra muy dañado combate contra el otro objeto metálico perdiendo la batalla, después se vuelve todo oscuro para dar paso a una intensa luz de color azul mostrándole una nueva visión, ella observa como Celestia y todos los ponys traen objetos de metal, joyas y cristales, las dejan junto a aquel objeto plateado, todos los daños que tiene desaparecen, después de las profundidades de la tierra emerge el enorme objeto, de el salen cientos de guerreros que van destruyendo todo a su paso pero al enfrentarse con el objeto que cayo del cielo la batalla se vuelve descomunal resultando victorioso el objeto plateado, las imágenes desaparecen y todo queda en blanco, antes de regresar a su cuerpo Zecora escucha una vos femenina.

Voz Desconocida: El Guerrero de las estrellas necesita de su ayuda, deprisa no queda mucho tiempo.

Zecora sale de su trance un poco inquieta por lo que le han revelado.

Zecora: Esto es importante... debo avisarles... para así evitar el desastre.

Dándose prisa empaca algunas cosas y sale en dirección a Canterlot, al día siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol que anuncian otro día con buen tiempo, en el bosque Galloping Gorge La princesa Luna y demás compañía se están despertando después de una larga he infructuosa búsqueda.

Princesa Luna: Buenos días chicas, es hora de despertar.

Fluttershy: Solo un poquito mas.

Rainbow Dash: Es demasiado temprano para levantarse.

Twilight Sparkle: Vamos Rainbow Dash, todavía nos falta mucho bosque por revisar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Porqué no ideas algún plan para localizarle?, después de todo tu eres el cerebrito.

Princesa Luna: Rainbow Dash tiene razón estamos perdiendo el tiempo tratando de localizarlos, debe haber algún modo para poder hallarlos.

Twilight Sparkle: No se me ocurre nada en estos momentos, debí tomar las clases de supervivencia.

Guardia Real Uno: Disculpen por interrumpir su majestad, pero tengo una idea que podría guiarnos al susodicho humano.

Princesa Luna: Escuchamos tu idea.

Guardia Real Uno: Para sobrevivir en un bosque se necesita de alimento pero mas fundamental que el alimento es el agua, si buscamos fuentes de agua los encontraremos.

Guardia Real Tres: Con su permiso su majestad, yo puedo ser de ayuda, mi hermano y yo ya hemos estado en estos bosques y se donde encontrar agua, solo hay dos lugares, uno es un manantial que se encuentra en dirección sur oeste de nuestra posición y el otro es el lago espejo que se encuentra en dirección noreste.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Porqué no lo dijeron antes?, pudieron haberos evitado esa larga búsqueda de ayer.

Guardia Real Tres: Es que hace mucho tiempo que vine por estos lugares y no recordé hasta este momento.

Princesa Luna: Guardia guianos al lago espejo, esperemos que se encuentren hay.

De regreso en las profundidades de la tierra, el Rey Sombra espera impaciente la activación de las unidades de ataque.

Inteligencia artificial: Rey Sombra Las unidas de ataque están listas y esperando sus ordenes.

Rey Sombra: Perfecto, es momento de poner fin al reinado de las princesas.

Inteligencia Artificial: ¿Cuál es la asignación de los objetivos?.

Rey Sombra: Esta unidad se encargará de la princesa Luna, esta otra de la princesa Celestia.

Inteligencia Artificial: Se requiere de un objeto o una imagen con información de su ubicación.

El Rey Sombra hace brillar su cuerno creando un humo donde se ve la imagen de la princesa Celestia, después aparece la imagen de Canterlot.

Inteligencia Artificial: Objetivo dos, confirmado.

Rey Sombra: Por último quiero que esta unidad de ataque se encargue de la princesa Cadance y cuando termine con ella elimine a Twilight Sparkle.

El rey sombra le muestra imágenes de Twilight Sparkle y la Princesa Cadance, luego aparece la imagen del imperio de Krystal.

Inteligencia Artificial: Objetivo tres y cuatro confirmados, cargando información en las unidades Exiron, iniciando unidades de ataque.

De las Cámaras de estasis tres capsulas se encienden activando a tres nuevos asesinos completamente operacionales, al terminar de cargar la información los tres asesinos se suben a las lanzaderas y son expulsados de la nave a gran velocidad.

De regreso en el lago espejo, Axio, Lyra y Trixie están calmando su sed.

Axio: Chicas dense prisa, tenemos que seguir, el tiempo apremia.

Lyra: Solo un momento estoy envasando agua, el resto del camino no hallaremos agua fresca.

Axio: Si es así sera mejor llenar la cantimplora.

Trixie: Maestro, mira lo logre, por fin pude levantar la hoja.

Axio: Bien hecho, el siguiente ejercicio es mantener la hoja en el aire el mayor tiempo posible.

Trixie: Estoy en ello.

Axio: Trixie, ¿Por casualidad tienes algún recipiente donde guardar agua?.

Trixie: En mi alforja debe haber una, creo que esta vaciá.

Axio: Si quieres yo puedo llenarla con agua del lago.

Trixie: No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

Axio: Solo nos falta conseguir algo de comer, continuemos el viaje.

Se escucha un sonido electrónico del brazalete de Axio.

Trixie: ¿Qué es ese sonido?, nunca lo había escuchado antes.

Axio: Es mi comunicador, después te explico... ¿Qué sucede Max?.

Max: Capitán mis radares de largo alcance detectan tres capsulas a velocidad Mach siete, su firma de energía coincide con unidades Exiron.

Axio: Esto no es bueno, Max, ¿En qué dirección van las tres capsulas?.

Max: Dos de las capsulas se dirigen al norte, la otra se dirige a las montañas, he detectado varias estructuras semejante a un castillo o palacio muy bien fortificado y en una posición bastante elevada.

Trixie: Lo único que conozco con esa descripción es Canterlot, se ubica arriba de la montaña.

Axio: Max, ¿Cómo van las reparaciones?.

Max: Ya he reparado la mayoría de los daños pero se necesitan mas materiales para poder entrar en funcionamiento.

Axio: ¿Qué hay de los drones de combate?.

Max: En estos momentos solo hay un Dron funcional al cien por ciento.

Axio: Rayos, esto se pondrá feo si no detenemos a esas unidades Exiron... Max, ¿Hay algún caza estela funcionando?.

Max: Afirmativo.

Axio: El sistema de armas de la Sfaiter esta operativo.

Max: Están funcionando diez torretas y dos cañones de partículas.

Axio: Activa el caza estela, neutraliza la unidad Exiron que se dirige a la montaña y enviá el Dron de combate e intercepta a una de las unidades Exiron que se dirige al norte.

Max: Activando caza estela, activando Dron de combate, iniciando tácticas de combate.

Los soldados que están de vigilancia observan como una sección de la nave se abre, de su interior sale despedido el caza estela a mucha velocidad con dirección a Canterlot, mientras tanto en palacio la Princesa Celestia esta buscando a su hermana que extrañamente no se ha dejado ver en todo el día.

Princesa Celestia: Guardias, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Luna?.

Guardia cinco: No su majestad, desde que ordeno que alistaran su carruaje para la princesa Twilight Sparkle no la hemos visto otra ves.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Su carruaje?.

Guardia cinco: Si su majestad, ella misma realizó los preparativos.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo una clara idea de donde se encuentra en estos momentos, que voy hacer contigo hermana.

Un sonido muy agudo proveniente del cielo hace estremecer todos los vidrios de Canterlot, al asomarse al balcón para investigar que ocasiona tan molesto ruido observa como un objeto se dirige a palacio y se estrella en el jardín, al disiparse el polvo y humo una figura siniestra hecha de metal escanea todo el lugar buscando algo, al mirar a donde se encuentra la princesa Celestia su mirada se fija en ella, acto seguido dispara ráfagas de protones que destruyen parte del balcón, los guardias y soldados actúan con rapidez defendiendo a la Princesa Celestia, el robot de asalto no les da mucha importancia a los ponys y continua el ataque, la Princesa Celestia crea un escudo que detiene los disparos de la unidad Exiron, los soldados desesperados lanzan flechas y lanzas contra el intruso pero esto no le afecta en nada, varios pegasos tratan de embestirlo pero al chocar con el asesino este no se inmuta, la unidad Exiron con seteros y rápidos golpes neutraliza a los pegasos dejándolos fuera de combate, los unicornios disparan rayos mágicos para destruir la armadura del intruso pero este absorbe todos los ataque mágicos, el Robot dispara varios misiles que impactan cerca de los soldados, las explosiones dejan heridos a muchos ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, los unicornios que quedan usan su magia para levantar pesados objetos y lanzarlos al asesino, este solo dispara sus armas y destruye todos los objetos que le lanzan, uno de los unicornios usando su magia levanta una pesada columna ubicándola encima de la unidad Exiron y la deja caer, antes de que la columna lo aplaste el asesino crea un escudo de energía que lo protege del ataque, el robot voltea a mirar al unicornio que lo ataco y dispara su arma láser, el unicornio se protege con un escudo mágico pero el escudo no soporta tanto poder desquebrajándose, el disparo desintegra al unicornio en segundos, La princesa Celestia al ver el horror de esa cruenta batalla diside intervenir para salvar a sus súbditos, con determinación se enfrenta a este descomunal asesino, usando su magia hace levitar al intruso, para después desatar el poder de los relámpagos sobre aquel ser, miles de voltios recorren el cuerpo metálico sin dañarlo, el robot absorbe toda la energía eléctrica y la acumula en su arma láser, después dispara al corazón de la Princesa Celestia, ella usando su escudo mágico detiene el ataque pero no por mucho tiempo, su escudo mágico empieza a ceder hasta desvanecerse, apenas tiene el tiempo para tele transportarse, el rayo destroza gran parte de las murallas del palacio, usando el factor sorpresa Celestia conjura un poderoso rayo mágico que desintegra todo a su paso, al impactar en la unidad Exiron esta absorbe toda la magia sin sufrir daño alguno, redirigiendo toda esa magia a sus armas dispara sin descanso en dirección a la princesa Celestia, ella como puede evita los disparos tele transportándose pero varios disparos logran alcanzarla, las heridas ocasionan que caiga al suelo, ella intenta levantarse pero el dolor que siente es muy agudo, sin poder defenderse ve como esa criatura se le acerca cargando su arma láser, ve como toda su vida pasa en un segundo y sin poder hacer mas solo espera lo inevitable, la unidad Exiron apunta su arma al pecho de Celestia y dispara el rayo láser, uno de los guardias se interpone entre ella y el rayo, esperando lo peor Celestia Abre sus ojos y queda sorprendida por lo que ve, un inexplicable objeto cilíndrico esta absorbiendo el disparo láser, cuando terminan lo disparos el cilindro cae al suelo echando humo, se escucha un sonido muy extraño que proviene de una de las muralla que dan al acantilado, de pronto aparece el caza estela, activa sus armas y dispara a la unidad Exiron, el asesino detiene los disparos usando su escudo pero no soporta mucho, varios disparos atraviesan la muralla de energía impactando en el brazo del Robot, la explosión destruye todo su brazo dejando un amasijo de metales retorcidos, usando su otro brazo dispara sus armas de protones, los escudos del caza estela son mas resistentes soportando mejor el ataque, la nave de batalla dispara rondas de anti materia, el asesino sin sus escudos cambia de estrategia, aprovechando los objetos que se encuentran a su alrededor los levita usando su arma de gravedad y los utiliza como escudos, el caza estela dispara un misil de taquiones, al estallar anula la acción del arma de gravedad, el Robot comienza a perder energía, en un último acto activa la auto destrucción, el caza estela al detectar la presencia de una bomba de implosión de plasma revierte sus escudos proyectándolos en el asesino y encerrándolo en una burbuja de contención, al terminar la cuenta atrás el Robot detona la opción final, una enorme luz inunda todo el lugar, se puede sentir como todo tiembla, el caza estela redirige toda su energía para reforzar los escudos conteniendo la enorme explosión, la luz disminuye abruptamente para dejar ver un enorme cráter en donde estaba el asesino, el caza estela escanea en busca de rastros de la unidad Exiron, al confirmar su destrucción procede a dirigirse a la princesa Celestia, aterriza a su lado, el guardia un poco asustado por lo que a presenciado se acerca con cautela y mira a través del cristal de la cabina, al ver que no hay nadie piloteando aquel objeto se dirige a atender a la princesa Celestia que se encuentra desangrándose en el piso por las heridas causadas por el asesino robótico, el pegaso trata desesperadamente de detener la hemorragia pero sus intentos no funcionan, en el caza estela se abre un compartimiento lateral dejando salir a un pequeño robot el cual se aproxima a la alicor que esta tendida en el suelo, el pegaso al percatarse de aquel objeto se pone en guardia.

Guardia Real: Atrás, no dejare que dañes a su majestad.

El pequeño robot se aproxima al pegaso y le entrega un cilindro de color azul, proyectando un holograma le indica que gire el anillo y le inyecte el contenido en su cuerpo.

El pegaso duda por un instante pero al no tener mas alternativa decide seguir las indicaciones del robot, al inyectarle el contenido del cilindro las heridas dejan de sangrar y se van cerrando lentamente, después de un rato Celestia ya se puede levantar de nuevo, el caza estela se eleva un poco en el aire pero a gastado mucha de su energía conteniendo la explosión, ocasionando que sus sistemas se apaguen y caiga al suelo.

Guardia Real: ¿Pero que es esta cosa?.

Princesa Celestia: No lo se, pero ha salvado mi vida y la tuya.

Guardia Real: Su majestad, ¿Usted sabe de dónde pudo venir este objeto metálico?.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo una clara idea de donde pudo venir, estoy en deuda con el.

Guardia Real: ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a su majestad?.

Princesa Celestia: Me gustaría tener todas las respuestas, pero en estos momentos estamos en serio peligro, quiero que vaya a buscar a mi hermana y la proteja, estoy segura que ella esta en peligro.

Guardia Real: Como ordene su alteza.

De vuelta en el bosque Galloping Gorge Con Axio y compañía, estos están preparándose para partir.

Axio: Todo listo, sigamos adelante, Trixie, ¿Cómo vas con tu hoja?.

Trixie: Es un poco difícil mantener la hoja en el aire por largo tiempo.

Axio: Es difícil pero no imposible, sigue así, esto te ayudara en la concentración y manipulación de tu energía vital.

Al comenzar a caminar escuchan una voz que proviene del cielo nublado.

Rainbow Dash: Por fin te encontré humano.

Axio: No de nuevo.

La pegaso de color cían y crin de colores como el arco iris les cierra el paso.

Rainbow Dash: Eres difícil de encontrar.

Axio: Esa era la idea, no tengo ganas de luchar contra ti pero si no me dejas opción tendré que mandarte a dormir por un rato.

Rainbow: Dash: La última ves tuviste suerte.

De repente son rodeados por los guardias de la princesa Luna, desde el cielo se escucha la vos de Twilight que se dirige a su amiga.

Twilight Sparkle: Es suficiente, recuerda que estamos aquí por otro motivo, no para que comiences otra riña.

Rainbow Dash: Me entusiasme un poco, disculpa.

Lentamente descienden de las nubes Fluttershy, Twilight y Luna.

Axio: No quiero luchar con todos ustedes, solo quiero seguir mi camino sin molestar a nadie.

Princesa Luna: Ha habido cierto mal entendido, estamos aquí porque queremos conversar.

Fluttershy: Si nos permites podemos hablar y ser buenos amigos.

Twilight Sparkle: Y alguien le debe cierta disculpa a un humano.

Rainbow Dash: Me disculpo por haberte atacado de esa forma.

Axio: Disculpas aceptadas.

Princesa Luna: Deja que me presente, soy la princesa Luna, traigo las noches a Ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la aprendiz número uno de la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow Dash: Tu ya me conoces, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy la pegaso mas genial de toda Ecuestria.

Fluttershy: Yo soy Fluttershy y me comunico con los animales.

Axio: Bueno, yo soy Axio Treink Zefiro, soy Datariano y provengo de muy muy lejos.

Princesa Luna: No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme de aquel asesino.

Axio: No hay de que, por cierto, ¿De qué quieren hablar?.

Princesa Luna: Están ocurriendo cosas muy raras en Ecuestria y es muy probable que tu sepas lo que esta pasando.

Axio: Si mis sospechas se confirman todos estaremos hasta el cuello de problemas.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?.

Axio: Del tipo que no quedara nada para salvar.

Axio siente como un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo alertándolo del peligro.

Axio: Lyra, Trixie busquen un lugar donde ocultarse deprisa y todos ustedes síganlas, excepto usted princesa Luna, quédese a mi lado.

Princesa Luna: ¿Porqué ellas se esconden?.

Axio: Hace unos minutos Max detecto a tres unidades Exiron, una se dirigió a lo que ustedes llaman Canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Oh no!, la princesa Celestia esta en Canterlot.

Axio: No se preocupen envié un caza estela para exterminar esa unidad pero me preocupa mas las que se dirigen hacia aquí.

Twilight Sparkle: No la dejaremos sola, lucharemos a su lado.

Rainbow Dash: Le daremos una lección al asesino.

Guardia Real uno: Lucharemos a su lado.

Guardia Real Dos: No permitiremos que la lastimen.

Guardia Real Tres: Se arrepentirán de haber venido a Ecuestria.

Guardia Real Cuatro: Acabaremos con el.

Axio: Ocúltense rápido.

Princesa Luna: Hagan lo que dice.

Guardia Real tres: Pero su majestad.

Princesa Luna: Ustedes no podrán vencerlo, solo lograran que los maten, obedezcan a su princesa y ocúltense, eso va para ti también Twilight Sparkle y ustedes chicas.

Twilight: Pero si nos mantenemos unidos tendremos una oportunidad de vencerlos.

Princesa Luna: Tu no estuviste ahí cuando eso me ataco, no tuve ni la mas remota posibilidad de ganarle, ahora escóndanse.

No gustándoles mucho la idea de dejar sola a Luna, todos se esconden detrás de una piedra en forma de huevo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Podrás vencer a los dos asesinos?.

Axio: Puedo ganarles pero tengo que quitarles el blindaje que los protege, sin esa protección no podrán absorber los ataques mágicos, ni los de energía.

Princesa Luna: Tu quitales la armadura, yo me haré cargo del resto.

Axio: De acuerdo, pero mantén distancia de las unidades Exiron mientras les quito sus armaduras.

No tienen que esperar mucho, cuando se escucha un sonido muy agudo y en el cielo se pueden ver dos objetos que viajan a mucha velocidad, uno de ellos sigue al norte mientras que el otro cambia el rumbo para dirigirse al lugar donde la princesa Luna se encuentra.

Axio: Esto no es bueno.

Princesa Luna: ¿A dónde va el otro asesino?.

Axio: Debe tener otro objetivo marcado.

Después se ve como otro objeto metálico va en persecución del objeto que se dirige al norte.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué es esa cosa?.

Axio: Eso es un Dron de combate, esta de nuestro lado, por el momento concentrémonos en este.

A unos metros de ellos la unidad de asalto Exiron se estrella levantando mucho polvo y humo de entre el humo y polvo se ve la figura de un robot con aspecto casi humano, un poco mas grande que Axio y se nota que posee mucha fuerza y armas por montones.

Axio: Genial una unidad de asalto, esto se va a poner feo en todos los aspectos... Armadura confirma orden.. nuevo usuario, Princesa Luna, ejecutar.

Se escucha una vos electrónica que sale de su armadura.

Vos Electrónica: Orden aceptada, permisos concedidos. Nuevo usuario aceptado.

La armadura se desprende del cuerpo de Axio y se adhiere al cuerpo de Luna, en segundos la armadura se adapta al cuerpo de luna protegiendo su cuerpo y sus alas.

Axio: Orden final mantener a salvo a la princesa luna.

Vos electrónica: orden confirmada, protocolos de seguridad activados.

Princesa Luna: Pero tu estarás expuesto, no tienes protección.

Axio: No se preocupe por mi, yo me las arreglare.

El asesino cibernético al ver a Luna le dispara ráfagas de anti materia, Axio comienza a brillar en un tono azul que rodea todo su cuerpo y con gran destreza desviá todos los proyectiles golpeándolos con sus puños, la unidad Exiron ignorando al humano se dirige a gran velocidad hacia la princesa Luna, Axio se interpone y con todas sus fuerzas golpea al robot mandándolo directo contra los árboles rompiendo varios en el proceso, el asesino se levanta y dispara unos discos metálicos que van cortando todo a su paso, el humano salta por encima de los discos y usando su telekinesis devuelve uno de los discos al asesino el otro disco continua su camino en dirección a la Princesa Luna, la armadura al detectar el mortal disco crea un campo de fuerza que protege a la princesa, el disco regresa una y otra ves intentando perforar el escudo, la armadura calculando la trayectoria del disco dispara una mina magnética adhiriéndola con éxito al disco, al chocar con el escudo la mina explota destruyendo el disco, el otro disco que Axio devolvió al asesino se detiene en seco antes de llegar a el, el disco sale disparado en dirección a Axio, mientras esquiva el disco el asesino dispara ráfagas de anti materia intentando matar al humano pero Axio es muy veloz y esquiva con dificultad todos sus ataques, Axio genera una esfera de energía que lanza contra el disco convirtiéndolo en polvo, el asesino cibernético continua disparando los proyectiles que impactan en los árboles produciendo explosiones y derribando a muchos de ellos, Luna usando su magia levita los troncos y se los arroja al asesino, este saca una afilada hoja metálica que corta todo lo que la Princesa de la noche le lanza, Axio aprovecha para potenciar todo su poder, su cuerpo es envuelto en llamas azules y la energía que desprende hace que todo a su alrededor flote, en un parpadeo Axio desaparece y reaparece frente al asesino, agarrando uno de los árboles que Luna esta lanzando lo golpea con extrema violencia mandándolo a volar por el cielo, Axio dando un gran salto alcanza al robot, lo golpea con su pierna enviándolo de regreso al suelo, el impacto es tan fuerte que todo el bosque se estremece, el asesino sin mostrar signos de desgaste retorna a la batalla, su cuerpo se trasforma dándole mas velocidad y fuerza, en mili segundos el robot aparece frente al humano golpeándolo con una monumental lluvia de golpes y patadas, Axio logra detener la mayoría de los golpes, el robot dispara una onda de energía que toma desprevenido al humano enviándolo bastante lejos, Luna usando su magia evita que se estrelle con las piedras.

Axio: Gracias.

El humano desaparece de la vista de Luna usando su super velocidad, el asesino cibernético recibe al humano con una serie de golpes y técnicas de combate, entre ellos intercambian golpes y patadas a una velocidad tan sorprendente que los ponys que están presenciando la batalla quedan con la boca abierta.

Rainbow Dash: Asombroso

Twilight Sparkle: este combate esta a otro nivel, Luna tiene razón, no seriamos rivales para esos asesinos.

Guardia Real uno: Es frustrante no poder ayudar a la Princesa Luna.

Lyra: Confíen en Axio, el ya ha peleado con esas cosas antes, yo se que puede vencerlos.

Twilight Sparkle: Esperemos que tengas razón.

La batalla continua entre ellos los golpes van y vienen, Axio logra agarrar una de las piernas metálicas del asesino y lo azota contra el suelo como si fuera un tapete viejo, el robot dispara una granada de plasma cerca del humano, la explosión aleja a los dos combatientes en diferentes direcciones.

Luna se aproxima al humano que esta tendido en el suelo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Axio: Si, solo un poco aturdido, si no fuera por mi energía que me protege, no lo cuento.

El robot se acerca a los dos a gran velocidad, Luna crea un escudo mágico que detiene el avance del asesino.

Axio: Suficiente, esto acaba ahora.

Axio concentra toda su energía en su mano derecha y en un movimiento inesperado se abalanza sobre el asesino arrastrándolo por el suelo varios metros, soltando una lluvia de golpes empieza a abollar su armadura, el asesino carga su arma y dispara al pecho de Axio, este logra esquivar el disparo que apenas pasa rosando sus costillas, el robot dispara de nuevo ráfagas de materia oscura, Axio para evitar los disparos se aleja un poco para poder moverse mejor, Luna levanta una pesada piedra con su magia y la arroja al robot, este golpea la piedra partiéndola en muchos pedazos, frente a la piedra Axio aparece propinándole un espectacular golpe que lo entierra en el suelo, el robot usando sus escudos expande la tierra liberándose para luego apuntar su arma directo a la cabeza del humano, pero antes de que pueda dispara Axio golpea el arma con su pierna girando en el aire, el golpe destroza el arma dejándola inservible, Axio activa una de sus granadas clavándola en la parte superior del hombro del robot y se aleja, la tremenda explosión daña el resto de sus armas, sin darse por vencido de sus brazos saca enormes cuchillas, rápidamente se lanza al ataque blandiendo las afiladas hojas, Axio como puede evita las mortales cuchillas, uno de los guardias reales saca su espada y se la arroja al humano, este logra atraparla en el aire y se defiende con gran habilidad, el sonido del metal chocando se escucha en todo el bosque, Axio en una impresionante demostración de técnica y destreza logra cortar parte del brazo y quitar una sección de la armadura, Luna al ver que el robot tiene una brecha le ataca usando su magia, crea una bola de color azul oscuro brillante, espera el momento oportuno y la arroja, la bola entra por la abertura con éxito.

Luna Grita.

Princesa Luna: Axio alejate.

Axio se aleja justo a tiempo para ver como la esfera empieza a brillar y luego estalla,

Axio: Pero... ¿Qué fue eso?.

Princesa Luna: Solo un hechizo de destrucción muy bueno para demoler rocas.

Para su sorpresa el robot sigue en pie pero ya se evidencian daños en todo su cuerpo mecánico.

Princesa Luna: ¿Es qué acaso no se rinde?.

Axio: No, no se rinden.

Axio levanta una pesada roca y golpea al robot una y otra ves hasta convertirlo en chatarra compacta, después activa una granada de Tridimita que deja en el cuerpo compacto del robot y suelta la piedra dejándolo enterrado, al alejarse la granada estalla desintegrando la piedra y todo lo que se encuentra debajo de ella.

Axio: Listo ya se puede dar por vencido.

Al terminar la batalla los demás ponys salen de su escondite.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue lo mas asombroso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Twilight Sparkle: Nunca pensé que los humanos tuvieran tanto poder.

Trixie: Ese es mi maestro.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Dijiste maestro?.

Trixie: Si el es mi maestro y me esta enseñando su magia.

Axio: Es un poco largo de explicar, en este momento me preocupa mas la otra unidad de combate que se dirige al norte, díganme ¿Qué hay en esa dirección que pueda ser tan importante?.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo esta el imperio de cristal.

Fluttershy: También esta la Princesa Cadance.

Princesa Luna: Esto es terrible, ella es el siguiente blanco.

Axio: Tengo que alcanzar a ese asesino pero si uso mi poder agotare lo que me queda de fuerzas para luchar, necesito transporte.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué te parece si vamos en el carruaje real?.

Axio: Demasiado lento, necesito transporte con mucha velocidad.

Rainbow Dash: Este es un trabajo para Rainbow Dash.

Princesa Luna: Sin ofender, pero no creo que puedas llevarlo en tu lomo.

Rainbow Dash: Cadence esta en peligro no me quedare con los cascos cruzados.

Axio: Creo que puedo solucionar el problema de peso.

Axio se acerca a la Princesa Luna y retira varios discos de color verde de la armadura para colocarlos en su cuerpo.

Axio: Estos discos me harán liviano como una pluma, podrás llevarme en tu lomo.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?, sube, tenemos que detener a un asesino.

Axio sube al lomo de Rainbow Dash y sin perder el tiempo esta despega del suelo como un relámpago desapareciendo en las nubes.

Princesa Luna: Vamos a mi carruaje, los alcanzaremos en el imperio de cristal.

Lyra: ¿Podemos ir con usted majestad?.

Princesa Luna: Por supuesto que puedes venir y de paso hay ciertas cosas que quiero conversar contigo.

Lyra apenas pasa saliva.

Trixie: ¿También puedo ir su majestad?.

Princesa Luna: Si tu quieres también puedes venir.

Trixie: Muchas gracias su majestad.

Mientras Luna y los demás se dirigen al carruaje real, Rainbow Dash viaja tan rápido como sus alas se lo permiten.

Axio: ¿Esta es tu máxima velocidad?.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quieres velocidad?, sujétate, te demostrare porque me llaman Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow empieza a acelerar, Axio como puede se sujeta del cuello de Rainbow Dash, al alcanzar su máxima velocidad crea la Rain plosión sónica.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué te parece?.

Axio: Sin ofender pero necesitamos mas velocidad para alcanzarlo, no tengo otra opción Rainbow Dash solo espero que puedas soportarlo.

Rainbow Dash: Espera un momento, ¿Qué planeas hacer?.

El cuerpo de Axio empieza a brillar despidiendo flamas azules, después una intensa luz de color dorado sale del pecho del humano, la luz dorada envuelve a Rainbow Dash y ella siente como su cuerpo arde con la fuerza de mil estrellas luego su cuerpo se hace mas liviano y de repente super acelera creando tres Rain plosión sónicas seguidas, el humano tiene que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse por la velocidad generada por la pegaso.

Axio: Esto si es velocidad, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?.

Axio: Te pase un poco de mi poder, trata de no tirarme por el camino.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es increíble, soy mas rápida que los Wonder Bolts, ¿Qué digo?, soy la mas rápida de toda Ecuestria, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Axio: Concentrate después admiraras tus habilidades.

Rainbow Dash: De acuerdo, máxima velocidad.

Axio: Espera, esta no es toda tu velocidad.

Rainbow Dash: Estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Rainbow Dash acelera a velocidad Mach cincuenta, el pobre de Axio apenas si puede sostenerse y respirar al mismo tiempo.

En el imperio de cristal, en palacio la princesa Cadance esta atendiendo a varias peticiones de algunos ponys de cristal la conversación se ve interrumpida por un enorme androide que parece a un gorila Sub desarrollado con cuatro brazos, en su cuerpo se aprecian varias partes mecánicas y algunos cables y luces, el androide activa el arma que tiene en su brazo y dispara, los guardias dando sus vidas interceptan los disparos con sus cuerpos, Cadance horrorizada al ver lo que a sucedido queda congelada, el androide vuelve a cargar el arma, por una de las ventanas aparece el Dron de combate este se coloca frente a la princesa Cadance, el Saibor dispara su arma, el Dron de combate crea un escudo desviando los disparos, al escuchar el alboroto que se esta produciendo dentro del palacio los guardias se dirigen al salón para investigar y para su sorpresa ven como una criatura mitad máquina mitad animal intenta asesinar a la princesa Cadance mientras que otro objeto metálico plateado la esta protegiendo, los guardia sin pensarlo atacan al desconocido pero un escudo detiene su avance, el Saibor dispara varias granadas de fragmentación, estas al estallar dejan gravemente heridos a los guardias, el Dron carga sus armas y dispara, los escudos del Saibor desaparecen al instante pero el blindaje del asesino aguanta las ráfagas del Dron, el Saibor convierte su brazo en un cañón de plasma y dispara un potente haz de energía, los escudos del Dron soportan el brutal ataque sin perder fuerza, en ese momento aparece por la puerta de palacio el príncipe Shining Armor, queda horrorizado al ver a los guardias sangrando en el suelo y al ver a su amada ser atacada por una criatura desconocida, sin importar el peligro se dirige a rescatar a Cadance, el asesino al percatarse de la presencia del unicornio le dispara, el Dron lanza una pequeña esfera que al hacer contacto con el haz de plasma absorbe el disparo para luego caer al suelo echando chispas, el Saibor recarga su arma pero el Dron dispara primero dañando el cañón de plasma, los disparos van y viene destruyendo el salón, Shining Armor esquivando los disparos logra llegar con su esposa, esta apenas reacciona al verlo.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿Qué es esa cosa?.

Shining Armor: No lo se, Pero por lo que deduzco te quiere liquidar, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

El Dron sigue disparando sus armas, el blindaje empieza a ceder un poco, el androide al ver que su objetivo intenta escapar dispara tres bombas que destruyen la puerta, parte del techo cae y sierra la única vía de escape, el Dron configura sus armas para perforar la armadura del Saibor, los primeros disparos le perforan la armadura, al sentir que el Dron es una amenaza para su misión decide primero acabar con este, el Saibor dispara varias granadas inactivas las cuales son repelidas por el escudo, el asesino va retrocediendo para que el Dron lo siga, al quedar el Dron encima de las granadas el asesino las activa a control remoto y al estallar el Dron queda desecho por la fuerte explosión, después se dirige hacia la princesa Cadance y carga su arma, Shining Armor crea un escudo mágico para protegerla del ataque, cuando esta apunto de disparar se escucha el sonido de la Rain plosión sónica seguido de un grito de alguien cayendo de muy alto.

Axio: Gerónimo.

Axio atraviesa una de las paredes de cristal y golpea al Saibor en la quijada sacándolo por la otra pared del palacio.

Axio: Les sugiero que busque refugio mientras me encargo de esta molestia.

Shining Armor: ¿Quién o qué eres tu?.

Axio: Explicaciones después, tengo que hacer control de plagas.

Axio sale por el agujero de la pared por donde salio el asesino.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Quién es él?.

Shining Armor: Quien quiera que sea parece estar de nuestro lado.

Se escuchan ruidos en lo que antes era la puerta del salón real, los escombros son retirados por varios unicornios y pegasos.

Guardia Real: Su majestad, ¿Esta usted bien?.

Shining Armor: Yo estoy bien, ustedes protejan a la princesa, tu trae a los demás guardias, nadie amenaza a mi esposa y menos en mi presencia.

Guardia Real: Enseguida su majestad.

Shining Armor y un grupo armado de guardias salen en busca del causante del ataque a la princesa Cadance, al encontrarlo quedan estupefactos al ver como Axio y el Saibor están luchando entre ellos, intercambian golpes a tal velocidad que apenas si dan crédito a lo que ven, con valor se preparan para enfrentar al enemigo cuando les corta el paso Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Deténganse, no podrán ganarle.

Shining Armor: Hazte a un lado Rainbow, esto es asunto real.

Rainbow Dash: Tu no lo comprendes, esa cosa los matara si luchan con el, dejen que el humano se encargue.

Shining Armor: ¿Quién es el?.

Rainbow Dash: Solo se que el es nuestro aliado y que puede detener esa cosa, si quieren ayudar alejen a todos los ponys de este lugar, esto esta a punto de ponerse candente.

Shining Armor: Ya oyeron a la señorita asegúrense de que no haya ningún pony cerca.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo esta Cadance?.

Shining Armor: Ella se encuentra bien, gracias a un extraño aparato metálico que nos salvo.

Rainbow Dash: Dale las gracias a el, púes fue quien envió esa cosa para protegerlos.

Shining Armor: Realmente espero que pueda vencerlo.

Rainbow Dash: Si hubieras visto lo que hizo en el bosque con uno de los asesinos que intento acabar con la vida de la princesa Luna pensarías diferente.

En esos instantes Axio se estrella con una de las columnas del palacio.

Axio: Muy bien, ¿Quieres un poco de mi?, aquí lo tienes.

Axio arranca un enorme cristal y golpea al Androide dañando varias de sus partes metálicas.

Axio: Espero que esto no sea muy importante.

Usando toda su fuerza golpea al Androide, el golpe retumba por todo el imperio de cristal.

Shining Armor: Eso que acaba de hacer es imposible, ese cristal solo puede ser roto con magia y lo arranco como si fuera pasto.

Rainbow Dash: No haz visto nada, solo espera.

El Androide se reincorpora, por sus partes metálicas salen chispas, sus ojos rojos se fijan en aquel humano que le impide continuar su misión.

Saibor: Cambio de prioridades, eliminar obstáculos para finalizar la misión, nuevo objetivo adquirido.

Axio: Esto es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Porqué lo dices?.

Axio: Bueno, porque de momento dejara en paz a la princesa Cadance y malo porque ahora se centrara en mi, no puedo darme el lujo de fallar.

El Androide usando super aceleración arremete contra el humano, este logra evitar los golpes usando técnicas de combate avanzadas, Axio se ubica detrás del Androide lo levanta de la cintura y lo estrella de cabeza al suelo, el Androide logra atrapar al humano y le propina monumental paliza, Axio se libera golpeando al androide con un trozo de cristal usando telekinesis, de los brazos del asesino se disparan redes eléctricas que atrapan de nuevo al humano, miles de voltios recorren su cuerpo pero esto solo motiva mas a Axio, usando su poder dispara un rayo de energía que sale de sus manos desintegrando los dos brazos del lado izquierdo y las redes eléctricas, el Androide sin dar signos de rendirse se abalanza sobre el humano cargando los brazos que le quedan con alto voltaje, Axio evade como puede los ataque pero se empieza a notar que esta perdiendo fuerzas, Rainbow Dash sin poder resistir mas decide intervenir, usando la energía que le paso Axio vuela tan rápido como puede y golpea al Androide con una Rain plosión sónica, el impacto enviá al androide directo a uno de los enormes cristales que se encuentran en el lugar, al chocar con el enorme cristal este se agrieta, el Androide se levanta como si nada y sorprende a la pegaso con un golpe en su estómago que la deja sin aliento, usando la única arma que le queda apunta a la cabeza de Rainbow Dash, Axio aparece frente al asesino y arranca el arma de su brazo y lo aleja de un golpe.

Axio: Suficiente, ¿Quieres ver mi otro lado, concedido?.

Axio es rodeado por un aura de color azul violeta, en un parpadeo este aparece frente al asesino y miles de puños golpean sin descanso por todo el cuerpo al Androide, este para defenderse carga de nuevo sus manos con alto voltaje e intenta golpear el rostro del humano, Axio detiene los golpes sujetándole las manos, el voltaje recorre su cuerpo sin causarle efecto, Axio le arranca los dos brazos que le quedan y moviéndose al rededor del asesino lo golpea sin piedad, los golpes van desprendiendo partes de la armadura, el asesino intenta activar la auto destrucción pero Axio se da cuenta y con el ultimo golpe atraviesa el pecho del Androide y le saca el corazón mecánico, al androide se le apagan los ojos y cae al suelo.

Axio: Fin del camino.

Axio aprieta con fuerza el corazón mecánico que todavía late con fuerza aplastándolo por completo en su mano.

Axio: Rainbow Dash ¿Estas bien?.

Rainbow Dash: Un poco adolorida pero bien.

Axio: No debiste arriesgarte de esa forma, aun así gracias por la ayuda.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Para qué son los amigos?.

Axio: ¿Apenas nos conocemos y me consideras tu amigo?.

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto, cualquiera que ayude a mis amigas en momentos de crisis lo considero como buen amigo, ademas eres asombroso, es increíble como derrotaste a esas cosas.

Axio: Gracias, he estado mucho tiempo solo viajando por el espacio, hace mucho que no recordaba lo que era tener amigos que te apoyen cuando mas lo necesitas.

Rainbow Dash: Solo espera que las chicas me vean volar, las dejare sin palabras.

Axio escucha una voz femenina que lo llama.

Axio: ¿Escuchaste esa voz?.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué vos?, yo no escucho nada.

Axio guiándose por el sonido de la vos busca su origen.

Rainbow Dash: ¿A dónde vas?.

Axio: Alguien me esta llamando, debo saber quién es.

Axio al buscar el origen de la voz llega al corazón de cristal, al acercarse un poco mas para observar el cristal que gira muy rápido y late como un corazón vivo es envuelto por una barrera mágica y rodeado por una luz blanca muy intensa.

Rainbow Dash: Pero ¿Qué sucedió?.

Shining Armor: Estoy tan desconcertado como tu, esto va mas allá de lo que conocemos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué podemos hacer?.

Shining Armor: Solo nos resta esperar.

De vuelta en Canterlot, Celestia recupera fuerzas, después del ataque la seguridad es reforzada y los guardias preparados y listos para pelear.

En el gran salón Celestia esta siendo revisada por el doctor.

Doctor: Es increíble como sanan las heridas, me gustaría poder tener una muestra de esa medicina.

Princesa Celestia: No se si esto sirva de algo.

Celestia le muestra el cilindro de color azul, el cual todavía tiene la agujas fuera.

Doctor: Estas agujas concuerdan con las marcas que tenía la princesa Luna al lado de la herida.

Celestia: Gracias a esa medicina, salvo mi vida.

Uno de los guardias entra en el gran salón.

Guardia Real: Perdone su majestad pero alguien desea verla, dice que es de suma urgencia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿De quién se trata?.

Guardia Real: Ella menciono que se llama Zecora.

Princesa Celestia: Dejala pasar.

Guardia Real: Como ordene su alteza.

El Guardia sale del salón y deja pasar a zecora.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué te trae por aquí Zecora?.

Zecora: Traigo un mensaje para usted ... de parte de los espíritus... Advertencias que deben ser escuchadas... y jamas ser olvidadas.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cuál es el mensaje?.

Zecora: El extraño objeto caído del cielo... nuestra ayuda necesita... para la batalla que se avecina.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?.

Zecora: Muy segura estoy... en los espíritus siempre confió... ellos jamas me han mentido.

Princesa Celestia: Sígueme.

La princesa conduce a Zecora a través de los jardines de palacio, se ven signos de lucha, al llegar a determinado lugar Zecora queda sorprendida al ver el caza estela.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Has visto alguna ves este objeto volador?.

Zecora: Ya lo he visto antes, en visiones y trances, protegernos quiere pero así no puede, debe repararse.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo podemos ser de ayuda?.

Zecora: El tiempo apremiante no deja un instante, con prisa y presteza debemos llevarle preciosos metales, joyas y cristales, al gran objeto plateado y brillante.

Celestia medita por un rato las palabras de Zecora, ella sabe en su interior que algo esta a punto de suceder y el tiempo es crucial, después de reflexionar por un largo rato toma una sabia decisión.

Princesa Celestia: Guardias, Guardias.

Guardia Real: ¿Qué desea Su majestad?.

Princesa Celestia: Reúna a todos los ponys que pueda, quiero que lleven al bosque EverFree todo tipo de metales que puedan reunir incluyendo cristales y joyas, una cosa mas lleven todos los tesoros reales y déjenlos junto a un enorme objeto plateado que encontraran en medio del bosque.

Guardia Real: Pero su majestad, si no mal recuerdo usted dijo que evitáramos llevar cualquier cosa de valor a ponyville.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy muy consiente de lo que dije pero las cosas han cambiado, esto es muy importante y la supervivencia de toda Ecuestria depende de que aquel objeto que esta en el bosque pueda repararse para la batalla que nos espera.

Guardia Real: Como ordene su majestad.

Zecora: Agradezco por ser escuchada.. pronto darán fruto las decisiones tomadas.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas por ese motivo confió en tu buen juicio.

Zecora hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar, Celestia preparándose para lo peor llama a sus generales para idear otra estrategia.

De regreso en el imperio de cristal, Axio sigue atrapado por aquel escudo mágico que rodea el corazón de cristal.

Axio al mirar a su alrededor observa como el corazón de cristal flota en el aire y todo a su alrededor esta de color blanco y hay un vació interminable.

Axio: Hola..., hola..., ¿Hay alguien aquí?, ¿Qué es este lugar?.

Se escucha una voz que sale del interior del corazón de cristal.

Voz Desconocida: Se bienvenido guerrero de las estrella.

Axio: ¿Quién eres y que es este lugar?.

Voz desconocida: Este lugar es una conexión entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo real, mi nombre es Megan y soy la responsable de tu llegada a Ecuestria.

Axio: Un momento ¿Megan, la primera humana en llegar a Ecuestria?.

Megan: Veo que has estado leyendo mi diario.

Axio: Un poco, eso quiere decir que tu eres la que ha estado enviando ese mensaje de S.O.S.

Megan: Es correcto, yo soy la que te ha estado llamando todo este tiempo.

Axio: ¿Dime porqué me has traído a este planeta?.

Megan: Para disipar tus dudas dejame contarte una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo en este planeta, mucho antes de que Ecuestria fuera fundada, cuando estaba con vida yo solo era una joven que solo pensaba en su futuro y en lo que quería hacer, por cosas del destino termine hallando una puerta mágica que conectaba al mundo de los ponys, cuando la cruce quede maravillada por las cosas que encontré en este nuevo mundo, incluso involucre a mi hermano y a mi hermana, tuvimos grandes aventuras y defendimos a los ponys en muchas ocasiones, por mis actos salvando a los ponys me eligieron como su protectora y me entregaron el poder del arco iris, con el luche en muchas batallas para salvar a mis queridos ponys, pero todo cambio cuando un día mi hermano encontró una nave muy antigua oculta en una cueva, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos mi hermano despertó al único sobreviviente que se hallaba en una capsula de emergencia, aquel ser cuando despertó ignorábamos los planes que tenía para nosotros, nos engaño para que le entregáramos el cristal del clima, mi hermana era la única que no le creía y se aventuro a su nave, ella descubrió toda la verdad de aquel ser, su raza se dedicaba conquistar y destruir civilizaciones y extraer sus recursos naturales, su nave se había enfrentado con una nave plateada y para poder escapar entro en un agujero negro, no solo escapo de aquella nave sino que viajo por el tiempo mucho antes que los primeros ponys existieran, cuando la verdad se hizo evidente el intento esclavizar a los ponys y convertirlos en armas de destrucción, afortunadamente logre salvar a los ponys llevándolos a las cavernas, pero sabia que esto no sería una solución definitiva, así que hice lo único que estaba en mis manos.

Axio: Te sacrificaste.

Megan: Si me sacrifique pero no antes de enviar a mis hermanos de vuelta a nuestro mundo, usando el poder del arco iris sobrecargue el cristal del clima destruyendo su única fuente de energía.

Axio: ¿Qué paso contigo?.

Megan: No sobreviví a la explosión, estaba demasiado cerca del cristal cuando estallo y el arco iris se dividió en siete colores que después formaron los elementos de la armonía, tu ya has conocido a algunas de ellas, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy y todavía te falta conocer a Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack.

Axio: Si mis cuentas son correctas solo son seis elementos, ¿Qué hay del séptimo elemento?.

Megan: El séptimo elemento es el que me ha permitido existir en este plano de la realidad, con el paso del tiempo los humanos pasaron a formar parte de los mitos y leyendas quedando en el olvido.

Axio: ¿Qué paso con la nave Draxy?.

Megan: Los ponys crearon una sociedad secreta que dedicaría sus vidas a resguardar las llaves de aquella maquina de la muerte, en mi corazón sabia que el peligro seguía presente, solo destruí su fuente de poder pero alguien podría activarlo de nuevo y crear un holocausto que acabaría con la tranquilidad y la armonía de este bello planeta, así que decidí convertirme en guardiana y encontrar una forma para erradicar aquella amenaza, muchas veces pensé que si pudiera contactar con aquella nave plateada ella le pondría fin a esta pesadilla.

Axio: ¿Cómo supiste de mi?.

Megan: Mucho tiempo paso, todos se olvidaron de los que alguna ves ocurrió pero yo seguía vigilado y esperando una señal, con el tiempo descubrí que mi elemento me permitía conectarme con las estrellas, podía escuchar las voces de los espíritus que habitan en la naturaleza de otros planetas, así fue como me entere de que algo nuevo había llegado a este universo, algo con un increíble poder que podía erradicar cualquier fuerza del mal, escuche de los espíritus tus increíbles proezas, tus aventuras por donde pasabas, a cada paso que dabas cambiabas las vidas de todos los que tocabas, dejabas rastros de historias que se esparcían por todo el universo, pronto fuiste muy conocido en el mundo de los espíritus como el guerrero de las estrellas que se dedicaba a exterminar toda forma de maldad, fue cuando por fin encontré lo que buscaba una solución final, pero El rey sombra tenía otros planes, logro conseguir las llaves que le daban acceso a toda la nave y usando su magia oscura reactivo la nave y reparo el cristal del clima, no tenía muchas opciones de donde elegir así que decidí traerte, con la ayuda de las estrellas y los espíritus pudimos traerte hasta Ecuestria, ellos crearon la grieta que te trajo a este mundo, solo faltaba contactar contigo en esenia para ponerte al tanto de lo que esta ocurriendo, tu eres el único con el poder para terminar con esta pesadilla, te lo suplico salva a los ponys no permitas que el rey sombra acabe con este bello planeta.

Axio: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que la nave Draxy este en funcionamiento?.

Megan: Solo tienes un día, después se levantara de las profundidades de la tierra para asolar a todos los ponys y criaturas que habitan sobre el planeta.

Axio: Eso explica porque aquellas palabras de tristeza desgarradora al final de tu diario.

Megan: ¿Nos ayudaras?.

Axio: Necesitare reparar mi nave para poder ganarle.

Megan: Ya me encarga de eso, Celestia en estos momentos esta llevando los materiales que necesitas para las reparaciones de tu nave.

Axio: Bueno solo queda una cosa, encontrar al hijo de mala yegua y dejarlo bajo tres metros de tierra.

Megan: Te lo agradezco de corazón, es una deuda que no podre pagar.

Axio: Olvidalo este es mi trabajo, eliminar plagas universales.

Megan; Gracias Axio.

Axio: De nada, para la próxima enviame un mensaje, es menos doloroso.

Megan solo se ríe por el comentario hecho por Axio.

Axio: Es tiempo de terminar lo que comenzaron los Draxy, el olvido les espera.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspira para seguir escribiendo, cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido, Gracias por leer


	7. El Poder Escondido

EL PODER ESCONDIDO

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, una luz blanca me rodea haciendome sentir aliviado después de todas las batallas por las que he pasado, pero se que cuando regrese a la realidad me espera una última lucha por ganar, la batalla mas grande en Ecuestria esta a punto de comenzar y pronto tendre que liberar todo el poder que por mucho tiempo he intentado evitar desatar...

En el imperio de cristal en una de las habitaciones de palacio, Axio despierta de su merecido descanso.

Axio: ¿Dónde estoy?.

Lyra grita a todo pulmón y se alcansa a escuchar por todo palacio.

Lyra: Axio desperto, por fin desperto, ¡Que alegria!.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Lyra: No lo se, cuando llegamos tu ya estabas en esta habitación.

En ese instante entran a la habitación la princesa Luna, Twilight Sparkle seguida de Fluttershy, Trixie y Rainbow Dash.

Princesa Luna: Veo que porfin despertaste.

Axio: Creo que tome un descanso algo largo, alguna de ustedes sabe como llegue asta acá.

Rainbow Dash: Un escudo mágico te atrapo por un buen rato y cuando se desvanecio, te encontramos tirado en el suelo.

Axio: Si, ya lo recuerdo, que experiencia.

Trixie: Maestro me alegra que se encuentra bien, estaba muy preocupada.

Axio: Estoy bien Trixie, ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?.

Trixie: He mejorado mucho, ya puedo sostener dos hojas con la mente y sin usar magia.

Axio: Si que progresas rapido.

Trixie: Es porque tengo al mejor de de todos los maestros de magia.

Twilight Sparkle: Se que te acabas de despertar pero tenemos preguntas que tu nos puedes contestar.

Axio: Dejame adivinar, ¿Por casualidad se trata de aquella joya que se parece a un corazón que me atrapo por nose cuanto tiempo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Axio: Mi intuición me lo dijo.

Princesa Luna: El corazon de cristal se ha estado comportando de foma muy rara, creemos que tu sabes el porque de su comportamiento.

Axio: Les dire, no les va a agradar saber la respuesta.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

Axio: Muy malo, te lo aseguro.

Twilight Sparkle: No importa que tan malo sea, nesecitamos saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

Antes de empezar a dar explicaciones en la habitacion hace acto de presencia la princesa Cadance y su esposo el Principe Shining Armor.

Princesa Cadance: Tu debes ser el humano del que todos hablan.

Axio: Si soy yo, solo que no esperaba tanta fama.

Shining Armor: Quiero agradecerte por salvar a mi esposa.

Axio: No hay de que.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Podemos continuar en dónde estabamos?.

Axio: Como decia, no les gustará mucho saber esto, pero tienen un enorme problema entre manos en sus terminos entre cascos.

Rainbow Dash: Ya dilo no soporto la espera.

Axio: Una nave Draxy esta en su planeta y pronto estará en completo funcionamiento y sin quererlos desmoralizar ustedes no podrán ganarle a esa nave, ni a todo lo que lleva en su interior.

Rainbow Dash: Nos subestimas, nosotras somos capaces de pelear, hemos vencido a enemigos mas aterradores.

Twilight Sparkle: Dime, ¿Porqué no crees que podamos vencerlos?.

Axio: Los Draxy estan equipados para luchar contra elementos magicos, pueden absorver energía como campos eletromagnéticos y electricidad, si usan su magia solo los fortaleceran, sin mencionar que son muy rapidos y fuertes.

Princesa Luna: ¿Cómo te enteraste de toda esta información?.

Axio: Cortesia de la primera guardiana de Ecuestria, por cierto ella también es la responsable de traerme a este planeta.

Lyra: ¿Te refieres a la primera humana que llego a este mundo?.

Axio: Si, la misma.

Lyra: Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, es imposible, si estuviera viva algún pony la habría visto.

Axio: La razón es simple, es porque ella no pertenece a este mundo, enterminos generales es un espíritu que los ha estado acompañando por mucho tiempo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo es posible que pueda permanecer en este mundo como un espíritu?, tengo entendido que al morir los espíritus cruzan al mas alla.

Axio: Eso es correcto, pero digamos que una fuerza mas grande le permitio seguir en este planeta, recuerdo que menciono los elementos de la armonia.

Twilight Saprkle: Los elementos de la armonia es la magia mas poderosa de toda Ecuestria, yo soy una de las portadoras, mi elemento es la magia.

Rainbow: Yo también soy uno de los elementos de la armonia y mi elemento es la lealtad.

Twilight Sparkle: Y Fluttershy es el elemento de la amabilidad, en total somos seis elementos de la armonia.

Axio: Se les olvido contar uno.

Twilight Sparkle: Disculpa, tienes razón me falto mencionar a Applejack, que es el elemento de la honestidad, Rarity que es el elemento de la generosidad y Pinkie pie que es el elemento de la alegria.

Axio: Insisto, les falto contar uno.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo han existido seis elementos de la Armonía.

Axio: Ahí te equivocas, existe otro elemento de la armonía y es ese elemento lo que le permite estar en este mundo.

Twilight Sparkle: Pero eso es imposible los elementos de la armonía siempre han sido seis.

Princesa Luna: Estoy un tanto sorprendida por la noticia de un septimo elemento de la armonía, es poco lo que se conoce de sus origenes.

Axio: Les resumire lo que ella me dijo, los elementos de la armonía nacieron del poder del arco iris que era utilizado por los ponys de la antiguedad para su protección contra las fuerzas del mal, después el arco iris se dividio en siete colores formando los elementos de la armonía.

Princesa Cadance: Espera un momento, todavia no nos haz contado como fue que se dividio el poder del arco iris.

Axio: Fue por causa de Megan, ella uso el poder del arco iris para frenar a los Draxy dando su propia vida en el proceso, ella es la primera guardiana que los ponys eligieron ya hace muchos años.

Princesa Luna: Espera un momento, ¿Los Draxys ya estaban en este mundo?.

Axio: Temo que si y en parte fue por mi culpa, fue hace diez años que termine la guera contra los Draxy, solo quedaba una nave que pertenecia al emperador, cuando lo encontre el intento escapar pero yo logre dañar la nave destruyendo sus motores, al salir de hiper espacio la nave salio cerca de un agujero negro quedando atrapada por la gravedad de este, apenas si logre evitar el campo de atracción y observe como era engullida la nave, pero de alguna forma lograron sobrevivir al evento y fueron llevados a través del tiempo y el espacio llegando a este planeta mucho antes de que los ponys existieran, por desgracia el hermano de Megan desperto al único sobreviviente y ahí comenzaron sus problemas, el logro hacerse con una piedra mágica que controla el clima y le dio energía a la nave, Megan para impedir una catastrofe sobrecargo el cristal mágico usando el poder del arco iris, fue en ese momento que se dividio, cuando el cristal estallo dejando la nave Draxy sin energía.

Princesa Luna: Lyra tenía razon, esta debe ser la parte olvidada de la historia de los ponys.

Axio: Se pone mejor, el nombre de Rey sombra les dice algo .

Shining Armor: El Rey sombra fue quien esclaviso a los ponys de cristal, gracias a Twilight y a sus amigas que lograron salvar el imperio de Cristal.

Rainbow Dash: ¿No se supone qué fue destruido?.

Twilight Sparkle: De algun modo logro escapar.

Axio: Será su última ves, porque pronto conocera el final de su historia y será horrible.

Princesa Luna: Eso explica porque fui atacada por aquel asesino.

Princesa Cadance: Y porque ese monstruo quería eliminarme.

Twilight Sparkle: La Princesa Celestia, nos olvidamos de ella.

Axio: Estoy seguro que ella se encuentra bien de lo contrario Max me hubiera informado de inmediato.

Princesa Luna: Yo tengo un vínculo especial con mi hermana y se que se encuentra bien.

Axio: ¿Cuánto tiempo estube durmiendo?.

Princesa Luna: Haz estado durmiendo todo un día.

Axio: ¿Qué?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto, intentamos despertarte, pero no logramos hacerlo, dormias tan profundamente.

Axio: ¡Rayos, esto esta muy mal!.

Lyra: ¿Qué sucede?.

Axio: Megan me advirtio que solo tenía un día para detenerlo.

Princesa Luna: Eso significa que el rey sombra pronto atacara.

Shining Armor: Esto es muy serio, reunire a todos los que puedan combatir, estaremos listos para cuando lleguen.

Axio: Pierdes tu tiempo, solo lograras que su muerte sea mas rápida.

Princesa Luna: Axio tiene razón, no estamos preparados para luchar contra esos asesinos.

En esos momentos el comunicador de Axio suena.

Axio: Max, ¿Qué sucede?.

Max: Capitan detecto multiples firmas de energía Draxy aproximandose a las estructuras locales.

Axio: ¿Cuántos son?.

Max: Se detectan cinco mil unidades, se dirigen a las edificaciones lugareñas, tiempo aproximado cinco minutos y otras cinco mil unidades que se dirigen a su posición seguidas de la nave de guerra Draxy, llegaran a su posición dentro de media hora.

Axio: Max, ¿Cómo van las reparaciones?.

Max: Las reparaciones estan terminadas, todos los sistemas estan operativos y a máxima capacidad.

Axio: Max, Activa el modo A.R.K., despliega todo el armamento y destruye a todos los Draxy, activa los protocolos del trece al veinte, incluye a los ponys en rango omega para protección.

Max: Afirmativo, iniciando protocolos de combate.

La comunicación es cortada y los ponys presentes quedan atemorisados al escuchar la conversación de Axio con su nave de batalla.

Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville esta siendo atacada, tenemos que ir a ayudar.

Princesa Luna: Axio, ¿Qué le dijiste a tu nave?.

Axio: Le dije que exterminara a todos los Draxy y protegiera a los ponys, mi nave es como una caja de sorpresas no sabes que puedas encontrar.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué pasara con todos los ponys del Imperio de Cristal?, si una cosa de esas hizo todo este desastre, ¿Cómo sera luchando contra cinco mil de ellos?.

Shining Armor: Defenderemos el imperio, reunire a todos los combatientes y nos defenderemos de esta nueva amenaza.

Rainbow Dash: Cuenta conmigo.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

Fluttershy apenas se esconde atras de Rainbow Dash.

Princesa Luna: Yo también ayudare, es mi deber como princesa.

Princesa Cadance: Si ustedes luchan, yo también ayudare con mi magia.

Axio: No lo creo, en tu actual estado podría ser contraproducente para una yegua embarazada.

Shining Armor: ¿A qué te refieres con embarazada?.

Axio: Me refiero al pequeño que tiene en sus entrañas.

Princesa Cadance: No se a que te refieres con embarazada.

Axio: Apuesto que ni tu lo sabias.

Luna acercandose a Cadance usa su magia para examinarla.

Princesa Luna: Axio tiene razón, Cadance esta embarazada.

Shining Armor: Eso quiere decir que sere papá.

Princesa Cadance: Yo no lo sabia.

Axio: Apusto que has sentido mareos, nauseas, ganas de comer frutas y verduras y has tenido cambios de humor.

Princesa Cadance: Si he tenido esos síntomas, pero pense que era agotamiento o posiblemente un resfriado.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba embarazada?.

Axio: Yo puedo sentir la fuerza vital de todo lo que me rodea, no es difícil para mi sentir la nueva vida que esta en su vientre.

Trixie: Ignoraba que pudieras hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Axio: Soy una caja de sorpresas, igual que mi nave.

Shining Armor queda impactado con la noticia y a la ves feliz.

Shining Armor: Axio tiene razón, si estas embarazada será mejor que no intervengas en la batalla, yo me encargare de protegerte y al imperio de Cristal.

Axio: Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de pelear, no duraras en combate.

Shining Armor: ¿Y qué propones?, que esperemos a que el rey sombra vuelva a conquistar el imperio de Cristal.

Axio: Tengo una mejor idea, Princesa Luna ¿Puede acercarse un momento?.

Luna se acerca al humano con mucho cuidado, este retira un pequeño cubo de color negro que brilla con muchas luces de colores en forma de líneas que decoran toda su supeficie metálica.

Axio: Lyra toma esto y colocalo cerca al corazón de cristal y di estas palabras: desplegar escudos nivel tres y retirate.

Lyra: Voy en seguida.

Axio: Sera mejor prepararme para lo que me espera.

Axio abandona la habitación.

Lyra tan rápido como puede llega al corazón de cristal y obedeciendo las ordenes de Axio le coloca el cubo cerca, el pequeño cubo se eleva hasta alcanzar la joya.

Lyra: Activar escudos de nivel tres:

Al dar la orden del pequeño cubo empiezan a salir partes metálicas que rodean el corazón de cristal en forma de anillo, de esta salen varias varillas que se conectan entre sí formando un rombo y quedando en el centro la preciada joya, el palacio se ilumina y dispara un az de energía al cielo, el rayo se detiene a una determinada altura, de la punta del rayo se despliega un escudo que va cubriendo todo el Imperio de Cristal hasta quedar escerrado en una cupula de energía.

Axio sentado en una banca observa el escudo que ahora protege al Imperio de Cristal, en ese momento es sacado de sus pensamientos.

Trixie: ¿Puedo sentarme maestro?.

Axio: Solo dime Axio, no me gusta que me esten diciendo maestro.

Trixie: ¿Te preocupa la batalla que esta por venir?.

Axio: Un poco, la verdad es que todavía no me aconstumbro a este cuerpo y me canso mucho cuando uso mi poder, no me preocuparía mucho si aún fuera datariano, pero tengo que adaptarme como pueda.

Trixie: Se que mi magia no es tan poderosa como la de la princesa Celestia o como la de Twilight, pero si pudiera ayudarte, con gusto ofrezco mi magia a tu servicio, si solo tuviera tu increible magia podría ayudarte en esta dificil situación.

Axio: Te he dicho que no es magia lo que uso, es mas como energía vital.

Axio se queda pensativo por un rato, al notar que Axio se queda con la mirada perdida intenta hacerle reaccionar, cuando de repente una idea le llega a la mente del humano.

Axio: Trixie tal ves tu idea funcione, si combinamos mi poder con la magia de un unicornio podriamos aumentar el poder de la magia a escalas sin precedentes.

Trixie: ¿Estas diciendo que puedes otorgar tus poderes a otros ponys?.

Axio: Rainbow Dash soporto mi energía y esta desperto en ella grandes habilidades que desconocia, es probable que en un unicornio su habilidad mágica aumente notablemente, la cuestion es... que es muy peligroso luchar contra los Draxys, se corren muchos risgos.

Trixie: Si me lo permites, yo te ayudare, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mentor.

Axio: ¿Estas segura de esto?, los peligros a los que nos enfretaremos serán inimaginables.

Trixie: No negare que estoy asustada pero tengo la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, les hice daño a los habitantes de ponyville en especial a Twilight Sparkle, ella me perdono pero aun así deseo poder ayudar en estos momentos de crisis y demostrar que he cambiado, que ya no soy la egoista que alguna ves conocieron.

Axio: Yo me negaria, pero en este tipo de situaciones cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Trixie: ¿Entonces me permitiras ayudarte?.

Axio: Solo con una condición, si vamos a pelear lado a lado obedeceras mis instruciones.

Trixie: Es una promesa, demostraré que puedes confiar en mi.

Axio: Entonses manos a la obra, tengo un par de cosas que enseñarte antes de pasarte mi energía vital.

Trixie: Pronto todos conocerán a la poderosa Trixie.

Axio: Lo de poderosa me parece bien, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Trixie: No volvera a suceder, sere poderosa y humilde a la ves.

Axio: Eso esta mejor, vamos hay mucho por hacer.

De vuelta en el bosque EverFree, las cosas estan a punto de calentarse, antes de la llegada del ejercito Draxy varias unidades de exploración se han adelantado para eliminar caulquier tipo de amenaza que pueda evitar realizar la misión asignada, al detectar la firma de energía de la Sfaiter se dirigen a investigar esta inusual señal, los soldados sin saber el peligro que ahora corren siguen realizando los turnos de vigilancia al rededor de la Sfaiter, algunos pegasos y ponys terrestres todavía siguen trayendo metales de todo tipo, algunas joyas y muchos cristales que son asimilados por la enorme nave de batalla, de pronto se escuchan disparos de armas de energía, los ponys es la primera ves que escuchan estos sonidos, del espeso bosque sale corriendo un soldado que huye despavorido, por el afan de alejarse del lugar de donde provienen, tropieza con una rama haciendole caer al suelo, varios de sus compañeros se acercan para averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo.

Soldado cinco: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?.

Soldado siete: En el bosque hay unas criaturas mitad metálicas y mitad animal, nos atacaron cuando estabamos de ronda, apenas si pude escapar.

Soldado cinco: ¿Qué paso con los demás soldados?.

Soldado Siete: No lo lograron, usan armas que jamas había visto.

Soldados Cinco: Alerta a todos los ponys, reunanse en el campamento, ustedes saque a los civiles del bosque, los demás preparence para pelear.

Reuniendose cerca de la nave donde esta su campamento se preparan para defenderse, se escucha el galope de ponys aproximándose y con horror ven como uno de los suyos al salir de los matorrales es convertido en polvo por un rayo de luz que proviene del bosque, a pesar de su entrenamiento no dejan de sentir temor por los sucesos que estan aconteciendo, del espeso bosque surgen varias unidades de exploración, al ver a los ponys junto a la nave plateada los consideran una amenaza y apuntan sus armas al grupo de soldados que están desarmados a causa de los nano bots que han asimilado sus armaduras y armas, al disparales sus armas laser los ponys no logran reaccionar para evitar el disparo, el laser es detenido a escasos metros de los asustados soldados que tiemblan ante la presensia de tan aterrador enemigo, la Sfaiter amplia el rango del escudo para proteger a los ponys, las unidades exploradoras disparan sin descanso tratando de perforar el escudo pero este aguanta todo lo que le envien, la Sfaiter activa algunas torretas y dispara contra las unidades exploradoras que no soportan por mucho la lluvia de proyectiles que les cae encima destruyendolas, los soldados aun asustados no se dejan de preguntar quien los a salvado, la enorme nave abre uno de los angares y baja una plataforma movil que aterriza junto al grupo de soldados aterrorizados.

Soldado Cinco: ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

Soldado ocho: No lo se, ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Soldado nueve: ¿Es posible que quiera que nos subamos a esa lámina metálica voladora?.

Soldado Cinco: No seas ridiculo, podría ser una trampa.

Soldado seis: Si nos quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho, solo mira como dejo a esos dos.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por siete unidades de exploración que dispara a los escudos de la Sfaiter.

Soldado seis: No se ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí con esas cosas, prefiero arriesgarme subiendo a esa lámina voladora.

Soldado Cinco: No discutire eso, todos suban a esa lámina metálica voladora, ahora...

Los soldados sin tener mas opciones suben a la plataforma, al subir el último esta se eleva y entra en el angar, las puertas se cierran y todo al rededor comienza a temblar, las torretas rapidamente disparan miles de proyectiles de plasma desapareciendo una gran zona verde junto con las unidades de exploración, la enorme nave plateada se eleva lentamente, mientras se dirige a ponyville, en el angar los soldados quedan estupefactos al ver el interior de la nave, en ponyville sus habitantes siguen con sus actividades diarias, la tranquilidad se ve perturbada por las primeras explosiones en las cercanias del pueblo, después un pony da la alerta, miles de soldados mecánicos, saibors, tanques de artilleria pesada, mechs y naves de combate atacan a los indefensos ponys, los soldados como pueden evanden los disparos y ayudan algunos ponys heridos, el ejercito dispara sus armas, el cielo se ilumina con centenares de proyectiles de energía que van en dirección al pueblo, de la nada un enorme portal aparece encima de ponyville, de el sale una enorme nave plateada, un escudo se despliega protegiendo a los ponys de la mortal lluvia de disparos que impactan en el escudo, algunas unidades de ataque quedan encerradas junto con los ponys pero no duran mucho tiempo, antes que puedan lastimar a alguien millones de nano bots convierten en polvo a los asesinos cibernéticos, algunos ponys no entienden como sucedio eso, aun así dan gracias por la ayuda, el ejercito sigue disparando sin descanso, el escudo se ilumina con las multiples explosiones soportando aquel intenso ataque, la Sfaiter abre todos los angares para dejar salir a docientos drones de ataque y cincuenta caza estela y muchos robot de batalla con apariencia humana, las naves y drones atraviesan el escudo y se enfrenetan con el ejercito Draxy, las naves volando a alta velocidad sobrevuelan al enemigo disparando sus armas de neutrones, en el primer ataque caen varias unidades de asalto y algunos tanques con artillería pesada, los drones evandiendo disparos y moviendose entre el ejercito Draxy van destruyendo unidades mecánicas, las naves de combate rompen formacion y van detras de los cazas estela, el lugar pronto se convierte en una zona de destrucción, miles de unidades Draxy disparan y esquivan los ataques mientras que los Mech golpean la barrera en un intendo de desgastar los escudos, algunos ponys entran en pánico e intentan salir de la barrera pero al intentar cruzar ven con horror que estan rodeados, si salen su muerte esta asegurada, la Sfaiter activa las todas las torretas y dispara a las naves de combate Draxy, derribando algunas, mientras tanto desde Canterlot se puede observar la batalla que está ocurriendo en ponyville.

Guardia Real doce: Soldado ve a informale a la princesa Celestia que Ponyville esta siendo atacada.

El soldado sin perder un solo segundo galopa hasta el salón donde Celestia esta conversando con sus generales para idear un plan de emergancia.

Soldado: Su majestad, le traigo noticias: ponyville esta siendo atacada.

Princesa Celestia: Generales reunan a las tropas y preparense para la batalla.

Celestia usando su magia se teletransporta hasta el balcon de su habitación, al ver como Ponyville esta siendo asediada por el ejercito Draxy siente un dolor en su pecho que le dice que sus subditos piden ayuda con desesperacion, al usar el telescopio y observar mas de cerca la batalla su corazón se tranquiliza al ver la enorme nave encima del pueblo protegiendo a los ponys con un inmenso escudo de energía, al dirigir el telescopio en otra dirección se percata que alguanas naves de combate y unidades mecánicas se dirigen hacia ellos.

Celestia usando su magia se tele transporta al lugar donde se estan reuniendas sus tropas.

Princesa Celestia: General Ahiron digales a los unicornios que desplieguen la barrera magica, pronto tendremos visitas.

General Ahiron: Como ordene su majetad.

Obedeciendo las ordenes de Celestia reune a los mejores unicornios de magia avanzada y crean un escudo mágico que envuelve a todo Canterlot.

Las naves al llegar disparan varios misiles que estallan haciendo vibrar el escudo mágico.

General Mustang: Princesa Celestia sugiero que los pegasos salgan para combatir a los artefactos voladores.

Princesa Celestia: No es comveniente en estos momentos, observe General, esas objetos voladores son mas rápidos que los pegasos, si los enviamos a combatir no duraran mucho tiempo.

General Mustang: Le recuerdo que los unicornios no soportaran por mucho tiempo los ataques del enemigo.

Princesa Celestia: Entiedo su preocupacion General pero usted desconoce el peligro que representa este nuevo enemigo, los ataques mágicos no funcionan y se requeriría de mucha fuerza para combatirlos de frente.

General Storm: Tiene que existir alguna manera de vencerlos.

Princesa Celestia: La hay y esta en estos momentos en Ponyville.

General Storm: No comprendo su majestad.

Princesa Celestia: Cuando me atacaron ni mis mejores guardias y soldados pudieron detener al agresor pero cuando llego aquel objeto que esta en el jardin de palacio vencio al agresor con mucha facilidad.

General Storm: ¿No estará pensando en ir a Ponyville en estos momentos?, es peligroso.

Princesa Celestia: Se nos acaban las alternativas, si no hacemos algo muchos ponys perecerán este día.

General Mustang: Su majestad permitame ir en su lugar.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo que negarme, además ¿Cómo piensa entrar en aquel objeto?, mi hermana pudo entrar pero por un breve tiempo antes de ser expulsada.

General Ahiron: ¿Cómo piensa entrar en el enorme objeto volador plateado para pedir ayuda?.

Princesa Celestia: Cuando estube visitando el objeo plateado en el bosque note como varias de esas máquinas voladoras entraban y salian atravezando el escudo con mucha facilidad, si observa el que tenemos en el jardin tiene suficiente espacio para llevar a un pony en su interior.

General Ahiron: Es posible que funcione.

General Mustang: No estoy muy seguro de ello, se ve que dejo de funcionar.

Princesa Celestia: Es una posibilidad, pero tal ves necesite de un poco de magia para que vuelva a funcionar.

General Ahiron: Si tiene razón es mejor que sea yo quien vaya en esta peligrosa mision.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo que declinar su ofrecimiento, siento que debo ser yo quien vaya, eviten enfrentarse con esas cosas en mi ausencia.

General Ahiron: Su majestad, insisto que debería ir alguien mas.

Princesa Celestia: Entiendo como debe sentirse en estos momentos pero esto es algo que solo yo debo hacer.

Los generales acompañan a la princesa Celestia hasta el caza estela, ella se tele transporta al interior de la nave de combate, haciendo brillar su cuerno emite su magia al rededor de la nave, el reactor de cristales cobra vida y el caza estela se eleva, los escaneres buscan una salida de aquel lugar pero al detectar que esta rodeado por un campo de fuerza escoge otra ruta de salida, usando los generadores de portales crea una torbellino en el aire, después activa sus motores y desaparece dentro del vortice, fuera del escudo se crea un torbellino que da paso al caza estela y toma direccion a la Sfaiter, mientra es llevada por el caza estela varias naves de combate Draxy van en persecucion del caza estela donde se encuentra la princesa Celestia, el caza estela para evadir a sus persegidores vuela a través de los árboles al raz del suelo, Celestia siente como su corazón se acelera cada ves que el caza estela evade los disparos y realiza complejas maniobras de vuelo, Celestia trata como puede de agarrarse de algun lugar pero es sangoloteada por los movimientos bruscos que debe realizar la nave para poder escapar de los disparos, en ese momento ella piensa en estar un poco mas comoda en esa complicada situación, la nave leyendo sus pensamientos ajusta la silla del piloto y la inmoviliza con correas que se ajustan a su cuerpo sin lastimarla, queda sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Princesa Celestia: Es como si me pudieras leer la mente.

Frente a ella aparece una pantalla holográfica confirmando su afirmación.

Princesa Celestian: ¿Puedes llevarme con el objeto metálico brillante?.

En la pantalla holográfica aparece unas palabras, "Destino no encontrado, especificar lugar donde desea ir".

Princesa Celestia: llevame al lugar de donde viniste.

Pantalla holográfica: "Volver al Angar".

Princesa Celestia: Si llevame a ese lugar.

Pantalla holográfica: Retornando a la Sfaiter.

El caza estela acelera moviendose entre los árboles y soltando una gruesa capa de humo que interfiere con los intrumentos de navegacion de las naves enemigas, esto ocasiona que se estrellen con los árboles conviertiendose en chatarra y llamas que ruedan en diferentes direcciones, al salir del bosque presencia mas de cerca la monumental batalla que se desarrolla, las naves de combate Draxy vuelan por los cielos, algunas siendo perseguidas por Drones de combate o caza estelas y otras siendo perseguidas por las naves de combate enemigas, en tierra los androides de la Sfaiter luchan moviendose en zigzag para acercarse a las unidades Draxy y poder dispararles de cerca sus armas con mayor presición, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando es perseguida de nuevo por varias naves de combate Draxy, el caza estela maniobra evitando ser impactada por los misiles, estos dan la vuelta y siguen a la nave de combate, Celestia se empieza a preocupar por aquellos objetos que los persiguen, en su mente pide ayuda y la nave interpreta la orden, de inmediato la Sfaiter dirige las torretas, disparando borra del cielo las naves Draxy que asediaban al caza estela, Celestia descansa cuando la nave de combate atravieza el escudo y se dirige al angar, la nave deciende despacio en el puerto quince, varias abrazaderas magnéticas sujetan el caza estela, la cabina se abre y un puente se despliega hasta el caza estela, un poco mareada por todas las manibras del caza estela sale de la nave y comienza a explorar el lugar, queda sorprendida y a la ves maravillada por lo que esta presenciando, una de las sondas que esta realizando mantenimiento pasa por el lado de la princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Espera un momento ¿Puedes decirme en dónde puedo encontrar a quien dirige esta cosa metálica?.

La sonda se detiene y regresa al lado de la alicor.

Sonda: Presencia equina no autorizada en el área quince, identifiquese.

Princesa Celestia: Soy la princesa Celestia corregente de Ecuestria, pido una audiencia con quien este dirigiendo este lugar.

Sonda: Autorizacion denegada, se requiere autorizacion del capitán.

Princesa Celestia: Entonces pido audiencia con su capitán.

Sonda: Negativo, el capitán no se encuentra a bordo, se notificará a la unidad central, espere...

La voz electrónica cambia drasticamente por una voz mas amigable y profunda.

Max: Detección de forma de vida equina en el área quince, usted no esta autorizada.

Princesa Celestia: Nececito de su ayuda, Canterlot esta siendo atacada y no tenemos forma de defendernos, les dimos todos nuestros recursos, solo pido un poco de ayuda.

Max: Procesando información, afirmación confirmada, su lógica es aceptada, pero solo el capitán toma las decisiones importantes, no puedo ir mas haya de los parámetros establecidos.

Princesa Celestia: Entonces comuniqueme con su capitán.

Max: Espere un momento, contantando con el capitán, señal establecida.

Axio: Max, ¿Qué ocurre?.

Max: Capitán una forma de vida equina se encuentra en el sector quince, desea comunicarse con usted.

Axio: ¿Cómo logro entrar?.

Max: Mis sensores detectan un caza estela en el angar quince, fue la nave asignada para detener a la unindad Exiron.

Axio: Comunicame con ella.

Max: Activando holográma, enlazando comunicación.

Axio: Soy el capitán Axio de la nave Sfaiter, identifiquese.

Princesa Celestia: Soy la princesa Celestia corregente de Ecuestria.

Axio: Espere, princesa Celestia... usted debe ser la hermana de Luna.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Entonces conoce a mi hermana?.

Axio: ¿Conocerla?, practicamente le he salvado la vida dos veces.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

Axio: Se encuentra muy bien, sana y salva, pero supongo que me a contactado por otro motivo.

Princesa Celestia: Es verdad, Canterlot esta bajo ataque y no tenemos como defendernos.

Axio: Max, informe de situación.

Max: Las estruturas y los habitantes estan seguros dentro del campo de fuerza, detecto varias unidades Draxy que están intentado derribar un escudo de energía de procedencia desconocida que proteje las edificaciones que se encuentran en la motaña.

Axio: Esto es serio, no creo que soporte los ataques constantes de los Draxy.

Princesa Celestia: Es por eso que acudo en su ayuda.

Axio: Debo decir que al principio pense que ustedes me darian problemas por el hecho de haber chocado en su planeta, solo queria averiguar lo que sucedia y termine metiendome en una guerra, he conocido a su hermana y dejeme decirle que es una buena chica o en su caso una buena yegua, inspira confianza.

Detras de Axio se escucha la voz de La princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Es bueno saber que inspiro confianza.

Prinesa Celestia: Hermana me alegra verte de nuevo.

Princesa Luna: A mi también me da gusto verte, por cierto me gustaría seguir escuchando mas de esa interesante conversación tuya.

Axio: Como decia, tu hermana me parece una buena persona, corrijo una buena pony, voy hacer un acto de fé con usted Celestia, Max, otorgo autorización de alto nivel para la pricesa Celestia, dale acceso a todos los sistemas e información de los Draxy.

Max: Orden confirmada, acceso total a toda la nave, esperando ordenes.

Axio: Princesa Celestia en estos momentos tiene acceso total a toda la nave, armas y demás implementos, Max, ¿Todavía quedan armaduras de combate?.

Max: Tengo en inventario trescientas armaduras listas para ser usadas.

Axio: Max indicale como funcionan las armaduras, debo irme estoy un poco ocupado entrenado a una aprendiz.

Max: Afirmativo, ejecutando orden.

Axio: Una cosa mas Celestia, Max esta programado con instrucciones de combate, si lo requiere puede darle ordenes y el las obedecera, pero le aconsejo que escuche sus advertencias antes de actuar.

Princesa Celestia: Gracias por su ayuda en estos momentos de crisis.

Axio: Deseenos suerte a nosotros porque el rey sombra viene para acá con un segundo ejercito y necesitare de toda la ayuda disponible.

Princesa Celestia: Entonses él es el causante de todo este desastre.

Axio: Así es y la tenemos un poco mas complicada, el viene con la nave de guerra Draxy, sus armas serán un verdadero problema, debo irme, Max cuida de ella.

Max: Afirmativo, conección fuera de línea.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Dime para qué son las armaduras?.

Max: Las armaduras fuera de ofrecer protección tienen varias funciones entre ellas armas modificadas para dañar a los Draxy, incrementa la velocidad y fuerza en un doscientos por ciento, las armaduras están equipadas con sistemas antigravedad que les permite volar, complementado con impulsores de compresión de ondas magnéticas.

Princesa Celestia: Los Draxys tiene alguna debilidad.

Max: Afirmativo, su debilidad son las ondas sónicas de alta frecuencia, sus armaduras no estan diseñadas para soportar vibraciones extremas.

Princesa Celestia: Debo llevar estas armaduras a Canterlot.

Max: Se requiere de su presencia para tácticas de combate, maniobras ofensivas y defensivas.

Princesa Celestia: Pero sin estas armaduras los ponys estarán indefensos.

Max: En el angar veintitres hay ponys, ellos pueden llevar las armaduras, si lo desea puedo preparar una nave de carga con escolta.

Princesa Celestia: Seguire tu sugerencia, ¿Hay alguna forma de comunicarme con los ponys?.

Max: Desplegando comunicaciones, activando holograma.

Frente al grupo de ponys se despliega un holograma, al principio se asuntan un poco pero al ver quien esta en la pantalla holográfica se tranquilizan un poco.

Soldado Cinco: Princesa Celestia ¿Cómo es que podemos verla y que es esto?.

Princesa Celestia: Si entendi bien, esto se llama holograma y sirve para comunicarnos.

Soldado Cinco: Su majestad, ¿En qué podemos ayudar?.

Princesa Celestia: En estos momentos carruaje.

Max: Corrección, nave de transporte.

Princesa Celestia: Como decia, nave de transporte esta siendo cargada con armaduras, nesecito que lleven esas armaduras a Canterlot.

Soldado Cinco: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?.

Max: Se les asignara una sonda que los guiara al angar, la nave esta programada para llevarlos a donde ustedes desean, las instrucciones de manejo fueron cargadas en la sonda.

Princesa Celestia: Desen prisa, toda Ecuestria nesecita de nuestra ayuda.

Todos los ponys responden con un saludo real.

Al cortarse la comunicación una sonda llega al grupo de ponys y los guia hasta la nave de transporte donde las sondas estan terminando de subir las últimas armaduras, con un poco de precaución inspeccionan la nave para serciorarse que esta no representa ningún riesgo, los soldados suben abordo de la nave.

Soldado Cinco: Se nos olvido preguntar como hacer funcionar esto.

Sonda: El procedimiento es sencillo solo debe sentarse en la silla del piloto y pensar en el destino al que desea ir, en caso de no quere, usar esta función puede usar los controles manuales de la nave.

Soldado Cinco: Hagamoslo, mientra yo manejo esto ustedes prueben las armaduras.

Soldado Ocho: Trata de no chocar.

Soldado Cinco: De acuerdo, solo dejen que me concentre.

El pony al sentarse en la silla esta se adapta a su cuerpo, los controlos se activan y las puertas del angar se abren, los motores se activan y la nave sale despedida atravesando el escudo velosmente, una ves afuera el soldado presencia la batalla que se desarrolla, al dirigirse a Canterlot varias naves de combate Draxy se dirigen a la nave transporte para interceptarla, varios de los drones escolta rompen formación y alejan a las naves de ataque Draxy, mientras tanto Celestia es guiada por Max al puente de mando, al entrar en su rostro refleja una expresión de asombro por lo que ve en aquel lugar.

Max: Porfavor sientese en la silla del capitán para poder activar las funciones adicionales.

Celestia se sienta en la incomoda silla pero la silla se adapta a la fisionomia pony para brindar mayor comodidad.

Princesa Celestia: Debo decir que esta nave es lo mas increible que he tenido el gusto de conocer.

Max: Activando funciones de combate, desplegando entorno de batalla.

Frente a la pincesa Celestia aparece un enorme holograma mostrando el campo de batalla en miniatura con lujo de detalle, se ven las unidades enemigas y las unidades aliadas, al observar la granja Apple ve como un campo de fuerza en forma de cúpula protege la granja.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué es eso que estoy viendo en la granja de los Apple?.

Max: Es un generador de escudos portatil, mis escudos no alcanzan a proteger la edificación, la mejor solución fue desplegar el escudo portatil.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Tienes otro escudo portatil?.

Max: Tengo uno inactivo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Puedes enviar el generador de escudos a Canterlot?.

Max: Asignado Drones de combate, enviando generador de escudos.

De un de los angares sale una nave alargada siendo escoltada por los drones.

Max: Esperando instrucciones de batalla.

Princesa Celestia: Clousdale esta indefenso, ¿Puedes enviar algunos refuerzos?.

Max: Desviando caza estelas, indique la localización.

Celestia indica en el mapa holografico la ubicación de Clousdale.

Max: Ubicación registrada, enviando caza estelas.

De vuelta en Canterlot la nave de transporte llega al lugar pero son recibidos por algunas naves avispa que atacan la nave de carga.

Soldado cinco: Tenemos que aterrizar esto o no llegarmos con vida a palacio.

La nave responde a las ordenes del pony.

Vos electrónica: Activando defensas automáticas.

La nave de transporte activa sus armas y dispara contra los agresores, las naves avispas evaden los disparos pero no se salvan de los misiles buscadores, junto a palacio los soldados observan como aquel objeto lucha contra los atacantes.

Soldado Cinco: Nesecitamos entrar en Canterlot pero como les avisamos a los unicornios que somos los buenos.

Voz electrónica: Se sugiere activar generador de portales.

Soldado Cinco: Activalo, no soportaremos mucho aqui.

La nave activa el generador de portales, un torbellino aparece frente a la nave y otro torbellino dentro del escudo magico frente al palacio.

Ante los ojos de los incredulos ponys ven como el enorme objeto volador atravieza el escudo usando aquellos torbellinos, los soldados reaccionan instintivamente tomando posiciones defensivas y rodean el lugar donde la nave aterriza, esperando lo peor se preparan para embestir lo que sea que salga de aquel objeto, al abrirse la puerta y salir los ponys detienen su ataque.

General Ahiron: ¿Qué significa esto?.

Soldado Cinco: La princesa Celestia me envio con estas armaduras, las traje del objeto plateado que estaba en el bosque.

Sonda: Corrección las armaduras provienen de la nave de batalla Sfaiter que se estrello en el bosque.

General Ahiron: ¿Qué clase de artilugio es ese?.

Soldado Cinco: La princesa Celestia lo envio para enseñarnos como funcionan estas armaduras.

Uno de los soldados sale de la nave con la armadura puesta.

General Ahiron: Se ve que es muy pesada.

Soldado Ocho: Para nada, es muy liviana y comoda, pero eso no es todo, mire esto.

El pony piensa en un escudo y una barrera de energía lo rodea.

Soldado Ocho: Trate de golpearme.

General Ahiron: ¿Estas seguro?.

Soldado Ocho: intentelo.

General Ahiron lanza un golpe al pony con sus cascos traseros, antes de poder golpearlo este desaparece de su vista.

Soldado Ocho: Genereal Ahiron estoy aqui.

Al darse la vuelta El general Ahiron queda asombrado con la demostración.

General Mustang: Esto puede darnos la ventaja que necesitamos para ganar esta guerra.

General Storm: A todos los soldados, hagan una fila y reciban su armadura.

Los soldados en forma ordenada recogen su armadura de batalla, después de indicarles como funcionan las armaduras los soldados se preparan para la lucha, sin previo aviso el escudo mágico cae y varias naves Draxy disparan contra cualquier pony que se les cruce en el camino, los soldados usando sus nuevas armaduras combaten al enemigo desviando la atención de los Draxy hacia ellos, las naves Draxy disparan oleadas de misiles que van destruyendo edificaciones y parte del castillo, los soldados con sus escudos protegen a los ponys indefensos, usando sus nuevas armas disparan a las naves dirribando algunas, las naves de batalla concentran los disparos en los ponys con armadura, esto ayuda a ganar tiempo para poner a salvo a los ponys que intentan escapar de aquel caos, el General Ahiron atrae la atención de varias naves disparandoles, al acercarse al general para fijarlo como blanco las naves son sorprendidas por los soldados que las dirriban sin darles oportunidad de escapar, algunos logran subirse en las naves en movimiento dándoles golpes en el blindaje logran hacer un agujero por el cual disparan sus armas de energía que les proporciona la armadura, dañando la maquinaria interna, las naves que quedan son sorprendidas por los ponys que pueden volar, al aproximarsen los soldados adhieren en el escudo pequeños explosivos magnéticos que estallan al alejarse de ellos, su dicha no dura mucho, por el camino que lleva a la ciudad varias unidades terrestres estan a punto de llegar a Canterlot, los ponys al advertir que otra nave esta cerca se preparan para enfrentar al enemigo, al estar suficientemente cerca intentan disparar a aquella nave, pero sus armas no disparan contra aquella nave.

Gaudia Real: General Storm esta armadura no funciona.

Soldado: La mia tampoco.

Soldado trece: ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta armadura?.

General Storm: La mia tampoco dispara.

Soldado Uno: ¿Qué hacemos?.

General Storm: General Mustang encarguense de proteger la entrada a Canterlot, nosotros enfrentaremos al enemigo cara a cara.

General Mustang: Tropas a la entrada principal, debemos impedir su avance.

La Nave ignorando a los ponys sigue su avance al centro de Canterlot, al llegar a su objetivo esta aterriza con cuidado, después la nave activa sus tres generadores y despliega la antena, al cargarse de energía crea un escudo que cubre todo Canterlot.

General Storm: Tengo el presentimiento de porque las armas de las armaduras no funcionaron con esa cosa voladora.

Soldado uno: ¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?, Señor.

General Storm: Debio ser la princesa Celestia quien envio esa cosa que crea campos de fuerza.

Soldado nueve: Significa que Canterlot esta a salvo.

General Storm: Por el momento, todavía falta ganar la guerra en Ponyville.

Proveniente de las armaduras de combate se escuchan unos sonidos electrónicos, después se escucha la voz de la Princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿General Storm me escucha?.

General Storm: La escucho, su majestad.

Soldado once: Yo también la escucho.

Los demás ponys con armadura responden que también pueden escucharla.

General Ahiron: Su majestad creo que todos la escuchamos.

Princesa Celestia: General Storm ¿La nave con el escudo portatil ya esta funcionando?.

General Storm: Si su majestad, el campo de fuerza esta funcionando.

Princesa Celestia: Generales escuchen atentamente, en estos momentos estoy en el objeto que cayó del cielo, es una nave de batalla y yo la controlo, he manteniddo a raya a los soldados del rey sombra pero son muchos, Clousdale esta desprotegida y nesecita de nuestra ayuda.

General Storm: Su majestad, yo me encargare de proteger Clousdale.

Princesa Celestia: Solo nos queda acabar con las fuerzas invasoras del rey sombra.

General Mustang: Su majestad, si me lo permite mis tropas se encargaran de los enemigos que están en las puertas de Canterlot.

Princesa Celestia: Nos queda Ponyville.

General Ahiron: Ire con las tropas a Ponyville y derrotaremos al enemigo.

Princesa Celestia: Les deseo buena suerte en la batalla.

Se escucha el mismo sonido electrónico y se deja de escuchar la voz de la princesa Celestia.

General Mustang: Tenemos trabajo, en marcha.

General Ahiron: Preparense para la batalla, la princesa cuenta con nosotros.

Los soldados chocan sus cascos en el suelo haciendolo retumbar, disponiendose para luchar.

En la entrada de Canterlot el ejercito Draxy usa su artillería pesada para destruir el escudo, sin esperar ser atacados, el ejercito real aprovecha el factor sorpresa, usando una salida secreta rodean al ejercito Draxy atacandolos por la espalda, en el primer ataque caen muchas unidades cibernéticas, las que logran sobrevivir se dispersan tratando de acabar con el mayor numero de ponys, los soldados atacan en grupos de tres con ataques combinados, a pesar de ser rápidos los asesinos, los ponys estan mejor entrenados y pueden igualar su velocidad equilibrando la balanza a su favor, los androides usando granadas de plasman tratan de volar en mil pedasos a los ponys, sin embargo los escudos que provienen de las armaduras los protegen de cualquier daño, poco a poco van eliminando al enemigo que se resiste a ser exterminado, en Clousdale, los pegasos tratan de buscar refugio pero la ciudad de nubes no ayuda mucho contra las naves de combate Draxy, los caza estela pelean con desventaja ya que el enemigo tiene muchas mas naves de combate, de repente las naves Draxy empiezan a ser derribadas del cielo por la guardia real, usando los sistemas de antigravedad y propulsores magnéticos maniobran con mas facilidad que las naves enemigas, esto les permite esquivar los disparos, los cascos delasteros de las armaduras se transforman en disparadores de neutrones sónicos, por cada disparo derriban una nave Draxy, en el horizonte se ven varias naves grandes con artilleria pesada, de las naves Draxy salen miles de misiles que van tras los soldados ponys, cubriendosen la espalda derriban algunos misiles, uno de los soldados en un acto de valentia desvia varios misiles que lo siguen para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirlos por donde vinieron, el pony al llegar a la nave después de evadir disparos y rayos de particulas espera un momento a que los misiles le den alcance, calculando el momento esacto sale disparado hacia arriba dejando que los misiles de seguimiento impacten contra la nave Draxy haciendola pedazos en el primer intento, las otras tres naves con artilleria pesada se separan e intentan separar al grupo de ponys disparando en todas direcciones, el General Storm anticipando la estrategia ordena a sus tropas que entretengan a las naves mientras un grupo sube muy alto para después caer en picada en dirección a una de las naves Draxy y disparando sus cañones de neutrones sónicos en un punto fijo crean una avertura en el casco lo bastante grande para que puedan entrar, los ponys con agilidad entran a gran velocidad usando sus escudos, esto provoca que atraviecen la nave haciendola explotar, el otro grupo concentra los disparos en lo que parece una puerta de acceso, al lograr entrar disparan a todo lo que ven dentro la nave, esta pierde altura rapidamente y varios estallidos se ven por algunas partes de la nave, antes de estrellarse los soldados salen de la nave haciendo su propia puerta de salida con las armas de las armaduras, los soldados usan las nubes para esconderse de las naves enemigas para después salirles por detrás y derribarlas con un solo disparo, pero los enemigos son muchos, aún así logran mantenerlos alejados de Clousdale, en tierra la situación se complica, los Saibor adaptandose al nuevo adversario atacan en grupos organizados, los soldados ponys usando su ingenio obligan a los asecinos cibernéticos a seguirlos para después emboscarlos entre los árboles, los unicornios usan su magia para levitar objetos pesados y soltarlos encima de los tanque de guerra convirtiendolos en latas, los Mech son un verdadero reto sin poder usar su magia para levitarlos la mejor opción es derribarlos, pero esto no es una tarea sencilla, son muy pesados y grandes, los soldados robóticos no dan tiempo de pensar en estrategias, en Ponyville el combate es mas intenso que antes el escudo esta siendo bombardeado en todas direcciones, mas de la mitad de los caza estelas han sido derribados y las únicas unidades que quedan son los robots de combate de la Sfaiter que se adaptan con rapidez a los ataques de los Draxy.

Max: Capitana Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Solo dime Celestia.

Max: Celestia, estoy detectando niveles criíticos en el generador de los escudos, en media hora los escudos dejaran de funcionar, alerta emanación de energía gravitrónica en proceso.

El escudo es impactado por una enorme esfera de color amarillo, todos los objetos alrededor y dentro de Ponyville comienzan a flotar en el aire.

Max: Alerta, Bomba de gravedad, se recomienda inactivar el efecto antes que pase a la segunda fase.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué es la segunda fase?.

Max: El campo magnético es alterado elevando los objetos en el aire, después la gravedad aumenta en quinientos por ciento haciendo que los objetos se estrellen en el suelo a una gran velocidad, peligrosa para cualquier forma de vida orgánica.

Princesa Celestia: Desactiva la bomba de gravedad, deprisa.

Max: Anulando bomba de gravedad.

Max invirtiendo la gravedad artificial de la nave amplia el campo de antigravedad dentro de Ponyville, al pasar a la segunda fase los objetos que estan fuera del escudo se estrellan violentamente contra el suelo mientras que en Ponyville siguen flotando por todas partes.

Max: Bomba de gravedad desactivada .

Princesa Celestia: ¿Puedes localizar de dónde vino la bomba?.

Max: Buscando, invirtiendo trayectoria de disparo, fijando vector de movimiento, arma localizada, se encuentra a un kilómetro de nuestra posición, alerta se detecta aumento anomalo de gravitrones, la antigravedad de la Sfaiter no sera suficiente para contrarrestar la segunda fase.

Princesa Celestia: Debemos destruir esa arma pero esta muy lejos.

Max: Recomiendo usar el arma principal al veinte por ciento.

Princesa Celestia: Dispara el arma principal al veinte por ciento.

Max obedeciendo las ordenes de Celestia activa el arma primaria, frente a la Sfaiter se va acumulando una gran cantidad de energía, cuando esta listo dispara un az de particulas cargadas, el arma Draxy despliega sus escudos evitando ser destruida por el rayo de energía.

Max: Disparo fallido, el arma sigue intacta, alerta dos minutos para alcanzar máxima potencia.

Princesa Celestia: Debemos detener esa arma, ¿El arma principal que potencia puede alcanzar?.

Max: Puede alcazar el mil por ciento pero no se recomienda sobrepasar el cuarenta por ciento, usar el arma principal dentro del planeta podría dañar la atmósfera aniquilado toda forma de vida.

Princesa Celestia: Debe existir otra forma, debo detener esta locura o muchos ponys moriran este día.

Max: Existe otra alternativa, pero se requiere un enlaze neural para controlar las funciones especiales de la Sfaiter.

Princesa Celestia: Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvar a mis subditos, haz ese enlace neural que mencionaste.

Max obedeciendo la orden, inmoviliza a Celestia en la silla con correas que la aprisionan sin maltratarla, en el techo se abre una compuerta y sale una corona de cristales la cual desciende sobre la cabeza de la Princesa Celestia, ella no puede evitar sentir un poco de pánico por estar inmovilizada, al posarse la corona en su cabeza esta brilla y Celestia entra en trance, su cerebro se conecta a todos los sistemas de la nave.

Max: Enlace neural completo, sincronización a mas del cientocincuenta porciento.

Princesa Celestia: ¿En dónde estoy, qué es este lugar tan extraño?.

Max: Este es mi procesador central, estas en todos los sistemas de la nave, actualizando archivos, sincronizando con el usuario.

Max descarga en la mente de Celestia las capacidades de combate y un curso rápido de como operar las funciones especiales de la Sfaiter, al terminar la descarga Celestia actua de inmediato activando las lentes laterales de la nave y usando su magia potencia la energía de las lentes, al ser disparadas millones de rayos de multicolores salen despedidos en todas direcciones, los rayos se dividen en mas rayos hasta cubrir el firmamento con trillones de líneas multicolores que se dirigen a las unidades

Draxy, los asesinos cibernéticos al dectertar la amenaza intentan esquivar los disparos, todo es inutil, los rayos los persigen sindescanso, los Androides usan todo lo que esta a su alcance pero los rayos esquivan los obstaculos y alcanzan sus objetivos, cientos de naves Draxy desaparecen en un parpadeo envueltas en explosiones y llamas, los escudos del arma principal son inefectivos contra estos rayos que atraviezan el blindaje conviertiendolo en queso gruyect, esto ocasiona que la bomba de gravedad estalle en el lugar haciendo que todo se eleve en el aire a ochocientos metros de altura para después caer a gran velocidad a tierra, el arma al chocar explota dispersando piezas metálicas por todos lados, mientras tanto los rayos esquivan a los pegasos y soldados en busca de las fuerzas Draxy que quedan, los androides logran evadir los disparos con su super velocidad pero los rayos parecen tener vida propia adivinando en donde apareceran, los rayos tejen entre si una red de energía que atrapa a los androides para luego hacerlos estallar, uno de los asesinos cambia de estrategia y logra atrapar a uno de los soldados, los rayos se dirigen directo al pecho del androide pero este usa al pony como escudo, para su sorpresa los rayos evaden al pony rodeandolo y atraviesan al asecino, los otros rayos cortan los brazos mecánicos liberando al soldado, cuando esta lejos del Androide los rayos se concentran en su interior y explotan, esto se repite en todo el campo de batalla, al terminar con todas las unidades los rayos que quedan se dirigen a Canterlot y Clousdale en busca de los Draxy que quedan, sin sospechar lo que se les viene encima los androides siguen combatiendo entre los árboles y las rocas contra los soldados ponys con armadura, sin previo aviso y ante las miradas de todos cientos de rayos caen del cielo destruyendo a todas las unidades robóticas con múltiples estallidos que los convierten en chatarra, en Clousdale los rayos persiguen a las naves que quedan y con ayuda de los soldados logran derribar a las naves que faltaban, terminando con la amenaza Draxy en Ponyville, Canterlot y Clousdale, la princesa Celestia es desconectada de la nave y devuelta a su cuerpo.

Princesa Celestia: Debemos ir al norte, el imperio de cristal esta en peligro.

Max: Negativo, los generadores de escudos nesecitan reparación si luchamos en nuestra actual condición perderiamos el combate.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para reparar los escudos?.

Max: Aproximadamente media hora.

Princesa Celestian: Comunicame con los generales.

Max: No puedo hacer eso, no reconozco entre su especie quien es general y quien no.

Princesa Celestia: Entonces comunicame con todos los soldados.

Max: Abriendo canal de comunicaciones.

Princesa Celestia: Atención generales, si me escuchan reunan a sus tropas y dirijanse al Imperio de Cristal, debemos detener al rey sombra, en cuanto pueda yo los alcanzare.

Max: Fin de la transmisión.

Princesa Celestia: Empieza con las reparaciones, si nesecitas algo solo dimelo.

Max: Requiero un cristal esmeralda de este tamaño.

Max le muestra el tamaño de la joya que nesecita y es bastante grande.

Princesa Celestia: Se donde puedes hallar una, en palacio en mi habitación oculta en la pared hay una joya de ese tamaño que pertenecio a mi madre, solo ten cuidado de no dañarla.

Max: Tendre cuidado, Celestia he detectado varios ponys que requieren asistencia médica.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Tienes esa medicina que sana rapidamente?.

Max: Afirmtivo.

Princesa Celestia: Dime dónde esta yo se las llevare.

Max: Siga la línea holográfica, le llevará a la enfermería.

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios estos me motivan a continuar, siempre son bienvenidos todos sus aportes.

Gracias por Leer


	8. El Poder Escondido Segunda Parte

EL PODER ESCONDIDO SEGUNDA PARTE

En el imperio de cristal Axio esta entrenando a Trixie para que descubra sus talentos ocultos y logre tener un mejor control sobre estos ya que pronto afloraran, están en compañía de la princesa Luna.

Axio: Vamos Trixie solo debes enfocar tus pensamientos en lo que deseas, intentalo de nuevo.

Trixie: Es difícil mantener la roca en el aire sin usar magia.

Axio: Se que es difícil, si tuviéramos mas tiempo te prepararía mejor para lo que se nos viene encima.

Trixie: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Axio: Tu puedes, concentrate.

Princesa Luna: ¿Es necesario todo este entrenamiento?.

Axio: Te lo aseguro, es muy necesario, solo espero que este preparada para enfrentar a las unidades Draxy.

Princesa Luna: Si ella te va a ayudar a luchar, yo también estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme con esos Draxys para proteger a mis súbditos.

Axio: No estas lista para enfrentar una amenaza como esta.

Princesa Luna: Si me enseñas como haces con Trixie yo me esforzare mucho mas, dando lo mejor de mi.

Axio: Estas segura de querer hacer esto, una ves que esto empiece no podrás retroceder, la lucha es hasta el final.

Princesa Luna: Estoy consciente de mi decisión y acepto las consecuencias que acarreara esta lucha.

Axio: De acuerdo, te enseñare lo básico, no podre entrenarte como lo e hecho con Trixie, pero puedo darte el conocimiento que necesitaras para la batalla.

Princesa Luna: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Por una esquina de una de las casas de cristal hace su aparición Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Esperen un segundo, si la princesa luna va a pelear yo también me apunto.

Axio: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos?.

Rainbow Dash: Lo suficiente para tomar mi decisión, iré con ustedes.

Princesa Luna: Agradezco tu interés, pero será una dura batalla con un enemigo descomunal.

Rainbow Dash: Lo se, todavía recuerdo como te ataco esa cosa.

Axio: Es demasiado peligroso, no te recomiendo que luches en esta batalla.

Rainbow Dash: Se te olvida que desde que me diste parte de tu magia, puedo volar mas rápido que cualquier pegaso que haya existido.

Axio: Lo reconozco, tus habilidades aumentaron notablemente.

Rainbow Dash: Lo ves, si eso solo fue una pequeña porción de magia que me diste como sera si me das una gran cantidad de esa magia tuya.

Axio: Te recuerdo que no es magia lo que uso y respecto a lo otro tuviste mucha suerte de que mi energía no te afectara.

Rainbow Dash: La suerte no tiene nada que ver, soy el elemento de la lealtad y soy genial, podre soportar cualquier cosa que me des.

Axio: No se si tu cuerpo pueda soportar tanto poder.

Rainbow Dash: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Axio: Es demasiado el riesgo.

Rainbow Dash: Me la debes, por dejarme inconsciente en la montaña.

Axio: Pero si tu fuiste la que me ataco, yo solo me defendí.

Rainbow Dash: Eres un guerrero, actuá como tal, vamos prueba conmigo tu teoría.

En esos momentos Twilight interrumpe la interesante conversación.

Twilight Sparkle: Es suficiente Rainbow Dash, concuerdo con Axio, es demasiado peligroso, no conocemos el alcance del poder que posee.

Axio: Gracias Twilight, ves ella me da la razón.

Twilight Sparkle: Por esa razón me ofrezco para que pruebes conmigo, para saber si los ponys podemos soportar tu poder.

Rainbow Dash: Olvidalo, no permitiré que una de mis amigas se arriesgue para eso estoy aquí, la pegaso mas extrema de toda Ecuestria.

Fluttershy: Amigas no discutan si es necesario me ofrezco como voluntaria.

Axio: ¿Tú también?, lo siento pero no arriesgare sus vidas en un intento de descubrir si pueden soportar mi poder o no.

Antes que las ponys pudieran refutar los comentarios de Axio uno de los guardias de cristal da la alarma de que algo muy grande se aproxima al imperio de cristal.

Axio: ¿Qué es ese sonido?.

Princesa Luna: El enemigo esta aquí, no queda mucho tiempo, dime lo que debo saber y pruebas conmigo tu plan.

Rainbow Dash: No Princesa Luna, déjeme intentarlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Chicas no es momento de discutir, Axio sabemos los riesgos que tomamos y tu solo no podrás con todos ellos, necesitaras de nuestra ayuda.

Axio: Tenían que ser tan oportunos los Draxy, Rayos.

Rainbow Dash: No tienes otra elección, vamos prueba conmigo tu teoría.

Axio: En contra de mis ideas tengo que darles la razón, no podre yo solo contra todos ellos, ustedes ganan, lo haremos a su modo, pero antes deben saber como funciona, si esto tiene éxito mi poder requiere de tres elementos para poder controlarlo, el primero es su imaginación, lo que crean con su mente se hará realidad sin importar lo loca o descabellada que pueda ser su idea, lo segundo son los sentimientos, mientras mas fuerte sean sus sentimientos mas fuertes se volverán y por ultimo fé, crean en lo que hacen y nada sera imposible para ustedes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Eso es todo?, pensé que sería mas complicado.

Axio: Lo sera, porque tienen que combinar los tres factores para que puedan controlar completamente el poder que les sedere por veinticuatro horas.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Porqué solo veinticuatro horas?.

Axio: Es el tiempo que durara mi poder en ustedes si esto resulta.

Rainbow Dash: Muy bien entonces hagámoslo.

Princesa Luna: Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash, es momento de actuar.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy lista.

Trixie: No se olviden de mi, yo también estoy lista.

La voz de Fluttershy apenas es audible.

Fluttershy: Yo también estoy con ustedes.

Axio: Espero que esto no se convierta en un desastre.

Axio cierra los ojos, siente como el viento se acelera alrededor de su cuerpo y se van desprendiendo pequeñas llamas de color azul que van envolviendolo, de repente el suelo comienza a temblar con fuerza haciendo que todo el imperio de cristal se estremezca, Axio se eleva a unos cuantos metros del suelo, las llamas azules se transforman en llamas doradas que brillan con la fuerza de miles de estrellas, en el lugar en donde se encuentran se crea un torbellino que eleva a las ponys a la altura de Axio, en esos momentos Lyra llega al lugar en donde se encuentran reunidos, al ver que las ponys y Axio están en medio de un torbellino sin pensarlo dos veces Lyra se aventura en aquel fenómeno desconocido para intentar ayudarlas, al hacer contacto con la energía Lyra es atrapada por el fenómeno y es llevada con las otras ponys.

Twilight Sparkle: Lyra, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.

Lyra: Pensé que estaban en problemas y decidí ayudar.

Twilight Sparkle: No deberías estar aquí, tienes que salir de inmediato.

Princesa Luna: Demasiado tarde para eso.

Al mirar en dirección al humano ven como de su corazón salen seis esferas doradas de energía que se dirigen a ellas, al irse acercando sienten un abrumador poder que casi las deja inconscientes, al entrar las esferas doradas en sus cuerpos son envueltas en llamas que toman el color de sus cuerpos, su brillo es tan segador que todas son envueltas en una enorme luz multicolor, lentamente la luz desciende al nivel del suelo, al desaparecer la luz multicolor se pueden ver a las ponys que han podido soportar el poder de Axio y no solo eso, de sus cuerpos emana una energía completamente diferente que las rodea, los colores de sus melenas y sus colas son mas fuertes y brillantes.

Princesa Luna: ¡Esto es increíble!, puedo sentir como mi magia es más poderosa que antes.

Rainbow Dash: Miren, mis alas brillan como el sol.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedo sentir todo este poder recorriendo mi cuerpo, ¡Es asombroso!.

Trixie: ¡Es maravilloso!, puedo sentir mi magia como nunca antes la había sentido.

Fluttershy: Puedo escuchar las voces de los arboles y los animalitos de toda Ecuestria.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Es sorprendente!, nuestras habilidades son aumentadas y mejoradas.

Princesa Luna: Si crees que eso fue sorprendente, deberías ver a Lyra.

Las ponys al voltear a mirar a Lyra quedan estupefactas por lo que presencian.

Lyra: Tengo manos y puedo andar como los humanos y miren me es sencillo andar con mis dos cascos traseros, ¡Que emoción!.

Twilight Sparkle: Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

Axio: Huuum, debió ser su deseo mas grande y mi poder lo materializo, este debe ser el sueño mas deseado que tenia en su interior.

Lyra: Todavía conservo rasgos de pony como mi cuerno, mi melena, mi cola y mi pelaje.

Princesa Luna: No tenia ni idea de que esto pudiera ser posible.

Axio: Créeme, ni yo mismo sabia que se podía realizar tal cosa.

Trixie: Si Lyra se pudo transformar en casi humana entonces me pregunto ¿Qué podre hacer?.

Axio: Más de lo que te imaginas.

En esos momentos Shining Armor acompañado de dos soldados de cristal se aproxima al grupo de ponys, al ver a Lyra queda impactado.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?.

Axio: Digamos que su deseo se hizo realidad, pero me imagino que lo trae otro asunto.

Shining Armor: Tiene razón, vengo a avisarles que el enemigo ya casi llega a la entrada del imperio de cristal.

Rainbow Dash: Es tiempo de patear algunos traseros metálicos.

Axio: Antes de ir a pelear deben saber un par de cosas, las unidades Draxy absorben ataques mágicos y de todo tipo de energía.

Rainbow Dash: Si son capaces de absorber ataques mágicos ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que destrozaste parte del brazo mecánico de ese Draxy?.

Axio: Muy simple, combine energía con vibraciones de alta frecuencia, para tu entendimiento utilice sonido de alta frecuencia, los Draxy no están diseñados para evitar ataques con sonidos.

Princesa Luna: Entonces tienen una debilidad.

Twilight Sparkle: Les demostraremos que el bien siempre triunfa.

Rainbow Dash: Demostremos de lo que somos capaces los ponys.

Axio: Llego la hora.

Shining Armor: Espérenme yo les ayudare, he reunido a algunos ponys que están dispuestos a luchar a su lado.

Princesa Luna: Es muy gentil de tu parte pero esta batalla no es para ustedes, sin embargo pueden ayudarnos protegiendo a los ponys de cristal y te recuerdo que debes velar por tu esposa y tu potrillo.

Shining Armor: Soldados asegurence de que los ponys de cristal estén a salvo.

Twilight Sparkle: No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien.

Shining Armor: Prometeme que regresaras sana y salva.

Twilight Sparkle: Te lo prometo hermano.

Shining Armor ve como el grupo de ponys seguido del humano se dirigen a la puerta principal del imperio de cristal, en sus pensamientos se mantiene la preocupación por los numerosos enemigos que deberán enfrentar, al llegar a la puerta principal se puede ver la cantidad de enemigos que deberán vencer sin mencionar la enorme nave de guerra Draxy.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy sera mejor que te quedes aquí.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow tiene razón, tu eres demasiado pacifica y tendremos que atacar con todo, no podemos dudar en el campo de batalla.

Fluttershy: Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigas en estos momentos.

Princesa Luna: No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo del rey sombra y sus esbirros.

Fluttershy: Pero deseo ayudar.

Twilight Sparkle: Quedate aquí, en caso de necesitarte te llamaremos.

Fluttershy: Cuídense chicas.

Rainbow Dash: Algo me dice que serán ellos los que se tendrán que cuidarse de nosotras.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cómo saldremos del escudo?.

Axio: Salir no sera problema, entrar es otro cuento.

Mientras tanto en la nave Draxy el rey sombra se prepara para retomar el imperio de cristal, un sonido llama su atención.

Rey Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Rey sombra detecto un escudo de clase tres, sus firmas de energía no corresponden con la energía del lugar.

Rey Sombra: Veo que la princesa me esperaba, dudo mucho que ese escudo aguante por mucho tiempo.

Inteligencia Artificial: Alerta se ha detectado un dispositivo tecnológico muy avanzado, según los registros de mis bases de datos la tecnología pertenece a un enemigo muy poderoso que casi logra destruir a los Draxy.

Rey Sombra: Me estas diciendo que hay algo superior a tu tecnología.

Inteligencia Artificial: Afirmativo, una Nave plateada identificada como Sfaiter, se desconoce su procedencia y quien la creo.

Rey Sombra: ¿Detectas rastros de esa nave plateada?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Negativo, mis escaners no la detectan.

Ray Sombra: Solo han tenido un poco de suerte encontrando ese dispositivo, Nave destruye ese escudo.

Inteligencia Artificial: Disparando cañones de iones.

La nave Draxy apunta todas sus armas en dirección al escudo, al disparar los rayos de energía de iones impactan en el escudo sin hacerle el menor daño.

Inteligencia Artificial: Rey Sombra los escudos son resistentes se recomienda usar el cañón primario para derribarla.

Rey Sombra: Hazlo, derriba ese molesto escudo.

La nave Draxy es estremecida por un poderoso rayo de luz que atraviesa sus escudos dañando el blindaje del casco exterior.

Rey Sombra: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Detecto niveles de energía que se salen de la escala.

Rey Sombra: Muéstrame el lugar de donde provino el ataque.

La inteligencia Artificial muestra en la pantalla holográfica la entrada al Imperio de Cristal, donde se encuentran las ponys y el humano.

Rey Sombra: Veo que las unidades Draxy no fueron suficientes para acabar con ella pero eso se puede cambiar con rapidez, lo que me llama la atención es esa criatura nunca la había visto.

Inteligencia Artificial: Especie catalogada como humana pero el es diferente, según los registros su ADN es distinto y esta clasificado como una amenaza de alto nivel.

Rey Sombra: Inicia el ataque, borrarlos de este mundo.

Inteligencia Artificial: Iniciando ofensiva.

Las unidades Draxy inician el ataque disparando miles de proyectiles de energía que van directo al grupo de ponys, La princesa Luna crea un escudo que los protege de la lluvia de disparos.

Rainbow Dash: Es el momento de poner a prueba mis habilidades.

Axio: Trixie pase lo que pase no te limites con tus poderes y tu magia, dales con todo lo que tengas.

Trixie: Como digas maestro.

Axio: Esta sera la primera ves que desate todo mi poder solo espero que este cuerpo resista.

Axio desprende llamas de color azul que lo envuelven, en cuestión de un parpadeo el humano sale disparado en dirección al ejercito Draxy golpeando con una velocidad increíble, Rainbow Dash no se queda atrás, usando sus alas la pegaso iguala la velocidad de Axio y utilizando sus alas como navajas afiladas corta a la mitad a varios unidades de combate, los Saibor responden al ataque igualando su velocidad e intentan golpear a la pegaso, Rainbow logra esquivar sus ataques y usando sus cascos traseros golpea a todo androide que se le acerca mandándolos a volar en diferentes direcciones, tres de los Saibor logran aproximarse a la pegaso, antes de que puedan golpearla son aplastados por Lyra que sostiene en sus manos un inmenso cristal de color azul.

Lyra: Te cubro.

Rainbow Dash: Ten cuidado, son muy rápidos.

Lyra: Entendido.

Lyra evita el disparo de uno de los Mech, en respuesta la unicornio lanza el cristal atravesando al Mech.

Twilight usando su magia amplificada crea una tormenta, del cielo cae granizo del tamaño de carretas que golpean al ejercito mecánico, algunas unidades quedan aplastadas, las demás activan sus escudos protegiéndose de la lluvia de granizo.

Los tanques de artillería pesada disparan sus proyectiles de plasma Twilight detiene los disparos usando su magia frenándolos en el aire para después devolvérselos destruyendo alguna unidades Draxy, mientras tanto Trixie usando su magia combinada con telekinesis hace levitar el agua cercana de un rio para después convertirla en enormes conos puntiagudos que congela con su magia, miles de conos congelados salen disparados en dirección al ejercito Draxy, las unidades de batalla disparan contra los conos de hielo destruyendo la mitad de ellos, la otra mitad causa daños en algunos Mech y tanques de artillería pesada, Rainbow Dash esta teniendo lagunas dificultades, cientos de naves de batalla tipo predator están persiguiendo a la pegaso disparándole sin descanso, Luna al percatarse que Rainbow necesita ayuda crea cientos de lanzas de color azul oscuro y las lanza contra la naves derribando centenares de ellas, los Saibor concentran su atención en la princesa de la noche, con gran velocidad se dirigen a ella con afiladas hojas que salen de sus brazos, antes de poder alcanzar a Luna Twilight levanta una enorme roca lanzándola contra los Saibor, estos esquivan la enorme piedra y prosiguen rumbo a la princesa Luna, de repente Rainbow Dash pasa por el lado de los Saibor creando una Rain plosión sónica que destroza los circuitos de los asesinos cibernéticos, estos caen echando muchas chispas por todas partes, la princesa Luna materializa una lanza con el símbolo de la luna al apuntar a un grupo de unidades de ataque hace que su lanza dispare un rayo de magia a alta frecuencia los escudos de las unidades Draxy son inefectivas provocando que al contacto sean desintegradas, Twilight usando el mismo método convoca un cetro mágico con el símbolo de su Cutie Mark, al levitarlo en el aire del cetro desprende una tremenda onda sónica de choque que destruye a todas las unidades Draxys que estén a un radio de mil metros de distancia, Trixie convoca un tornado, después materializa muchos cristales que introduce en el tornado y lo usa como arma para impulsar los cristales induciendo vibraciones en los cristales, al salir disparados los cristales vibran con una alta frecuencia que con solo pasar por el lado de algunas unidades Draxy y Mech provoca daños en sus armaduras y armas, Axio pelea como nunca se había visto mientras esquiva disparos, hojas de energía y cuchillas afiladas va repartiendo golpes, arrancando cabezas, brazos, piernas metálicas y destrozando cientos de unidades usando esferas explosivas que genera con su energía, varios unidades de infiltración logran golpearlo, Axio como puede resiste el dolor y devuelve los golpes, al verse rodeado el humano concentra energía en su cuerpo y la utiliza para crear una onda de choque que lanza en muchas direcciones a los atacantes, después concentra nuevamente energía en sus manos creando una esfera que siega a la mayoría de los Draxy, al lanzarla a un grupo lejano y hacer contacto con lo primero que choca de la esfera se genera una tremenda explosión que arrasa con buena parte del ejercito Draxy, el rey sombra no puede creer lo que esta aconteciendo.

Rey Sombra: ¿Cómo es posible que esa criatura tenga tanto poder?.

Inteligencia Artificial: Los datos que se lograron reunir de este humano indican que posee habilidades que superan a los tecno magos, el imperio Draxy estuvo trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de exotraje que podría derrotar en teoría al humano pero nunca se pudo poner a prueba.

Rey Sombra: Ese exotraje esta abordo de esta nave.

Inteligencia Artificial: Afirmativo esta en el área de investigación.

Rey Sombra: Prepara el exotraje voy a acabar con ese susodicho humano.

Inteligencia Artificial: Activando exotraje.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Axio y las ponys siguen en la lucha, mientras mas unidades destruyen cientos mas siguen saliendo de la nave de guerra, Rainbow a pesar de estar destruyendo mas naves de combate es la que esta en peor situación ya no solo combate contra naves cazas sino que a la batalla se han unido naves tipo fragata diseñadas para derribar naves cazas y su blindaje es mucho mas resistente que las naves de combate, Rainbow incrementa la velocidad generando tres Rain plosiones sónicas esto destruye las naves que la perseguían, al confiarse Rainbow intenta crear una rain plosión sónica cerca de la fragata pero sus intentos son frenados por misiles rastreadores de calor que la persiguen, la pegaso intenta por todos los medios deshacerse de los misiles pero finalmente es alcanzada por unos cuantos, afortunadamente su instinto de preservación se conecta con el poder que Axio le cedió creando un escudo al rededor de su cuerpo que la protege del daño pero no de la onda de sonido de la explosión, esto provoca que la pegaso pierda el control de vuelo y caiga al suelo Fluttershy que lo esta presenciando todo en su angustia por ver a su amiga que fue derribada por la fragata se arma de valor y se lanza a su rescate, su deseo por salvarla es tan fuerte que inconscientemente usa el poder que recibió de Axio y a gran velocidad alcanza a Rainbow Dash antes de que choque con el suelo.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

Fluttershy: No podía permitir que mi mejor amiga sea lastimada por esas cosas horribles.

Rainbow Dash: Es muy valiente de tu parte, gracias por rescatarme, por cierto ¿Cómo puedes sostenerme en el aire?, si bien recuerdo tu solo puedes levantar conejitos o animales pequeños.

Fluttershy: No lo sabría explicar, solo lo hice y no me párese que seas tan pesada ahora.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy cuidado detrás de ti.

Fluttershy al voltear a mirar ve como varias naves cazas se dirigen a ellas disparando misiles rastreadores, Fluttershy no logra reaccionar por el pánico, a pocos metro la pegaso Amarilla suelta un grito con su particular voz tímida, al gritar se crea una onda de sonido que destruye los misiles, despedaza a los cazas y parte en varias partes la fragata, la onda de sonido prosigue su rumbo hacia el ejercito Draxy arrasando con mas de doscientas unidades de ataque para finalmente acabar con parte de las defensas de la nave de guerra Draxy.

Rainbow Dash queda con el hocico abierto y sin poder dar crédito a lo que ha presenciado.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue asombroso, es lo mas radical que haya visto.

Fluttershy: Yo no sabia que hacer, solo pude gritar de miedo.

Rainbow Dash: Tu eres nuestra nueva arma secreta, vamos Fluttershy dales otro de tus increíbles gritos.

Fluttershy: No se si deba.

Rainbow Dash: Piensa en esto, si el Rey Sombra gana todos los ponys serán esclavos y tus animalitos serán la merienda de ese tirano.

Fluttershy: No, no permitiré que mas ponys sufran y menos mis animalitos.

Con determinación Fluttershy se dirige al ejercito enemigo, espera el momento adecuado calculando que están cerca, Fluttershy lanza otro monumental grito con su voz tímida, lo que impacta tanto no es la fuerza del grito sino la tremenda onda sónica que se crea de la garganta de la pegaso, la onda va arrasando con todo lo que se encuentra por el camino, afortunadamente Axio logra sentir el peligro y se quita del camino de la onda sónica, Axio queda impresionado al ver como la onda destruye todo lo que toca incluyendo la artillería pesada Draxy.

Axio: La que parecía mas tímida resulto ser la mas poderosa de todas las ponys, quien lo diría.

El instinto de Axio le indica que se mueva de donde esta, rápidamente el humano se quita y un proyectil cae en el lugar donde estaba generando una enorme explosión, al buscar de donde vino el proyectil se encuentra con algo completamente nuevo para el, lo que para el parecía ser un exotraje con forma humana pero mas grande y robusto, del Exotraje se escucha una voz siniestra.

Rey Sombra: Tu me haz causados muchos problemas, humano.

Axio: Pero que tenemos aquí, un nuevo juguete, parece muy peligroso.

Rey Sombra: Si que lo es, este fue diseñado para exterminarte.

Axio: Veo que no perdiste el tiempo aprendiendo como usar la tecnología Draxy.

Rey Sombra: Pronto presenciaras el magnifico poder de este exotraje y caerás ante mis cascos.

Axio: Ya lo veremos.

Rainbow Dash aterriza al lado del humano.

Rainbow Dash: Por fin sales a dar la cara, esta ves te enfrentaras conmigo.

Axio: Espera Rainbow Dash, sera mejor que me dejes esto a mi.

Rainbow Dash: Olvidalo, nunca dejamos a un amigo en problemas.

Axio: Tu no lo entiendes Dash, ese exotraje es muy diferente a todo lo que he tenido que enfrentar, es posible que se convierta en un verdadero problema.

Rainbow Dash: Con mayor razón, debo ayudarte a vencer a este tirano.

Axio: Rainbow si me consideras un amigo te pido que me dejes combatir contra el.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estás seguro de eso?, te recuerdo que el puede usar magia.

Axio: Estoy consiente del peligro y por eso mismo te pido que no intervengas en esto.

Rainbow Dash: Tu ganas, dejare que lo hagas papilla, te prohíbo que pierdas.

Axio: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Rey Sombra: Que conmovedor, ¿En verdad piensas que podrás derrotarme?.

Axio: Como dije todo puede pasar, Rainbow Dash dile a las demás que pase lo que pase no intervengan.

Rainbow Dash: Les avisare, acaba con el.

La pegaso retoma el vuelo con mucha rapidez derribando algunas naves en el proceso.

Rey Sombra: Nave quiero que destruyas a las ponys que interfieren con la misión, en cuanto acabes con ellas destruye el escudo y toma control del imperio de cristal.

Inteligencia Artificial: Afirmativo, ejecutando orden.

Rey Sombra: Llego tu hora y en cuanto termine contigo esclavizare a todo ser viviente en este planeta.

Axio: Menos charla y mas acción.

Axio y El rey sombra se lanzan el uno contra el otro, el choque están potente que crean un desplazamiento de aire que devasta todo a su paso, mientras entre ellos intercambian golpes y técnicas de combate a alta velocidad, Rainbow Dash esta emocionada por la pelea que esta observando, de repente otra fragata aparece disparando sus torretas en dirección a la pegaso, el instinto de Rainbow Dash crea un escudo protegiéndola del daño.

Rainbow Dash: ¿De sonde salio este escudo?.

La fragata dispara varios misiles, Rainbow Dash instintivamente dispara utilizando sus cascos delanteros, varios disparos de energía se dirigen a los misiles destruyéndolos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Yo hice eso?, espera un momento, el dijo que podíamos hacer todo lo que nosotras quisiéramos usando nuestros pensamientos, la fé y los sentimientos, eso significa que puedo ser extrema.

Al usar los tres componentes claves para desatar todo su poder Rainbow Dash es envuelta en una luz blanca que brilla con mucha fuerza, al disiparse la luz se ve una nueva Rainbow Dash, sus alas y pelaje son de color blanco y su crin y cola son de color arco iris pero con colores mas fuertes y brillantes, la pegaso se mueve como el trueno, en fracción de segundos Rainbow Dash perfora la fragata dejándola como queso suizo, varias naves de batalla disparan sus armas de láser y de partículas, la pegaso con gran facilidad golpea los disparos con sus cascos desviándolos a diferentes lugares, usando sus alas genera cuchillas de aire que rebanan los cazas como verduras.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es lo que llamo extremo.

Rainbow con su nuevo aspecto se mueve muy rápido a duras penas los Saibor logran igualar su velocidad, Rainbow aprovecha esta oportunidad para golpear con sus cascos traseros a los Draxy, el impacto es tan poderoso que los desarma con cada golpe que da, Trixie al ver lo que Dash hace decide imitarla solo que el resultado es algo diferente, al desatar su poder Trixie hace que todo a su alrededor flote, inmensas piedras son levitadas y quebradas por la energía que emana la unicornio y combinado con su magia el poder se incrementa exponencialmente superando la magia de todos los unicornios de toda ecuestria unidos, esto llama la atención de las demás ponys que observan como Trixie se transforma en una maga de increíble poder, su traje es cambiado por una túnica que brilla como las estrella y la tela pareciera que estuviera hecha con polvo de oro de color azul y da visos de colores, una varita mágica con el logotipo de su Cutie Mark es creada y Trixie al abrir los ojos saca a relucir sus nuevas habilidades, de la varita mágica miles de flecha salen despedidas en dirección al ejercito Draxy, las unidades al detectar la amenaza activan sus escudos para protegerse del ataque, por desgracia para ellos las flechas atraviesan el escudo como pompas de jabón y se alojan en el interior para después ser destruidos por fuertes explosiones creadas por las flechas.

Princesa Luna: Trixie ¿Cómo fue que pudiste hacer eso?.

Trixie: ¿Recuerdas lo que menciono Axio?, usa los tres elementos fé, emoción e imaginación, debes creer sentir e imaginar con todas tus fuerzas lo que deseas y eso se realizará.

Princesa Luna: Lo intentare.

Trixie: Como dice mi maestro, no lo intentes solo hazlo.

Luna queda asombrada con las palabras de Trixie, realizando las indicaciones de la unicornio Luna es la siguiente en desatar su poder escondido, la Alicornio es envuelta por una luz de color azul oscuro con visos difuminados en varios azules, la luna el astro regente de la Princesa de la noche hace su aparición en el cielo y es teñida de color dorado, al desvanecerse la luz se puede apreciar a la nueva princesa de la noche, su pelaje brilla en diferentes tonalidades de azul, sus alas son mucho mas grandes y hermosas y su mirada refleja el color de la luna dorada, su lanza se convierte en un cetro de color plata con incrustaciones de piedras de muchos colores y ella se ve mucho mas grande que antes mostrando una majestuosidad como nunca antes se ha podido apreciar en un pony, Luna golpea el suelo con su cetro, del interior de la tierra sale magia en forma de lazos que van atrapando a las unidades de combate Draxy que son lentas para moverse, las que se mueven con rapidez evitan ser atrapadas por estos lazos que parten y comprimen con mucha facilidad su reforzado blindaje, La princesa Luna levanta su cetro y de la luna en el cielo sale un rayo en dirección al ejercito Draxy, todo lo que el rayo dorado toca es convertido en polvo, las unidades Draxy concentran sus disparos en la princesa de la noche, Luna se protege usando enormes cristales que hace aparecer frente a ella, los cristales desvían los rayos láser y frena muchos de los disparos, uno de los Saibor logra aproximarse a Luna pero es frenado por la magia de la princesa de la noche que lo sostiene en el aire para después enviarlo directo a un tanque con artillería pesada, el choque hace que el vehículo se vuelque y el Saibor queda incrustado en el metal blindado, otro grupo de Saibor intentan cortar a la princesa Luna pero ella usando tele transportación desaparece del lugar para luego aparecer arriba de ellos, usando su magia genera una tremenda onda de gravedad que aplasta a los Saibor como latas de conservas.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso esta a un nivel muy diferente de la magia que conozco, no se si podre realizar tales hechizos.

Trixie al escuchar el comentario de Twilight se desase de las unidades de ataque con una ola de tierra que sepulta a los Draxy y después se acerca a Twilight.

Trixie: Me sorprende que tu siendo una alicor digas esas cosas.

Twilight Sparkle: Con solo ver los hechizos de la princesa Luna me quedo sin palabras.

Trixie: No puedo creer que seas la misma Twilight Sparkle que venció a la osa menor y me venció en un duelo de magia, la misma Twilight que se convirtió en princesa usando la magia de la amistad.

Twilight Sparkle: Es que nunca antes he estado en una batalla esto es algo nuevo para mi.

Trixie: Esto también es nuevo para mi, pero hay algo que en este momento que tu haz olvidado, tu pudiste convertirte en princesa no solo por la magia de la amistad sino porque nunca te diste por vencida, siempre luchaste por lo que te importaba, por lo que mas amabas y querías, tienes que usar eso que te impulsa a seguir adelante, hazlo por tus amigas, hazlo por los ponys que necesitan de tu ayuda, hazlo por lo que mas quieres y amas.

Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón, gracias por recordármelo.

Trixie: No hay de que.

Uno de los robot asesinos dispara directo al corazón de Twilight Sparkle, Trixie materializa un espejo usándolo como escudo, al chocar el disparo se devuelve por donde vino impactando en el pecho del asesino robótico.

Trixie: No quiero sonar a sermón pero tenemos mucho que hacer, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.

Twilight Sparkle: Espera Trixie ¿Cómo lograste hacer esos impresionantes hechizos?.

Trixie: ¿No recuerdas lo que Axio dijo?, con el poder que nos dio puedes hacer todo lo que tu corazón desee, para controlar ese inmenso poder solo debes sentir en lo que te quieres convertir y en tu mente visualizarlo y creer con todas tus fuerzas, un ejemplo claro es Lyra, mirala ella deseo tanto esas manos y caminar como los humanos que realizo su sueño, eso creo, no se si quería verse en esa forma.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi mayor deseo es poder convertirme en una gran maga como Star Swirl el barbudo.

Trixie: Entonces usa lo que te dije y saca ese poder escondido de tu interior.

Twilight cierra los ojos y en su mente visualiza las imágenes de Star Swirl el barbudo, una enorme luz de color purpura la envuelve, su luz alcanza hasta los lugares mas lejanos de Ecuestria. el símbolo de Twilight se dibuja en el cielo y toda la tierra se estremece llegando a las ciudades mas lejanas, al irse desvaneciendo la luz se puede ver a Twilight con una capa de mago, pero esta tela párese estar hecha del mismo espacio, en ella se pueden ver las estrellas que brillan con galaxias y nebulosas y su gorro echo del mismo material que la capa, al abrir sus ojos del interior de la tierra salen miles de cristales de muchos tamaños y formas que giran al rededor de Twilight dando luces de colores, las unidades de combate disparan contra Twilight pero un poderoso escudo detiene los proyectiles de energía, la nave de batalla Draxy dispara su arma principal contra Twilight los cristales emanan magia muy poderosa que refuerza los escudos soportando el ataque, la nave de guerra apunta todas sus armas hacia Twilight soltando una lluvia interminable de disparos, sin importarle mucho a Twilight el devastador ataque convierte varios cristales en lanzas que enviá contra la nave de guerra, los escudos de la nave no son suficientes para detener los enormes cristales que chocan con el blindaje, los cristales quedan despedazados mientras que el casco queda aboyado, de la nave siguen saliendo mas unidades de combate y cientos de naves cazas predator.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto no parece tener fin, mientras mas destruimos mas siguen saliendo.

Trixie: Tienes razón, la única forma es detener esa cosa voladora metálica gigante.

Twilight Sparkle: Tiene que existir una forma de vencerlos.

Trixie: Recuerdo muy bien que mi maestro dijo que el sonido es su punto débil.

Twilight Sparkle: Recuerdo que menciono que su blindaje absorbe los ataque mágicos, eso es, tengo un plan, se como podemos vencerlos, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Rainbow Dash.

Trixie: Iré por ella, tu distráelos un rato.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy en eso.

Twilight Sparkle usando su magia convoca guerreros ponys hechos con los cristales que salen del interior de la tierra igualando la balanza, miles de ponys de cristal se lanzan a la batalla, las unidades Draxy no tardan en responder con granadas y explosivos controlando las explosiones y demoliendo a los ponys hechos de cristal, mientras están entretenidos Trixie se tele transporta a donde se encuentra Rainbow Dash que esta destrozando con sus cascos a un Mechs que ya párese pieza de arte abstracta.

Trixie: Rainbow Dash, Sparkle necesita de tu ayuda.

Rainbow Dash: Estoy un poco ocupada no podría esperar.

Trixie: Twilight Tiene un plan para acabar con esta pesadilla, pero te necesita.

Rainbow Dash: Ya voy a ayudarla, solo permíteme un segundo.

Rainbow levanta el pesado Mech y lo arroja hacia otro haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caigan al suelo, usando sus alas genera varias cuchillas de viento que cortan en varios pedazos a los Mechs.

Rainbow Dash: Ya termine con esa molestia, ahora si ya estoy disponible y dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

Trixie: Tendrás que preguntárselo tu misma.

Trixie usando su magia se tele transporta junto con Rainbow Dash, apareciendo al lado de Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow me alegra verte, tengo una misión para ti.

Rainbow Dash: Dime ¿Qué necesitas?.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow necesito una de tus Rain plosiones sónicas cerca de esa nave Draxy.

Rainbow Dash: Ese escudo sera un problema, si no estuviera ahí podría acercarme lo suficiente para crear una rain plosión sónica.

Trixie: Y si usamos a Fluttershy para que debilite el escudo.

Rainbow Dash: Es una excelente idea.

Trixie: A mi siempre se me ocurren ideas geniales.

Rainbow Dash: En cuanto caiga el escudo les mostrare mi mejor rain plosión sónica que hayan visto.

Trixie: Iré por Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: Trixie ¿Sabes dónde esta Lyra?.

Trixie: Me pareció haberla visto destronando esas cosas mecánicas por allí.

Al dirigir la mirada por donde Trixie le indica ve como Lyra esta usando un cristal como espada y con gran habilidad va cortando unidades de combate, unidades de asalto entre otros, mientras que desviá disparos con el cristal y va cortando al mismo tiempo.

Twilight Sparkle: Dile a Lyra que proteja a Fluttershy mientras que ella destroza el campo de fuerza.

Trixie: Entendido.

Trixie una ves mas usa su magia para tele transportarse cerca de Lyra, al llegar a su lado realiza un hechizo que enviá una onda mágica lanzado a todas las unidades Draxy muy lejos de ellas.

Lyra: Ya los tenía en mis manos, ¿Porqué me interrumpes?.

Trixie: Twilight tiene un plan para terminar con esto, pero necesita de tu ayuda.

Lyra: ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?.

Trixie: Solo debes proteger a Fluttershy mientras ella destroza el campo de fuerza.

Lyra: De acuerdo, donde esta Fluttershy.

Trixie usa su magia para tele transportarse al lugar donde se encuentra Fluttershy, al llegar al lado de la pegaso amarilla ven como ella esta azotando a una unidad Draxy contra las rocas.

Fluttershy: niño malo, no dañaras a mis animalitos ni a mis amigas ni a ningún pony.

Trixie: Fluttershy deja eso, te necesitamos.

Fluttershy al escuchar la vos de Trixie se asusta un poco soltando un pequeño grito que es mas que suficiente para crear una onda sónica que devasta varios metros y unidades de combate Draxy por donde pasa.

Fluttershy: No me asustes de esa forma.

Trixie: No hay tiempo para esto, Twilight necesita de tu ayuda.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es lo que quiere Twilight que yo haga?.

Trixie: Usa tu voz para destrozar el campo de fuerza que protege esa cosa voladora gigante.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso es todo lo que quiere?, puedo hacerlo.

Trixie: Lyra te protegerá y yo la ayudare, tu concentrate en derribar el escudo.

Fluttershy: No las decepcionare, pueden confiar en mi.

Lyra: Perfecto, entonces date prisa porque tenemos compañía.

Las unidades de combate Draxy disparan contra las tres ponys, Lyra levanta una pesada roca usándola como escudo, mientras Trixie usando su magia repele los disparos de energía, sin previo aviso una lluvia de lanzas acaba con las unidades Draxy en un santiamén.

Lyra: Princesa Luna, gracias por la ayuda.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ponys?.

Trixie: Twilight planea derribar esa cosa voladora, solo debemos proteger a Fluttershy mientras ella derriba el escudo.

Princesa Luna: Déjenme serles de ayuda.

Luna: haciendo brillar su cuerno crea varias copias de si misma, cada una con lanza y armadura, las copias se lanzan al combate ganado tiempo para Fluttershy, mientras tanto la pegaso amarilla se prepara para su ataque, aclara un poco su garganta, toma mucho aire y da su grito característico.

Fluttershy: Yehaa.

Un potente ataque de energía sónica sale despedido en dirección a la nave creando una gran sanja por donde pasa, al chocar con el escudo la nave Draxy se estremece con gran violencia, se puede ver que los escudos tratan de desactivarse.

Fluttershy: Chicas ustedes creen que me excedí un poco.

Princesa Luna: No te desconcentres Fluttershy derriba ese escudo.

Fluttershy: Lo siento mucho, me olvide de lo que tenía que hacer.

La pegaso amarilla toma aire de nuevo y lanza su poderoso grito, el escudo de la nave Draxy no soporta el segundo ataque haciendo que este caiga irremediablemente, al desactivarse Twilight Sparkle da la señal a Rainbow Dash para que entre en acción, la pegaso cían acelera, varias naves de combate la persiguen intentando derribar a la pegaso pero Rainbow evade los disparos realizando sus acrobacias favoritas, al estar cerca de la nave de guerra Draxy la pegaso super acelera creando cinco Rain plosiones sónicas seguidas, las ondas ultra sónicas quiebran el blindaje dejando la nave expuesta a ataques de todo tipo y destruye las naves cazas que la perseguían, al ver que la nave esta expuesta Twilight se eleva hasta el cielo y concentra una gran cantidad de magia, la dispara en forma de un potente rayo de color purpura, al chocar en la parte expuesta se ve una tremenda explosión pero la nave se mantiene en el lugar, la inteligencia artificial enviá todo lo que tiene para detener a la unicornio, en ese momento Trixie, Luna y Fluttershy aparecen cerca de Twilight Sparkle.

Trixie: Necesitas ayuda Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Toda ayuda es bienvenida.

Princesa Luna: Debemos unir fuerzas para derribar esa cosa.

Fluttershy: Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa Luna, unidas podremos vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Twilight Sparkle: Entonces es momento de darle un poco de su propia medicina al rey sombra.

Trixie: No sabrá que lo derroto.

Luna levanta su cetro y lo convierte en una lanza que emana magia de color azul oscuro acompañada de muchas luces de colores, apunta su lanza hacia la nave concentrado magia en la punta de su lanza, Twilight usando un conjuro crea un circulo de invocación frente a ella, mientras recita unas palabras varios símbolos van apareciendo al rededor del circulo, Trixie invoca una enorme y colosal tormenta, miles de rayos se dirigen a su varita mágica, un circulo de invocación aparece debajo de la unicornio y se ve como toda esa electricidad se mueve al rededor de Trixie, algunos rayos la tocan pero no le hacen daño entre tanto Fluttershy toma todo el aire que pueden contener sus pulmones y se alista para dar su mayor grito en toda su vida, de la lanza de la Princesa Luna sale despedido un rayo de magia, del circulo mágico de Twilight un rayo de color blanco es disparado, en la varita mágica de Trixie todos los rayos eléctricos se concentran y sale el rayo mas grande que jamas se haya visto, al gritar Fluttershy una onda sónica arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, los cuatro ataques combinados se unen para formar uno solo que desintegra todo lo que se le interpone, la nave Draxy es atravesada de lado a lado, miles de explosiones surgen del interior de la nave para luego convertirse en en una nave en llamas que cae al suelo para desaparecer en una monumental explosión.

Rainbow Dash: Vencimos esa cosa.

Twilight Sparkle: Vencimos a la nave Draxy, todavía nos falta el resto del ejercito del rey sombra.

Trixie: ¿No podías disfrutar por un momento la victoria?.

Twilight Sparkle: Celebrare cuando hayamos acabado con esas cosas.

Princesa Luna: Twilight Tiene razón, debemos terminar con los asesinos que faltan.

Antes de poder seguir en el combate Axio es arrastrado por el suelo por el rey sombra por varios metros, el humano logra golpear al rey sombra enviándolo directo a un Mechs haciéndolo caer, el malvado unicornio se levanta rápidamente y dispara su arma de anti partículas, Axio esquiva el rayo pero algunas unidades Draxy no tienen tanta suerte, el rayo los desintegra al instante, el humano responde al ataque disparando un rayo de energía de la palmas de sus manos, el rey sombra activa los escudos del exotraje, el rayo al impactar en el escudo es desviado en diferentes direcciones, algunos cortan varias unidades Draxy y otros dañan tanques de artillería pesada, El malvado unicornio acelera a Mach treinta golpeando al humano y enviándolo contra la estación de tren que queda demolida, el humano se levanta de los escombros con una mirada fija en el rey sombra, Axio concentra su energía en sus músculos incrementando su fuerza, el rey sombra activa su arma anti materia y dispara cientos de proyectiles que estallan al contacto con cualquier cosa, el humano con gran agilidad y velocidad esquiva los proyectiles, las ponys observan como aparece y desaparece ante sus ojos, Axio logra acercarse al rey sombra y lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo rebotar contra la tierra, las ponys ven con horror como Axio es rodeado en segundos por varios asesinos cibernéticos que lo atacan sin piedad, antes que ellas pudieran intervenir Axio detiene todos los ataques de los Saibors, su cuerpo emana un aura de color azul intenso, ante un atónito grupo de ponys el humano golpea a los Saibors tan rápido que sus movimientos no se pueden ver, solo pueden observar como los asesinos son convertidos en miles de pedazos, Axio al moverse deja una estela de color azul por donde pasa, el rey sombra es bombardeado por una lluvia de golpes que apenas si logra ver, activando el arma del pecho del exotraje dispara un pulso de energía golpeando al humano y alejándolo de su presencia, el exotraje emana magia que le da mas poder al traje, Luna puede sentir esta magia descomunal.

Princesa Luna: No es posible.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué ocurre Princesa Luna?.

Princesa Luna: Siento una enorme cantidad de magia que no sabría explicar, es muy poderosa.

Trixie: ¿Es posible que el rey sombra este usando algún objeto mágico?.

Princesa Luna: Es una posibilidad.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo una idea.

Twilight usando un conjuro en si misma adquiere la habilidad de ver a través de los objetos, al mirar dentro del exotraje del rey sombra puede ver de donde proviene toda esa magia.

Princesa Luna: ¿Descubriste algo?.

Twilight Sparkle: La magia proviene de un una piedra con símbolos que no logro reconocer.

Trixie: ¿Es posible que pueda ser la piedra mágica del clima?.

Twilight Sparkle: No lo creo, recuerda que la piedra fue destruida por la humana para detener a los Draxy.

Princesa Luna: Es verdad que fue destruida, pero el conoce de magia antigua, es posible que haya encontrado una forma de restaurarla.

Twilight Sparkle: Si eso es cierto, entonces Axio esta en problemas.

Lyra: Debemos ayudarle.

Rainbow Dash: No creo que a él le guste la idea.

Lyra: Si no le ayudamos podría estar en peligro.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Crees que no lo se?, pero el insistió que no interviniéramos y por la forma en que están luchando es comprensible porque no nos quiere cerca.

Twilight Sparkle: No me gusta admitirlo pero Rainbow tiene razón, si luchamos contra el rey sombra podríamos salir heridas o mucho peor, ademas el tiene experiencia luchando, es un guerrero.

Princesa Luna: Twilight Sparkle, podrías anular la magia de la piedra del clima.

Twilight Sparkle: Podría hacerlo pero necesito el poder de los elementos de la armonía para anular magia tan poderosa.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight se te olvida que necesitamos a las demás chicas para poder invocar la magia de la armonía.

Princesa Luna: Rainbow tiene razón y también necesitaran de sus elementos que están en palacio.

Antes de poder contestar a la pregunta una fuerte explosión sacude todo el lugar, el rey sombra dispara esferas de magia contra Axio, el humano con sus manos golpea las esferas enviándolas a diferentes lugares, en donde caen se producen enormes explosiones que van destruyendo el paisaje, Axio con dificultad logra alcanzar al Rey sombra golpeándolo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder solo unos pasos, el intercambio de golpes es brutal pero ninguno muestra señales de rendirse, El rey sombra iguala la velocidad del humano y logra golpearlo en la quijada enviándolo hacia el cielo a gran altura, sin perder ni un segundo el malvado unicornio usa los propulsores del traje y sale en su búsqueda, no tarda mucho en alcanzarlo y golpearlo, Axio reacciona girando su cuerpo para evitar los golpes, usando su energía lanza varios ataques que rasguñan el blindaje del exotraje, El rey sombra dispara varios dardos envenenados pero el instinto del humano le advierte del peligro y disparando varias ráfagas de energía desintegra los dardos, después girando en el aire asesta un golpe con la pierna derecha enviándolo de regreso a tierra al rey sombra, al empezar caer el humano es cubierto con llamas azules que lo envuelven, las llamas se van haciendo mas grandes hasta formar una enorme bola ardiente, al seguir cayendo aumenta la velocidad y las llamas van adquiriendo forma de un ave que se parece mucho a un Fénix, la enorme ave sigue aumentando su velocidad alcanzando al rey sombra, la enorme ave lo atrapa con su pico y sigue acelerando acercándose mas rápido al suelo, al chocar contra la tierra se crea una explosión muy grande que alcanza el imperio de cristal por fortuna el campo de fuerza lo protege del daño, Twilight, Trixie y Luna logran resguardarse del peligro con el resto de sus amigas creando al mimo tiempo un escudo mágico que soporta el impacto, al disiparse el polvo y humo se ve como los dos siguen luchando ferozmente y lo que quedaba del ejercito Draxy yace hecho polvo.

Lyra: ¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir a lo que acaba de pasar y seguir luchando?.

Twilight Sparkle: El no es un humano ordinario como los que conocí.

Princesa Luna: Desde que lo conocí, supe que el era diferente pero no sabría como explicarlo.

Trixie: Lo bueno es que no tenemos que preocuparnos por esas cosas metálicas.

Al mirar en todas direcciones ven pedazos de metal por todas partes y ni rastro del ejercito Draxy.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo nos queda el problema del rey sombra con la piedra mágica del clima, Axio no tendrá posibilidades de ganarle.

Fluttershy: Twilight ¿Cómo anularemos la piedra del clima?, si las demás están muy lejos.

Twilight Sparkle: Como les decía tengo una idea, tal ves pueda traerlas y a los elementos usando mis nuevos talentos mágicos gracias al poder de Axio.

Princesa Luna: Twilight ¿Cómo traerás los elementos de la armonía?, si están guardados en la bóveda protegidos con hechizos mágicos que mi hermana puso para asegurarse que nadie pudiera robarlos.

Twilight Sparkle: Como dijo Trixie, si lo deseo y lo siento con todas mis fuerzas podre traerlos.

Princesa Luna: Entonces te deseo buena suerte.

Twilight Sparkle: Como diría Star Swirl el barbudo, la suerte no tiene nada que ver, cuando deseas algo de corazón puedes realizar las cosas mas imposibles que nadie creería ser capas de realizar, es en estos momentos que entiendo sus palabras.

Twilight usando su magia con el poder combinado que Axio le otorgo visualiza a sus amigas, cuando logra verlas en su mente y siente su fuerza vital, usa la tele transportación para traerlas a su lado en un destello brillante.

Princesa Luna: Lograste traerlas.

Applejack: Por todos los corrales ¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Rarity: ¿Dónde esta Sweetie Bell?, ¿Dónde esta mi boutique?.

Pinkie Pie: Estaba con el señor y la señora cake cuando de repente aparecí junto a ustedes como llegue aquí.

Twilight Sparkle: Les explicare después, necesito que cada una de ustedes piense en su elemento de la armonía que le corresponde.

Usando de nuevo sus nuevos talentos Twilight invoca a los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight Sparkle: Elementos que nacieron de los espíritus de la armonía acudan a mi llamado, reúnanse de nuevo con sus legítimas dueñas, las que los han invocado.

Debajo de Twilight un circulo de invocación aparece con símbolos muy antiguos, en palacio la bóveda es cubierta con una luz blanca muy brillante que ilumina la torre de palacio, los elementos de la armonía se desvanecen y reaparecen frente a sus legitimas portadoras para después colocarse en cada uno de sus cuellos.

Twilight Sparkle: Chicas necesito de su ayuda para anular la magia de la piedra del clima.

Applejack: No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, pero si necesitas de mi ayuda cuenta conmigo.

Rarity: Yo estoy en las mismas, no entiendo nada, pero tu sabes que siempre que necesites de mi ayuda yo estaré ahí.

Pinkie Pie: Sabes que siempre contaras con mi ayuda.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias chicas son las mejores amigas.

Rainbow Dash: Demosle una lección al rey sombra.

Las seis chicas se concentran, sus elementos brillan envolviéndolas en magia y haciéndolas levitar en el aire, de los collares salen rayos de magia que forman un arco iris que se dirige al exotraje del rey sombra, antes de llegar el rayo de colores es desviado hacia otro lugar donde queda suspendido en el aire dando vueltas en círculos, en el centro aparece la imagen traslucida de una chica humana.

Megan: Tu plan es bueno Twilight pero no resultara, la armadura que lleva es a prueba de magia pero no te preocupes siempre existe una alternativa.

Del corazón de Megan se materializa el elemento del amor con forma de rosa y se une al arco iris brillando intensamente, el circulo se cierra convirtiéndose en una luz blanca que se dirige al humano, Axio esta tan concentrado luchando con el rey sombra que no percibe lo que se aproxima por detrás de el, cuando se da cuenta la luz lo envuelve, una onda mágica golpea al rey sombra alejándolo del humano, la luz es tan intensa que en todas partes es vista por todos en el imperio de cristal, al irse desvaneciendo la luz se puede ver una figura humana rodeada por la luz azul cielo, el cuerpo de Axio esta cubierto con una armadura plateada con algunas gemas incrustadas con forma de rombo de diferentes colores, en su mano sostiene una espada dorada que arde en llamas.

Axio: ¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que paso aquí?.

Megan: Axio pongo en tus manos el futuro de ecuestria, por favor no dejes que el rey sombra destruya este hermoso planeta y sus habitantes.

Axio: Megan tu entregaste tu elemento eso significa que ya no podrás seguir en este mundo.

Megan: Yo ya no importo, no permitas que el gane.

Axio: Tengo una lapida con su nombre grabado.

Megan se convierte en miles de luces brillantes que ascienden hasta perderse en el firmamento.

En la mirada de Axio se ve como el fuego parece cobrar vida y a su alrededor el suelo se hunde en forma circular a varios metros de distancia, el rey sombra se mueve a gran velocidad para golpear al humano pero al lanzar el golpe ve como su brazo lo atraviesa, la imagen de Axio se desvanece y aparece al lado del rey sombra que es sorprendido por un golpe que lo enviá a las vías del tren, antes de poder recuperarse el humano aparece a su lado para golpearlo con tal fuerza que crea un enorme cráter al alrededor del malvado unicornio, el exotraje empieza a mostrar daños por todas partes, en un último intento por acabar con el humano el rey sombra sobrecarga el cañón de anti materia usando la piedra del clima y espera a que se acerque para dispararle a corta distancia, Axio es prevenido por su sexto sentido que le advierte no acercarse, al notar que toda la energía se concentra en el brazo donde se encuentra el cañón de anti materia, blande la espada generando una onda de viento que corta el brazo, la energía mágica acumulada explota desapareciendo todo el brazo izquierdo y parte de su costado, el unicornio intenta atacar con el brazo que le queda pero en un movimiento inesperado Axio lanza la espada directo al pecho siendo detenida por el escudo que genera el exotraje, el humano aparece frente al rey sombra concentrado todo su poder en su puño derecho golpeando la espada y dándole el impulso que le faltaba para atravesar el escudo de fuerza, el golpe es tan potente que inhabilita el campo de fuerza y atraviesa el exotraje alcanzando la piedra mágica del clima, la piedra explota cubriendo con polvo y humo el lugar, las ponys pensando lo peor se aproximan para ver que ocurrió pero quedan asombradas al ver que el humano sigue en pie y sin un rasguño, no se pude decir lo mismo del rey sombra que yace en el suelo herido, con muchos moretones y su exotraje convertido en chatarra, Axio levanta su espada y se prepara para dar el golpe final cuando escucha una voz que proviene de detrás de él.

Twilight Sparkle: Axio espera, todo termino.

Axio: No ha terminado hasta que este unicornio malvado desaparezca de la faz de este planeta.

Princesa Luna: El ya no puede hacer daño, hemos vencido a sus fuerzas del mal.

Axio: Yo no me confiaría mucho, no sabemos si tenga algún truco bajo la manga o cascos.

El rey sombra aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar un ataque mágico, Axio reacciona usando su espada para cancelar el ataque y en un movimiento rápido corta el cuerno retorcido del tirano unicornio.

Axio: Ven lo que les digo, este ser es peligroso.

Princesa Luna: Ya no lo es, al cortar su cuerno le quitaste la posibilidad de usar su magia para siempre.

Rey sombra: Ustedes pagarán por esto, pronto mi cuerno volverá a la normalidad y mi magia regresara mas fuerte que antes.

Princesa Luna: No creo que eso suceda, mira tu cuerno.

El rey sombra al mirar su cuerno nota que este no se repara.

Rey sombra: ¿Pero qué fue lo que me hiciste?.

Princesa Luna: Yo no hice nada, fue la espada de Axio quien acabo con tu magia maléfica.

Twilight Sparkle: Por supuesto, al estar hecha con los elementos de la armonía deshace la magia oscura retornando a la normalidad lo que haya sido afectado por esa magia negativa.

Princesa Luna: Es correcto Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: En otras palabras el rey sombra es ahora un pony de tierra.

Twilight Sparkle: Correcto.

Rainbow Dash: Tu mereces una paliza que nunca olvidaras.

Applejack: Alto ahí caramelo, no debes igualarte a este pony descarriado.

Rarity: Applejack tiene razón, no seria propio de ti, igualarte con ese pony malvado.

Axio: Debería convertirlo en abono para las plantas.

Princesa Luna: Eso no sera necesario, el debe ser juzgado por sus crímenes y yo me encargare de ello.

Axio: No discutiré eso, este es su mundo y sus reglas y las respetare, así que es todo tuyo pero en caso de que cambies de opinión puedes dejármelo a mi y yo me encargare de el de forma permanente.

Princesa Luna: Es tentadora tu oferta pero el tiene que pagar por todo lo que a hecho.

El rey sombra suelta una carcajada macabra que llama la atención de todos los presentes.

Rey Sombra: ¿Creen que me han detenido?, si ecuestria no es miá, no sera de nadie mas.

El rey sombra presiona un botón de su brazalete que esta en su pata izquierda y sigue riendo sin parar, Axio siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Applejack: No entiendo que quiso decir con todo eso.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo esta tratando de asustarnos.

Axio: No lo creo, algo se trae entre cascos.

Pinkie Pie: Miren chicas veo una estrella en el cielo, pero es algo extraña para ser una estrella y es muy grande.

Princesa Luna: Una estrella en pleno día eso no es normal.

Axio mira al cielo, al ver la estrella de la que habla Pinkie Pie queda aterrado.

Axio: ¡Rayos!.

Lyra: ¿Qué sucede Axio?.

Axio: Eso no es una estrella.

Twilight Sparkle: Si no es una estrella entonces ¿Qué es?.

Axio: Tu remedo de dictador, ¿En qué momento desplegaste el Megabitt?.

Applejack: ¿Qué es un Megabitt?.

Rey sombra: Antes de llegar al imperio de cristal la envié al espacio, siempre es bueno tener mas de un truco bajo el casco.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué es ese Megabitt del que hablan?.

Axio: Es un cañón de plasma orbital diseñado para quemar la atmósfera de un planeta, en cuanto haga el primer disparo quemara todo el aire y convertirá la tierra en un infierno, todo sera calcinado.

Twilight Sparkle: Es terrible, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Axio: Si tuviera la Sfaiter lo derribaría de un disparo, por desgracias el Megabitt esta casi cargado y apunto de disparar.

Trixie: Debe existir algún modo de detener esa arma.

Axio: Siempre existe una manera, debo estar loco para hacerlo.

Lyra: Axio, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.

Axio: Seguro me dolerá en la mañana, ni modos no hay otra opción.

Axio emana gran cantidad de energía que sale de su cuerpo y se combina con la magia de los elementos de la armonía, unas enormes alas de color dorado salen de la espalda del humano ante el asombro de los presentes, Axio les guiña un ojo y sale disparado al cielo como un relámpago.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero qué es lo que intenta hacer?.

Pinkie Pie: Solo espero que no se le haya ocurrido la idea de chocar contra esa arma de la que hablaba.

Twilight Sparkle: Creo que ese es su plan porque se dirige directo al cañón.

Axio en poco tiempo logra salir de la atmósfera del planeta, ya se puede ver a lo lejos el Megabitt que en esos momentos dispara, Axio crea un escudo a su alrededor e intercepta el rayo letal, el impacto genera un destello que se puede ver en todas partes de ecuestria Axio como puede resiste el rayo de plasma que lo hace retroceder un poco pero usando lo que le queda de fuerzas sigue adelante devolviendo el rayo que no parece detenerse, en tierra las ponys ven como el rayo retrocede hasta alcanzar el cañón y desaparecer en una enorme explosión, miles de fragmentos ingresan en la atmósfera creando un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces.

Lyra: Nooooo.

Rainbow Dash: No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de estrellarse con el arma del rey sombra.

Twilight Sparkle: Nos salvo a todos.

Mientras las ponys estaban miraban al cielo el rey sombra aprovecha para activar un arma oculta en el brazalete.

Rey sombra: Si caigo este día, no me iré solo.

El malvado unicornio apunta al cuello de Luna y dispara un pequeño dardo envenenado, antes de alcanzar su objetivo Lyra se percata del dardo y reacciona moviéndose a increíble velocidad, con sus manos logra atrapar el dardo, antes de poder dispara otro Lyra devuelve el dardo atravesando el brazalete y la pata del rey sombra.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué sucedió?.

Lyra: Intento acabar con usted princesa Luna, pero detuve el dardo.

Twilight Sparkle: No podemos bajar la guardia con el, sigue siendo muy peligroso Princesa Luna.

Applejack: Ya hemos tenido demasiadas consideraciones deberíamos encerrarlo en un calabozo y tirar la llave en el abismo mas profundo que encontremos.

Lyra: Debería molerte a golpes.

Rainbow Dash: Secundo la moción.

Princesa Luna: Yo me encargare de el.

Rey sombra: Tu haz fastidiado mis planes pero me queda el consuelo que no me iré solo.

Pinkie Pie: No dejen que intente algo extraño que podría ponernos en peligro.

La princesa Luna usa su magia para inmovilizar al rey sombra.

Princesa Luna: Ya no puede lastimar a nadie.

Rey Sombra: Eso crees, porque no miran a su amiga, la de los cascos raros.

Luna al mirar a Lyra y ve como ella cae al suelo.

Twilight Sparkle: Lyra ¿Qué tienes?, responde.

Fluttershy: Twilight mira sus cascos.

Twilight Sparkle: Se llaman manos.

Al observar la mano de Lyra, se aprecia un rasguño en su piel que sangra un poco.

Twilight Sparkle: Rey sombra que le hiciste a Lyra.

Rey Sombra: Muy pronto lo verán y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo.

Princesa Luna: Es mi culpa, debí estar mas atenta, ese dardo envenenado era para mi.

Rainbow Dash: Todas debimos ser mas precavidas, Lyra fue la única que se dio cuenta y la salvo.

Princesa Luna: Debo llegar a Canterlot cuanto antes, Twilight necesito que me tele transportes de inmediato.

Luna con su magia levita a Lyra poniéndola en su espalda.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué hay del rey sombra?.

Princesa Luna: Te lo encargo y si intenta algo deja que Rainbow Dash se haga cargo.

Twilight Sparkle: Como ordene Princesa Luna.

Twilight usando su poder tele transporta a Luna y a Lyra a Canterlot, al llegar lo primero que hace es dirigirse al hospital, para que atiendan a Lyra de inmediato, después de un par de horas Celestia llega al hospital.

Princesa Celestia: Enfermera, dígame, ¿Mi hermana se encuentra hospitalizada?.

Enfermera: No su majestad pero su acompañante fue la que entro de emergencia, en estos momentos se encuentra en la sala de observación, la princesa Luna esta con ella.

Princesa Celestia: Gracias enfermera.

Celestia temiendo lo peor se dirige rápidamente a la sala de observación, al entrar ve a su hermana que esta al lado de Lyra.

Princesa Celestia: Hermana ¿Qué sucedió?.

Luna al mirar a su hermana deja ver las lagrimas que recorren por su rostro.

Princesa Luna: Lyra me salvo la vida exponiendo la suya.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué paso con el humano?.

Princesa Luna: Nos salvo de la destrucción dando su vida para detener al rey sombra.

Princesa Celestia: Lo siento mucho, ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?.

Princesa Luna: Dicen que no pasara la noche, el virus es muy agresivo y esta dañando sus órganos internos.

Princesa Celestia: Ojala pudiera hacer mas para poder ayudarla.

Princesa Luna: Recuerdo que Axio me inyecto una medicina milagrosa, tal ves si pudiera entrar en su nave podría usar esa medicina.

Celestia agacha la cabeza y con un tono de tristeza responde a la inquietud de su hermana.

Princesa Celestia: Lo siento mucho, pero cuando estaba atendiendo a los ponys heridos la nave se desvaneció en el aire, fue cuando vi el enorme destello en el cielo y miles de estrellas fugaces.

Princesa Luna: La única esperanza para salvar a Lyra se a perdido ya no se que mas puedo hacer.

Celestia abraza a su hermana con su ala derecha y juntas miran a Lyra que agoniza lentamente, al llegar la noche las visitas se tienen que ir, Luna insiste en quedarse pero el médico se niega por los demás ponys que están hospitalizados y necesitan descansar, con tristeza Luna y Celestia vuelven a palacio,

pasan las horas y Lyra se retuerce de dolor en la camilla, los doctores lo único que pueden hacer es darle calmantes para aliviar su agonía, al llegar la media noche los médicos de guardia deciden tomar un café en el área de espera dejando sola a Lyra, después de un rato una luz brillante inunda la habitación para después desaparecer.

Dron: Capitán no es recomendable que este aquí, sus heridas son bastantes serias debería descansar.

Axio: Descansare cuando deje de respirar, en este momento, Lyra me necesita, fue buena idea dejarle el traje de combate a la Princesa Luna o no hubiera habido forma de saber que Lyra estaba en peligro.

Dron: Capitán yo pude haber venido solo no se requería de su ayuda.

Axio: No pierdas tiempo y hazle un diagnóstico.

Dron: Iniciando Análisis... Análisis completado, Arma viral Draxy, Virus catalogado como polimorfico destructivo.

Axio: ¿Tenemos cura?.

Dron: Negativo.

Axio: Debo pensar, puedes darme datos de como funciona.

Dron: Afirmativo pero debo inyectarle nano genes para un análisis mas detallado.

Axio: Date prisa.

El Dron con cuidado inyecta nano genes en el torrente sanguíneo de Lyra.

Dron: Analizando... Análisis completado...

Axio: ¿Qué puedes decirme?

Dron: El virus esta programado para destruir el ADN de todos los Ponys, efectos secundarios, daños en órganos, tejidos, fallos respiratorios y parálisis musculares con dolores agudos.

Axio: Destruye su ADN tengo que pensar rápido el tiempo se acaba. ¡Rayos me duele todo el cuerpo!.

Dron: Es lo que pasa cuando no usa paracaídas.

Axio: Muy gracioso.

Dron: El virus esta muy avanzado no hay forma de detener el daño, se necesitara cambiar todas las células afectadas.

Axio: Es una estupenda idea, Dron ve la laboratorio y traeme el el liquido B123.

Dron: No es recomendable usar el transmutador genético, no existe forma de saber los resultados.

Axio: Tu obedece.

Dron: Afirmativo.

El Dron desaparece en un destello de luz, al cabo de un rato regresa a la habitación con el mismo destello y con el liquido B123.

Axio toma una jeringa que se encuentra en una bandeja y la llena con el contenido del transmutador genético para después inyectarle todo el contenido en las venas de Lyra.

Axio: Dron realiza un nuevo análisis.

Dron: Analizando... Análisis terminado... el virus se a detenido en algunas zonas el transmutador esta surtiendo efecto.

Axio: ¿Esta fuera de peligro?.

Dron: Afirmativo, el virus no sabe como atacar a las nuevas células.

Axio: Me alegra.

Axio debido al dolor que esta sufriendo por sus heridas cae al suelo, el Dron intenta levantarlo pero Axio lo detiene y se levanta por si mismo apoyándose en la camilla.

Axio: Creo que es momento de irnos, ya no soportare mucho mas en mi condición.

Dron: Afirmativo.

Axio: Solo espero que Lyra me perdono por lo que acabo de hacer.

Dron: Activando tele transportación.

Axio y el Dron desaparecen con el destello de luz.

Al día siguiente el medico de turno entra en la habitación para constatar si Lyra sigue con vida, pero lo que encuentra lo deja estupefacto, el doctor al no saber que hacer llama a todos sus colegas, en poco tiempo los médicos de todo el hospital están analizando a Lyra, toman muestras de sangre y por último envían un comunicado de emergencia a la princesa Celestia, al cabo de un rato Celestia llega al hospital acompañada de su hermana la princesa Luna.

Doctor: Sus majestades sea bienvenidas.

Princesa Luna: Dígame doctor ¿Son malas noticias?.

Doctor: No se ni como explicarles esto, sera mejor que vengan y lo vean ustedes mismas.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Es tan malo?.

Doctor: Como dije no se ni como explicar lo que verán.

El doctor guiá a las princesas al lugar donde se encuentra Lyra, al entrar en la habitación quedan sorprendidas.

Princesa Celestia: Doctor me puede decir que significa esto.

Doctor: como le dije no se que pudo suceder.

Princesa Luna: Lyra se ha convertido en humana.

Doctor: ¿Humana?.

Princesa Celestia: Así se llama la raza que usted esta viendo en este momento.

Doctor: ¡Fascinante!.

Princesa Luna: ¿Pero cómo se explica esto?.

Doctor: estamos realizando algunos análisis con las muestras de sangre.

La enfermera entra en la habitación con los resultados de las muestras de sangre de Lyra.

Enfermera: Doctor aquí tiene los resultados.

Doctor: Gracias enfermera.

El doctor al leer los resultados queda asombrado.

Doctor: Esto es increíble, esto esto supera nuestra medicina que conocemos.

Princesa Celestia: Doctor puede esclarecer la situación.

Doctor: las células de su sangre están cambiando, detectaron anticuerpos nunca antes vistos y no hay rastros del virus, no se como pudo ocurrir esto.

Princesa Celestia: Doctor anoche no se percataron de algo inusual.

Doctor: Todo fue normal hasta el amanecer, solo hubo una cosa muy extraña encontramos una huella de algo parecido a lo que la pony perdón la humana según su clasificación tiene en sus cascos delanteros.

Princesa Luna: Se llaman manos, podría dejarme ver esa huella.

Doctor: Enfermera traiga la sabana.

La enfermera sale de la habitación después de unos minutos regresa con la sabana donde se ve la huella de la palma ensangrentada de una mano derecha.

Princesa Luna: Eso significa que Axio esta vivo.

Doctor: Si esta vivo no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

Princesa Celestia: Por que lo dice Doctor.

Doctor: Encontramos mucha sangre por toda la habitación, mi diagnostico es que el humano debe estar gravemente herido.

Princesa Luna: El estará bien.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?.

Princesa Luna: Estoy muy segura, el a demostrado ser un guerrero que no se rinde ante nada, lo único que no entiendo es porque no hemos sabido nada de el.

Princesa Celestia: sus motivos tendrá, ten paciencia tal ves lo vuelvas a ver algún día.

Princesa Luna: Tal ves, algún día lo vuelva a ver.

Princesa Luna: Lo importante es que el este bien y Lyra esta a salvo.

Princesa Luna: Solo espero que el cambio no afecte a Lyra.

Princesa Celestia: Algo me dice que no le afectara para nada.

Al caer la noche Lyra despierta, la habitación esta oscura, ella se levanta de la camilla y se dirige al baño, al encender la luz y mirarse en el espejo Lyra no cree lo que esta viendo, en el hospital todo es tranquilo, cuando de repente se escucha un grito, los doctores rápidamente se dirigen a la habitación de Lyra, cuando entran ven como Lyra salta de alegría y en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa.

Lyra: Soy humana, soy humana, mi sueño se a hecho realidad.

Doctor: Cálmese señorita, puedo explicarle todo.

Lyra: Soy humana, soy humana puedo caminar en mis dos casco traseros bueno ya no son cascos y miren tengo manos, tengo manos.

Doctor: Es como dijo la princesa Celestia no le afecto en nada.

Enfermera: Sera mejor que la dejemos sola.

Doctor: Tiene razón sera mejor dejarla sola.

Tres Meses después en ponyville las cosas se habían normalizado, por toda ecuestria se hablaba de humanos y los acontecimientos que ocurrieron con el rey sombra, Twilight y sus amigas están en palacio teniendo una agradable charla, mientras tanto Shining Armor cuida de su esposa Cadance para que no realice esfuerzos que puedan afectar al potrillo. Desde una montaña lejana una figura humana observa ponyville.

Axio: Es bueno que todo este bien.

Max: Capitán le recuerdo que necesita descansar para pueda recuperarse.

Axio: Max, no te preocupes, lo importante es que mis huesos sanaron correctamente.

Max: Después de que el Dron medico tubo que re acomodarlos.

Axio: No me lo recuerdes, fue muy doloroso.

Max: Recomiendo que vayamos a la constelación nitria, podremos abastecernos de provisiones.

Axio: Tienes razón, es tiempo de partir.

Antes de que Axio diera la orden de ser tele transportado una hermosa luz aparece al lado del humano tomando forma femenina.

Megan: hola Axio, gusto en verte.

Axio: Megan, esto es una grata sorpresa, pero como es que estas aquí, si ya no tienes el elemento de la armonía.

Megan: Digamos que me han dado una oportunidad de estar en este mundo.

Axio: ¿Quién te a dado esa oportunidad?.

En respuesta al otro lado de Axio aparece un Alicornio imponente, de color negro.

Megan: Gracias a él.

Axio: Ya veo.

Bluefire: Tu debes ser el Datariano del que he escuchado.

Axio: Veo que sabes quien soy.

Bluefire: Eres muy conocido en mucho mundos y ahora te conocemos en este por tus actos heroicos y desinteresados.

Axio: No me considero héroe.

Bluefire: Ante mis ojos tu eres un héroe y un excelente guerrero.

Axio: Gracias, supongo, me imagino que tu Megan no estas aquí solo para verme.

Megan: He venido a darte las gracias.

Axio: De nada.

Megan: Y también por otra cosa.

Axio: Lo suponía.

Megan: Tu tienes la tendencia a no dejar rastros cuando terminas tu trabajo.

Axio: No soy adepto a las despedidas y ademas al irme no me extrañaran.

Megan: En eso te equivocas, en estos momentos se de un par de ponys que se alegrarían mucho de verte.

Axio: No lo creo, ademas me imagino que es solo para darme las gracias.

Megan: Tienes mucho que aprender de la amistad.

Axio: Se sobre la amistad, mejor de lo que crees.

Megan: Se de tus amigos que perdiste y los que tuviste que dejar atrás para salvarlos de una muerte inevitable, se que haz viajado solo todo este tiempo y eso cerro tu corazón para que conocieras nuevos amigos que pueden cambiar tu vida.

Axio: ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?.

Megan: Digamos que conocí a algunos de tus amigos que te salvaron ese fatídico día, el mismo día en que el destino te eligió como el guerrero legendario en el que te convertiste.

Axio: Para mi son recuerdos dolorosos.

Megan: Lo se y es por ese motivo que traigo este mensaje para ti, deja el pasado y abrasa el presente, es tiempo de que las heridas que te dejo el pasado en tu alma sanen.

Axio: ¿De quién es el mensaje?.

Megan: De tu gran amigo llamado Terens.

Axio no puede evitar soltar lagunas lagrimas.

Axio: Terens mi amigo y mi hermano siempre lo considere como parte de familia.

Megan: Es tiempo que dejes entrar la amistad en tu corazón y esta puede ser la oportunidad.

Axio: Gracias Megan por el mensaje.

Megan: Prometeme que dejaras que la amistad entre en tu corazón y cambie tu vida.

Axio: Es una promesa.

Megan: Es tiempo de partir.

Axio: Por cierto no me haz dicho a que te dedicas Bluefire.

Bluefire: Soy el guardián de las almas de los ponys que cruzan el umbral y los llevo al otro lado.

Axio: ¿Qué son esas cadenas que llevas?.

Bluefire: Solo las uso cuando tengo que llevar almas de ponys problemáticos.

Axio: Por lo que puedo apreciar las estas usando en este momento.

Bluefire tira de las cadenas, para sorpresa de Axio al final de esta se ve encadenado el rey sombra.

Axio: Veo que no duraste mucho con tu dicha.

Rey sombra: Me vengare de ti y de todos los que te han ayudado.

Axio: Siéntate a esperar porque dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver.

Bluefire: Es correcto, hay un lugar muy especial reservado para ti.

Rey Sombra: No, no quiero ir a ese lugar no.

Bluefire: Los dejo, este unicornio tiene una cita que no puede perderse.

Rey Sombra: Noooooooo.

Bluefire desaparece junto con su prisionero.

Axio: No deseo saber lo que le pasara.

Megan: Tienes razón sera mejor no saber.

Axio: ¿Qué pasara contigo?.

Megan: Me han dado una oportunidad y me dejaran reencarnar en el lugar que yo elija.

Axio: En el poco tiempo de conocerte me imagino el lugar que habrás elegido.

Megan: Sera un nuevo comienzo para mi.

Axio: Entonces, esta es la despedida.

Megan: Nunca se sabe si sera la despedida o el comienzo de una nueva amistad.

Axio: Nunca se sabe.

Megan: Hasta la próxima Axio, Guerrero legendario con el poder del Fénix renacido en un alma nueva.

Axio: Hasta la próxima Megan, antigua guardiana de los elementos de la armonía.

Megan se transforma en una hermosa luz que cambia de colores y desaparece en el firmamento.

Axio mira un poco mas ponyville antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz.

En el pueblo todos están en sus actividades diarias, en medio del parque una chica humana se encuentra sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida y dando suspiros, su amiga Bon Bon se aproxima sentándose a su lado.

Bon Bon: ¿Qué te sucede Lyra?, pareces desanimada y esa no es la Lyra que conozco.

Lyra: No es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Bon Bon: Se que algo te esta inquietando.

Lyra: ¿Porqué lo dices?.

Bon Bon: En estos instantes tu estarías probándote los pantalones que compraste o usando lo que tu llamas manos y saltando de alegría pero estas en esta banca todo el día sentada suspirando.

Lyra: Te digo que no es nada, solo necesito estar a solas.

Bon Bon: Eres mi amiga y no te dejare cuando mas me necesitas.

Lyra: Gracias Bon Bon eres una muy buena amiga, reconozco que no debió ser sencillo aguantarme y mas con mi obsesión por los humanos, me has tenido mucha paciencia.

Bon Bon: Para eso son las amigas.

Lyra le regala una sonrisa.

Bon Bon: Esa es la Lyra que conozco, vamos es momento de que hagas esas locuras que tanto te gustan.

Al levantarse Bon Bon del banco se escucha un sonido que hace vibrar todo lo que esta hecho en cristal, el fenómeno se siente en Canterlot donde los cristales vibran con mucha fuerza, en el cielo las nubes desaparecen y de repente una enorme nave plateada aparece flotando encima de ponyville, en Canterlot y Clousdale se puede ver la enorme nave que cubre el pueblo, Lyra al ver la nave siente como su alegría vuelve y mas cuando Axio aparece en medio de un brillante destello blanco.

Lyra corre y abraza a Axio con mucha fuerza.

Lyra: Axio sabia que estabas vivo.

Axio: Auch, no me estrujes que todavía me duele el cuerpo.

Lyra: Lo siento Mucho.

Axio: Estoy bien, Auch.

Lyra: ¿Porque no viniste antes a verme?.

Axio: Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes pero la mayoría de mis huesos se fracturaron y tuve que estar inmovilizado por un largo tiempo, sin mencionar que el Dron médico tubo que poner los hueso en su lugar y soldarlos con los nano genes, no recomiendo ese tratamiento es muy doloroso.

Lyra: Me da gusto volverte a ver.

Axio: Lo mismo digo, siento mucho haberte convertido en humana, pero fue la única forma de inhabilitar el virus.

Lyra: Bromeas, es mi sueño hecho realidad, tengo manos y puedo caminar en mis cascos traseros.

Axio: Se llaman piernas y en lo que te apoyas se llaman pies.

Lyra: Es genial poder ser humana, puedo realizar muchas cosas que antes no podía hacer.

Axio: Me siento mas aliviado sabiendo que el cambio a humana no te a afectado.

Bon Bon: Define afectado, tu debes ser el motivo por el que Lyra estaba un poco decaída.

Axio: Es eso cierto.

Lyra: Bon Bon podemos hablar de eso luego.

Bon Bon: Por lo menos deberías presentarme a tu amigo.

Lyra: Bon Bon te presento a Axio, el es un guerrero que vino de las estrellas.

Bon Bon: Encantada de conocerte.

Axio: Veo que no estas asustada.

Bon Bon: Después de ver a Lyra ya nada me sorprende.

Lyra: Eso no es cierto, cuando me viste, te desmayaste.

Bon Bon: No me lo recuerdes.

Axio: Debió ser toda una impresión.

Lyra: No olvidare la cara de Bon Bon, afortunadamente la princesa Luna le explico todo lo que paso y en lo que me había convertido.

Axio: Espero que no quieras acabar conmigo por convertir a tu amiga en humana.

Bon Bon: En otras circunstancias te habría golpeado sin descanso, pero se que lo hiciste para salvar su vida y te lo agradezco.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz familiar.

Trixie: Maestro sabia que volverías.

Axio: hola Trixie, espera detente.

Trixie se abalanza sobre el humano haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Axio: Mi adolorido cuerpo, Auch.

Trixie: Sabía que si esperaba un poco mas volvería a verte, maestro.

Axio: Te dije que no me llames maestro y podrías quitarte de encima.

Trixie: Lo siento mucho, permíteme levantarte.

Trixie usa su magia para levantar a Axio del suelo.

Axio: Ten un poco mas de cuidado, mi cuerpo todavía se esta recuperando de mi ultima hazaña que no deseo repetir nunca.

Trixie: No volverá a ocurrir maestro, perdón Axio.

Lyra: ¿Esta es tu nave, la que mencionabas en tus relatos?.

Axio: La misma, se llama Sfaiter y la inteligencia que la controla se llama Max.

Trixie: Si que es enorme.

Axio: Bueno es momento de partir, debo volver al espacio necesito visitar algunos lugares.

Lyra: ¿Ya te vas?, no puedes irte sin conocer ponyville.

Trixie: ¿Si te vas que pasara conmigo y mi entrenamiento?.

Axio: Trixie eres una gran maga, solo necesitas encontrar eso que te hace falta para que desbloquees tus talentos escondidos, el camino que yo recorro es el de un guerrero, el tuyo es el de una gran maga, no se si mi entrenamiento te ayude alcanzar tus metas.

Trixie: Estoy conciente que eres un guerrero y mi corazón me dice que tu eres mi destino y que podre hallar mi sendero para convertirme en la maga mas grandiosa y genial que toda ecuestria haya conocido por ese motivo decidí convertirme en tu aprendiz y te pido que me enseñes el camino.

Axio: Si así lo deseas eres bienvenida abordo de la Sfaiter, te advierto que sera arduo el entrenamiento.

Trixie: Lo se, ya me lo habías dicho antes.

Axio: Max registra al nuevo miembro de la tripulación de la Sfaiter, nombre Trixie, nivel básico de seguridad.

Max: Registro actualizado, nuevo miembro aceptado, designación nueve, ocho, cero, nombre Trixie autorización nivel básico confirmado.

Trixie: ¿Qué significa todo eso?.

Axio: significa que podrás viajar conmigo en la Sfaiter y tener tu habitación propia.

Trixie: Tendré mi habitación propia esto es grandioso, podre decorarla con mi propio estilo.

Axio: Solo trata de no exagerar.

Lyra: ¿Entonces te iras?.

Axio: No creo que los ponys de este pueblo me tengan afecto después de que los nano Bots se llevaran la mayoría de sus pertenencias.

Lyra: Te impresionaría lo amigables que pueden ser si les permites que te conozcan.

Bon Bon: Yo todavía no estoy impresionada.

Lyra: No le hagas caso esta un poco enojada.

Axio: Ni preguntare porque.

Sin percatarse Axio, Lyra, Trixie y Bon Bon son rodeados por muchos ponys curiosos que desean saber quien es el humano que esta junto a Lyra, se escuchan conversaciones entre los ponys.

Axio: En que momento nos rodearon.

Lyra: No te preocupes, solo quieren conocerte.

Axio: Espero que no deseen perseguirme.

Lyra: No exageres.

De entre la multitud de ponys tres potrillas sin miedo, se aventuran para encontrarse con el humano.

Aplebloom: Chicas miren, es el que nos salvo de las quimeras.

Sweetie Bell: Me alegra volverte a ver.

Axio: El gusto es mio chicas.

Scootalo: Escucharon chicas, pude entender lo que dijo.

Axio: Tuve que tomar un curso rápido de idioma pony.

Sweetie Bell: Es bueno entender lo que dices, mi nombre es Sweetie Bell, ella es Aplebloom y ella es Scootalo.

Axio: Mi nombre es Axio y es un placer poderlas al fin conocer mejor, sin quimeras que quieran merendarnos.

Scootalo: Rainbow Dash nos contó todo lo que sucedió en el imperio de cristal y como derrotaste al rey sombra.

Axio: Yo diría que fue un trabajo en equipo y Rainbow es muy buena surcando los cielos.

Scootalo: Ella es la mejor de toda ecuestria y después de pelear con esas cosas es la numero uno.

Aplebloom: No exageres, Twilight También combatió con el ejercito del rey sombra y dicen que fue algo impresionante lo que hizo.

Sweetie Bell: No se olviden de la Princesa Luna, ella estuvo impresionante.

Axio: la verdad es que todas estuvieron impresionantes y a la altura de la situación, tienen mi admiración y respeto.

En esos instantes un gran pony de color rojo se acerca al grupo de potrillas y al humano.

Big Macintosh: Tu debes ser quien salvo a las niñas, no tengo forma de agradecerte por salvarlas.

Axio: Con verlas que están bien, con eso me basta.

Big Macintosh le estrecha el casco y Axio estrecha su mano dando un cordial saludo.

Big Macintosh: bienvenido a Ponyville.

Axio: Gracias.

Al terminar el apretón de mano y casco el gran pony apenas se soba su casco.

Big Macintosh: Si que tienes mucha fuerza.

Axio: Lo siento, tengo que medir mi fuerza, ¿Te lastime?.

Big Macintosh: Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido.

Al ver que no era una amenaza todos los ponys se le acercan para saludarlo, otros para preguntarle sobre las proezas en el imperio de cristal y otros para preguntar por sus cosas desaparecidas, entre todo el alboroto un pony se hace escuchar entre la multitud.

Carrot Top: Ahí viene la princesa Celestia.

Al descender de su carruaje los ponys se inclinan ante las Princesas seguidas de sus acompañantes.

Princesa Luna: Axio es bueno volverte a ver.

Axio: El gusto es mio, Princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Solo llame Luna.

Axio: De acuerdo Luna.

Princesa Celestia: Tu debes ser el humano del que tanto habla mi hermana.

Axio: Por fin conozco a la princesa Celestia y déjeme decirle que es como me contaban, no es lo mismo verte en persona que mirarte a través del holograma.

Princesa Celestia: Y que te han contado de mi.

Axio: Que eres una excelente líder y un ejemplo a seguir.

Princesa Celestia: Creo que exageran un poco.

Axio: A mi no me lo parece, después de gastar toda la medicina que me quedaba, eso solo me dice que piensas primero en tu pueblo, antes que en tu propio ser.

Princesa Celestia: Hay mucha sabiduría en tus palabras.

Axio: No siempre fue así, he tenido que aprender lecciones muy duras y otras las aprendo en el camino.

Princesa Celestia: Es un honor conocerte guerrero legendario.

Axio: ¿Cómo supiste eso?.

Princesa Celestia: Digamos que ser princesa tiene sus ventajas.

Princesa Luna: ¿A que te refieres con guerrero legendario hermana?.

Princesa Celestia: El no es un ser ordinario, el destino solo lo a preparado para grandes tareas que tendrá que afrontar, este solo es el inicio de lo que le espera en los muchos viajes que realizará.

Axio: Ya veo, tuviste acceso a la base de datos de la Sfaiter.

Princesa Celestia: Como dije, ser princesa tiene sus ventajas.

Axio apenas se ríe.

Princesa Luna: Cuando nos lo ibas a contar.

Princesa Celestia: Solo cuando fuera necesario.

Luna le lanza una mirada acusadora.

Axio: Luna no debes enfadarte con tu hermana, sinceramente no me gusta andar pregonando que soy un super guerrero, solo quiero que me conozcan como Axio, un viajero del espacio.

Princesa Luna: Perdón hermana no era mi intención enfadarme.

Princesa Celestia: No tienes porque disculparte, te prometo que no volveré a ocultare nada querida hermana.

Twilight Sparkle: Entonces eres una especie de super guerrero con poderes que sobrepasan lo inimaginable.

Axio: Algo así.

Rainbow Dash: Eso es asombroso.

Pinkie Pie: Tu debes ser el humano del que todos hablan, es un gusto conocerte soy Pinkie pie, todos en ponyville son mis amigos, me gustan las fiestas y los pasteles, siempre estoy alegre y contagiando con mi risa a todos los ponys, soy el elemento de la risa, me encantan las buenas bromas y no de las pesadas que indisponen a otros ponys, mi mascota se llama Gummy no tiene dientes.

Es tan rápido que habla Pinkie Pie que apenas si se le entiende algo de lo que dice.

Axio: Tiene algún botón para bajar la velocidad, porque apenas si logre entender algo.

Applejack: Ella siempre es así, por cierto mi nombre es Applejack manejo una granja en las cercanías de ponyville y te agradezco por salvar a mi hermana Aplebloom.

Axio: No hay de que.

Rarity: Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Rarity y soy modista y creo que necesitas un nuevo vestuario mas acorde a tu categoría.

Axio: Es el uniforme de mi planeta natal, es el único recuerdo que conservo de aquellos tiempos.

Rarity: Pasate por mi boutique y te haré un traje espectacular que hará que la alta sociedad se muerda de la envidia.

Axio: Gracias por el traje, pero no quiero abusar de tu confianza.

Rarity: Nada de eso. mi deber es ayudar a todos los ponys para que luzcan excelentes.

Axio: No soy pony.

Rarity: perdón, tiendo a generalizar.

Axio: Olvidalo.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la aprendiz número uno de la princesa Celestia y estudio para ser una mejor princesa.

Axio: Es un gusto conocerte Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: Solo llamame Twilight.

Axio: Como desees Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Es interesante la tecnología que usas, ¿Cómo funciona y que usa para impulsarse?, ¿Qué usa como fuente de energía?.

Axio: A ti te encanta todo lo relacionado con las ciencias y tecnologías cierto.

Twilight Sparkle: Me fascina, he leído libros de matemáticas, de física, mecánica.

Rainbow Dash: En resumen es un cerebrito que se a leído toda la biblioteca.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Pero si es la verdad.

Con su voz apenas audible Fluttershy algo tímida se presenta.

Fluttershy: Hola mi nombre es Fluttershy, me gusta cuidar de mis animalitos y puedo hablar con ellos.

Axio: Encantado de conocerte Fluttershy.

Axio hace una pequeña reverencia.

Fluttershy: El placer es mio y gracias por ayudarnos a detener al rey sombra.

Axio: Ya que todos están reunidos deseo disculparme por haber tomado sus cosas para reparar mi nave, no tengo excusa por mis acciones.

Princesa Celestia: Somos nosotras las que te debemos nuestra gratitud, sin tu ayuda el rey sombra abría conquistado a toda ecuestria y exterminado a muchos ponys, las cosas pueden remplazarse pero la vida es muy valiosa, en nombre de todos los ponys te doy las gracias.

Celestia y Luna se inclinan ante Axio y todos los demás ponys también se inclinan.

Princesa Luna: No debes preocuparte, nos encargaremos de reponer las cosas que tu nave uso para repararse.

Axio: Gracias, bueno es momento de partir tengo que hacer un par de visitas.

Lyra: Espera, ¿No te quedaras en ponyville?.

Axio: Tengo algunos asuntos que debo concluir Lyra.

Pinkie Pie: Alto ahí, no te iras a ninguna parte hasta que te haga una fiesta especial para ti.

Rainbow Dash: Te aconsejo que la aceptes, créeme no es fácil decirle no a Pinkie pie.

Axio: ¿Porqué quieres hacerme una fiesta?.

Pinkie Pie: Porque tu te la mereces y la risa es buena para todos los ponys y humanos, también una forma de agradecerte que protegiste a todos en ponyville, estaría muy triste si algo malo les sucediera.

Axio: Tu ganas, dejare que hagas una fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: Te haré una fiesta que no olvidaras.

Pinkie pie desaparece entre la multitud de ponys dando saltos de alegría.

Axio: Princesa Luna, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Princesa Luna: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.

Axio: Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro.

Princesa Luna: No es fácil de olvidar, casi muero en ese lugar.

Axio: Recuerdas a un pegaso con uniforme negro y violeta oscuro, con un rayo en su traje, si no estoy mal perdió un ala.

Princesa Luna: Es una pena la perdida de su ala, su nombre es Silver Rein.

Axio: ¿Sabes en dónde esta?.

Princesa Luna: El se retiro de los Shadow Bolts, en estos momentos debe estar en Clousdale.

Axio: ¿Podrías decirme como encontrarlo?, tengo un regalo especial para el.

Princesa Luna: Puedo localizarlo pero tardare en traerlo.

Axio: No para mi, Max despliega el sistema alsion.

Max: afirmativo.

De la Sfaiter sale una nave a gran velocidad, al alcanzar la estratosfera de la nave salen varios satélites que se posicionan en diferentes partes del planeta, frente al humano aparece un enorme holograma mostrando todo el planeta.

Axio: Princesa Luna ¿Dónde queda Clousdale?.

Luna con su casco señala la ciudad, el holograma se convierte en pantalla y muestra toda la ciudad

Axio: Solo falta saber donde vive.

Princesa Luna: Si no estoy mal, el vive justo aquí.

Al tocar el holograma la imagen se amplia mostrando una pequeña casa hecha en nubes, con un jardín.

Axio: Max, busca formas de vida.

Max: Una forma de vida localizada, clase pegaso.

Max: Traelo.

En un destello Silver Rein aparece frente a la princesa Luna.

Silver Rein: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, estaba en la cocina y de repente me encuentro aquí, su majestad.

Princesa Luna: Silver Rein perdón por esta intromisión pero alguien desea verte.

Luna señala con el casco al humano.

Axio: Hola.

Silver Rein: Hola.

Axio: ¿Me recuerdas?.

Silver Rein: Eres aquel ser que su majestad quería encontrar.

Axio: Siento mucho lo te tu ala.

El pegaso agacha la cabeza un poco triste.

Silver Rein: Ya no puedo ser de utilidad para su majestad, soy un pony que no puede volar.

Axio: ¿Qué te parecería volver a volar?.

Silver Rein: ¿Acaso tienes magia que me haga crecer una nueva ala?.

Axio: No, pero tengo este líquido verde que puede hacer crecer cualquier órgano o extremidad perdida.

Silver Rein: ¿Hablas en serio?.

Axio: Yo no bromeo con estas cosas.

Silver Rein: ¿En verdad podre recuperar mi ala?.

Axio: Si, pero necesito un poco de tu sangre para que el regenerador pueda adaptarse a tu biología.

Silver Rein se muerde una de sus patas haciéndose una pequeña herida.

Axio: Eso no era necesario, solo tenía que usar el inyector para sacar una pequeña muestra de sangre, ya que, no importa.

Axio destapa el frasco y recoge un poco de sangre, el líquido verde cambia de color a un azul oscuro, después coloca el frasco en el inyector e inyecta todo el contenido cerca del área donde falta el ala, ante el asombro de todos ven como a Silver Rein le crece rápidamente un ala nueva con plumas brillantes.

Silver Rein: Mi ala, tengo de nuevo mi ala, puedo volver a volar.

Axio: Solo espero que puedas soportar los efectos secundarios.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué efectos secundarios?.

Axio: Una insoportable comezón por tres días,

Silver Rein: A mi no me importa la comezón, tengo mi ala y puedo volver a volar de nuevo.

Axio: Primero tendrás que ejercitar los músculos de tu ala para que puedas volver a volar.

Silver Rein: Gracias, mil gracias.

Silver Rein abraza tan fuerte al humano que parece como si estrujara un tubo de pasta dental.

Axio: Auch, mi cuerpo duele, deja de abrazarme.

Silver Rein: Perdón, es que estoy tan emocionado, podre volver a volar.

Princesa Luna: Silver Rein cuando vueles de nuevo puedes regresar con los Shadow Bolts.

Silver Rein: No tengo palabras para lo que siento, muchas gracias.

Axio: Ya lo veremos cuando empiece la comezón, Twilight creo que esto te pertenece

Axio saca de uno de sus bolsillos una rosa de cristal de color rojo intenso.

Twilight Sparkle: El séptimo elemento de la armonía.

Axio: Cortesía de la primera guardiana, Megan.

Twilight Sparkle: Nunca me imagine que pudiera existir un séptimo elemento.

Axio: Guardalo bien, algo me dice que pronto encontrara su dueño.

Princesa Celestia: Me encargare de que este resguardado de todo peligro.

Mientras Pinkie pie organiza la fiesta Axio aprovecha para enseñarles la nave, Luna queda fascinada con todo lo que ve dentro de la Sfaiter, Celestia aprovecha para conocer el área de hidroponia y la cocina, las Cutie Marks Crusaders examinan cada rincón de la nave, Trixie aprovecha para elegir su nueva habitación y Twilight no deja de hacer preguntas por cada artefacto desconocido que observa, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow quedan sin palabras por todas las cosas que observan y presencian dentro de la Sfaiter, después de un largo recorrido al bajar a ponyville Pinkie Pie los espera con una gran fiesta realizada con la ayuda de todos los ponys del pueblo, todos se divierten y participan en muchas actividades, Lyra recupera su animo convirtiéndose en el alma de la fiesta incluso invita a bailar a Axio arrasando en la pista de baile, pero como toda fiesta debe terminar, después de varias horas celebrando llega el momento de la despedida, Axio debe volver al espacio.

Axio: Bueno, es el momento de partir, gracias por la fiesta hacia mucho que no me divertía.

Pinkie Pie: De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado mi gran fiesta.

Axio: Y si que fue en grande.

Princesa Celestia: Axio si algún día deseas volver a ecuestria y quedarte, siempre seras bienvenido.

Axio: Gracias por la oferta, la tendré muy en cuenta.

Princesa Luna: Prometeme que vendrás a visitarnos de ves en cuando.

Axio: Te lo prometo, pero tardare un poco en volver.

Princesa Luna: Esperare a tu regreso.

Applejack: Que tengas buen viaje y cuando vuelvas te invito a pasar por la granja, hacemos las mejoras tartas de manzana de todo ponyville.

Axio: Dalo por hecho en cuanto vuelva.

Rarity: Me hubiera gustado poder hacerte un elegante vestido, tendré que esperar para tomar las medidas.

Axio: Como dijiste, en otra ocasión.

Rainbow Dash: Cuando vuelvas quiero que me cuentes tus aventuras.

Axio: Y si que tendré mucho que contar, no creerías por las situaciones por las que paso a diario.

Fluttershy: Te deseo buen viaje.

Axio: Gracias Fluttershy.

Aplebloom: Cuando vuelvas te invitamos a conocer nuestro club oficial.

Sweetie Bell: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootalo: Si estas interesado, podrías unirte al club.

Axio: Cuando vuelva conoceré su club y si me gusta es posible que me una.

Las potrillas apenas saltan de alegría.

Scootalo: Se imaginan Axio parte de las Guite Mark Crusaders sera grandioso.

Sweetie Bell: Podremos obtener nuestras Cutie Mark y seremos conocidas.

Aplebloom: Nuestro club sera famoso.

Applejack se aproxima a Axio y le susurra algo al oído.

Applejack: Yo de ti tendría cuidado con esas niñas tienen tendencia a meterse en mucho problemas.

Axio apenas pasa saliva.

Lyra: Me hubiera gustado poder enseñarte tantas cosas de ponyville.

Axio: Gracias Lyra por tu ayuda, cuando vuelva podrás enseñame toda ecuestria.

Lyra: No tardes.

Axio: Eso depende de no encontrar obstáculos en el camino.

Lyra: Buen viaje.

Axio junto con Trixie se dirigen a la Sfaiter alejándose de los ponys, la mirada de Lyra cambia a una de tristeza, Bon Bon al ver a su amiga intuye lo que pasa por su mente ya que la conoce muy bien.

Bon Bon: Lyra en todo este tiempo que te conozco con tus locuras y obsesiones con los humanos siempre mostrabas una alegría sin igual, nada te bajaba la moral, pero noto que esa alegría ya no esta y eso me preocupa.

Lyra: ¿Qué intentas decirme?.

Bon Bon: Digo que haz encontrado lo mas importante en tu vida y ahora eso se marcha, no deseo verte deprimida y es por eso que debes ir con el.

Lyra: Bon Bon yo.

Bon Bon: No digas nada eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien, no te preocupes por mi ve con el y vive tu gran aventura.

Lyra: Gracias Bon Bon.

Bon Bon: No olvides visitarme y contarme tus experiencias.

Lyra le da un gran abrazo a su amiga, como el viento se da prisa en alcanzar a Axio.

Lyra: Axio espera, espera.

Axio: Lyra ¿Qué sucede?.

Lyra: ¿Axio puedo viajar contigo?.

Axio: No se si debas, es peligroso viajar conmigo.

Lyra: Se lo peligroso que es y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Axio: ¿Porqué quieres venir Lyra?.

Lyra: Por mucho tiempo espere tener la oportunidad de conocer a un humano y ese sueño se hizo realidad y obtuve mas de lo que esperaba, siempre quise vivir una gran aventura, esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tengo, ademas solo se vive una ves.

Axio: En algo tienes razón solo se vive una ves y no siempre las oportunidades que quieres se presentan.

Lyra: Entonces puedo ir con ustedes.

Axio: Me negaría en otra ocasión, pero tus palabras dicen muchas verdades, si no te preocupan mucho los peligros que encontraremos puedes venir.

Lyra: Gracias Axio, no te arrepentirás.

Lyra le da un gran abrazo, Axio apenas si evita quejarse del dolor.

Axio: Es momento de irnos, se me olvidaba, Princesa Celestia creo que esto le pertenece.

Princesa Celestia: Se me había olvidado, te lo agradezco, es un recuerdo familiar.

Axio, Trixie y Lyra desaparecen en un destello de luz, los ponys observan como la nave se pierde en el firmamento a gran velocidad.

Bon Bon: Al fin encontraste lo que tanto querías Lyra, buen viaje y que la fortuna siempre te acompañe y nunca pierdas tu inconfundible alegría.

FIN

O

EL comienzo de una nueva aventura

Soy Axio Treink Zefiro, por mucho tiempo viaje en solitario por el espacio, enfrentado retos indescriptibles, peleando muchas batallas en solitario, conociendo mundos y descubriendo sus secretos pero todo cambio cuando llegue a ecuestria y conocí a los ponys, es un lugar de maravillas e increíble belleza, fue en este lugar donde cambio mi vida y la de muchos otros, pero la mayor sorpresa fue encontrar eso que olvide hace mucho tiempo, la amistad, los amigos con quien compartir los momentos de alegría y tristeza, ya no viajo solo, ahora tengo compañía en las buenas y en las malas, es grato tener con quien compartir esos especiales y extraños momentos que puedan ocurrir, ahora me siento mas animado y feliz por tener amigos, quien sabe lo que el destino nos depare pero de algo estoy seguro, sin importar en donde me encuentre o a que deba enfrentarme ya no estaré solo en mis aventuras por el universo.

VITACORA DEL CAPITAN

Después de visitar varios planetas recibimos un llamado de auxilio de una nave transporte que cayo en un planeta clase M, para nuestra sorpresa nos entramos con muchas criaturas con dientes afilados y muy hambrientas que habitaban todo el planeta, no estábamos preparados para enfrentar esta molesta plaga, afortunadamente logramos escapar con los sobrevivientes del carguero, no puedo decir lo mismo de algunos de sus compañeros que fueron la merienda antes de que llegáramos, después de esta horrible experiencia decidí dejar que ellas eligieran el próximo destino, Lyra quería conocer mas acerca de los humanos así que puse rumbo a Terra Nova en donde conocí a los humanos por primera ves, le advertí a Trixie que se quedara en la nave por su seguridad, pero algunos no entienden cuando se les hace una advertencia.

En Terra Nova un enorme portal se crea y de el emerge una nave plateada.

Max: Capitán hemos llegado a las coordenadas designadas.

Axio: Prepara una nave de transporte.

Max: Afirmativo Capitán.

Axio: Max dile a Lyra que la espero en el hangar catorce.

Max: Le informare de inmediato.

Axio: Dile a Trixie que no intente seguirnos.

Max: Se lo haré saber capitán.

Axio se dirige a su habitación, después de cambiarse el uniforme y empacar algunas cosas se dirige al hangar donde Lyra lo esta esperando muy emocionada.

Axio: Veo que estas estrenando el vestido que compraste en el planeta sigma

Lyra: Quise lucir lo mejor posible para esta ocasión.

Axio: Apresurémonos antes que aparezca Trixie.

Lyra: ¿Porqué simplemente no usamos el tele Transportador?.

Axio: Seria de mal gusto llegar a una ciudad sin anunciarte primero.

Los dos se suben en la nave y esta despega saliendo del hangar y dirigiéndose al planeta.

Lyra: ¿Podrías decirme, porque no permitiste que Trixie viniera?.

Axio: Es simple, solo quiero evitar que tenga un mal rato.

Lyra: Es que no les gustan los ponys

Axio: Todo lo contrario, les fascinan y mas si es un unicornio, no duraría mucho con los niños, se le abalanzarían y desaparecería en un mar de manitas que intentarían llevársela para sus casas

Lyra: No tenía idea de que les gustaran tanto los ponys.

Axio: A la mayoría de los humanos les gusta, a la otra minoría no tanto.

Trixie: Entonces era por eso que no querías que fuera con ustedes

Axio: ¿Cómo rayos entraste en la nave?.

Trixie: Fue muy fácil, use mis increíbles habilidades mágicas.

Axio: ¿Llegaste primero cierto?.

Trixie: Algo por el estilo.

Lyra: Ya llegamos.

La nave al entrar en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad de Jade es interceptada por varias naves caza de tipo tormenta.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Esta entrando en espacio aéreo restringido identifíquese.

Axio: Soy el capitán Axio Treink de la nave de Combate Sfaiter, Numero de identificación nueve, tres quince, alfa, uno, omega, cero.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Espere un momento verificamos.

Axio: No tengo prisa.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Mil perdones capitán Axio, no lo había reconocido señor.

Axio: No hay problema, porque tanta seguridad, que yo recuerde, no había tanta.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Últimamente hemos tenido problemas con la alianza, algunos han intentado sabotear las instalaciones, puedo preguntarle algo capitán Axio.

Axio: Puedes preguntar.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: ¿Dónde esta su nave capitán?, los radares no la detectan.

Axio: Esta justo encima de nosotros, en la órbita estacionaria del planeta, espere un momento, Max me escuchas.

Max: Le escucho Capitán.

Axio: Max enviá una señal de confirmación al controlador del radar.

Max: Afirmativo Capitán.

Max activa un pulso de energía que muestra su posición en el radar.

Controlador de radar: confirmamos una señal de un objeto grande en la órbita del planeta, el satélite confirma que es la Sfaiter.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Gracias por su cooperación capitán Axio.

Axio: Es un placer ayudar

Piloto Nave Caza 1: Siganos capitán, lo guiaremos hasta el puerto de aterrizaje.

Axio: Gracias muchachos.

Piloto Nave Caza 2: Yo soy una chica.

Axio: huyy perdón, mi intención no era ofender.

Piloto Nave Caza 2: Las mujeres también podemos pilotar y mejor que los hombres.

Piloto Nave Caza 1: No le haga cazo esta un poco indispuesta por problemas sentimentales.

Piloto Nave Caza 2: ¿Quién te dijo que podías contar mi vida sentimental a todo el que encontraras por el camino?.

Axio: Sera mejor seguir adelante.

Mientras los dos pilotos siguen discutiendo, la nave de transporte aterriza en el lugar asignado, antes de bajar de la nave, un comité ya los estaba esperando.

Presidenta Emily: Sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de Jade.

Axio: Gracias por el recibimiento, pero ¿A qué debo tanta cortesía?.

Presidenta Emily: Usted es muy conocido en todo el planeta después de que nos salvo del virus que casi nos extermina.

Axio: Veo que se han expandido, incluso se han tecnificado.

Presidenta Emily: Después del incidente con los draconianos, no queremos mas sorpresas y con la alianza molestando para que nos unamos a ellos, es todo un caos, pero dígame ¿A que debemos su visita?.

Axio: Vengo de turismo y traje a unas amigas para que conozcan el lugar, si no hay problema.

Presidenta Emily: Son bienvenidos.

Trixie: Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, me encantaría conocer por fin a los humanos que tanto mencionaba Lyra.

Presidenta Emily: Ese caballo hablo y tiene cuerno.

Axio: Es una pony y se llama Trixie, para ser mas exactos es un unicornio.

Presidenta Emily: No puedo creerlo es un unicornio, ¿Y tiene poderes mágicos?

Trixie: Puedo hacer magia entre otras cosas magnificas.

Presidenta Emily: Esto es una gran sorpresa para mi, cuando era pequeña escuche muchas historias de caballeros en armadura y unicornios mágicos que otorgaban deseos, siempre quise conocer a un unicornio.

Axio: Y eso que no trajimos a un pegaso. sería la sensación.

Presidenta Emily: ¿También existen pegasos?, esto me parece un sueño.

Trixie: Le aseguro que no es un sueño y soy muy real, igual que los pegasos.

Secretaria: Presidenta la reunión esta por comenzar.

Presidenta Emily: Tan rápido pasa el tiempo, Trixie que te parece si te invito a conocer la ciudad después que termine la reunión.

Trixie: Me encantaría mucho presidenta.

Presidenta Emily: Llamame Emily.

Trixie: De acuerdo Emily.

La Presidenta Emily se retira con cara de alegría.

Axio: Si que sabes como impresionar.

Trixie: Es un don que poseo.

Axio: Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Lyra: Esto es hermoso.

Axio: Conozco un sitio que te encantara.

Los tres se dirigen al centro de la ciudad, al llegar Lyra queda asombrada con lo que observa, hay muchos humanos paseando por el parque, los niños juegan en los parques infantiles y se ven varias atracciones para los turistas y habitantes,en la zona hay muchos árboles que realzan el paisaje urbano.

Lyra: Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, mira cuantos humanos hay en este lugar.

Axio: Recuerdo que esto era un pequeño parque, los tiempos cambian.

Trixie: Axio, ¿Cómo es que los humanos saben sobre la magia?.

Axio: Por sus historias y cuentos de fantasía, son pocos muy pocos los humanos que conocen las artes mágicas.

Lyra: Los humanos pueden hacer magia.

Axio: Digamos que tienen potencial, solo necesitan un empujón.

Trixie: Esto es grandioso, haré un gran espectáculo de magia.

Trixie: Te sugiero que no llames la atención.

Antes de que Axio pudiera terminar de hablarle, Trixie se sube en un banco y se anuncia con luces con fuegos artificiales lo que llama la atención de todos, en poco tiempo Trixie es rodeada por cientos de personas que la miran fascinados, algunos con cara de no creer lo que están viendo, ante el atónito publico Trixie les da un gran espectáculo de magia que deja maravillados a todos los presentes, mientras tanto Axio y Lyra visitan las tiendas, miran vitrinas, Lyra no cabe de la dicha por tantas cosas que ve y aprende de los lugareños.

Axio: ¿Qué te a parecido este lugar?.

Lyra: Es mejor de lo que imaginaba, gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

Axio: Es un placer cumplir una de tus metas y ¿Cuál sera la siguiente?.

Lyra: Digamos que el tiempo lo dirá.

Lyra mira fijamente a los ojos de Axio.

Axio: Mira, ya casi es de noche sera mejor ir por Trixie y buscar un hotel para descansar.

Lyra le regala una hermosa sonrisa, que pone un poco colorado el rostro de Axio.

Antes de poder ir en busca de Trixie, Axio ve como una unicornio se dirige a el a toda velocidad seguida de muchos niños que la persiguen, a duras penas Trixie logra llegar con Axio y Lyra usándolos como escudos

Trixie: Ayúdenme, Axio no dejan de seguirme.

Axio: De acuerdo chicos y chicas la poderosa Trixie necesita descansar y les agradece mucho su entusiasmo.

Alex: Señor, ¿Puedo llevármela para mi casa?.

Axio: Lo siento mucho pero no puedes, ella tiene otros deberes importantes que cumplir.

Silvia: ¿Puedo adoptarla?.

Axio: No creo que le guste que la traten como una mascota.

Enrique: ¿Puedes permitirle que se quede conmigo esta noche?.

Axio: Como dije antes, Trixie necesita atender asuntos importantes, lo siento niños pero debemos irnos.

Los niños se van un poco tristes, vuelven con sus padres que los están esperando.

Trixie: Tenias razón, casi no me dejan salir del parque.

Axio: Yo te lo advertí.

Lyra: Un poco mas y te quedas sin tu capa.

Axio: Debo tener mas cuidado con los niños, incluso uno de ellos intento llevarme a su casa usando comida como cebo.

Axio: La gran y poderosa Trixie a conocido por fin a su rival mas temido, los niños del parque.

Trixie : No es gracioso.

Axio: Ríete un poco, después de todo este es tu gran sueño, un público que te adora.

Trixie: Empiezo a creer que tanta atención puede ser perjudicial para mi salud.

Axio: Eso que hoy tuviste suerte, mañana es sábado y muchos niños estarán de vacaciones.

Trixie: Quiero volver a la Sfaiter.

De repente se escuchan las alarmas en toda la ciudad, el intercomunicador de Axio se activa.

Axio: Max ¿Qué esta sucediendo?.

Max: Varias naves Trekan salieron del hiper espacio y están lanzando una invasión.

Axio: ¿Te han detectado?.

Max: Negativo, capitán detecto una transmisión.

Axio: Muestramela.

El holograma es desplegado mostrando a un insectoide.

General Draxg: En nombre del imperio Trekan reclamo este mundo y todo lo que en el habita, rindanse o perezcan.

Axio: Max comunicame con ese idiota.

Max: Enlazando comunicación.

Axio: General, le aconsejo que desaparezca con toda su peste antes de que pierda la paciencia.

General Draxg: Nadie insulta a los Trekan, seras el primero en morir y tus amigos se convertirán en nuestro alimento.

En el cielo se ven muchas naves que sobrevuelan la ciudad dejando caer a miles de soldados Trekan que van rodeando a Axio, Lyra y Trixie.

Axio: Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte General, Max fumiga esa peste, autorización romeo, alfa, uno.

Max: Desplegando bombas nova.

Axio desprende energía emanado llamas azules por todo su cuerpo, Lyra y Trixie se aferran a las manos de Axio, parte de la energía que emana pasa a ellas dándoles poder, una luz brillante cubre toda la ciudad, al desvanecerse la luz se puede ver que los tres están rodeados de llamas de distintos colores, los soldados Trekan retroceden ante lo que presencian.

Axio: Ustedes han arruinado un maravilloso día y van a pagar muy caro su osadía.

Trixie: Axio, ¿Quieres un zapato para aplastarlos?.

Axio: Buena idea, talla extra grande.

Trixie usando su magia hace aparecer un enorme zapato que aplasta a todo un regimiento de insectoides.

Lyra arranca un poste metálico y de un solo golpe manda a volar por los aires a varios soldados Trekan.

Soldado Trekan: Son unos monstruos acaben con ellos.

Miles de soldados Se lanzan al ataque disparando sus armas, en solo unos segundos Axio, Lyra y Trixie desaparecen de su vista para luego aparecer detrás de las hordas de insectoides, ante la vista de todos los soldados caen al suelo y sus pertenencias son convertidas en polvo.

Axio: Ya calenté un poco, ahora viene lo bueno.

Trixie: Están a punto de conocer a la poderosa Trixie, sufrirán por lo que han hecho este día.

Lyra: Arruinaron este precioso día, todos ustedes serán historia.

Axio, Trixie y Lyra se dirigen a paso lento al ejercito invasor, en el cielo se ve una enorme luz que ilumina el planeta, al desparecer los soldados pierden comunicación con su flota.

Comandante Grof: Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué no responden?.

Axio: Yo puedo contestar tu pregunta, creo que se me fue la mano con el insecticida y ustedes siguen.

Comandante Grof: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Trixie: Alguien a quien no debiste enfadar.

Los soldados al confirmar que la flota fue destruida entran en pánico, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, Axio, Lyra y Trixie se lanzan al ataque.

* * *

Les doy las gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y los invito a dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
